Sins of a Father
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Frank has something an old family friend wants – his son. But when something happens to Jamie, what truth will Danny learn? What terrible secret will be uncovered? Will it cost Frank his youngest son? Or can Danny help his brother in time? CHAP 25 UP
1. Veiled Jealousy

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 1 – Veiled Jealousy**

**Summary:** Frank has something an old family friend wants – his son. But when something happens to Jamie, what truth will Danny learn? What terrible secret will be uncovered? Will it cost Frank his youngest son? Or can Danny help his brother in time?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods; but would like to borrow the men some time *wink* :D

**A/N: **Okay so Alice has just been busting with a million new story ideas she wants to get out for you all and this one came up next; actually it was a three way tie! Haha hope you like this one just as much as my last. As always lots of angst, peril, action, brotherly bonding and some Danny/Linda fluff :D

* * *

><p>"Hey you gonna be okay today?" Jackie asks Danny in a low tone as she slowly walks up to their shared desk before their shift starts.<p>

"Yeah," Danny huffs with a nod as he looks at a picture of his mom and dad on his desk, a small picture that was nestled in the corner of a picture of him and Linda and the boys. "Sometimes…it seems like only yesterday she passed," he mentions softly.

"Your dad gonna be okay?"

"Yeah he's havin' lunch with Jamie and supper with Erin and Nikki," Danny informs her; referring to the date of the anniversary of their mother's death. "He'll be okay. I think Don Sommerfield is going to stop by and see him later as well."

"Remind me again who he is?" Jackie queries as Danny finally pushes himself from his chair and follows after his partner.

"Old friend of dads. I always found him creepy," Danny smirks. "He was always fond of Jamie the most; just glad it wasn't me."

"What was so wrong with this guy?"

"Don't know…just somethin' off you know? His son Sam died a good number of years back just after his wife but I don't know much more – never really wanted to. He was dad's friend and kinda kept to himself. He'd always drop by gifts for Jamie though; probably reminded him of Sam. Anyways just glad dad isn't alone today. I'll drop by later; that is if you quit stallin' and let me get our day started already."

"Yeah…it's me," Jackie rolls her eyes, emitting a small laugh as they head out the door; getting their day started and not giving another thought to the man they were just talking about. "Does Jamie know this Don fellow will be there?" Jackie's voice dies out.

"He'll find out when he gets there," Danny retorts.

XXXXXXXX

"Whoa kid slow down, that's like your third cupa coffee in like an hour," Renzulli's fingers gently wrap around Jamie's cup and slowly lower his arm.

"Yeah um…just thirsty," Jamie frowns as he tosses the cup into the nearby street garbage can.

"How's your dad holdin' up?"

"He's okay. It's been six years," Jamie pauses, "but for him he says it still feels like yesterday you know?"

"From the few things I heard about your mother from your dad or Danny, she sounded like a great woman."

"She was. Just wish she hadn't missed so many things," Jamie confesses with a small frown.

"Well you know if you ever need a hug…"

"Yeah you offerin'?" Jamie looks at his partner with a sideways glance.

"Me? Heck no," Renzulli chuckles. "What would that do for my stellar reputation?" He laughs.

"Make it better?" Jamie tosses, garnering a playful punch from his partner.

"Wise-ass," Renzulli huffs. "Okay let's get this over with and then you can go and have lunch with your dad."

Jamie gives his partner a nod; trying to focus his mind on the task at hand and allowing the morning to go by faster than anticipated. It was six years ago when his mother lost her battle to cancer; a painful day he would never forget, sitting beside her bedside, watching his father hold her in his arms and just telling her comforting things over and over again. He feels himself starting to drift into a somber mood, but was thankful that his partner was so in tune with his moods so that when he saw he was starting to falter, Renzulli would say something funny and the mood would be lifted once again.

"Alright kid I'll see you on Friday. Give your dad a hug for me okay?"

"Didn't figure you for the sentimental type sarge."

"Just get your ass outta here already," Renzulli smirks. "Enjoy your day off tomorrow."

Jamie gives his partner a nod before he heads for the locker room to change and then go meet his father for lunch. He admired his father for the strength he always showed around him and his siblings but knew that in private is when his father would break down. Just after his mother had passed, Jamie would sometimes quietly slip upstairs to where his father's room was and just listen outside the door as Frank would talk to Mary, his mother; the floor around his feet always wet with silent tears of love, remorse and respect. The bond of love that Frank had even now for his mother was something he truly admired and almost envied. He always wondered if he'd ever find a love like that; one that would last even past the bonds of death.

He looks at his watch and frowns; he would be a little bit late but hopes his father wouldn't be too upset.

XXXXXXXX

"Frank."

"Hey Don. You're early."

"Traffic was light. I just saw Mary and left some fresh flowers for her. Said my regards to Betty and Joe as well."

"Appreciate it."

"Just you and I for lunch today?"

"Jamie should be here shortly."

"How's my favorite boy doing these days?"

"Enjoying his rookie year," Frank answers with a smile. "Will be nice for you to see Jamie again."

"You know if you're doing some father, son bonding time I don't want to interfere."

"Well I know how fond of Jamie you are; we really don't mind."

"Like my own son Frank, but really I can head out early."

"Nonsense, Jamie and I spend lots of time together," Frank mentions with a prideful smile. "He reminds me so much of Mary. He has so many of her mannerisms; more so than Erin or Danny. Joe had some but Jamie…"

"Yeah he's a special son," Don interrupts with a small smile; hoping his voice sounds sincere. "That is something I truly envy about you Frank. You have an amazing family and…"

"Don I'm sorry," Frank sighs. "You know you living up there all alone. You have what five acres? That's a lot for one man to look after."

"And I'm not as young as I used to be?" Don retorts and both men chuckle. "I have been thinking about selling it as of late," he mumbles as he casts his face downward, looking at his folded hands. "Too many memories – good and bad."

"If you ever needed a place to stay in the interim, pop and I have a spare room you could use…you know just until you find something a bit more…manageable."

"It's a kind offer Frank," the older man gives his friend a small smile. "I'll think about it."

"I think…" Frank starts only to look up and watch his youngest enter the diner. Jamie has his mother's smile and same tender expression in his eyes that he had always been fond of. He had never played one over the other in terms of favorites, but in his heart he knows that Jamie was special in ways he wasn't even able to verbalize.

"There he is," Don looks up at Jamie with a bright smile. "Hello Jamie my boy."

"Hey Mr Sommerfield," Jamie gives the older man a small smile and a hug before he turns to his father and gives him a hug that lingers a bit longer.

"Jamie, please call me Don."

"Don," Jamie corrects himself with a smile. "Am I um…interrupting something?"

"Don was in town and is going to join us for lunch."

"Is that okay?" Don looks at Jamie and asks directly.

"Sure. Fine by me," Jamie shrugs as he slides into the booth beside his father, not even aware of the gaze that he was garnering from the older man across the table; a man with a dark secret that would soon be revealed, changing his life and possibly his very future.

"How was your morning?" Frank asks Jamie.

"Pretty uneventful, thankfully," Jamie adds with a smirk. "Although Renzulli did tease me about…" he starts, his father's lips curling into a smile. Jamie looks over at Don who offers a small smile and frowns. "Sorry I guess it…really doesn't matter."

"No, please don't let me stop you. I am kinda the third wheel here."

"Never Don," Frank tries to assure his friend. "I can always catch up with Jamie's stories over dinner."

"Yes you are fortunate that way," Don "Frank if…" he starts only to be interrupted by Frank's phone ringing.

"Sorry… I have to take this," Frank looks at the familiar number with a heavy frown before Jamie pushes himself out of the booth and lets his father leave before he slides back in, leaving the seat by the edge open for when his father would return.

"So how do you like being a rookie with the NYPD Jamie?"

"It's always something different," Jamie replies with a small smirk. "But I don't regret my decision."

"You have made your father very proud."

"I hope so."

"Well I am proud of you and you…you aren't my son," Don's voice dies out slightly. "I know the day you graduated it's all I heard about," he recalls with a small laugh. "I have followed your career a bit Jamie, I know you'll follow in your father's footsteps and make him proud."

"It's very different from law school."

"You okay with the debt load?"

"I knew when I took the NYPD post that the…it's tight but it's okay."

"You know if you ever need any help…"

"Oh I couldn't um…I couldn't ask for anything."

"An interest free loan?" Don asks as he watches Frank heading back to them. "Just think about it okay? I really don't mind helping you Jaime; you're like family to me."

"Thanks," Jamie slowly nods as Frank looks down at his son with a small frown.

"It'll be a short lunch. That was the mayor," Frank sighs as he gestures to the waiter to come and take their order. "Apparently people don't eat on his home planet," Frank quips, drawing two small chuckles from his son and friend. "So what did I miss?"

"I was just telling Jamie how proud you are of him."

"Very," Frank smiles at his youngest son. "Especially today."

A brief moment of silence is observed in memory of Mary Reagan before they place their orders and the talk steers away from that of death to that of a few local news headlines and then their meals come.

"Well it was great seeing you again Frank," Don pauses as he pulls a few bills from his wallet. "Jamie remember what I said. Alright you two…see you later."

Frank watches his old friend leave and then turns to his youngest son. "What was that all about?"

"He just said if I um…ever needed help you know…it was nothing."

"Help with what?"

"Finances."

"Finances? You never said..."

"Dad he was just offering but I turned him down. It's okay, I got it covered."

"Well he's always been fond of you; can't blame him," Frank teases, garnering a loving smile from his youngest son. "Ever since he's alone."

"I think I remember he had a son, but I don't remember all the details."

"He had a son…once," Frank pauses as he looks at the piece of plastic in his grasp. "But he died when you were much younger. It was tough on Don; he had a rocky marriage and then Carol was killed by a drunk driver and then his son and Don…well he just survives now."

"How did his son die?"

"Accident as well. Don didn't say much and since he's upstate a ways it wasn't my jurisdiction. He never opened up much about it and I never wanted to pry; I know the pain of death and couldn't force even a family friend to relive those memories just for the sake of my own morbid curiousity. I thought over the years he would open up but he never did. I know he took it hard…as any father would," Frank looks back up at Jamie, forcing his lips to curl slightly upward. "I guess I'm a bit luckier than him."

"Kinda feel sorry for him," Jamie frowns.

"That's because you have your mother's heart," Frank's arm wraps around his son's shoulder and gives him a small squeeze. "Okay I won't be long at the mayor's office."

"Just long enough for him to rake you over the coals again?"

"Just long enough for that. I'll see you tonight."

XXXXXXXX

"Jamie is that you?"

"Yeah it's me!" Jamie calls out as he enters his father's house, discards his jacket on the chair and goes in search of his grandfather.

"You alone?"

"Dad got called into the mayor's office. Need any help?" Jamie asks, as he approaches the table, wondering what his grandfather was doing. "What's all this?"

"VCR parts and don't tell your dad. Damn thing doesn't work. He says we have the DVD and the damn PVR thing, whatever that is; I personally think this is still good and…"

"You're trying to fix it?" Jamie stifles a small chuckle.

"You'll all be laughing out of the other side of your faces when I get it to work."

"Do you even have VHS tapes anymore?" Jamie smirks as he sits down at the table and picks up a small part.

"How was lunch?" Henry asks without looking up, his eyes looking over his bifocals as he focuses on a small part that he's trying to fix with a small screwdriver.

"It was rushed thanks to the mayor."

"Sadly when you run for office, manners aren't something listed as a prerequisite. How was your father?"

"He was fine. I think he didn't open up as much as last year because Don Sommerfield was there."

"Donny was there? How is he?"

"He's fine. I remember seeing him from time to time but I don't know much about his um…family."

"He was always a quiet one; kept to himself. Had a tough family situation with his wife being killed and then his son. I think he always envied Francis because of you and your siblings and what your father had with your mother; and I know he was always fond of you."

"Just me?"

"Well Danny is special as we all know," Henry chuckles.

"He offered me money."

"For what?" Henry's smile quickly fades, replaced by an inquisitive glance.

"Just to help with my loan and stuff."

"What did you say?"

"Well he kinda took me by surprise so I said no," Jamie frowns. "I guess I thought it was odd."

"Well can't blame him for wanting to help you though – he has no one," Henry sighs as he looks at his youngest grandson with a warm smile.

"You saying I shoulda taken the money?" Jamie asks quietly.

"Can't answer that," Henry puts his glasses back on and gets back to the task at hand. "Who you want to be indebted to is your business, not mine. But you know if you ever did need help…"

"Yeah I'm okay. I got things covered with the bank."

"Well the offer is there as it always has been the day you joined the NYPD. You know that right?"

"I do…thanks," Jamie agrees slowly as he picks up another part. _Indebted to…_Jamie's mind slowly ponders that thought as he fiddles with the broken piece in his fingertips. Don Sommerfield seemed like a harmless family friend who only wanted to help him deal with a large debt burden. He had no family and Jamie finds himself feeling sorry for the older man. But before he can linger on Don too much his grandfather's exhuberant voice breaks the silence and his thoughts quickly change.

"Alright I think I got it…" Henry looks up with a large smile. "Let's see if this works okay?"

XXXXXXXX

The sun had already started to set on the county of Westchester, New York; a lone figure sits in a dimly lit kitchen in the ageing house, with a glass of whisky in one hand and a small a photograph in the other.

_"I miss you my son…I miss you Jamie but I'll see you real soon and I promise we'll be together…just like we used to be and this time…this time I will make things right – I promise. And no one will try to take you from me again. No one!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright everyone how did you like chapter 1? So this one will be longer than my last story so hope you all don't think it's a boring start. What are your thoughts on Don? Friend or foe? Kinda sad but also creepy (lol that's what I'm going for). Please review as you know how much Alice cherishes your feedback and uses it as fuel to get the next update out faster! :D

**PS: up next the conclusion to 'Retribution' thanks again everyone!**


	2. A Mysterious Past

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – A Mysterious Past**

**A/N: **Hey thanks so much for the amazing reviews for chapter 1, we are so happy that you like the start of this story so much. Lots more a head so stay tuned and thanks again!

* * *

><p>"Well that was actually good pop."<p>

"You sound surprised Francis," Henry smiles at his son. "I can do a few things around here you know."

"Like trying to rebuild that damn VCR?" Frank smiles. "Did you actually think I just overlooked those parts scattered in the dining room?"

"I almost had it," Henry frowns. "Even the kid here couldn't fix it."

"I watch my movies online."

"Computers," Henry huffs. "Now they have TV's the side of a credit card."

"It's the new way of things pop," Frank pats his father on the shoulder. "Danny come by today?"

"Called and said he and Jackie had a triple homicide to deal with," Jamie informs his father.

"I guess that trumps…dinner."

The three of them linger around the table a bit longer before they slowly disperse and head into the living room, beers in hand and recline in the couch and talk about the hockey game playing quietly in the background.

"Goodnight Jamie, goodnight pop."

"Night dad."

"Goodnight Francis."

Jamie watches his head for the stairs and then looks at his grandfather who only offers him a knowing smile but no words are exchanged. Henry then goes to clean up the rest of the kitchen and Jamie slowly climbs the stairs and hovers in the hallway; hearing his father's low voice, talking to his mother.

_"I miss you," _Jamie hears his father tormented tone and feels his stomach tighten instantly. But never wanting to interrupt his father's special time; especially today, Jamie turns to leave. But unlike other years, today his father's warm voice calls him back.

"Jamie, you still here?"

Jamie slowly heads for his father's bedroom and pushes the door open. "I was um…just going to go. But I…well I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"You're not and I don't mind. Come and sit here," Frank entreats with a small sniffle.

Jamie enters his father's bedroom, spying the small locket still grasped in his grasp and feels a small lump of emotion starting to form in his throat.

"Still remember giving this to her on our first date," Frank slowly opens the locket to reveal a very well worn black and white photo of him and his late wife Mary. "It was taken in one of those old photo booths. Picture…cost a nickel," Frank recalls the memory with a tender smile.

"That's um...cheap," Jamie smirks, drawing a small chuckle from his father.

"See…she has your smile," Frank holds up the locket for Jamie to get a better look at the picture.

"I miss her," Jamie whispers as he offers a sad longing gaze at the picture of his mother.

"So do I," Frank sighs as he leans in a bit closer. "When I look at her and then I look at you," his arm extends around his son, offering him the bout of tender affection he couldn't show earlier, "I thank God each day that I am blessed with my family."

"Think she'd be proud that I decided to follow you?"

"It's what she wanted," Frank confesses, looking back at the locket as his son looks at him. "She never told you enough I think. She wanted it to be your decision and not mine or hers. But yes she would be proud – just as I am."

The two of them remain side by side for what seems like hours; Frank regaling Jamie with stories of when he and his mother met and Jamie relishing every second and putting into a safe place the anecdotes of a woman he still missed more than anything. Finally it was time to head home; it being late and Jamie having to work the early morning shift.

He enters his quiet apartment and looks at the machine – 2 messages.

_'Hey kid, it's me. Hope you ate a double plate of grandpa's burnt stew for supper for me,' Danny's voice laughs over the answering machine. 'See me before you start your shift tomorrow. It's nothing to worry about. G'nite.'_

"Nothing to worry about…right," Jamie huffs to himself as he heads for the closet to hang up his jacket. But just before he hangs up his coat, his actions stop mid-air and he turns just as another voice fills the now quiet space; a familiar voice but an odd one to be calling.

_'Jamie…it's me Don. I um…well I hope I wasn't too forward at lunch with the loan offer. Tell you what…your father suggested I sell my place up here in Westchester and I just might. I need some help so if you wanted to come and help an old friend with some cleanup then maybe I could help you. I want to Jamie. Please think about it. Goodnight. Don.'_

Jamie stands fixed in place, just staring at the answering machine in surprise. His grandfather's words come back to him but at the same time he remembers his father's story about Don having no one in his life after his wife and son died. His father had told him that Don's wife died in a car accident but his son's death details were sketchy. Still he was lonely and probably didn't want to just leave his money to some cold hearted charity.

"What could it hurt?" Jamie mutters to himself as he turns off the light and heads for his bed. This night in particular was the same for all the Reagan's; a solemn prayer offered in the memory of their beloved mother and a restless sleep as they remember her final moments with each of them; for Jamie it was watching his father holding his mother as she died – that memory forever seared and overshadowing the good memories on this day. He would be guaranteed to wake up not as rested as he would have wanted.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey mornin'," Danny greets Jamie the next day. "How was dad last night?"

"He let me stay with him…you know during the time he talked to mom."

"Yeah and how was that?" Danny asks with a frown.

"Sad and…well he told me stories about them. Kinda made the evening less tense for him I think?"

"Glad you were there for him last night; I know he woulda valued that."

"So what's up?"

"Just this," Danny pulls out a jacket and hands it to Jamie.

"Joe's? Where'd you get it?"

"Linda and the boys were cleaning out part of the garage a few days back and found this. Figured you'd want it. Kinda goes with the car."

"Thanks," Jamie mentions as he clutches his brother's jacket to his chest.

"So how did lunch go with dad and Don?"

"You knew Don was going to be there?"

"Yeah he stopped by here before heading there. Didn't say what he was lookin' for and I never asked. How was it?"

"It was okay…I mean I don't know him that well. What happened to his son? I don't remember much about him."

"His son? He talked about Sam?"

"Mentioned that he was alone now but nothing in detail…I was just wondering," Jamie rattles off in haste.

"Right, well he died in a car accident I think dad said but even I don't know all the details. I remember dad got the call…it was about ten years back so am not surprised you don't remember much. Details were sketchy and he asked dad not to get involved because he said he wanted someone without so much emotional connection as it would be easier for both of them. It all closed really fast and there wasn't a funeral. I always found him a bit creepy but…"

"Creepy? In what way?"

"Ah you know…it was nothin'. Glad lunch was good."

"Come on Danny," Jamie groans.

"Seriously nothin' really. Alright we both gotta run."

"Well if something comes to mind just let me know okay?"

"Sure," Danny agrees with a small frown.

Danny watches his brother go and offers him a small frown. He turns and heads back for his computer; sitting down and typing up the name Sommerfield.

"Who's…Sam Sommerfield?" Jackie asks looking over his shoulder.

"Family friend…he died and…and it's nothin'. You ready?"

"Yeah got a call on tenth; I'll drive."

XXXXXXXX

"Alright who is she?" Renzulli huffs as he takes the pen out of Jamie's hand. "That's the third report you've ruined kid; now fess."

"Have you um ever…you know taken a loan from a friend?"

Renzulli looks at Jamie with a wondering frown. "This friend…they are…on the up and up right?"

"Yeah. Like an interest free loan from a family friend?"

"Student debts huh. Yeah don't envy you that Harvard," Renzulli slightly smirks. "I mean you gotta know that anyone that offers you any kind of substantial amount would want _something _in return. What are his terms?"

"I don't even know the amount," Jamie shrugs as he watches his partner fill out the routine incident report. "The banks they um…well they charge a lot of interest and…"

"Yeah but the banks only want your money, you know? I guess you find out the amount first and see if you can handle it. If it's not too much then it might take down some of the interest amount…but when it comes to money, it's a serious thing, you know what I'm sayin'? I mean it's somethin' you gotta work out long run."

"I know," Jamie answers with a small frown.

"You regrettin' your decision to join the force?"

"No; just wish I had gone the same path as Joe and Danny before I decided to follow Erin and then them," Jamie answers with a nervous laugh.

"Well I'd loan you a few out of my hidden millions but the wife says we gotta save at least ten mil for a rainy day," Renzulli laughs. "You handlin' it okay though?"

"Managing," Jamie responds in truth. "I guess he was just being kind."

"Who is he anyways? Daddy warbucks?" Renzulli laughs.

"Yeah...maybe."

"Alright you ready to get goin' again?"

"Ready."

But as soon as Jamie is finished his shift and before he hits the gym, he heads for the back room where the shared NYPD computer was and sits down; wanting a bit more information on a man that so easily offered to loan him money. Maybe he didn't want anything in return but maybe Don Sommerfield did? What if he offered the money, said no but then demanded an even higher rate of interest?

"I could get it in writing," Jamie mumbles to himself as he starts to search Don Sommerfield; his mind always thankful for his legal training in certain situations. Since the Sommerfield's lived a different county and he didn't have any kind of special clearance he was only able to find various newspaper clippings on the death of Judy Sommerfield and a small obituary blurb on Samuel Sommerfield; Don's only child. But that was it.

"Probably harmless," Jamie huffs as he stands up, grabs his bag and heads for the gym. He quickly changes and heads for the ring, nodding to his sparring partner before he pulls down his mask and then starts into his set. His mind was so occupied that he failed to notice the lone male figure very carefully creep his way into the men's locker room and leave something for the youngest Reagan.

"Good…set Jamie."

"Thanks Mark," Jamie slightly pants as he punches gloves with his partner and then slowly peels off his sweaty mask and slightly damp gloves. He takes a hearty swig of water from his bottle and then slowly heads for the locker room. But just as he nears his locker he notices a small white note folded and sticking out between the door frame and the locker box.

Jamie pulls out the note, thinking it was from Danny perhaps asking him to join him for a beer later as he sometimes did. He unfolds the paper and stares at the words, his stomach instantly lurching. Jamie quickly looks around and then rushes back into the main room of the gym, rushing, half naked, past his sparring partner and heading for the door.

"Hey Jamie, man you ain't dressed!" The larger man calls out to the young rookie.

Jamie pushes the door open and stares at the empty streets on either side with a heavy frown; his lungs slightly heaving. "What the hell…" he mutters in anger as he hurries back inside.

"Jamie, you okay?"

"Yeah Mark, sorry I thought…yeah never mind," Jamie nods as he heads back for the locker room. "Did you happen to notice anyone come in when we were sparring?" Jamie pauses to inquire.

"Sorry man I was concentrating on not hitting you. Did you ask some of the other guys here?"

"I will thanks."

Jamie heads for the only other two guys in the corner pumping weights but neither of them took notice; only said they thought they saw some guy walk in but paid him no heed.

"Thanks," Jamie groans to himself as he heads back into the locker room. He looks down at the note once more and feels his anxiety surge.

Should I tell Danny? Should I tell dad? He had to tell someone, as it wasn't just an idle love note or a request to meet for a beer. Jamie finishes dressing, telling himself he'd shower it the secure safety of his apartment and then heads outside. He pauses in front of the dark red brick building, his eyes quickly scanning the area for the person responsible for his now elevated heart rate.

Jamie's fist curls around the piece of paper as he stuffs it back into his jacket pocket and heads for his car. After scanning the front to make sure that no other love notes were left for him, Jamie's next destination is the precinct; he at least wants to tell his brother.

"What if it was nothing?" Jamie huffs as he sits in his car just outside the police station, frowning at Danny's car. But he knew even from his training, that a small threat shouldn't be treated lightly. So with that thought in mind, Jamie gets out of his car and heads inside, heading straight for Danny's desk.

Danny looks up and notices his brother approaching with a panicked looked on his normally placid face. "Hey kid what's up?" He gestures to Jackie's empty chair.

"Jackie around?"

"Nah she just left. I hafta finish this up and then am gone. What's up?"

"I was just at the gym workin' out and…and before you ask no, I didn't see who left it and neither did any of the guys."

Danny takes the crumpled piece of paper from Jamie's fist and looks at him in concern before he slowly opens it and reads the threat.

_Rookie Reagan…your days are numbered_

"What the hell?"

"Danny I swear I didn't see anyone and haven't really pissed anyone off enough in the past few…well whenever to expect something like this."

"Okay calm down," Danny looks back down at the words. "Could either be a prank or a serious warning. I'll take it and get it dusted for prints. You um…wanna stay with us tonight?"

"No I'll be okay," Jamie assures his brother. "Maybe it's just a joke right?"

"Maybe…someone just messin' with you because you are a rookie," Danny shrugs as he stands up and grabs his coat. "On the other hand it could be a very viable message and you shouldn't take lightly. Come on, Lou is workin' late at the lab tonight and he owes me a favor."

Jamie follows after his brother, his eyes nervously darting around, his mind now wondering who his potential stalker might be.

XXXXXXXX

~Westchester County~

_"I think you'll like the colors I just painted your room…" the old man mutters in a low tone into the dimly lit room before him. He glances at the picture on the dresser and smiles. A faded picture beneath of his fleshly son, now replaced with a newer picture of one that doesn't belong to him._

_"Soon my son…soon Jamie you'll be home…where you belong."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so just a note, Jamie is the biological son of Frank Reagan as on the show…you'll learn more about Don's sordid obsession as we go along. So hope you are all enjoying the story so far. One more chappy to go before the danger starts up so stay tuned and please review before you go and thanks again!

**PS:** I just posted the final chapter for 'Retribution' I hope you all liked the ending! Thanks again! :D


	3. A Sincere Request?

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – A Sincere Request?**

**A/N: **To those that read and reviewed chapter 2 a sincere thank you. To those that didn't I hope you didn't drop off because you found it boring. I hope you all like this update.

* * *

><p>"Danny? Babe, what's going on?" Linda asks Danny as she slowly opens her eyes to see him just sitting upright in bed.<p>

"Ah couldn't sleep. Tough case, you know that triple homicide I told you about."

"Two children, right...sorry," she whispers as she slowly slides up to him in their darkened bedroom, wrapping her arms around his bare chest and pulling him backward into her waiting embrace. "You've faced tough cases before, what about this one still has you awake?"

"It wasn't the case. Maybe it was yesterday; I know Jamie came to see me after work and he was upset."

"What about?"

"Just stuff," Danny sighs as he twists himself in his wife's grasp, his head now resting on the crook of her shoulder so that he was now facing her. "I worry about him…you know being a rookie and all. Just…stuff," he smirks as he leans in closer and plants a warm kiss on the tip of her nose. "Sorry to wake you."

"You sure you're done talkin'?" Linda inquires.

"I am for tonight," Danny huffs as he rolls onto his back, Linda's turn to roll with him and end up lying on his bare chest. "I think tomorrow will be better."

XXXXXXXX

_Just help out around my place…told your father I wanted to sell…help out…interest free loan…_

Jamie's mind all night tossed and turned with Don Sommerfield's offer. It wasn't a gift, it was a loan from a family friend to a family member in need. In truth he was already set up with the bank and had everything under control; just didn't have as much financial freedom as he would have wanted. But that was something he knew he'd face after coming out of law school and told himself it would be worth the sacrifice to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Ah damn it," Jamie softly curses as he slowly rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow. An interest free loan is what all students would dream of especially with the debt load that he had incurred while going to Harvard.

_'Anytime you want help with that payment son you let me know.'_

So how could he take up the offer of a friend when he wouldn't even entertain that from his own family? But would they have to know? He could make it so that only he and Don knew and make it for say one or two years and that would be it, just to see how things worked in the beginning. Would his father be mad?

Jamie's mind tries to picture his father's response but to no avail; of course his father would be disappointed that he turned to an outsider instead of himself and he wasn't sure he could live with that. He finally pushes himself out of bed and heads for the kitchen, flipping on his TV and letting the drone from the sportscaster fill the space around him. He starts his coffee and then looks at his badge and spare gun on the table; they were almost simple items, but stood for so much in his mind; a proud legacy that he was hoping to earn a small part of.

His thoughts return to Don Sommerfield's offer as he slowly gets ready to head out. Hopefully Danny was able to get some ID on the person who left the note so that his mind would be clear to focus on the day before him. But just before he landed on Danny's doorstep at work, he makes a quick detour to his father's office.

"Jamie," Frank looks up at his youngest with an inviting smile. "Come in."

"Is this a bad time?"

"I always have time for my family. What's going on?"

"The other day at lunch…um Don…"

"Don Sommerfield?"

"Yeah. Well he asked me if I wouldn't mind helping him get his place ready for sale."

"Really? So he's gonna take my advice then," Frank ponders as he leans back in his chair. "Probably for the best."

"It was just to help out…did he ask Danny?"

"No. He's always had a soft spot for you," Frank smiles. "When do you go?"

"I didn't actually agree. Just wasn't sure if I um…should."

"Well helping an old man move a few pieces of yard furniture around shouldn't be too hard."

"Old man," Jamie smirks. "So you think I should?"

"Would be a nice gesture if you want. He's got no one really. I'd volunteer Danny but I know how much he values his weekends to spend with his family, which is probably one of the biggest reasons he didn't include Danny also. Don lives in Westchester, a few hours drive from here."

"Yeah I guess a little bit of fresh air wouldn't kill me right?" Jamie chuckles.

"Might bulk you up a bit more," Frank winks at his son. "I think it's very admirable that you want to help him and I know he'd appreciate it. Just don't get any ideas about moving out to the country."

"Trust me I'd miss the city too much."

"Just the city?" Frank counters and Jamie smiles.

"Alright thanks dad. I gotta run. I have the day off tomorrow so I might head up there tomorrow. I picked up a shift on Friday but was able to get Saturday off for some hoops with the boys."

"Don't forget Nikki."

"She kicks our a…butts," Jamie stammers as he heads for the door. "Sure can tell she's Erin's daughter."

"She's a Reagan," Frank states with pride.

"She's a girl," Jamie dead pans.

"I'll tell Erin you said that," Frank chuckles.

Jamie takes his leave and then heads for Danny, his mind already a bit lighter after talking with his father. He would call Don and say that he would help him free of charge but that his payments were already taken care of and that he didn't want money to factor in.

_'Just here to help out but I can't take your money.'_

So with one thing settled in his mind, he heads for his brother's desk, not wanting to dig any further into the man that would soon have an impact on his very future. Danny looks up at Jamie approaches and notices that his expression thankfully wasn't the same panicked look he was wearing the day before.

"Glad you're in a good mood."

"Why?"

"Cuz I got bad news," Danny frowns.

"Did you get an ID?" Jamie asks in haste.

"Nope sorry," Danny sighs as he hands Jamie the DNA results. "Guy musta been wearing gloves. There is a faint trace of leather but that's about it. A few other elements but no skin or anything to use for an ID. Back at square one. Did you tell dad?"

"No," Jaime answers as he hovers over Danny's desk, his eyes scanning the rest of the bleak results. "I don't want to worry him just yet. I mean maybe it was a prank or something," Jamie ends on a somewhat hopeful note.

"And if it's not?" Danny arches his brows.

"Look I don't want an escort or anything like that."

"Jamie…"

"I won't be in the city tomorrow so maybe that's a good thing," Jamie frowns as he hands the results back to Danny. "Alright thanks. I guess it's time to…"

"Where you headed tomorrow?"

"I thought I'd help Don Sommerfield get his place ready to sell. He's asked and...well he's got no one and I think I could use the break."

"Okay. I'll let you know if I see anything odd around here. Just don't go into the basement of his place; its scary down there," Danny states in a mocking tone.

"You know that used to work when I was a kid," Jamie rolls his eyes.

"Was? Ya still are," Danny teases his brother. "Seriously, just drive safe okay? Joe's car ain't the most reliable for a long distance haul and I'll keep my eyes open around here."

"I'm taking grandpa's."

"That's worse and the weather is supposed to be stormy tomorrow night."

"Thanks but I'll be fine," Jamie tries to assure his brother, always silently thankful for his watchful eye. "Tell the boys I'll see them on the weekend."

Danny watches his brother leave and then looks back down at the results. Why would anyone want to threaten his brother? Jamie hadn't been involved in anything that would be considered high stakes as of late, nor had he had any kind of altercations that might have someone seeking deathly revenge. It had to be just a prank. But if it wasn't he was still going to keep an eye and see if anyone was hanging around Jamie's locker while he was gone. As much as he found his little brother a source of frustration at times, deep inside he loves him and worries and would kill anyone before he allowed any permanent harm to come to him. Maybe it was good that he was getting away for a day.

"Don Sommerfield…he's still creepy."

XXXXXXXX

"Jamie joining us tonight?" Henry asks Frank as they both sit down at the table set for three.

"No he has a few things to do tonight pop and then he's heading out to see Don tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What for?"

"Don's finally selling the place. It's too big for just him; would be different if he had other family to stay with him up there and help out with the yard work and such but he's alone."

"Sam's anniversary is coming up isn't it?"

"Sunday. Always wondered about his death," Frank replies as he takes a sip of his beer. "Anyways it's nice for Jamie."

"Speaking of Jamie…he ever mention anything about his debt load?" Henry inquires.

"Not to me, why? Did he say something to you?" Frank counters.

"Just wondering how he's handling things?"

"You know Jamie, he's as anal about his bank payments as he is about everything else; he'll be okay. I told him I'd help him pay it off but he said he'd do it on his own," Frank huffs. "Stubborn."

"Yeah wonder where he gets his stubborn streak from?" Henry counters with a small laugh.

"You?" Frank arches his brows at his father who only laughs in return.

"He just going for the day tomorrow?"

"Just the day. He'll be fine," Frank states in a low tone as he takes another hearty gulp of his beer. "Will be nice for him to get out of the city. Just glad he's not the country type, I'd miss him too much," Frank looks down at his meal, uttering a heavy sigh.

"Yeah…good thing."

XXXXXXXX

_"Well I am happy to hear you'll be coming tomorrow Jamie. And it's okay about the loan, I just wanted to help."_

"Thanks but um…I got that covered. So anything I can bring?"

_"Nope, just you; that's more than enough. See you tomorrow son…I mean Jamie," he offers a nervous chuckle._

"Okay goodnight."

Jamie hangs up with Don Sommerfield and then heads for the bathroom to have a shower and turn in for the night. He was glad he told Don that he was okay on his own as far as the loan was concerned but would lend himself for the day with whatever needed to be done. It was usually Don that would come into the city to see his father, sometimes dropping by the house and always leaving fresh flowers for his mother on her gravestone on the anniversary date of her death. But, aside from the time they visited Westchester for the funeral and one other time that his father had visited there, none of them had ever been to Don's actual residence. So this would be a new experience for him.

But as reluctant as Jamie was at first, he was actually looking forward to heading out of the city if even for a few hours, taking in some fresh air and then coming back tired but happy that he was able to help a friend in need. His mind then switches to the ominous note that was left for him and figures that maybe in a few days, the threat will have turned out to be nothing and that would be it.

The drive to Westchester actually was easier than he expected; especially once he left the city limits, just cruisin' on the highway; thankful that it was going to be a sunny day without any rain. There had been rain forecasted for overnight but he hopes it'll hold off until he was done with the outside stuff. He had left earlier so it was still early morning when he was turning onto the lonely road that would lead him to his final destination.

"Very rural," Jamie mutters to himself as he looks at the landscape around him; the dwellings becoming sparser and sparser. He checks his tank of gas, thankful that he had filled up just as he hit the city limits and tells himself that he'll be okay to get back to the city without having to call for help.

For this trip, he had borrowed his grandfather's car; his father insisting he leave Joe's behind for the day as they both know it needs work and might not survive the few hours jarring back and forth. Jamie didn't mind; Henry's car was older but was reliable and he knew his grandfather would get a kick out of driving Joe's car around the city for the day.

Finally arriving, Jamie brings his car to a stop and looks at the large older home before him. It was a modest two story home that definitely needed some work but the yard needed the most caring before it could be put on the market.

"Morning Jamie," Don greets him with an enthusiastic smile as he nears the youngest Reagan. He offers Jamie a warm hug and then pulls back with a grin. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee, do you want some?"

"Would love some. After the long drive, can I um…use your bathroom?"

"Come on, I'll show you around," Don pats Jamie on the back and then directs him toward the old home. "You know you brought good luck with you Jamie my boy, we've only had rain up here all week. So thanks for the sun."

"Figured you it was better to work outside in the sun than the rain," Jamie answers with a smile as he slowly walks up the stairs behind Don. "I hate having to do my shift in the rain. I'd take the snow over the rain most days."

"Yeah rain makes you damp…soaks you through to the bone."

"I heard it could get stormy tonight," Jamie mentions with a slight uneasiness in his tone.

"Ah you'll be safe and sound before then. Here you go, second door on your right," Don points down the narrow hallway. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Cream and sugar, thanks."

"Alright come back when you're done. But here…let me take your coat."

Jamie slowly removes his jacket and hands it to Don and then turns and heads down the hallway. His eyes quickly adjust to the dim lighting; the space around him holding a tinge of must and old wood. After he finishes in the bathroom, Jamie heads back into the hallway, hearing Don in the kitchen and just offering the older man's mutterings a small smile.

Jamie walks past what looks like a small sitting room and stops, peering inside and scanning the room. But just before he pulls his gaze away, his eyes widen as he looks at a picture of himself on the mantle. But only him and no other Reagan's anywhere around.

"Your father gave me that," Don comes up beside Jamie and mentions; startling the youngest Reagan by his sudden presence. "Sorry," Don smirks.

"I just didn't hear you."

"Come on, coffee's on."

Jamie gives the room one last sweeping look, his eyes resting on what he thinks is another small picture of him, but his brain unable to process the picture of the boy in regular clothes as he feels Don's arm on his shoulder directing him back to the kitchen.

"This scones were Carol's recipe…made em special for you but you'll have to forgive if they have a baking powder taste," Don smirks as he and Jamie sit down at the wooden kitchen table.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, thank you. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"Nonsense my boy," Don smiles as he pats Jamie's hand. "Feels good to be sharing this space with someone again."

"Coffee's good," Jamie states after he quickly swallows. His nervousness still hadn't subsided since he saw the eerie photos of himself without any other family members around, but tells himself that Don is a family friend and a lonely old man and he had nothing to be nervous about.

"So Jamie, got a girlfriend?"

"I um…did. She got a great job offer in London and took it," he replies with a soft tone. "But nothing serious right now."

"Ah better to wait for the right one…she'll come along. You come from good stock and all the men in your family were lucky in love, even Joe."

"True," Jamie agrees with a faint smile.

"Alright so had enough?"

"They were…good."

"They were dry," Don counters.

"A little," Jamie smirks as they both stand up. "But I was kinda hungry."

"Well I have lunch already stewing so why don't we head outside and get started; see if we can work up that appetite a bit more."

"Sounds good to me," Jamie agrees as they he takes his jacket from Don and both of them head outside. Jamie turns back to the house, his eyes drifting to the window that he thinks was the room he was just looking into; however, what he failed to see was that window wasn't the same, that window looked into a room that was locked; a room that had just been freshly painted and renovated for a soon to be occupant; a room with a name on the door - _Jamie._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so are you all still liking it? Think Don is on the up and up? What else will Jamie discover? And just what kind of danger is Jamie in? Thoughts would be so much appreciated as you know how they fuel Alice to update faster. Thanks everyone!


	4. Just an Accident? or Something More?

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 4 – Just an Accident? or Something More?**

**A/N 1: **Special thanks to 'Iris, J, Daydreamer626, you don't have accounts so I cannot thank you personally but am glad you are liking the story so far and thank you for your encouraging feedback, please keep it up and I hope you all will continue to enjoy this suspenseful adventure. If you have not gotten a review reply from me it could be that you have disabled your private messaging as I know some have so sorry but thank you as well. Also please note that this is not the sequel to any previous stories. It is a standalone and just follows after the current season ending (hence the mention of Jamie and his bank debt). Hope that makes sense.

**A/N: 2** This site has been odd and some have mentioned about the lack of story alerts. When it upgraded I think a few things were lost so you might have to put this story on alert again or me on author alert so that you don't miss anything.

* * *

><p>"Alright I would like to get some of these heavier parts moved first if that's okay."<p>

"Just tell me where," Jamie answers as he slowly removes his jacket and hangs it on a nearby fence post. He watches the older man pick up one of the pieces of rusted equipment and he picks up a heavier piece and follows to where a large waste bin is on the property and both toss the pieces into the bin and then go back for the rest.

Jamie listens to Don making small talk about the area around them and what the pieces were used for but not once does he mention his son. It was ten years ago and he was younger, but how old was his son? But he could ask about him couldn't he?

"So um…I noticed a baseball glove over there. Did you and your son like to play catch?" Jamie asks in a soft tone, not wanting to bring up a painful memory but hoping he would come across as just curious.

"We used to," Don looks up with a heavy frown. "Do you like to play?"

"Sometimes. I mostly play basketball with Danny's boys when I have the chance."

"Well if we have some time later I'll pull out my glove and we'll toss a few around."

"Sure," Jamie slightly shrugs, not wanting to be rude or say no. And that was it. A confirmation but nothing futher. Why won't he talk about it? The one thing Jamie admires about his own father is the fact that Joe's death was painful for them all, Frank Reagan keeps his memory and that of their mother's alive by talking about them whever the moment afforded. But he figured that everyone dealt with pain their own way and it wasn't up to him to say so he decides to push out of his mind and just try to enjoy the sun and pleasant surroundings.

"Alright my boy, how about over here?"

"Sure."

Jamies nervousness continues to fade the longer the morning progresses, the yard slowly being transformed into something that would make a real estate agent proud. However, what Jamie didn't know was, the man that he was helping really has no intention of selling his home and it was all a rouse by a man that was trying to right a nightmarish wrong by fixing his obsession on someone else's son.

"Well sure hope you're hungry," Don comes in search of Jamie who had wandered into the small garage and was putting a few things away.

"Just admiring the truck. What year is it? Fifty five?"

"Good eye," Don smiles as he nears Jamie. "Fifty. She's in pretty good condition body wise but she needs some lovin' under the hood. You like her?"

"Can't afford her," Jamie retorts with a small grin. "But I hope you don't sell her; unless to a collector. Course…that's your decision."

"I'll think about it. Come on now, you gotta keep up your strength," Don pats Jamie on the back.

Jamie grabs the small water bottle that he had nearly emptied as he and Don leave the garage and head for the house. As they enter, Jamie is instantly hit with a tempting aroma and feels his stomach grumble instantly; causing him to look over at Don and chuckle.

"Well at least I know you're hungry my boy," Don states affectionately as he heads for the stove. "Just wash up and we'll eat."

"Be right back."

Jamie heads down the hallway and looks back before he quickly heads for the room he had seen his own picture in earlier. He looks inside the room and notices that there was only his graduation picture there; nothing else. Had he just imagined it? He hears Don put some plates down on the table and turns and hurries toward the bathroom, quietly closing the door and heading for the sink.

Don had offered a lot of affectionate terms but nothing overtly creepy and Jamie just chalked it up to an older man used to saying things like that. Outside of agreeing that he and his son used to like to play baseball, Don never mentioned him and there was nothing in the house to suggest anyone outside him and his wife had lived here. It was like Sam Sommerfield never existed. That was odd.

He always thinks back to his father as an example; there were reminders of Joe everywhere, his memory was very much alive to all of them. Course Joe hadn't been gone as long as Danny said Sam Sommerfield was but still…it was odd that there wasn't even a picture of him anywhere. Course he hadn't been to all the rooms in the house and wasn't about to ask to see them either; he was here for the day and then would return to the city where he belonged.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Just help me by eating a hearty helping," Don smiles as he fills up a large bowl of stew and places it before Jamie. "Hope you aren't allergic to anything in it."

"I don't have food allergies; well at least none that I know of yet," Jamie offers with a smile as he takes his first taste. "It's really good."

"Glad to hear it. I always like to make a lot and it's always a shame to put so much to waste; so having you here to share with me is a real treat."

"So do you know where you want to move yet?"

"Nope, haven't really given it much thought. Seeing the yard lookin' the way it does now almost makes me want to think twice about selling," Don huffs as he gives Jamie a tight lipped smile and then looks down.

"It's a lot of up keep out here for one person."

"Yeah…I guess you're right. What do you think of the place? Could you ever see yourself living in the country?"

"I think I'm more of a city guy like my dad," Jamie answers with a pride filled smile. "But I do envy your fresh air and quiet. I haven't heard a siren or even street traffic in hours."

"You should see the stars at night without all that damn light pollution the city gives off."

"Ever see any wild animals out here?"

"Actually I do…" Don's voice trails off as he goes on to regale Jamie with a story about a stray coyote and then two baby deer. Lunch progresses with enjoyable slowness, Jamie asking a few more probing questions about the place, hoping that Don would volunteer anything about his deceased son – but nothing.

"Alright so what next?"

"Well we have the afternoon right? How about we toss that old ball around?" Don asks as he hands Jamie a glove; a glove that was different from the one he had seen before…in fact this one was brand new; and just his size.

"Thanks," Jamie nods as he takes the brand new glove and they head back into the yard, the sun still shining down on them. For the next half hour, they toss the ball back and forth, laughing and talking and enjoying just doing a bit less before the real work would start once again.

The game finally comes to a close and both of them down hearty amounts of water before Don takes the gloves and ball and heads for the porch and then back to Jamie. The afternoon was spent cleaning up the front yard so that by the time was starting to set, the sky getting darker, the yard was real estate agent worthy and it was time to head inside to enjoy dinner and then call it a day.

"Ah you know you shouldn't have," Jamie nears Don by the stove, taking two plates to ferry them to the table. "I should be going."

"You know I have a few spare rooms here if you wanted to stay the night."

"I have a shift tomorrow."

"Well I do owe you dinner for all the hard work you gave me today. You won't take my money so a few meals is the least I could do. I can't send you away on the road for a few hours with an empty stomach."

"Well I do appreciate it," Jamie tells him in truth as he comes back for a few more items.

"You like to cook Jamie?"

Once again the conversation revolves around a benign topic; but Jamie can't really complain, if someone wanted him to talk at length about what happened with him and Sydney he'd have to agree that it was painful and he'd rather talk about something else. So figures that Don's past was just too painful for him to talk about and he'd have to respect that.

"Sounds like the rain is about to start. These roads can be tricky at night. You sure you don't want to stay in one of the spare rooms? I think it could be a bad storm tonight."

"I think I'll try to make it back. My grandfather's car is pretty reliable. But if I can't, then I might come back."

"Please do. I would hate for something to happen to you."

"Thank you."

"Well you are always welcome. I enjoyed having you here today and yes selfishly I wish you didn't have to get back. Your being here it um…well it brought back some happy memories from days gone past."

"Can I ask what happened to Sam?"

"He um…he died. I don't much like to talk about it. Some days…I miss him so much I can't breathe…and other days…well I try to keep myself busy with other stuff and I get by. Having you here was a real treat Jamie."

"I enjoyed today as well so you are welcome. But I guess I should get going, I think I just heard thunder in the distance."

"Yeah she'll be a doozy tonight. Sometimes though, it's nice to sit on the deck, where it's dry of course and just listen to the thunder and rain. Different kind of noise pollution I guess."

"I think with all this good food and the fresh air and exercise today I'm gonna sleep better than I have in a long while," Jamie comments as he slowly pushes himself back from the table and looks into the blackness outside. He stands up and heads for his coat, his mind now anxious to get back home and just rest up from the tiring but fulfilling day.

"Thanks again my boy," Don gives Jamie a warm hug. "I hope when you see the conditions out there you'll come back to say with me."

"I'll call if I get into trouble okay? Thanks again."

Jamie heads for the back door and steps outside, listening to the rain that was giving him fair warning that it was going to be gaining momentum and would soon be battering the youngest Reagan with all it had. Jamie hurries for his car, getting inside and brushing off some of the raindrops from his face. He tries his father's home number from his cell as the car warms up; but he can only frown at the LCD display as it shows him '_call not connected'._

"I'll try from the road," Jamie mutters to himself as he puts on his seatbelt and then puts the car into drive and slowly heads for the driveway, waving to Don and then turning back to the darkened road before him. Even with his high beams on, the area around him was pitch black; the driving rain and dark cloud blanket wasn't offering him any reassurance as he pulls onto the first main road that would lead him to the highway which was an hour away.

"Come on dad…" Jamie huffs as he tries his father's number again; once again getting the same failed message as before; signaling to him that his family didn't know where he was or what he was doing. "I shoulda called from Don's," he scolds himself as he tries once more. He thinks the call connects and feels his mood lift, but all that his ears pick up is the tone of an error signal ringing in his ears and his slams the phone onto the console in frustration.

A bolt of lightning cracks overhead and Jamie actually feels himself jump inside the warm, dry cabin of the car. The road was dark and narrow and with only the small headlights of his grandfather's car to light his path, his heart was racing with panicked anxiety.

The sky roars with thunder forcing the car to shake a bit more and the rain to start to pelt the small compact car even harder. Jamie utters a small curse as he starts to feel the wind blowing harder outside, his mind now wondering if he should turn back and ride out the storm at Don's place; it was closer than the few hours he still had ahead of him.

Another crack of lighting rips through the sky, landing closer than imagined and making Jamie's grasp on the steering wheel tighten even further; his hands, tired from the day's hard work now feeling some fatigue from the constant pressure of trying to keep the car on the narrow road.

He spies a sign up ahead and tells himself it's the sign for the highway and that once he was on it he would be okay as it was a solid thoroughfare and he would be safer than on the small country road. However, as he nears the sign his heart sinks; he was still miles away from the highway.

The sky roars once more, followed by another bright flash, this time nearly blinding Jamie and making his grip on the wheel turn it sharply to avoid what he thinks is something in the road. The car swerves to the left but he quickly compensates, twists the wheel and gets the car straightened out, slamming on the breaks and wanting just a few more seconds to catch his breath.

"Damn it," Jamie softly curses as he squints into the merciless storm outside the automobile's fragile shell. He remembered there was a small bridge and then past that he was sure was the turnoff for the freeway, but things looked different at night and the map he had just consulted didn't really give him much hope as small natural landmarks weren't on the state issued documentation.

He knows the next decision could mean his life.

Jamie decides to try to at least make it to the bridge, telling himself that if he just gets across it he'll be okay. Starting off at a slower pace, Jamie carefully steers the car down the treacherous country road. But just before he gets to the bridge he slams on the breaks. On the left were three lights; on the right were two. Was part of the bridge missing? Was he stuck after all?

Leaving his phone inside the car and maneuvering the car so that the lights were facing the bridge and then quickly gets out. Jamie rushes toward the edge of the bridge only to have his fears confirmed; part of the bridge was out, he'd have to turn back.

Jamie hurries back to the car, locks the doors and tries his father's number again; this time the call doesn't even get through; the storm was too bad. He starts to slowly turn around, facing the direction from which he just came. But after driving for about ten minutes the car engine starts to sputter; threatening to die in the middle of the bleak landscape.

"No…no no...no," Jamie states in a panic as the car threatens to die in the middle of the road. However, it seems to come to life again and Jamie finds his whole body letting out a heavy sigh of relief; but his troubles weren't over, in fact they were about to get a whole lot worse.

The thunder didn't seem to have any pity on the desperate rookie as he slowly directed his grandfather's car back toward where he hopes is a friendly face waiting for him. The road then starts to lower and he feels the car heading down the hill he just came up. But this time fate, wasn't going to be kind.

"What the…hell?" Jamie states in a panic as he pushes down on the brakes and finds them slow to respond. "Oh god no…not now," he groans as he tries to gear down. The lighting cracks, showing the young man the deep ditches on either side and warning him not to stray too close.

"Ah damn it no!" Jamie growls as he pushes his foot all the way down but the car doesn't respond, only continues to pick up speed as it travels downhill. At the bottom was a straightaway so he tells himself that as soon as the road levels out he should be able to get the car to slow down and bring it to a stop. If he had to walk the rest of the way to Don's so be it, he'd be wet and cold but at least alive.

The car travels at a good speed just as Jamie nears the bottom of the hill, his heart racing painfully and his fingers gripping the steering wheel so tightly that he's not sure he'll even be able to let go when the time is needed. Nervous adrenaline races through every vein in his body as he tries to picture his father's kind face assuring him that he would be okay.

That dream would be short lived.

The sky cracks open once more and just as it does, Jamie sees the branch of a large tree brake apart and sail toward the ground. Jamie utters one last word before he is forced to try to swerve the car, his boots pumping uselessly on the dead brakes, the engine about to stall for good.

The car is bumped by the branch, sending it a bit off course and forcing Jamie's lips to offer a terrified cry _'dad' _and his arms uslessly to try to shield his face before the car slams full force into the ditch. The sky darkens and the area around him bathes the accident scene in pitch black; the small headlights now blanketed with mud and grass.

The front driver's window had shattered somewhat from the impact from a large rock in the ditch, now allowing cold rain to start to make its way inside, pelting the unconscious driver with icy droplets. Jamie's head had hit the window and then the steering wheel full force, a small trickle of blood was now starting to slowly adorn his pale skin; a deep dark bruise was now racing to form.

Time slowly seeps past, further adding to the misery of the young man in dire need of medical attention. About a half hour later two small headlights slowly pull up and a dark figure gets out. He heads toward the twisted wreck and surveys the still figure inside; a small sinister smile now playing upon his lips. He slowly makes his way down toward the driver's side of the car and looks at the trapped but unmoving figure inside.

_"Welcome home son...you're safe now."_

XXXXXXXX

At the moment that Jamie had called out 'dad' before his world went black, a few hours away in the safe confines of his home, Frank Reagan looks up and then out the window.

"What is it Francis?" Henry asks as he looks up in concern.

"It's…nothing," Frank replies with a smile as he looks at the clock.

"He'll be fine."

"I know and I know he's a grown man who can take care of himself," Frank sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. "But the weather is hell outside and I know out there they can get pretty intense thunder and rain storms. It's only natural I worry about my youngest."

"Well I worry about all my boys. Jamie might be young but he's good street smarts and instincts; he'll take it nice and slow and call you in the morning. I'm sure Don spoiled him and they had a great day. Trust me Francis you have nothing to worry about," Henry utters fatefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so thanks again for the amazing feedback as you can see it made us write faster for you all. And yeah for story purposes going forward I just didn't want to hurt Joe's car hehe. So think Jamie is really safe? And what other surprise will Jamie have to face? Hope you are still liking this story and would love to hear your thoughts on this and what you might think is next.


	5. A Bold Faced Lie!

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter ****5 – A Bold Faced Lie!**

**A/N: **I am so happy that you are all still liking this story so much! Hope you like this update just as much! :D

* * *

><p>Don's hand carefully snakes its way into the cracked window, careful not to get any other glass shards on its precious cargo in the front seat. The storm of course wasn't his doing; the car trouble he would take full unspoken credit for. He had seen the storm on the weather channel coming, knew how bad it could get and had planned things for the car to break down and Jamie to be stuck. However, these events had turned out so far better than he expected. Now to put into action part two of devious plan.<p>

"I'm gonna take good care of you my son," Don mutters as he finally manages to get the door unlocked and then tries to pull it open. But with it dented from the accident, pulling Jamie's unconscious frame without doing him further damage might not work. With the rain still pelting him from all angle's, Don slowly trudges around to the other side of the car and starts to work on the passenger side, finally yanking the door open, not caring about further doing damage to the car that would soon meet it's final demise.

"I've got you now," Don whispers in a low tone as Jamie's lips offer an involuntary groan when Don finally cuts free the seatbelt and then tries to pull him across the front seats. He looks at the dark spot on Jamie's pale forehead and frowns, it was a nasty bump to be sure. But he'd survey all of Jamie's injuries as soon as he had him safely at home.

Jamie's lips utter another gasp but his eyes don't fully open; his body was as dead weight as Don succeeds in dragging him free of the car and then up the hill toward his waiting car. He finally gets Jamie into the backseat, covering him with a blanket and then returning to the car to strip it of anything that can be easily identified. Don pulls the hood open and then stands back, his fingers fishing around for something in his pocket.

"My son has come back to me," he states with a small chuckle as he opens a lighter and tosses it into the front seat followed by a small paper cup of gasoline. The initial blast forces Don to stumble backward onto the road; the night sky around him lit up for a few seconds with brilliant oranges and yellows before it quickly returns to the darkness, the fire dancing with the driving rain.

Don hurries back to his waiting car and gets inside, flipping on the light and turning around to Jamie's unmoving frame on the backseat.

"Soon we'll be home where it's warm my son," Don smiles as he turns off the light and then pulls out his phone. "Roger. I need _that favor_ now."

_"Where are you?"_

"About a half hour from your place. The bridge decoy worked perfectly but I had to remove a large branch on the road. You'll see the car in the ditch. You know what to do."

_"After this we are even right? No more favors?"_

"Roger after tonight I won't need anything else. My son has come back to me and soon we'll be gone – for good."

_"What the hell__ does that mean? For good?"_

"No more questions Roger. Goodbye."

_"Goodbye old friend."_

Don hangs up and then turns his car around, heading back to his farm at a quicker pace than when he had first set out. Jamie's body slightly stirs in the backseat, his lips groaning as his throbbing head forces him to just lie still and rest; he'd be warm and dry soon enough.

"Okay come on now," Don talks to Jamie as he slowly pulls him from the back seat of the car, holds him with one arm and has to half drag him toward the back. Don manages to get Jamie into his warm home and leads him toward the end of the hall, to the room that already had his name on it.

"Gotta get you out of those wet clothes my son," Don says in a low tone as he slowly lowers Jamie toward the small single bed. He quickly removes his wet jacket and sweater, followed by his boots, socks and jeans and then pushes him under the covers. Don turns on a bit of a brighter light and slowly lifts up Jamie's under shirt. He spies the large ugly purple bruise the impact from the seat belt had made and gently places his hands on Jamie's chest, feeling for any broken ribs underneath his pale, clammy skin. A few tender places forces Jamie's body to automatically jerk and he quickly pulls his hands back, fearing he'd do internal damage.

Don then heads out of the room, into the bathroom and comes back with a small bowl of warm water, a face cloth and a small first aid kit.

"Let's see that head wound," Don just talks in a soft tone as he starts to gently clean the blood and dirt from Jamie's face. The wound on the right side of his forehead was deep but black eye and cut on his cheek would heal. Don's hand rests on Jamie's pale face as he frowns. "Just rest now my son, you are home now and safe. No one can ever hurt you again."

He pulls another cover over Jamie's sleeping frame and then looks at the time. It was late but Jamie's clothes needed to be disposed of. Don turns off the light, leaving a small nightlight on just in case Jamie did wake up, gathers up his clothing and then heads for the hallway, locking the door and sealing the youngest Reagan inside the foreign dwelling. He reaches the basement and heads for the incinerator; tossing in all Jamie's clothing except for Joe's high school jacket; that he put away into the closet. He only saw the school crest with the "J" on it, not realizing it wasn't Jamie's at all but liked it and decided to keep it as a twisted memento. Don hangs it up next to another memento and locks the door.

XXXXXXXX

_Help me!_

"Ahhh…" Jamie's lips offer softly as, his face crunching with pain but his body not pulling itself from its weary stupor just yet.

"I'm right here my son," Don's voice soothes as he takes the cool cloth and presses it gently against Jamie's flushed forehead. It was a few hours later already and Don had taken watch in an easy chair in the same room as Jamie, just opposite the small bed. "Just rest now."

"Okay," Jamie utters as he easily falls back into his unconscious realm.

The rain was still pelting the windows from outside, the darkness a friend to a man who was now taking care of a wrecked car, carefully covering up any traces of an accident that, upon further investigation, would be determined was caused by man not nature.

_Help me!_

"AHhh…" Jamie gasps once again as his mind forces his weary eyes to finally open. "Where…" he starts to flail about until Don's arms rest on his and holds him down.

"You are safe…but you just need to rest," Don tries to assure Jamie.

Jamie quickly eases in his struggles and looks up at the face with a small frown. "What…happened?" He asks, his fingers slowly moving up from under the warm nest of covers to touch the tender bump on his forehead.

"Just rest now," Don instructs when he sees Jamie's face wince as his fingers rest on his throbbing head. He gently pushes Jamie's slightly trembling arm back into the warm covers and then tucks them in around him a bit tighter. "You shouldn't move yet."

"I'm cold."

"It's just nerves. You were in a car accident. Do you remember?"

Jamie's brows furrow as he tries to search his fuzzy memory. He closes his eyes as his mind flashes the lighting, the tree, the ditch and then darkness. "How did I end up here?"

"I found you in time. Your car was badly damaged and caught fire. I got you out just as it burnt up."

"It exploded?" Jamie asks in shock.

"It did. You need to just close your eyes and rest now, okay?"

"Okay but…who are you?"

"You don't know me?"

"No…should I?"

Don cocks his head to the right and looks at Jamie in wonder. "Do you know your name?"

"It's…" Jamie looks away and then back with a small expression of panic. "I um…can't remember. Who are you? Who am I?" He starts to ask in a panic.

"What?"

"My name…I can't remember my name," Jamie looks at Don in shock, wanting to get out of bed and rush to find something…anything that would help jog his memory. "I have to…"

"Whoa hold on there, you were injured and need to take it easy. I'm Don Sommerfield and you…you are my son…Sam. Do you remember that?"

"Sam," Jamie repeats with a small sigh. "Your son?"

"My son," Don smiles. "You live here with me."

"I…I don't remember…please help me."

"I will; I will help you remember all you need to. But right now you just need to rest my son," Don states, hardly able to contain his glee at the mishap that actually turned out in his favor. He had planned for Jamie's car to break down and then steal him away in the dark of night; but this…this was a gift from above he so falsely reasoned.

"I'll be here to take care of you when you wake up."

"But…"

"You are safe here. _I promise._"

Jamie just nods as fatigue finally pulls him back into the dark realm of sleep. Don quickly stands up and gathers all Jaime's other personal affects, anything with the name 'Reagan' in it was taken into another room and stored in a small lock box to which he now held the key on a chain around his neck.

Don slowly heads back to Jamie's room and hovers in the doorway, watching Jamie sleeping and telling himself that this was the second chance he had been waiting so many years to take.

"Sorry Frank, but he's mine now and if you come for him, you will be sorry."

XXXXXXXX

"Ah damn I really need the weekend to be here," Danny groans as he takes another gulp of his dark coffee early the following morning.

"Why are you here so early anyways?" Jackie smirks as she hands him a muffin.

"Jamie is taking the boys tomorrow so that Linda and I can finally have an afternoon to…"

"Have sex?" Jackie teases, forcing Danny's face to instantly redden.

"Yeah haha funny," Danny retorts dryly. "Jack was just named top in his grade and we thought we'd reward him with that bike he's wanted. However, when I called the store they said they are having an early pre-sale and we have to come when the store opens or they can't hold it for us. So…"

"Jamie has to take them earlier. Got it. Wow good for Jack, must make you both very proud."

"Yeah to see him really applying himself. At first I thought he wasn't that interested in school, but this year he's…well he's growing up."

"Scary huh."

"Very," Danny sighs as he leans back in his chair. He looks at a picture of himself and Jamie and just shakes his head.

"What?"

"Damn I remember Jamie in school. Puttin' all the others to shame. I think Jack is gonna be just like him," Danny states with a proud smile. "I really couldn't ask for a better role model."

"Well he should be here by now," Jackie looks at her watch.

"Yep," Danny nods as he pushes back on his chair. "I'll just confirm with him and be right back. Don't eat that muffin."

"I was the one that gave it to you," Jackie counters with a pursed expression. Danny just chuckles as he heads for the locker rooms, telling himself that Jamie was probably just changing and he wanted to get him before he headed in to roll call.

"Hey Danny boy," Jamie's partner greets Danny as he enters the locker room.

"Mornin' Renzulli, where is our boy at?" Danny asks, eyeing Jamie's closed locker.

"Figured he was waitin' for me in roll call. Haven't seen him yet."

"Ah okay thanks," Danny answers as he turns and heads for the roll call room. Jamie did sometimes get there earlier than everyone else and just waited in the roll call room for his partner to show up. "Mornin'," Danny nods to the roll call officer as he eyes the empty room. "You seen my brother around?"

"Sorry Danny, I haven't," the officer answers with a small shrug. "He might be still in the locker rooms."

"Right, thanks," Danny frowns as he pulls out his cell phone and dials Jamie's apartment number. "Hey kid you still sleepin'? I'll try your cell but you better answer."

"What's up?" Jackie asks when Danny returns with a perplexed expression.

"Not sure yet," Danny answers as he dials Jamie's cell phone.

_'The customer you are calling is away from the calling…'_

"My ass away…" Danny huffs as he looks at Jackie.

"What is it?"

"Jamie's not answering."

"Maybe he's running a little bit late. Didn't you say he went out of town yesterday? And with the crappy weather last night he might have swapped his shift or…"

"Yeah maybe," Danny frowns, a small voice inside his gut telling him that something else was wrong and that he shouldn't just give up on trying to locate his missing brother. "Maybe not," he sighs as he gets back up from his chair and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Roll call."

XXXXXXXX

The next time Jamie opens his eyes, his head is pounding, stomach tight and his whole body is aching; it was morning. The night before had been fitful and strange; his mind haunted by dark fuzzy images but nothing in clear focus as to tell him where he was and why everything around him was so unfamiliar. Panic would start to set in very shortly.

"Oh damn," he curses softly as he sits up too quickly and is instantly hit with a dizzy spell and folds back into the soft nest of covers. "Where…h-hello?" He calls out with a hoarse cough, bending slightly forward as his eyes water. His chest heaves a little bit more as Don pushes the door open and walks over to Jamie's bed and eases himself down.

"Morning son," Don places his hand on Jamie's back as he coughs a bit more and then slowly sits up as best he can. "You need to rest all day okay and let me take care of you," he soothes as he feels the back of Jamie's neck. "Still a bit clammy. Do you feel sick?"

"A little," Jamie answers in truth. "But my head is pounding and I'm still shivering a little."

"Want a hot shower?"

"Sure," Jamie slightly frowns as he looks to the right and out the window. The rain for the most part had let up and the day was just overcast; it was as down as his mood was at the moment. He narrows his gaze a little, like he was trying to remember his current surroundings but sighs heavily when he comes up blank. "I don't…remember any of this," he looks back at Don with a defeated expression.

"Well this place is only temporary my son; it actually belongs to a friend. Soon we will be going to our new permanent home, one far away from here; one I hope you'll like."

"Will we be together?"

"Always Sam…I'm never leaving you and you're never leaving me again. Now come on, I'll help you to the bathroom and then I'll make us some breakfast."

Jamie nods in agreement as he slowly stands up, quickly taking Don's arm to steady himself. With his body only scantily clad, he soon feels the cool air starting to assault him and starts to shiver once more.

"You'll feel better under the hot water," Don tells him as they carefully walk toward the bathroom. "I have some clean clothes for you so when you are done, put them on and then either go back to bed or come and join me in the kitchen."

"Dad?" Jamie asks with some uncertainty in his tone. However, Don doesn't care, the affectionate term has him turn around in haste with a wide grin. "Thanks for helping me last night."

"That's what all _good fathers_ do son, they _help_ their children. Now have your shower. I'll leave the door open a bit in case the steam makes you a bit light headed. Just call if you need me."

"Okay."

Jamie heads into the bathroom and closes the door before turning to the mirror and stifling a gasp at his own battered reflection. From the way his head felt, he knew he had sustained a large blow to it but seeing the dark bruising against his pale skin, forces his stomach to tighten a bit more. He slowly removes his t-shirt and stares at the bruises on his smooth chest, his fingers once again gingerly tracing the large purple bruise that the seatbelt and outline of the steering wheel had left behind.

The longer he stares at his reflection the faster his head starts to turn and within seconds he feels his stomach lurch and he's bent over the toilet, throwing up watery bile.

"Sorry," Jamie softly wheezes as he feels Don's hand on his back.

"Don't be sorry my son," Don helps Jamie stand upright once more. "You know you can shower later, just come and rest now," he instructs as he helps Jamie put on a pair of black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt; Jamie's grateful frame ceasing it's trembling under the warm protection of clothing.

"You are burning up a little also. Fighting a fever," Don notes in concern as his hand rests on Jamie's forehead. "Let's get you back to bed and you just rest for the day. We need you well enough to travel to our new home."

Jamie nods weakly as he allows Don to help him back to the small bedroom. His eyes finally notice the dresser with pictures of himself on it; some with the man he was with and some alone. None of course held any telltale reminders of Jamie Reagan; as far as Don Sommerfield was concerned, Jamie Reagan died the night before and Sam Sommerfield was brought back to him.

"There now my boy," Don fixes Jamie's pillow so that his head was propped up a bit more. Jamie fixes the covers over him and then looks up with a weak expression.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything right now."

"Your memory has been affected by that nasty looking bump to your head, but you will get better and it will be all okay. For now let, me look after you. So just close your eyes and I'll make some soup broth for your stomach."

Jamie closes his eyes and is whisked away into the realm of sleep once more. Don slowly stands up and then heads back for the kitchen; his mind now working on his next plan – a place to take Jamie too; a place for just them. Far away from the family that he belongs to; a family he knows and loves. And he knows that it won't be very long until that plan would have to be put into action.

XXXXXXXX

"Seriously dad somethin's up," Danny huffs as he nervously paces in front of his father's desk.

"When did you talk to him last?"

"Day before last when we made some plans for the weekend. I tried his apartment and cell a few times and nothin'. I went over to his apartment but it looks like he never came home last night. He'd never miss roll call and he if was to miss or be late you know he'd call in. Where the hell does Don live?"

"Westchester," Frank answers as he reaches for the phone.

"Right. And last night's weather was hell. Damn it!"

"Jamie told me he was leaving late last night. But even if he stayed the night at Don's, he would have called and made arrangements for his shift. Renzulli okay on his own?"

"He's worried but I was able to down play. Who you callin'?" Danny wonders.

"A friend," Frank sighs as he dials Don's number. "Don, it's Frank."

Don looks up from his task at the stove, his heart rate quickening as he turns and looks in the direction of the room that Jamie was sleeping in. He answers the phone, praying he comes across as sincere and truthful and that Jamie doesn't wake up and spoil his plan.

_"Frank, what can I do for you?"__ Don inquires._

"Is Jamie there with you by any chance? Or did he stay the night?" Frank asks, looking up at Danny.

_"No sorry Frank. He was here helping out a bit and then left last night."_

"Do you know what time he left last night?"

_"__Ah I think I lost track of time after supper. It was dark though. I offered for him to stay due to the storm but he said no and left. Why Frank, what's going on?"_

"Jamie never came home last night and wasn't here for his shift today."

_"What?"__Don asks, trying to sound actually worried. "I don't know what else to say."_

"Don…anything at all will be helpful."

_"Frank, I'm so sorry…but I haven't seen __your son__ after he left here last night."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so obviously Danny will start searching for his brother. But do you think they'll suspect the man that how has him? and what happens when Danny goes out to Don's looking for Jamie. What does he find? Anything? And how will Jamie fare in his current condition? When will he memory come back and what will happen then? Stay tuned as lots more to come as these questions are answered as the story unfolds. Please review before you go and let me know your thoughts on this chapter and we'll get busy on the next update! :D


	6. Lies & Deceit

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 6 – ****Lies & Deceit**

* * *

><p>"Well?" Danny inquires anxiously.<p>

"Don said that Jamie left after supper and he didn't hear from him since. Danny I'm worried. Your grandfather's car isn't exactly the best in adverse conditions and I know the storms they get up there can be pretty nasty."

"Clear me for the day and I'll leave right now. I'll head out to Don's and work back."

"Take Jackie with you."

"Done," Danny nods as he turns to leave.

"Danny," Frank's tormented tone calls his eldest son back.

"Dad, I'll find him. He's okay…he has to be."

"Call if you need anything…and I mean _anything_."

"I will," Danny agrees as he finally takes his leave. As much as he hates to leave his father alone with his tormented thoughts, he knows the best way to help his father and his family is to find his brother as fast as he can; hopefully alive and well. _Where are you kid? _Danny's frantic mind ponders as he heads toward Jackie's desk. Thinking Jamie was dead, wasn't an option. He was alive, maybe hurt and maybe with amnesia – but he was alive and for him to be effective, Danny knows he can't think anything else.

"Hey Reagan, what's up?"

"Want to go for a ride?"

"Yeah? Where too?"

"Westchester."

"What's up there?"

"Jamie's missing."

"Missing?" Jackie asks in shock. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Danny huffs. "Come on let's go; I'll explain on the way."

XXXXXXXX

Don hangs up the phone and then starts to look around in a panic. Knowing Frank's thoroughness and the devout love of his family, especially his youngest, he would come here first and then retrace Jamie's steps. He can only hope that Roger had done his job and gotten rid of Jamie's car and put it where they had discussed, also taking care of the accident site as best he could. Now his immediate concern was for his own situation. Don's gaze quickly shifts toward the hallway once again before he turns off the stove and heads toward Jamie's bedroom.

He peers into the doorway and offers Jamie a weak smile when the youngest Reagan looks up in wonder.

"What's going on?" Jamie asks softly. "Who were you talking to?"

"That was the um…the exterminator," Don starts into his lie.

"Exterminator? What's that?"

"He looks for rodents and such. I had called him last week and…well seems he's getting to it now. So I will make up a special room for you downstairs and you'll be safe from the fumes there."

"Can I help or…something?" Jamie asks with a frown as he tries to sit up. But another big dizzy spell forces him onto his back and Don to his side.

"Just stay here and rest and I'll be right back when everything is ready. You'll like your new room, it's not as bright so will be easier to sleep in."

"I think I'm kinda hungry."

"I'll make something when I get back."

"I don't…"

"I SAID…" Don's voice raises sharply, forcing Jamie to fall back and look up with a frown. Don's mind flashes him grisly images of a fight with his own son before he quickly recovers and the taunting image vanishes. Gone – but never forgotten.

"Sorry," he states impishly.

"I'm sorry my son," Don replies with a heavy sigh. "Just if I don't act fast this could all…I'll be right back. Just rest and as soon as you are settled into your new room, I'll bring you breakfast."

"Okay," Jamie resigns as he slumps fully back into bed. His head was pounding and his stomach throbbing so was more than content to just rest as he listens to Don's footsteps fade into the distance and the house around him was quiet once more. About ten minutes later, Jamie slowly pushes himself upright and sits up for a few moments to steady himself and allow the room to stop spinning – which it thankfully does.

He carefully removes himself from the nest of covers and stands up, heading over to the dresser and resting his eyes on the small assortment of pictures of himself – mostly of him alone. A few of them had the man that calls himself his father but there was no mother and no other siblings.

"Ja…I mean Sam…" Don quickly catches himself, prompting Jamie to slowly turn. "Room is ready my son."

"Where's um…mom?"

"She died a good number of years back. Come on now."

"What does she look like?"

"I'll find a picture and show you."

Jamie looks at the picture with a frown before he turns and offers Don a meek nod and allows the older man to lead him out of the room and down the hall, away from the kitchen, but toward the basement. The reach the top of the stairs and Jamie looks down into the dimly lit pit before him and then back at Don.

"Down there?"

"Your room is warm and dry and it's better than the barn right?" Don asks lightly. "Come on son you'll be fine."

"Okay," Jamie replies as he starts to descend down the stairs, his bare feet starting to get a bit colder the closer they get to the cement floor. He reaches the bottom and stares at the non descript clutter around him, an odd feeling of anxiety now starting to creep over his slightly shaking frame. "I don't like it down here."

"It'll only be…_temporary_. Come now," Don insists a bit more firmly as he takes Jamie by the arm and practically drags him toward a small door in the corner. Jamie's eyes continue to dart nervously around the unfamiliar and unfriendly surroundings as they near the small dingy room and he's merely pushed inside. The room was small and had no windows, lighted only by a small lamp on a narrow stool in the corner; the walls now painted with distorted shadows of the two male figures.

"How um…how long do I have to stay here?"

"Until the danger is gone," Don tells him as his hand rests on his shoulder. "Now son get into bed and just rest or I'll chain you to the post," Don smirks, causing Jamie to twist around and look at him in shock. "I'm kidding but I do want you to rest. You look pale and can hardly stand."

Not really having much other choice, Jamie nods and slowly eases himself down onto the small bed, watching as Don turns and leaves. But much to his shock he hears the door 'click' and quickly stands up and hurries toward it.

"Hey…" he stammers as he pulls in futility on the locked door.

"Sam just rest," Don's voice reverberates through the heavy door.

"Why is the door locked?"

"With your memory out this way you can't wander around and go someplace and not find your way back if I am not around to keep an eye on you; it'll keep you safe. I promise it's for your own good."

Jamie hears the words, and thinking the man on the other side really did have his best interests at heart, decides to listen to the false reasoning and just do as he was told.

"Can we go outside later?"

"We'll see. Rest now."

Jamie hears the footsteps head away and was once again engulfed in silence as he turns and heads back to the small bed and sits down. He closes his eyes, willing his brain to remember anything about his life as Sam Sommerfield; but his brain refused to cooperate. All it would show him was dark and haunting images of himself slamming into a tree and then darkness.

"The accident?" Jamie mumbles to himself as his fingers once again rest on his forehead. "Sam…" he tries the name that the man who claims to be his father said was his own. "Sam Sommerfield. Seems odd," he continues his one man dissertation.

He looks around the bleak room, which thankfully wasn't cold but finds the fact that there are no windows to the outside world starting to eat away at his anxiety; which was growing. How old was he? What did he do for work? Who were his friends? What did his mother look like? He had seen some pictures upstairs but nothing helped him to bring back a life that he tells himself he should know.

Jamie hears faint shuffling coming from outside the door and looks up instantly. "Hello?" He calls out with a slight cough. "Someone there?" Jamie asks again as he slowly pushes himself up and heads for the door. He presses his ear against it but hears nothing. _Rats…exterminator is coming…_his father had told him.

"Must be a rat," he groans as he heads back to the small bed and sits back down. The waiting for Don to return was almost as painful as being all alone in a locked room. He hated the fact that the door was locked, made him feel a prisoner or that he did something wrong. However, the door was locked from the outside and there was nothing he could to do open it; he was forced to wait in silent misery.

"Finally," Jamie utters as Don tells him that he's brought breakfast.

"Sorry for the wait, had to get the eggs perfect," Don lies; not telling Jamie that he was racing around upstairs, removing every picture, memento – anything that had a connection to the missing Reagan.

"Thank you," Jamie eagerly takes the tray and places it on his lap. Don settles onto the bed beside him to offer assistance if needed. "What do I do for work?"

"Oh you help me around the farm. We're farmers."

"Do I have any friends?"

"Well we just moved here and temporarily so there hasn't been time. But I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends when we get to our new home."

"When are we moving?"

"Well it all depends on how things go today."

"You mean…with the exterminator?" Jamie pauses from his breakfast.

"Exactly. All depends on…what they _find. _Alright enough talk, eat now and build your strength back up."

"These eggs are perfect."

"Glad to hear is my son."

XXXXXXXX

"Damn still no answer," Danny growls as he and Jackie near the turnoff to Westchester and then on toward Don Sommerfield's home.

"Maybe he met some girl," Jackie absently suggests as she stares out the window. But after a few seconds of silence she turns to see Danny offer her a not so impressed expression.

"You really think that?"

"I'm just makin' conversation. Tired of hearing my gum smack or your occasional curse."

"Sorry…I'm just…worried," Danny huffs as he trades his frown for a small smile.

"I know you are. Maybe he was injured in the storm last night and…" her voice trails off as she watches Danny dialing once again.

"Yeah can I get the main number for the hospital in Westchester please? No the one closest to the um…number ten exit. Yeah thanks."

Danny's mind spins with panicked thoughts that something indeed terrible has happened to his missing brother and he'll have to take the bad news back to the family. As it was his grandfather was now blaming himself for letting Jamie use his car.

"Hi yeah do you have a patient there with the name Jamie Reagan? No? Okay thanks."

"I'll try the others," Jackie volunteers as she picks up the phone and starts to try a few other hospitals in the surrounding area, coming up with the same results as Danny – no Jamie Reagan registered at any of them.

"Damn it," Danny curses.

"Sorry Danny."

Danny just nods but says nothing, his mind trying to come up with any viable answer that he'd have for his father if this didn't pan out. His brother simply couldn't have disappeared; he wouldn't accept that answer – none of them would. They finally turn off onto the road that would take them to Don's place; Danny doing the same speed he was on the highway, an even pace so that he and Jackie could look at the landscape around them just in case something was out of place.

"This road would be scary at night," Jackie notes. "Pitch black, heavy rain, lightening…"

"Yeah scary alright," Danny sighs and then slightly slams his fist on the dash.

"Hey it's okay…"

"No it was something else. Just…it was stupid."

"What?" Jackie insists.

"I was teasing Jamie about not going into the basement and…yeah never mind," Danny concludes with a nervous chuckle as they near the bridge. He brings the car to a slow and then scans the area before them.

"What are you thinkin'?"

"Thinkin' that the left side of that bridge seems fresh. How about you?" Danny stops the car and then gets out; Jackie quickly following. He heads for the bridge and then stops just before crossing it. He looks around at the steep ditches and heavy trees, his eyes desperately searching for anything he might use.

"River's very high and fast moving," Jackie comments as she slowly starts to walk across the bridge, away from Danny; her eyes too scanning everything in her line of sight. "You know if someone fell in…"

"Come on kid…talk to me…where the hell are you?" Danny mutters; desperation seeping into his tone. "You better be okay."

Danny watches the river for a second and blinks, his mind flashing an image of his brother, possibly wounded, falling into the fast moving current and being swept downstream, drowning – dying scared and alone. He feels his whole body shutter and utters a small curse, shaking his head and praying for the tormented image to fade; that wasn't a fate he was ready to accept just yet. He looks up and sees Jackie heading toward the hill and gets back in the car, slowing following after her.

He watches her crest the hill and then stop; prompting him to pick up the pace and do the same.

"What?"

"Look over there," she points to where the earth was chewed up, telltale signs of an accident. But during the night, a twisted favor had been called in and the accident scene was modified to look less horrific than it really was. "But it doesn't look that fresh."

"Doesn't matter," Danny answers as he pulls his phone and dials directory assistance once more, asking for whatever towing service would work that area. Unfortunately he was given only vague answers and a list that he wasn't able to properly call right now.

Roger, Don's friend, had removed most of the charred grass from the burning wreck and of course the damaged car itself and then finally fixed as best he could the skid marks so that anyone looking wouldn't really be able to tell when the accident might have happened. He wasn't a real towing company so his name never came up on the list.

"Rain's washed away anything that might be useful in establishing a timeline," Jackie laments as she climbs back up the bank, grasping Danny's hand and allowing him to pull her to the top. "Any luck?"

"Too many towing companies to start with. Damn it!" Danny curses as he looks away into the distance back down the other side of the hill toward the bridge. "Maybe the bridge was out…Jamie saw it…turned back…went off the road and…"

"And ended up where?" Jackie finishes. "Where the hell's the car?"

Danny and Jackie ponder that question in silence.

"Okay we'll come back here. Let's get to Don's and see what he can tell us. Maybe he can remember the exact time Jamie left. You call some of the towing companies along the way."

Jackie hears the panicked tone in Danny's voice; the tone he's trying to hide but unsuccessfully. He was worried; that famous Reagan instinct was telling him that something more than a mere accident was lurking but the frustrating part was that neither of them of course knew what it was. Danger was lurking – and they were heading right toward it.

"So what's this Don Sommerfield like? I mean besides creepy?" Jackie asks as they get back into the car and head for Don's farm.

"Don? Ah he's harmless."

XXXXXXXX

Don looks at the time and knows that since his call from Frank and now, there was more than enough time for either Frank or his son Danny to get into their cars and head out here; maybe both of them would be coming. If they were coming unannounced, then he had to make sure Jamie was tucked away and kept silent. But how? He was too weak to bind and gag right now. Drugged? It would have to work at the moment.

With a nod, Don heads for the basement, shuffling around in a small corner chest and pulling out two items that he would need. He heads back into the small room and sees Jamie lying on his side, almost asleep, his back to him.

Jamie hears him and slowly turns onto his back, his eyes struggling to remain open. "Dad?"

"Sorry to wake you," Don smiles as he bends down beside him. "Sleeping peacefully?"

"Mind's still awake. What's…that?" Jamie asks as he watches Don doing something on the side of the bed.

"Something to help with the pain and help you sleep with your mind at ease a little; now lay back down and close your eyes."

"But…"

"For me? I promise it won't hurt."

Once again foolishly trusting the man beside him, Jamie settles back down and closes his eyes; that is until something damp is pressed down over his mouth and nose. His eyes shoot open and his hands start to wrestle with Don's.

"Don't find me Sam," Don snaps in a harsh tone as his hand clamps down harder over Jamie's mouth and nose; his calls for help rendered to a few useless muffles. "Just close your eyes and let me take care of you!"

NO! Jamie tries to fight.

"Don't make me hurt you Sam. It's for your own good!"

But with his lungs and frame weak, Jamie's senses can only take in the powerful drugs that in mere seconds render him limp in his twisted captor's grasp.

"That's it my boy," Don's finger rests on Jamie's flushed cheek. "Just rest now. But…the next time you fight me I might not be as forgiving," he states firmly as he looks down at Jamie's innocent sleeping expression. Don gathers up the drugs and damp cloth and turns off the light, locking the door and sealing his precious captive in his solid dark tomb. After he had placed his drugging utensils back in their locked chest, he pushes the large armoire in front of Jamie's door, completely concealing the fact that there was indeed a room there with a missing son inside. Don arranges a few more boxes to hide the scrape marks from moving the large piece of furniture and then hurries back upstairs and out the backdoor. He heads for the barn; wanting to pretend he was busy and it was business as usual.

Just as he enters the barn, he hears Danny's police car pull up and stop. He turns and watches the eldest Reagan get out; his lips twisting upward into an evil smile.

"He's mine Danny," Don whispers. "Don't you dare try to cross me. You will be sorry - all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **okay so hope the creep factor is rising – lol yeah you know Alice and her love of creepy and twisted villains! Hehe Think Jamie's memory will come before things get really tense? What will Danny and Jackie get from Don? Anything? And what else is Don planning? Stay tuned and thank you all in advance for your amazing feedback!


	7. A Dead End?

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 7 – A Dead End?**

**A/N: **Once again a special thank you to Iris, Allison and those without accounts. Again I cannot thank you personally but am always happy to hear from you and your feedback and am so happy that you are still liking the story; same with the everyone else of course! Hope you all like this update.

* * *

><p>"How can there be nothing?" Erin groans as she stops her pacing and glances back at her father who was still seated behind his desk.<p>

"You should have let me go with them," Henry pipes up.

"Danny knows what he's doing and he can be objective," Frank states, forcing Erin and Henry to exchange glances but Frank to quickly raise his hands in his own defense. "Danny loves his brother and that is why Jackie went along instead of one of us. _She'll_ keep him objective."

"That damn car," Henry mutters under his breath.

"It was still a better alternative than Joe's," Frank counters.

"But at least if his car had broken down then…" Erin's voice trails off as she just shakes her head and looks away and then back again at the two senior Reagan's. "Either way is a lose lose scenario isn't it."

"Either way," Frank huffs. "I want my boy back."

"Yeah me too," Henry sighs.

"He's alive pop," Frank looks down, his words barely a whisper. "I know it sounds stupid but…"

"But it's a feeling and we'll all help you hang on that right now," Erin assures her father in a tired but firm voice, prompting Henry to look up and nod in agreement.

"Where is Danny now?"

"Probably at Don's."

"Poor Don," Henry frowns. "I'll bet this will have him worried as well. At least Danny can count on him for some of the simple_ true_ facts."

XXXXXXXX

"This place needs work," Jackie mutters as she looks over at Danny.

"Yeah guess my brother isn't the…" Danny starts and then stops, swallowing back a small lump of emotion.

"Danny?"

"Let's just find Don and get what we need. I don't like the country."

"It's kinda peaceful. What? I'm just sayin'," Jackie huffs when she garners an over the shoulder glance from her partner. "So where do you think he is? House looks…"

"Who's…Danny?" Don's convincingly surprised voice is heard, making both city detectives turn to the older man in haste. "Hey there young fella."

"Hey Don, you got a few minutes."

"Sure do. Does this have something to do about your dad's phone call?" Don inquires as he looks at Jackie.

"It does," Danny answers as he and Jackie near the barn. Danny's nose picks up the smell of fresh manure and hay and he stifles a small sneeze.

"Allergies?"

"Cows or horses?"

"Just one old girl, Bessie."

"Bessie?" Jackie arches her brows.

"Yeah like in the movies," Don chuckles briefly. "So Danny what's going on?"

"Jamie's missing Don," Danny gets right to the point.

"What? Missing?" Don tries to asks with surprise.

"We've retraced the route he told dad he'd be taking to come up here. I see the bridge has been recently fixed and we found what appears to have been an accident site."

"Gosh I hope he's okay," Don runs a dirty hand around his neck. "I shouldn't have let him leave last night."

"Well he can be pretty stubborn at times," Danny sighs.

"Oh damn it," Don offers a mock curse of remorse.

"What time did Jamie leave?"

"Well it was dark and already stormy. We had worked on the front yard the better part of the day and I guess we kinda lost track of time over dinner. I offered him to stay the night but he wouldn't have it; said he had to work. Left in the storm and that was it. You um…think his car crashed or something?"

"Not sure yet but I need answers. Did he by any chance say he was going to take another route?"

"Nope, said he knew his way in the dark weather because he was going back the way he came. Shouldn't have let him go."

"You couldn't have known Don."

"Still..."

"Can I use your bathroom please?" Jackie pipes up.

"Sure. Just past the kitchen and second door on your right."

Danny watches Jackie leave and then turns back to Don. "So…how did it go yesterday?"

"We had sun to start and got lots done. Was fun having S…Jamie here for the day," Don quickly recovers, his heart racing at the word slip and hoping that if he just kept talking in a normal tone that the seasoned Detective would overlook it. "Had lunch and then were back at it. Jamie was telling me about his rookie year and then…well dinner and then that was it. I wish I could help more Danny, I really do. Got me worried about him," Don tries to offer a sincere smile. He quickly glances toward the house where the female detective was using the facilities. Now he just had to pray that nothing would be found.

Jackie quickly slips past the bathroom and heads into the first room, the one that Jamie had first seen the picture of himself. However, there were no family pictures, nothing to personalize the space for show that the widower even had a past family. She reaches the bedroom that Jamie had first been taken too after the accident and picks up the fresh smell of clean laundry.

She arches a brow but once again seeing nothing out of the ordinary turns and heads back into the narrow hallway. Just before she does her eyes rest on the doorway to the basement and she slowly pulls it open, staring into the inky black abode before her and listening to the silence.

"Hello?" She calls out, not realizing that not far away was the drugged target of their search. But just as she's about to take a step a hand rests on her shoulder and her lips utter a small gasp. "Oh sorry," she stammers as Don looks at her in suspect.

"Nothin' down there but some rats and old ghosts," Don chuckles as he flips on the light. "See for yourself if you want."

"Thanks," Danny barges past. "Won't be a sec," he looks at Jackie as he slowly heads down the stairs. _Jamie…_his mind calls out, of course getting nothing in return. Danny reaches the bottom and looks around, once again things were in place; not too tidy to arouse suspicion but blocking the pertinent places that he needed to find; like the door leading to the room keeping his brother captive and the closet where Joe's jacket and the chest with the chloroform were stashed.

"So how long have you lived here Don?" Jackie queries as she and Don linger at the top of the stairs, Danny trudging back up at a slow pace.

"Seems like forever. Frank suggested I downsize and I have finally taken him up on his advice," Don nods at Danny. "Wish I could help more."

"Yeah I do too," Danny huffs as he heads back into the hallway, pulling his phone to call his father.

"Any place in particular you want to move?" Jackie wonders.

"Well never really been a big city kinda guy…"

_"Danny, what did you find?" Frank asks in haste._

Danny looks back down the hallway to see Jackie and Don talking at the end and frowns heavily. "Jack and I are here at Don's but true to his story Jamie musta left last night as nothing was left – even by accident. Speaking of accidents, the bridge has been freshly repaired and it looks like a car might have spun off the road just on the other side of the hill."

_"What are you thinking?"_

"Not sure yet…but…dad what if he was injured, it was dark, he gets out of the car is disorientated…."

_"Starts to walk and loses his bearings and ends up…"_

"In the fast moving current," Danny concludes.

_"Oh god no…" Frank's voice dies out. "How's Don?"_

"Worried, like us. I have checked most of the local hospitals around here and nothing. Jackie is going to call some of the towing companies and I'll call…"

_"I'll um…call the coast guard and see if they can help us track the water move__ment and see where…well where it ends. I won't believe he's dead until I see his body."_

"Sorry," Danny offers in a sad whisper before he swallows hard and straightens back up. "We'll find him dad. Alive."

_"__I believe that too son. Call me later."_

Danny hangs up and watches Jackie and Don reemerge into the kitchen, Jackie's worried expression a small reflection of his own. "Thanks for your time Don."

"I feel like this is somehow...my fault," Don offers, his mind laughing at the irony of his own confession.

"We'll find him Don, thanks for your concern."

"Of course. I hope you find him Danny," Don states as he heads for the back door, hoping the two nosey detectives will follow him.

"Yeah me too," Danny answers heavily as he looks around one last time.

"Keep me posted."

"I will."

Danny offers him one more thank you before he and Jackie head for the car; Danny's mind racing now to seek for a new scenario as to where his beloved and missing brother might be. He gets into the car and watches Don disappear back into the house.

"I know that look," Jackie comments in a low tone.

Danny turns to her but offers no verbal comeback for a few seconds. "Just an odd feeling," Danny finally confesses as he turns back and starts up the car.

"I hate when you get those," Jackie sighs as they pull away.

"Yeah…me too."

XXXXXXXX

Jamie finally feels himself coming out of his drugged stupor. His mind flashes images of the accident and then segue into him being drugged and fighting with Don. His body starts to thrash about in the covers just as his eyes fly open. But as soon as he does he's unable to see anything at all and his panic explodes.

"He-help me…" Jamie coughs as he tries to sit upright. His head was pounding and his watery eyes refused to focus; all he could see was pitch black. Since it was so dark, he was unable to see or even recall where the small lamp was, not realizing that Don had taken it out of the room with him when he left.

"Hey!" He shouts as he tries to stand up. But not seeing what was around him; Jamie loses his footing and falls to his knees. While on his knees he feels a bit of cool air and slowly crawls toward it, bumping the top of his head into the door and feeling it frantically with his hands. His fingers reach the door handle and pull.

"Hello? Dad!" Jamie shouts as he bangs on the door. Don, finally hearing the muffled calls hurries toward the large wooden cabinet and starts to push it out of the way. Jamie hears the commotion outside and steps back, once again stumbling and landing on the floor on his butt. He remains in place, telling himself that he'll do less damage to his tender frame if he waits for the light to be turned on.

"Sam my boy," Don exclaims as he shines the flashlight in Jamie's face.

Jamie's hands quickly cover his face and his body recoils. "Dad…I…"

"You should have just stayed in bed son," Don says in exasperation as his hand firmly latches onto Jamie's arm and tries to haul him upright and back onto the small bed.

"I need to use…the bathroom," Jamie coughs as he is forcibly pushed back down to a seated position.

"After this fuss I should make you wait."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"I know you didn't," Don's demeanour quickly changes and scowl turns to a smile. "We just have to work together. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and confused. Is it safe to go back upstairs? And what did you give me earlier? It smelt…familiar."

"Well it's a drug you take sometimes and it's harmless as you can see but helps you sleep and get better," Don offers some more false comfort.

"I take it willingly?"

"You do," Don falsely convinces. "It didn't hurt you did it?"

"No."

"I know you are tired, you look a bit better but you also need to rest. I think it should be okay for you to have a shower."

"Did that guy leave?"

"Yeah he did."

"Did he get what he needed?"

"Son…I sure hope so," Don replies as he leads Jamie out of the room. They slowly head upstairs and Jamie looks around once again, his mind begging for anything that will help him remember. Don had closed the door to the bedroom he was in before, offering the guise that something had happened in that room.

"What is my favorite color?" Jamie asks as they slowly walk down the hall.

"Green."

"Do I have any pets?"

"Allergic."

"Do I have a girlfriend?"

"No."

Jamie stops his walking and turns to look at Don with a frown. "My life sounds bleak."

"Oh trust me son, it's very rewarding."

"What do we farm? Do we have any animals?"

"No animals and we farm just plain old vegetables," Don tells Jamie the opposite of what he had told his brother earlier.

"But rest your mind for now and go and have your shower. I'll start on dinner and then after we'll discuss our plans for moving away from here. A new start for both of us. Would you like that?"

"Sure I guess," Jamie mulls as he turns and heads into the bathroom and closes the door. He leans against it in silence for a few minutes before turning and looking at himself in the mirror. "Sam…" he tells his reflection before his eyes wander up the pane of reflective glass and rest on the ugly bruise on his forehead. "Sam…" he tries once more as his fingers pull away from the bump on his forehead and the turns on the hot water.

His lips utter a few soft grunts as his body steps under the hot water and tries to fully straighten. His chest throbs and his heart pounds but he's thankful at least the nausea has passed. His head was a bit fuzzy from the sleeping aid he was given earlier but the fuzziness had passed, leaving a dull throb instead. The hot water soothes his nerves and aside from not knowing the truth, he feels his anxiety starting to lessen.

"At least I am somewhere _safe_," Jamie falsely ponders his current situation; telling himself that with no memory he was in good hands being with his father; not realizing that was the furthest from the truth and that his current lack of memory actually had in part been the doing of the man now offering him a false sense of security.

Jamie finishes his shower, dries and dresses but upon emerging from the bathroom instead of heading for the kitchen he heads back down the hallway toward the basement and then carefully down the stairs. Figuring since he was sleeping downstairs he would put a small glass of water that he could use later. He reaches the bottom of the stairs; the small tomb like room to the left, a new space to explore to the right.

Now with the other large chest moved out of the way, Jamie slowly heads toward the closet where his brother's jacket was hanging; his jacket, the one he had worn to help out; the one that belongs to Jamie Reagan. But just as his hands rest on the latch to pull it open, Jamie's lips utter a small gasp as a firm hand clamps down on his wrist and he jerks his hands back.

"Dad!" Jamie gasps with a quick swallow. "I didn't hear you."

"You shouldn't go snooping around my son," Don looks at Jamie with a firm expression. "Come now…supper time."

"What's in there?"

"Nothing important."

"I just want to put this glass in my room. When can I stay back upstairs?"

"Soon enough. Hurry now, I'll wait," Don offers a twisted smile to Jamie's back as he watches the young man disappear into the small bedroom and the reappear again. Don turns and heads for the stairs with Jamie following. However, Jamie's eyes swiftly turn back to the locker and then forward again, his mind wondering what was inside the closet he didn't get to look in earlier. He had to know; something inside tells him that he was the kind of person that wouldn't just give up that easily.

XXXXXXXX

"Nothing yet?" Henry groans as he watches Frank hang up after talking to Danny. "Where are they?"

"Just leaving Westchester now. Said they talked to everyone in the vicinity that might have been called to clear a car wreck that night but no one had been out. Nothing pop," Frank explains as he removes his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"Well we can't just believe he disappeared," Erin pipes up from her spot behind Henry. "What did the coast guard say?"

"Nothing yet. It takes time to check the whole channel by sonar and then see what is and isn't a body down there," Frank utters in a low tone. "But I refuse to believe my son is dead…I can't believe it," he states in remorse.

"What else did Danny say?"

"Jackie hates the country," Frank smirks.

"I think I do too," Henry grimaces. "There has to be something we can do."

"Larry said he'd get back to me when his team has finished with the waterways and we have no other leads," Frank answers as he leans back in his chair and casts his miserable gaze onto a picture of himself and Jamie taken at Jamie's NYPD graduation.

"How did Danny say Don was taking all this?"

"He blames himself of course. Said he was busy in the barn but said Jamie left and that was it. Obviously he said he was concerned," Frank replies as he puts his glasses back on, his eye shifting away from his father and looking at the computer screen once again. The room falls into morbid silence as the three Reagan's try to contemplate plausible scenarios as to the whereabouts of the youngest member of their NYPD family.

"I have to pick up Nikki from Sheila's place."

"I'll call if I have any news," Frank assures his daughter as he and Henry watch Erin leave and then are left alone once again.

"How's Danny taking this?"

"I think he blames himself in a way."

"And you?"

"And me…" Frank huffs as he looks up at his father with a frown. "I'm worried sick."

"Yeah…me too," Henry sighs as he looks out the window as the sun was starting to set. "Maybe he just got a bump on the head and can't remember his name."

"He'd have his wallet or some form of ID on him," Frank insists.

"Unless he fell into the channel," Henry ponders gravely.

"Or…" Frank pauses, instantly pulling his fathers gaze to him.

"Or what?"

"I can't utter the other possibility…that…that my son was taken."

"We'll find him Francis. And god help whoever if there is that other possibility."

XXXXXXXX

"Well son how is your supper?"

"Delicious thank you. And I don't feel sick so am glad about that."

"Anything besides your head still hurt?"

"Chest is sore," Jamie answers with a small frown.

"What is it?"

"I um…well it's not clear but…I seem to remember a part of the accident but…"

"But what?"

"But it wasn't raining," Jamie just gives his head a shake, not realizing that the memory he was recalling was the time when his car had been tampered with by the late Detective Sonny Malvesky. His memory was fighting to come back.

"Tell me what you think you remember."

"I was in a car and the um…I think the brakes failed and I hit something hard," Jamie struggles to remember. "I don't remember the rain but it was dark and…and maybe I am just mixing things up."

"Just your mind playing tricks. We had one hell of a storm last night."

"Well I hope the weather is nice tomorrow so we can go outside a little."'

"I'm sure it will be."

"Can I um…sleep upstairs with you? The dark…I don't like it that dark."

"Really? But you always like the dark," Don answers with a lie.

"I do?"

"You always would complain if it wasn't pitch black. But if you are a little scared…"

"Scared?" Jamie interrupts in haste. "No I'm not scared," he easily falls into Don's goading verbal trap. "I was just wondering."

"Are you sure? You are allowed to be scared...even at _your age,_" Don goads.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Jamie insists with a less then convincing tone. "I just wish I could remember everything. What was my childhood like?"

"The same as every other kid Sam," Don once again gives him a vague answer.

"I think I'd like a dog as a pet."

"Well when we get to our new home, we'll have plenty of time to discuss a few more additions to our new life."

"Where are we going? Where is our new home going to be?"

"Canada."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So think Don has really fooled Danny? Are they really going to Canada? And if Jamie starts to remember things what will he be in for? And how long do you think Don can hold out before he snaps? Would love to hear your thoughts on this update so please review and stay tuned for more.


	8. A False Trail of Lies

**|Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 8 – A ****False Trail of Lies**

* * *

><p>"Where is Canada?"<p>

"Oh not that far away," Don pats Jamie's hand.

"What was mom like?"

"She loved you very much, sometimes almost too much."

"I wish I could remember her," Jamie crunches his face as he tries to remember his mother. He strains his mind to search back into the fuzzy black shroud that is guarding his memories but only shakes his head and offers an exasperated sigh.

"You will."

"And I have no siblings?"

"No you are an only child. Just you and me Sam."

"But…"

"The memories are there – no need to rush them. Now I think it's time you rest up a bit more. You had a terrible ordeal last night."

"I don't mind talking a bit more."

"Well I am a bit tired of talking. But how about you do the dishes and then we'll watch some TV for a bit."

"Okay," Jamie shrugs as he slowly stands up from the table and starts to gather the plates and carrying them to the sink. He feels Don's eyes watching him and suddenly starts to feel a bit self conscious, especially when the older man's eyes rest on the very visible bump on his forehead.

"Looks bad huh?"

"It will heal," Don smiles in return. "Okay I'll get a few more things ready in the living room and you just clean up and join me when you are done. Hurry up now."

"Yes dad," Jamie mumbles as he turns back to the sink. But as he starts into the dishes he starts to let his eyes wander outside to the setting sun, praying for his mind to recall anything that would bring back to him the reality of Sam Sommerfield. However, what he didn't realize was, the nightmare of Sam Sommerfield was slowly becoming his reality; one he would want to quickly forget.

Jamie finishes the dishes but instead of heading into the living room and seeing that the weather wasn't that bad, he heads for the backdoor and steps outside. His arms quickly wrap around his chest as a cool breeze starts to embrace him, but doesn't care yet, he wants to stay outside for a bit longer to see if he could remember anything about his surroundings.

He looks around, praying for his mind to show him anything that would seem familiar. But as soon as he starts to concentrate on something for too long a time, his head starts to pound and he quickly closes his eyes. However, a startling horn honk forces Jamie's eyes to snap open and watch as a car drives by and the driver in the front seat offers a brief wave before it disappears.

"Who was that?" Jamie asks as he quickly turns when a door behind him slams shut. Jamie watches Don approaching him with a scowl and feels his stomach tighten.

"Damn you Jam…Sam!" Don quickly corrects himself once more.

"Father they honked. Do they kno…"

"Did I tell you you could go outside?" Don growls as his fingers latch onto Jamie's forearm and start to pull him toward the house.

"Wait a sec…ond…" Jamie huffs as he tries to yank himself free.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and Jamie finally tugs himself free and looks at Don with a flushed face and racing heart. "What's going on? Who was that?"

"Not a friend! I told you we don't have any friends! Now get inside before…"

"I just wanted to stay out…" Jamie starts only to have Don grab a handful of his sweatshirt and pull him up the stairs. Jamie's fingers latch onto the small railing to keep himself from stumbling to his knees. They finally reach inside but instead of stopping in the kitchen, Don continues to drag Jamie's confused and lightly struggling form down the dimly lit, narrow hallway toward the basement door.

"You never listen do you. I said do the dishes and then come to the living room. Did you listen?" Don snaps as he flips on the basement light and starts to drag Jamie down into the basement.

_'Don't go into the basement'... _An odd but also oddly comforting voice struggles to make itself heard in his head.

"Can…I stay upstairs?" Jamie huffs as he trips the last few steps and nearly lands on his knees.

"Only when you learn to listen and obey," Don huffs as he pulls Jamie toward the small bedroom. "You don't understand do you?" He asks in a firm tone as he finally releases Jamie and pushes him into the darkened bedroom.

"No…what did I do wrong?" Jamie asks in utter confusion.

"It's dangerous outside. There are bad people out there who will take you away from me and hurt you."

"What? Why?"

"Rest now my son."

"But…"

"Do you want a sleeping aid?"

"No," Jamie quickly shakes his head in protest. "I just wanted to look around outside," he confesses in a glum tone. "It's my home and I'm supposed to be safe at home," Jamie insists.

"Maybe tomorrow, when you are feeling better. Rest now and don't make me force you to take your medicine."

"Yes Sir," Jamie answers with a heavy frown as he watches the older man back away from him, now hovering in the doorframe. "I thought we were going to watch some TV together?"

"After you spend some time alone thinking about what it means to listen to and respect your father."

And before Jamie could utter another word, the door is closed and he's once again sealed inside his darkened tomb. "Damn it!" Jamie curses as he slowly backs up until he feels the small bed touching the back of his legs and sits down. "I didn't know…" he laments into the quiet darkness, his eyes wanting to water. "I wish I could remember who I really am and why…why I live like this."

He carefully arranges himself on the small bed on his side, pulling the blanket over his slightly shivering frame and exhales heavily. His body was trembling, not from the cold but from fearful anxiety that was now growing. His father was strict and somewhat harsh but he didn't understand why he was so overly protective.

He hears some shuffling around upstairs but what Jamie fails to realize is that his clever and twisted captor was now making arrangements for them to be on the road the following day; the nosy neighbor upping Don's timeframe. He closes his eyes and prays for his mind to put a face to the voice that had said something about the basement. "Who was that?"

XXXXXXXX

"Talk to me Jackie I can't take this silence."

"Just a few oddities is all."

"Such as?"

"I find it odd that I didn't even see one picture of his late wife and son," Jackie comments as they head back to the Manhattan.

"Well Don is odd," Danny huffs.

"Yeah but your house is filled with pictures of your mother, Joe, even your grandmother. Just seems odd and so…so bleak. Like he didn't even really live there you know?"

"Except for Bessie," Danny smirks. However the small smile that had threatened to curl his lips upward was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Why would he want to forget them?"

"Maybe that's how he deals with his grief? I mean not every family is close."

"Yeah we can't all be Reagan's," Jackie retorts and Danny's face offers a faint twist of a smile. "Right now Jamie will need your family strength."

"He's out there somewhere Jackie, I know it."

"Did your dad hear back from the coast guard?"

"Not yet. They are almost at the channel dad said last and still nothing substantial. I still remember the day…oh damn it!"

"What?"

"I am talking about him like I would talk about Joe. Like he's gone…for good," Danny growls, angry at himself. "He's out there somewhere."

"And we'll find him. Alive."

XXXXXXXX

Too upset from the previous incident, Jamie's eyes refuse to close, staring absently at the small slit of light on the floor coming in from under the door. Someone had honked and waved. His mind finally forces him to remember the two small slip ups that his father had made. The first was _'Ja'_ and the second was _'Jam'_ . Both times were offered in anger and quickly followed by his own name, Sam.

"What's ja?" Jamie's face crunches as he tries to remember if that should be familiar to him or not. He desperately tries to search into the dark recesses of his mind, only to come up empty a few minutes later. He hadn't meant to disobey his father, only wanted to get some fresh air, telling himself that he was at home and home was safe and he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"My life is bleak," he ponders in sorrow as he hears shuffling once more heading toward him. "Hello?"

The door opens and Jamie squints up at Don who merely looks down with a placid expression. "Father I just wanted to…" he rambles in haste only to have Don hold up his hand and stop his rushed words.

"Hush now Sam it was a mistake and I accept your apology."

"Didn't think I had done anything wrong," Jamie frowns.

"Do you really want to get into that again?" Don challenges.

"No."

"Good. Now come upstairs and we can watch some TV for a little while."

Not wanting to stay in his dark room any longer, Jamie quickly agrees and follows Don outside and back into the basement. His eyes immediately head to the locked closet that he had spied earlier, his eyes seeing the lock missing and his mind now wondering what was inside. As they reach the top of the stairs, Jamie notices a few boxes by the back door and then looks at Don.

"What's in the boxes?"

"Just a few things for the trip," Don answers. "I am hoping to leave here first thing in the morning."

"Why the rush? I really don't mind staying here a bit longer, maybe until my memory comes back?"

"That's funny because the other night you were so happy to be leaving here and wanting a fresh start. Not going back on that are you now?"

"I would like to know what I said that night and the ones before that," Jamie huffs as Don maneuvers him into the small living room. The pictures of himself were now gone as well as a few other things that he had seen the night before.

"Well we talked about leaving here and trying something new. You always got antsy being in one place for too long, liked to move around a lot and I didn't mind coming along for the ride."

"Did I ever have a job?"

"You never liked people. Not really a people person; keep to yourself a lot."

Jamie looks at him, his brain trying to register all this new ill gotten information.

"Trust me son, once we are away from here, everything will be fine. Gotta keep you safe you know."

"You keep saying safe. From what?"

"Sam the world is a very dangerous place and there are a lot of bad people out there," Don offers ironically. "My job to my son is to keep him safe from those that would do him harm."

"What kind of harm?"

"Harm in general, nothing specific," Don stammers.

"Ok-ay," Jamie nods as Don turns on the TV. He twists his head to watch the show that was on but something inside was starting to stir.

_'Stay safe now.' _

"Safe," Jamie mumbles, his expression changing to one of wonder. _'Stay safe now.' _The voice inside his head now starts to repeat.

Don looks over at Jamie and narrows his eyes; he was gaining his strength back and once he got his memory back would be a handful to deal with. He knows there are drugs that can actually induce or help amnesia and although Roger said they were done, knows that he has to call in this desperate favor; time was running out.

"Liking the show Sam?"

Jamie looks over at Don and nods, giving him a weak smile. But the voice in his head, the warning that had been offered by a previous professional foe, Sonny Malvesky, was now desperately crying to be heard and wanting recognition. Jamie's eyes look around the room, wanting to see if they will land on anything that will help him jog his memory and help him put a face to either grim warning. Why was he given those warnings? His father had told him that the world was unsafe and people were out to get them, but why?

"Why would people want to harm me?"

"What's that?" Don's head snaps in Jamie's direction.

"Well you said you wanted to keep me safe from harm. What did I do to make people want to hurt me?"

"Sometimes you don't have to do anything."

"Why the vague answer?" Jamie counters with a frustrated tone. "I want to know!"

"It doesn't matter!" Don growls in return.

"Well it does to me!" Jamie huffs before he stands up and storms out of the room. He heads for the basement and stomps down; making quick detour to the locked cabinet. The door wasn't locked this time and he easily pulls the doors open but stares at the empty contents with a sinking heart. Why was it locked earlier. But just before he turns a small golden glint catches his eyes and he quickly retrieves the small object. Jamie hears Don's footsteps heading his way, tucks the item into his palm, closes the door and hurries toward his small bedroom and slumps down on the bed just as Don appears.

"Explain your outburst young man," Don demands firmly.

"I am frustrated and think that I can handle the truth."

"Sam…"

"Now!"

"Fine! I meant in general. A father's job is to protect his son from harm in general. That's all you need to worry about."

"But…"

"I said the world is a dangerous place and was speaking in generalities. But we'll move to somewhere better for both of us and I promise everything will be okay. You just have to trust me. Now get some sleep so that we can leave here first thing in the morning."

"Can we have one more day here?"

"Sam don't push it," Don sighs. "You wanted to leave and I am doing this for you. There really isn't any need to wait one more day. Now get some rest. Once we are on the road tomorrow you'll see it's better."

"Okay," Jamie resigns with a heavy sigh. "Can I at least have that small light?"

"Sure," Don agrees as he brings in the small lamp and sets it up by Jamie's bed. "But you do need to rest."

"I will. I promise."

Jamie waits for Don to leave and once the door was closed quickly unfurls his hand and stares at the odd object in his hands. He looks at the number "12" on the small gold pin and frowns. What did it mean and who did it belong to? Should he chance to ask his father what it meant? It was in the locked cabinet, maybe it was left by mistake? What else was in that closet? What did this numbered pin belong to?

"Twelve," Jamie utters slowly, hoping that his memory will have a flash of recognition. But even as he says it again, only silence answers and his countenance starts to fall rapidly. He looks around the small bleak room and sighs. Was this all his life meant? A small prison like room? Something inside him was urging him to realize it wasn't, and that he was used to having a life full of meaning and purpose. Sadly all that was hidden behind a cloud of darkness. Jamie eases himself down onto his side and curls his knees slightly upward, the small pin still tightly clutched in his closed fist.

"Twelve," Jamie whispers once more to the small pin in his palm as the silence starts to engulf him; not knowing that upstairs his destiny was trying to be rewritten by a man slowly losing his grip on reality.

XXXXXXXX

_"Don do you know what you are asking of me?"_

"Yes Roger I do."

_"I thought the car was it and we were square! If I get caught for this, I could go to jail and then we'll both be screwed. Those drugs aren't easy to come by and why do you want them anyways? They mess with a person's memory."_

"I just need them. Look Roger I'm desperate. Just one or two doses to get me through the next few days."

_"I'll see what I can do. Give me a few hours and I'll see if my guy is working tonight. How long you around for?"_

"Leaving at sun up. Hurry."

_"Now you owe me."_

"Deal."

Don hangs up and then stares into the blackness outside before slowly turning his head and gazing toward the basement door and narrowing his eyes. He knows that Jamie's amnesia would only be temporary at best as the bump on his head had started to subside a little; and while it wasn't a significant decrease it was enough to worry him. He would need those drugs to keep Jamie's memory at bay that was the only way to keep his plan in motion and him able to steal away the youngest Reagan.

"Sorry Frank, by the time you figure it out it'll be too late for your son. Hope you already said goodbye."

XXXXXXXX

Frank's eyes continue to linger on a picture of him and Jamie at Jamie's graduation ceremony from the NYPD. Danny and Jackie would be there soon to discuss their findings and the next steps; but his mind was agitated and his heart was aching.

He feels his eyes starting to mist as his mind flashes images of him and Jamie laughing and just spending time together a few nights ago. Frank quickly swallows and stifles a small sniffle as he looks up and see's Danny's reflection in the window and slowly turns, his stomach tightening with each step.

"Hey dad," Danny greets his father. "Jackie went home to get some rest."

"I'm glad she was with you today."

"Yeah she's got good instincts. She'll be back with us first thing. How you holdin' up?"

"I'm tired."

"You look tired. I um…I called Linda and said I'd be staying here tonight."

"Sean and Jack need their father, Danny. I will be fine."

"I don't mind," Danny shrugs. "Grandpa can sleep for us."

"Sounds like something he'd say," Frank smirks. "What did Don tell you?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Jamie and him worked all day, had supper when it was already stormy. He asked Jamie to stay but Jamie insisted he leave the same way because he had to work tomorrow. What did Larry find?"

"A few things in the channel as we suspected but no um…no bodies."

"Well that's good then," Danny huffs running a tired hand over his face. "On the way back Jackie called I swear every towing company, hospital and police station in the area but nothing."

"The car just didn't disappear," Frank lightly snaps and then looks at Danny in remorse. "Sorry."

"I'm just as pissed so don't apologize to me. The kids aren't here so I can say that," he adds weakly and Frank gently smirks. "But I don't get it. I mean if his car went into the ditch and was found it would be towed…somewhere."

"Danny we have to consider the possibility that something has else happened."

"Dad?"

"I mean…"

"Like planned? Like Jamie was kidnapped and his car taken somewhere?"

"We have to consider every possibility. Larry found nothing and so his body didn't wash into the channel. Now he's still searching the river currents that the channel emptied into but Jamie might not have fallen into the channel."

Danny looks at his father with a deep frown as he folds his arms and starts to aimlessly pace.

"What is it Danny? What are you thinking?"

"The bridge. I would have just assumed that the storm had damaged it in some way but…"

"Oh god Danny if that's right then they knew that Jamie was…going to Don's," Frank concludes.

"The bridge was damaged and maybe…maybe someone came after him, forced him into the ditch. He's injured and…"

"And they kidnap him."

"Jamie he um…he got a threat before he…"

"What?" Frank looks at Danny sharply. "I am only hearing about this now? What kind of threat?"

" Just a few words. He thought it was a prank and didn't want to worry you."

"Damn it Danny."

"He's a grown man dad and the when we tested for prints it came up with nothing. The next day nothing happened," Danny tries to explain in exasperation. "We should have told you but…but we thought it would come to nothing."

"Do you think that now?" Frank snaps and then pulls himself back. "Danny…I'm sorry."

"We should have told you."

"You aren't children, you are grown men and…I can't keep either of you under my thumb. Okay so…this might have been premeditated," Frank ponders. "But why…"

"Blackmail?" Danny suggests. "Jamie hasn't personally made that many enemies on the street so it has to be blackmail against you. Now we just have to figure out who."

Frank looks at Danny and turns his back without saying a word. "Blackmail…" he whispers softly.

"I'm sorry but…"

"I always feared this when I accepted the post of Commissioner," Frank starts, his back still to Danny.

"Dad?"

"You called all hospitals, we have had the river sonar checked, you said Jamie got a threat, you called all towing companies and there is no sign of the car or my son," Frank's voice dies out into a soft whisper once more. "You are right…it has to be blackmail. Danny what other conclusion can we come to?"

Frank finally turns around to face his eldest son, his stomach tight and his throat unable to swallow the lump of emotion that had just formed. His mind was now made up to look in one direction; not knowing that his son was now being taken in the opposite direction by a cold hearted enemy.

"Someone has my son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I looked up some info on Amnesia and am using some of what I found online, so please pardon if it's not medically 'correct'. I am trying to keep it realistic but it is also fiction so hope you'll overlook any errors and still enjoy the story.


	9. A Heartless Enemy

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 9 – A Heartless Enemy**

* * *

><p><em>'You be careful out there now…be careful…careful…DAD!'<em>

Jamie's lungs heave a gasp for air as he quickly opens his eyes, thrashing about with the covers before his fingers frantically stumble across the switch and the dark little tomb is flooded with some light. He sits on the edge of the bed, praying for the dizziness to stop and his chest to stop heaving.

He closes his eyes as his mind flashes him an image of a tall, lanky man with dark hair. His face was unfamiliar but he kept saying to be careful out there.

"Out where?" Jamie frowns as he looks at the door. He notices that it's not fully closed and slowly stands up and tests it – it was open. Jamie pushes the door open and peers into the dimly lit area before him. But just before he thinks about turning around and getting back to sleep, he hears an angry curse from upstairs and freezes. He takes a deep breath and then decides to venture out toward the voices; wondering if the visitor might be someone he could remember. The throbbing from the actual wound itself had subsided but he was still in the dark when it came to who he actually was.

"Who was that?"

Jamie reaches the bottom of the stairs and stops once more, his bare feet not making any sounds at all. He hears the second voice and strains his memory to see if it might actually register – it doesn't. With a small shrug, he starts to climb upward, wondering who might be visiting this late at night and why they were arguing.

Jamie pauses at the top of the stairs, listening to the two men talking in a low, strained tone and wondering if he should make himself known. He remembers his father's angry outburst from earlier when the car had driven by and honked and the occupant had waved; would he be upset this time? Why should he be, Jamie reasons.

"Roger, I need those drugs."

"I got you a month supply of hospital grade morphine and even that could land my ass in jail," Roger replies firmly. "What the hell do you need them for anyways? Those others are powerful drugs that mess with a person's mind!"

"I told you I have my reasons."

"Don, Sam is…"

"Do you know me?" Jamie pipes up, making himself known without prior warning. Both men turn to him and Jamie watches as Don's face instantly turns to that of pure rage.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Don demands in anger, making Jamie take a step back and Roger to look at the young man in shock. Jamie looks at Roger who has a similar resemblance to the late Sonny Malvesky, a man he had seen in his mind.

"I heard voices and…do you know me?" Jamie asks Roger just as Don reaches him. "Are you…son…Sonny? Are you Sonny?"

"Damn you you stubborn child," Don growls as he grabs Jamie by the arm and physically pushes him out of the room.

"Don, he can sta…" Roger tries, not knowing that the mind altering drugs were for the man that Don Sommerfield was in fact holding as his unwilling captive.

"I'll be right back!" Don snaps as he tightens his grip around Jamie's forearm.

"That hurts," Jamie huffs as he tries to yank himself free.

"Boy you are really starting to anger me," Don huffs as they reach the top of the stairs.

"I'll just liste…" Jamie insists as he tries to pull himself free once again. He slightly loses his footing and stumbles down the first two steps, grabbing onto the hand railing to keep himself from taking a nasty tumble.

"I told you to get some rest!" Don half shouts, Roger waiting in a state of bewilderment in the kitchen; his mind now racing as to what he was now mixed up with. They reach the bottom of the stairs, Jamie pulling against Don as he drags him back toward the small bedroom. "You never listen. You never did listen!"

"I didn't know…" Jamie struggles to maintain his balance as they enter the small bedroom. "Why are you treating me like this?" Jamie shouts as he tries to pull himself free.

"Because you need to learn to listen to and respect your father! You never did that!" Don counters in anger as he bodily pushes Jamie toward the small bed frame. Then before Jamie can make another move, Don pulls out the set of police issue handcuffs and traps Jamie's right wrist to the bed frame and pulls back; leaving his young captive to struggle in vain.

"Hey!" Jamie looks up at Don in shock as he tries to pull himself free. "What is this for?"

"Did you listen when I said for you to stay in here and just sleep?"

"I heard angry voices and was worried," Jamie argues back, his cuffed wrist still pulling uselessly. "Who's Sonny? Was that Sonny?"

"I don't know Sonny but that wasn't him so stop it already and just go to sleep."

"Like this?"

"Well you earned this, now keep quiet or…"

"Or what?" Jamie challenges. "You can't treat me like this," he offers in defiance. "I'm your son!"

"I can do what I want – you are my son and you need to learn your place!" Don shouts before he yanks the lamp from its socket and slams the door, locking Jamie inside the darkened tomb.

"Wait!" Jamie shouts in vain as his stomach tightens. "No…don't leave me…like this. Ah damn it," he curses as he pulls on his cuffed wrist, trying in vain to drag the bed toward the door. His fingers fumble in the dark around the thick piece of steel, looking for an opening mechanism but cursing when he finds none and slumps back onto the bed in anger. "Why…why is he so hot and cold? What is going on?"

Roger watches Don return and just shakes his head. "You better tell me what the hell you got me mixed up with? Who was that?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Like hell…"

"Roger…"

"A few nights back you told me to get rid of a car and I took care of it. I ran the VIN just to see who you were toying with and damn it Don, do you know who that car belongs to? Henry Reagan, the damn ex-police commissioner! Who is he? Who is that young man that you have staying here?"

"No one to worry about."

"You also said those few nights back that Sam had come back to you. We both know that that is impossible!" Roger hisses. "Who is he really?"

"Where are the drugs?" Don demands.

"Who is he and why are you keeping him here? Damn it Don if he's related to the Reagan's you'll be…"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Don yells and then backs down a bit.

"I can't be mixed up with them…damn it Don they are NYPD royalty! I'd get…well jail time for sure!"

"First off, they won't even suspect you of anything…secondly, you are too far into this and you know I own you."

"We're even."

"We're not even close. Now give me the damn drugs and take your ass out of here," Don states vehemently.

"Fine," Roger huffs as he slams down a small metal box. "But you are playing with fire and you know what happens to those that play with fire – they get burned!"

Don watches Roger take his leave and then hurries to lock the door, turning and uttering an angry curse in Henry's good name. He quickly opens the box and then stares at the needles with an evil glint in his eye before closing the box back up and heading for the top of the stairs. He hears some soft rattling coming from the locked room and curses once more. Jamie's memory was continually showing signs that it was returning and he was already starting to get agitated about his surroundings. He would soon be a real handful to control. If he didn't have the drugs to affect his memory, he'd need something to keep Jamie's strength at bay until he could find something to keep the amnesia going strong.

"This isn't what I had planned," he groans, his fists tightly clenched at his sides. Roger was now a liability; if he lived, there was a chance that he could talk to the police and confess to everything, thus exposing Don's sordid past and unraveling his rapidly fraying future. If Roger were to die then his home would soon be the crime scene and more questions would be asked, Henry's car discovered and his friends looked at next. That would lead police to him and that was another future he didn't want to entertain. He was stuck and had to act fast.

"You're right Roger…you shouldn't – ever – play with fire."

XXXXXXXX

It was still dark when Henry Reagan realizes he can't sleep anymore and it was time to get up; always laughing at his own excuse that old people need less sleep because their brains aren't as active. However, the past two nights have been an exception. His brain was active; wondering about the welfare of his beloved youngest grandson, the apple of his father's eye.

Henry slowly gets dressed and then heads downstairs, not surprised to see Danny slumped in a chair and Frank asleep on the couch, both with phones right nearby. His son was worried for his youngest and naturally so. He had heard the talk of blackmail and cringed at the thought that Jamie had fallen into the wrong hands; espcially if he was injured.

A soft knock at the door has him hurrying toward it, pulling it open and smiling at Jackie.

"Morning," Jackie greets Henry. "Anything?"

"We think it's blackmail," Danny greets his partner with a bleary eyed expression.

"What happened?" Jackie asks in concern as she enters, following after Danny and Henry into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep?" Danny wonders.

"Yeah same as you. Now what did you learn?" Jackie insists, forcing Danny to just smirk and rub his rough face with his hands; Henry heading for the coffee maker to get their morning started.

"After looking at…well what we know we think Jamie has been kidnapped for blackmail."

"So the Coast Guard…"

"Turned up nothing," Frank adds as he joins them in the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning Sir," Jackie greets softly. "Any ideas on who?"

"Still working on that as well," Danny groans before he turns his back to them.

"What?" Jackie presses.

"Just something is off."

"We checked everywhere out there," Jackie ponders as she slides into a nearby chair.

"But if it was blackmail you'd think we'd have gotten a call by now," Frank muses.

"Unless those bastards are waiting," Henry states with his back still to the three of them.

"Waiting for what?" Jackie asks.

"Maybe Francis to make an announcement? I don't know," Henry turns back to them. "But kidnapping with blackmail in mind is usually to get something and it's been a few days and…"

"Nothing," Danny mutters angrily.

"What else did Don say?"

"Not much," Danny sighs as he looks up at his grandfather.

"Must be beside himself with concern. He was always so fond of Jamie; even from when he was a kid."

"Well he handled it pretty well," Jackie mentions as she looks at a picture of Mary Reagan and then at the group, but doesn't say anything. Frank looks over at Jackie after her comments and notices her expression.

"Jackie?"

"Oh sorry, lost in thought I guess," she replies with a small smile. "I just noticed the difference between you and Don and the fact he has no pictures. But…well as Danny said everyone handles things differently. So where do we start lookin'?"

"Until I fell asleep we were trying to get the list of most recent losers to start callin'."

"In the meantime have some coffee. We'll at least all give off the façade we got some sleep last night," Henry sighs as he gestures to Jackie to where the coffee mugs are.

Danny watches his father nod to Henry and then leave, Danny slowly following.

"Dad?" Danny's soft voice calls his father's face back to him.

"Why haven't we heard anything Danny?"

"It's only been…"

"You know in most kidnapping cases where revenge or blackmail is the main motive the people who are missing their loved one or…whatever are usually contacted within the forty-eight hour window. After that…"

"He's alive dad we have to believe that."

"I do…I just," Frank huffs, his hands in his pockets and his eyes now fixed on a picture of Jamie in uniform on the mantel. "Don't know why we haven't heard anything."

"Once that list is ready, Jackie and I will start to make our calls. Someone has to know something."

"And you exhausted every lead out in Westchester you could think of?"

"Called everyone within reason. Towing companies, wrecking yards, hospitals, police stations. But if it was someone else operating on their own, they wouldn't have used conventional methods and we won't know who they are. On that we are stuck," Danny ends with a slight growl. "But since Larry didn't find a body in any of the waterways coming down stream from there at least with the um…well the kidnapping route Jamie could still be alive."

Frank turns to his son with a heavy frown. "I have to believe he's alive. I have no other choice."

"Okay so what do we do first?"

XXXXXXXX

Not realizing how tired he had been, Jamie finally feels himself coming out of his sleepy state, only to find the door to his room open, the handcuff missing and his body covered with the blanket. However, he was waking up with not as much energy as he had hoped for and actually felt more sluggish than anything. He looks at his wrist and frowns. He didn't just dream himself being handcuffed did he? And who was the man visiting?

"Dad?" Jamie calls out with a small cough as he slowly pushes himself upright. He sits on the edge of the bed, not realizing that his veins were now coursing with the affects of hospital-grade morphine; a substance designed to keep him in a sluggish stupor for as long as it was administered. The full needle wasn't given, only half but that half was enough to keep him from being able to overcome his captor once his memory fully returned.

"Sam my boy. How did you sleep?"

"Odd dream…I think…was there a man here last night?"

"No. No man," Don easily lies. "How did you sleep?"

"Better but…but I feel well tired…like I can't move very fast or just stayed up all night and now have no energy."

"Well you couldn't sleep that well due to a few nightmares so maybe you just feel asleep a bit ago and are up now. You can sleep in the car."

"So we are heading for Canada?"

"Yes as soon as we get dressed, have something to eat and then pack up a few more things."

"What will happen to this place?"

"Oh I have a friend coming tomorrow, so nothing will be alone for to long."

"I really don't mind waiting a bit longer," Jamie tries, looking around with a frown.

"Trust me son a new start will be good for both of us."

Jamie just nods as he turns to leave and get ready, but just before he does he pauses, picking up a audible groan from his father's lips.

"Sam? What is it now?"

"I remember a…Sonny. Who's Sonny?"

"I don't know a Sonny and neither do you."

"Maybe it was someone I went to school with?" Jamie presses.

"Could be but I don't ever remember someone named Sonny and believe me if I did I would help you remember the best things about him. Maybe someone you saw on TV last week or something?"

"Yeah…maybe," Jamie states slowly.

"We'll talk more on the road. Now here are some fresh clothes, turn off the light when you are done and we'll get something to eat."

"Okay," Jamie agrees as he takes the jeans and sweater. He waits for Don to leave before he slowly stands up, but his limbs refuse to move as fast as he wanted, making him curse in frustration. Jamie finally gets dressed and lets out a heavy sigh, his body feeling weary but no explained reason.

He looks out into the dimly lit basement area before him and frowns.

_'Just don't go into the basement kid…'_

"Kid?" Jamie frowns upon his own verbal emission. He holds onto the memory, praying for a face to be put with the voice and the words he had heard before.

_'Danny I'm not afraid…' _he hears his voice answer back and out of the dark haze in his brain, his memory was fighting with all its might to come back.

"Danny? Who's Danny?" Jamie ponders as he turns round to turn out the small lamp. He spies a pen on the floor and slowly reaches for it; standing back up and then being struck with a silly idea. Without really thinking about it, he writes on the wall: _'Sam Sommerfield was here…'_ and the current date that he had seen on a newspaper the day before. Jamie tosses the pen, turns off the light and then heads for the stairs to go up, smelling breakfast cooking and smiling automatically.

Jamie nears the top of the stairs and the face of the man that had argued with his father the night before…or the supposed argument comes back to his mind. He recalls surprising his father and his father getting angry and then dragging him back to the small tomb like room and then cuffing him to the bed.

"Sonny…was that man Sonny? Danny?" Jamie mutters to himself as he reaches the kitchen. But not wanting to provoke his father this early, he ops to help instead, telling himself that he would have lots of time on the road to find out more about himself and his life as Sam Sommerfield.

"Smells good. Can I help?"

"Sure," Don answers with a grin. "Here set the table. I have packed up all the stuff that we need and we can leave as soon as we are done. The weather is a bit overcast but otherwise is very nice and we'll have a great day ahead of us."

"Well I hope I get some energy soon," Jamie tells Don. "I really feel…odd."

"Maybe something you ate last night didn't agree with you and don't forget you did take quite the hit to the head a few nights back."

"And there was no man here last night? I think his name was Sonny? Why do I seem to know a Sonny? And not from TV. How about a Danny?"

"What?" Don turns around sharply. He had no frame of reference as to who Sonny was or what role he played in Jamie Reagan's life; but he knew Danny. Jamie's brother – and that meant trouble. A sure sign that Jamie was getting his memory back. It was a good thing they were leaving today. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing much…just words but…who are they father? Do I know a Danny?"

"Maybe kids you went to school with," Don answers in haste. "In any case, no point to rush it right? It will come back. Besides those names aren't important."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Sam, you don't know any Danny."

Jamie just nods but says nothing, still slowly going about his task and begging his memory for the face of 'Danny' to become more clear. _Why the warning about the basement? And why the warning from Sonny to stay safe? _

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you just to let it go for now. Time to eat."

Don looks at Jamie with a narrowed gaze and knows that his time is running shorter than expected. He had to get some of the memory drugs as Jamie's memory was fighting to come back and once it did he couldn't allow Jamie his strength and his memory back. _I just got my son back…I won't let him go again._

Jamie looks at his father and then back down at his food. _Who is Danny? Why should I know that name? Danny?_

XXXXXXXX

Danny looks at a picture of his brother and him taken at Jamie's NYPD graduation ceremony and feels his fist tighten. It was early morning and so far the blackmail list they had compiled was coming up empty or with no viable leads. _Come on kid…talk to me…where the hell are you?_

He glances at his father and frowns. He didn't know exactly what his father was feeling inside but if either Jack or Sean was missing, he knows he would be beside himself with worry and anxiety; much like he was when Linda was kidnapped. Jackie was making calls and Henry, his grandfather was on coffee refill duty; his father clearing any political roadblocks they might meet up with.

Danny leans back in his chair and rubs his weary face before he picks up his coffee cup and slowly wanders into the kitchen, leaving Jackie to talk to another dead end lead.

"Ah liking this are we?" Henry smiles at his eldest grandson.

"For now," Danny smirks which quickly changes to a frown and then looks away. "I actually miss having him here…listening to his by the book answers and lawyer…cra…stuff," Danny states with a small nervous laugh.

"We'll get that back," Henry's hand rests on Danny's shoulder. "I know you'll find him Danny and he knows that too. Trust me if anyone isn't giving up on you, it's Jamie. He's out there and with…well god only knows where but…but I know he's telling himself that his big brother is going to find him."

Danny gives his grandfather a small nod, but his facial expression still held doubt and uncertainty. "I um…I feel it to but….but don't know where to start."

"Start…with this," Henry pours Danny another cup.

Danny just smirks, shakes his head and then heads back into Frank's home office just as Jackie stifles a small sneeze.

"You seriously still sneezin'?"

"I told you I hated the country," Jackie shoots back.

"You said you liked the quiet," Danny retorts.

"I lied," Jackie huffs as she blows her nose. "I'll just blame Bessie."

"Who's Bessie?" Henry asks as he joins the small group.

"Bessie the cow," Jackie answers, making both Frank and Henry look at each other and then at them; the gesture not lost on Danny.

"What?" Danny asks in haste.

"Where did you run into Bessie the cow?" Frank inquires.

"At Don's. He was coming out of the barn smelling like…well crap and said he was just finishing up…with…her…dad what is it?"

"Don…" Frank pauses as he dials Don's number, "is allergic to animals. Has been all his life…or so he said. He has no animals - never has."

"He lied?" Jackie counters. "Why?"

"Let's ask him," Frank growls as the phone comes to life but just fills the space around them with empty rings. "No answer."

"What are you thinking dad?" Danny looks at his father in question as Frank starts to type on his computer.

"What are you looking for Francis?" Henry wonders.

"The number for the house beside Don's," Frank tells them.

"Francis…really? Don…but you've known him for…"

"What's that expression you love to tell me pop?" Frank counters just as the speaker phone comes to life.

"Always a friend who hates you most," Henry growls.

_"Hello?"_

"Is this Mr. Jenkins?"

_"It is. Who's calling please?"_

"My name is Frank Reagan and I'm a friend of Don Sommerfield's."

_"Okay sure…what can I do for you Mr. Reagan?"_

"Well I can't get a hold of Don and he's expecting my call. I have you listed as the house next to his. Now I know there is some distance between you but have you seen Don around at all?"

_"As a matter of fact I did, yesterday. But he might be a bit occupied with company so as to not be able to answer."_

"Company?" Henry asks in dread.

"Do you know who it might be?" Frank dares to inquire.

_"Well I was driving by yesterday and saw a young man in the yard."_

"Did he look about late twenties and have dark blond hair?" Danny asks as his stomach tightens.

_"As a matter of fact he did. Do you know him?"_

"Oh my god…"

"What the hell?"

"Jamie?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So will Danny get there in time? How long until Jamie remembers Danny as his brother? And just how far over the edge will Don go, putting Jamie in what kind of danger? Please review and let me know your thoughts and thanks so much in advance!

**PS:** I just updated my season 2 Blue Bloods forum with the date and eppy title & info for the season 2 opener. Please join the forum and keep up to date with spoilers and talk to other fans about this AWESOME show! You can find the link on my profile page, just click the 'forums' button


	10. A Heartbeat too Late?

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 10 – A Heartbeat too Late?**

**A/N: **Again another special '**thank you'** to all of you so far and to those without an account. I am sorry I cannot reply personally but I do so appreciate the time you take to read and review your feedback means a lot, THANK YOU! Hope you all like this update as much.

* * *

><p>"Wait a second," Jackie holds up her hand before Danny can dash off. "How do we know for sure that it's Jamie?"<p>

"I'll ask him that when I get there," Danny growls. Danny didn't even have to look at his father to know where he was needed.

"Chopper will be ready when you get there Danny!" Frank calls out as he watches Danny and Jackie race for the front door and it slam behind them.

"Francis you can't be serious. Don?"

"My son didn't just vanish into thin air. Right now I don't know for sure but I my gut tells me that something isn't right. You heard the things Jackie told us; the things that didn't add up and then the farm animal when he's allergic and now the neighbor. I have to trust my gut."

"How soon can Danny get there?"

"Chopper won't save that much time but…" Frank's voice trails off as he gives the command to the NYPD helicopter to expect the two Detective's and to give them his own priority status. He hangs up and then looks at his father with a heavy frown. "And if I'm wrong?" Frank asks softly.

"You've just called him a liar," Henry states gravely. "I don't want to believe it either but…"

"But we have to follow the evidence and so far it only leads us back to the one person that…"

"Lied to you in the first place. Damn it Francis he said he didn't see Jamie. You think he arranged the accident as well?"

"We'll know nothing until Danny gets there and tells us…well whatever he can. Jamie wouldn't stay there of his own free will. He takes his dedication to work too seriously," Frank comments. "And if he does indeed have memory loss from the accident and Don knew that then…"

"Then god help him when Danny gets there because none of us will be able to," Henry retorts. "How's his partner with all this?"

"I told Renzulli that Jamie has taken some personal leave," Frank looks down as his eyes want to water. "He bought it for now."

"What?" Henry half demands.

"My son," Frank looks up with a heavy frown. "What if he does have my son and lied to me about it? I should go."

"Wait on Danny. This might be another dead end."

"But…"

"I can't see Don being that cold hearted but then…well how well did you really know Don Sommerfield?"

"Obviously not very well," Frank groans as he slumps back down in his chair and looks up at his father.

"Think now might actually be a good time to offer a small prayerful request."

XXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling now my son?" Don asks as he watches Jamie finally finish his breakfast. With the hospital grade morphine still in his system, Jamie's movements were slow and his appetite wasn't what it was the morning before.

"Still…tired," Jamie answers with a frown. "Maybe I just need some fresh air and it looks nice outside. Maybe a walk before the road trip?"

"A brief one…for a few minutes but then we really should be going. Need to make good use of the existing daylight, I don't like to drive in the dark very much and I don't want to burden you with that task."

The excuse made sense to Jamie and he finds himself shrugging in response as he finishes a bit more but mostly leaves the rest. Don had already checked his room, missing the fresh scribbling on the wall and telling himself that he had taken everything he needed for them to disappear. Now it was time to leave.

Jamie slowly stands up, cursing himself for the fact that his body just doesn't want to cooperate at the moment. He didn't think he sleep was that disturbed and has no plausible answer for the fact that he's sluggish and seemingly tired. He turns and heads for the back door, his hand resting on the handle just as Don's arm clamps down on his forearm.

"Here, you might need this," Don hands him a thick sweater.

"Thank you," Jamie answers as he eyes the grey sweater. He slowly turns around as his mind now wants to flash him something else from his past. He eyes through the haze in his mind an older man with glasses handing him a thick, grey sweater; but at the moment the older man doesn't look familiar.

"Is the number twelve significant to me?" Jamie inquires, careful not to tell his father about the number 12 pin that he had found.

"Don't think so why? You think you are remembering something with the number 12 in it?"

"Yeah…I…well maybe," Jamie frowns as he fully pulls on the sweater and then turns back to the door and pulls it open. He takes in a few breaths of fresh air and then heads outside before Don can call him back. Jamie thinks about the man in his mind that he thought he had seen and spoken to. Was he Sonny? Or Danny? And if so why would his father lie to him? If he did see that man and that man didn't try to hurt him they why not let them talk? What was his father hiding? Jamie turns back to the older house and stares at it, trying to picture himself as a child – nothing was coming to the fore of his memory.

"Ah damn it," Jamie softly curses as he feels his whole body exhale. He eyes the baseball glove and smiles, wishing that he had strength to at least ask his father if he wanted to toss it around for a bit.

"Do I like baseball?" He wonders as he slowly heads toward the fence, once again wishing that his legs would have a bit more pick up and go to them instead of their current trudging pace. He reaches the glove and shoves it onto his hand, punching the palm with his other fist, his lips automatically curling upward. Jamie hears the door close and turns around to see his father heading toward the car with another box in his hand and frowns.

"Why the hurry?" Jamie mutters under his breath as he takes the glove and heads for the car. "Are we leaving already?"

"You can stay out here a bit longer while I load up," Don answers with a smile. "Found your glove I see."

"Do I like baseball?"

"You and I like to toss the ball around now and again. Bring that with us and I'll get mine; maybe we'll play some ball tonight."

"Great," Jamie answers with a smile; the first bit of good news for the day. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to heading out to their new destination, but he just wanted to wait a bit longer to see if their current dwelling place would help to bring his memory back. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but at the moment something inside was telling him not to leave.

Jamie heads toward the house, watching his father loading the car and frowning as his mind tries to bring another fuzzy image into focus. His fingers fumble around in his pocket, resting on the '12' pin and almost willing it to talk to him and tell him what it means and why it was locked away in that cabinet.

"Just two more my son," Don tells Jamie as he pushes another box into the trunk and then heads for the front door.

Jamie slowly wanders toward the trunk, eyeing the boxes and wondering what's inside. He gently pries open the top of the first, only to reveal some household items and dry goods. Nothing out of the ordinary. The second box had some towels and bathroom items but it was the third that got his attention. It was sealed with tape, different from the others and he had to wonder why the special care with this particular box. Curiosity got the best of him. Jamie's fingers slowly start to peel away the tape, his eyes darting upward over the top of the trunk lid to see when his father would be returning. He didn't know why but suddenly he was afraid to get caught.

He peels the tape back and peers a patch of blue leather. "A jacket?" Jamie whispers as he pulls the tape back further and then pries open the box, his mind now distracted with this actions that he fails to hear the back door open and footsteps descending down the stairs toward him.

Jamie pulls the box open and peers at the blue and white leather jacket with a letter "J" emblazed on the front. "J?" Jamie utters just as Don rounds the corner, his facial expression immediately changing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Don's voice growls as he slaps Jamie's hand away.

"L-looking," Jamie stammers, taken aback by his father's sudden angry outburst. "What's the big…who did that jacket belong to?"

"You never listen do you!" Don huffs as he shoves 'Joe's' jacket back into the box and tries to repackage it back up.

"Who does it belong to father?" Jamie demands.

"It's my old school jacket and it's very fragile," Don lies as he looks at Jamie in frustration.

"What is the J?"

"The first letter of my old high school. Is nothing sacred to me? Damn you and your curiosity!"

"What do you expect?" Jamie steps back and fairly shouts, his anger instantly boiling. "I don't remember much and the few snippets I do, you shoot down as if they were nothing. I am frustrated and in the dark and I hate it," he snaps as he turns his back and takes a few steps away. "I want answers!"

Instead of feeling any kind of compassion for Jamie's current plight, Don stomps after him and roughly grabs his arm. "You need to learn some manners boy. I am sorry that you are still in the dark but I am trying the best I can to make a better life for both of us. If you weren't so selfish you'd see that and work with me to make it happen! After all I do for you – this is how you repay me? By snooping into my personal things? Ingrate!"

"But…"

"Do you think if I thought for one moment that any of that stuff could help that I wouldn't share it with you?"

"Yes but…"

"And do you think that I am purposely trying to keep you in the dark when I can see how frustrated it makes you?" Don again asks with another reverse psychology question.

"No but…"

"But nothing! If you can't trust me Sam, then who can you trust?"

Jamie's face quickly turns from angry frustration to that of abject misery as he watches his captor and mental manipulator turn and head back toward the house to get one last box.

"I'm sorry," Jamie calls out as he tries to hurry after him, once again cursing the fact that his body wouldn't respond as he wanted.

"You're always sorry," Don groans as he heads into the back of the house, Jamie still following. He had already injected another half needle of the morphine into a glass of juice and had it waiting for Jamie when they entered into the kitchen. "All I ask is that you listen to me and allow me to parent you in the best way I know for you."

"Okay," Jamie reluctantly agrees, his mind still urging him to see that something wasn't quite right with the man that was still trying to convince him that he was his father.

"Now drink this and we'll be on our way."

Jamie eyes the glass of juice and frowns but without knowing falls into Don's trap once again by downing the contents and heading back outside. Without worrying about washing the glass, Don puts it into the sink, grabs the last box, takes one last look around and then heads back outside, slamming the door behind him and leaving all the sordid memories sealed inside the quiet tomb.

As soon as Jamie gets into the car, the powerful drugs now coursing through his veins start to make themselves known and his head starts to slightly pound; his limbs moving slower than before. He gives his head a small shake and looks at his father as he approaches, stuffs the last box into the trunk and then closes the lid and gets into the driver's seat.

"All set?"

"Sure. I um…feel tired again. Maybe I am allergic to that juice?" Jamie ponders with a frown.

"I think it's just trip jitters," Don tries to offer some false comfort. "You know I would do anything for you, right Sam? That's what a father does."

"I know. I just want to get better. My mind is flashing me things…images…people I should know but don't and…well it makes me angry. But in all honesty I don't really want to leave."

"Okay I'll make you a deal. When we get to our new home and if you don't like it, you tell me and we'll come back here," Don offers one more smooth bold face lie; not having any inner intention of ever returning to Westchester, New York.

"Really? Okay I'd like that," Jamie answers with a slow voice and small smile.

"Okay so if you feel tired, just close your eyes and rest," Don tells him as he starts up the car. "I'll also see if we can find a hospital and maybe get an x-ray or something and we'll get some prognosis on your condition," Don gives him another false sense of hope, personally wanting to get to a major hospital center to see if he could get some of those powerful mind-altering drugs to keep Jamie's memory from fully returning.

Jamie leans his head back on the seat rest and closes his eyes; not giving any thought to the fact that his brother was only about twenty minutes away. He thinks to the jacket with the letter J on it and how his father had twice slipped up with his name, calling him something that started with a J.

_Is my name really Sam?_

XXXXXXXX

"I don't understand how this can be," Erin looks at her father in disbelief after he had told her were Danny and Jackie had gotten to.

"Erin, I don't want to believe it either but Danny has to check every angle."

"But you spoke to him…"

"Directly," Henry pipes up, only to get a sigh from his son and back down.

"And when you spoke to him he…"

"Lied," Henry finishes once more.

"I got it pop thanks."

"Just makes me so angry…if it is true."

"But why? You said he always had a fondness for Jamie over the rest of us but do you actually think he'd try to hurt him and then keep him there…as what? A prisoner?" Erin queries.

"Unless Jamie's memory was affected and he…"

"Has told Jamie that…that he lives there?" She finishes incredulously.

"I agree it sounds far fetched and a little…"

"Tough to take."

"Thank you pop," Frank just shakes his head at his father. "But yes tough to take…if it is true. Danny and Jackie should be there shortly and while I'm hoping it's just a dead end…it's the only lead right now that we have."

Erin looks at her father and then at her grandfather and feels her own stomach tighten. "The kids are asking."

"I know, Danny said the same thing," Frank huffs as he rubs his weary face with his hands. "Let's wait for Danny to call and then see where we'll go from there."

XXXXXXXX

"Just put down there in that field close to the house!" Danny shouts over the din of the helicopter blades. He looks over at Jackie who was studying the surrounding area below them.

"I don't see a car," she tells Danny.

The helicopter finally sets down and both Danny and Jackie get out of the body as it shuts down and a few seconds later the noise from the propellers was starting to subside.

"Looks quiet," Jackie comments again as they head for the main yard of the Sommerfield home.

"I hate quiet homes," Danny states in a grumpy tone as his eyes continue to scan the area before and around them. "Check the garage, I'm heading inside," he tells his partner as his hand goes for his gun.

"Seriously?"

"If this bastard lied about having my brother…keeping him here…then yeah I'm serious about using this if I have to," Danny retorts firmly as he gives her a nod and veers to the right, heading for the back door. Jackie too, pulls her gun and veers left, heading for the garage to see if Don's car was inside. The day before it was parked outside; now it was missing.

Danny slowly walks up the back steps, his gun poised. He pulls open the back door and enters the silent abode. He pauses to listen, praying for his ears to pick up anything that might be of use. The kitchen was spotless but held still the faint smell of freshly cooked food in the air.

"Talk to me kid," Danny begs the silence engulfing him. He nears the sink and notices one glass in the bottom, slowly picks it up and then looks at the contents. He hears Jackie enter behind him and slowly turns with the glass still delicately perched between his fingers.

"I want to get into town and run this for prints and see what the hell was in here besides orange juice."

Jackie looks at the glint of desperation in his eyes and knows that if it were one of her own siblings that was missing she too would check everything, no matter how weak a lead it might seem to anyone else. She couldn't fault Danny for being so desperate, especially now.

"Okay," she nods as she calls the chopper pilot and asks him to call the local police and send a car as fast as possible. She then takes the glass and carefully bags it, mindful not to drop anything or smudge the prints or saliva marks around the rim and base.

Danny then slowly walks toward the narrow hallway, gun still poised and ready; Jackie right behind him. They reach the bathroom and he notices the sink was still a bit wet and the soap freshly used.

"Someone was just here," Jackie notes.

"Don?" Danny calls out loudly. "Don Sommerfield! You checked out side?"

"Yeah no car and no cow," Jackie answers in truth. "Barn hasn't been used...well looks like in years. He lied about that."

"Damn it," Danny curses as they pick up the pace, moving to the next room and then the next. The house was sparse but unless a careful inventory was taken before and after, it was hard to know exactly what was missing and what wasn't.

"Basement," Danny gestures as he pulls the door open and both of them stare into the black chasm before them.

"So what happened to this kid Sam again?" Jackie asks softly as she flips on the light and they both slowly descend the stairs.

"When we are done here, I'm gonna check on that as well," Danny answers in truth. "City hall should have a record of his death."

"I'll check that while you run the glass," Jackie assures him as they reach the bottom and then stop. "Whoa this place has changed."

"Yup," Danny begrudgingly agrees as he heads to the right to where the once closed cabinet was now open. "Empty…I think this was locked the last time I was here."

"Wonder what he kept inside?"

"Skeletons," Danny retorts dryly, garnering a small eye roll from his partner. "Well is that what we all keep in the closet?"

"Why do I get the feeling you are inferring these might have been real?"

"I don't know what to believe right now," Danny sighs in response. "I hate the smell of this place."

"It's almost sickly like…" Jackie's voice trails off as she heads a bit further to the right, to the area that once held the small lock box with the chloroform. "Chloroform."

"What the hell?" Danny growls as he's at her side in seconds. He bends down, the odor a bit stronger by the ground and looks up with a frown. "Could be."

"You know that bad feeling you usually get?"

"Yeah what about it?" Danny replies.

"I'm starting to get it," Jackie states uneasily as she looks around; Danny standing back upright. "Your brother is injured…no memory and…what he drugs him and keeps him…where?"

"There," Danny points to a small door that was only partially hidden behind the large dresser. "I could have sworn that when I was down here last I never saw that door."

"There is hardly any light down here right now…you sure?"

Danny doesn't answer, only pushes past Jackie and heads for the small door to the dark room. He squints inside, pulling his pocket flashlight before seeing the small lamp and switching it on. The bed had been made but didn't look at undisturbed as the two upstairs; this one looked as though it had been slept in – recently.

"Danny…"

"Jackie I was here…only…oh go…" Danny holds his tongue from heavily cursing. "If he was in here and I was…"

"You didn't…"

"He was right here…"

"He might not…"

"HE WAS RIGHT HERE!" Danny shouts and then turns away in anger for a brief second before turning back. "Sorry."

"Why? You obviously needed that. But you can't blame yourself."

"Yes I can."

"Maybe he was drugged. Danny you can't blame yourself because you don't know for sure that Jamie was in here."

"I should have known," Danny's voice dies out as his fist hits the nearby wall. "Damn it I should have known!" His voice raises to a loud angry pitch and then drops again.

"Okay you need to just calm down and focus. He needs you to be calm right now and focus."

Danny looks at her but knows she's being objective and for him to find his brother he had to shelve his panicked emotion and do the same. Danny's eyes scan the bare wall before him. "You're right…" Danny acknowledges. "I have to focus. Talk to me kid…what the hell am I not seeing…where are you?"

Jackie hears the torment in her partners voice over the absence of his brother and feels her own heart start to tug. If Jamie was in here when Danny was here a day ago…only a few feet away and something had happened, she knows that guilt would now forever haunt Danny Reagan.

"Come on…let's check those leads," her hand rests on his shoulder.

"Right…" Danny nods as he pulls back from the wall a few more feet. But just before he turns away, they rest on something that makes his blood run cold and heart literally stop.

"Danny?"

"Oh my god," Danny whispers in shock as he glares a few seconds longer before his fingers fumble for his phone.

"What? What is…" Jackie asks in haste, her eyes following his fingers to the area he was pointing. "Sam Sommerfield was here…and…Danny that's…"

"Yeah today's date."

"And you think that Ja…"

"Jackie…that's Jamie's handwriting. I'd know it anywhere."

"But…"

"Yeah he is being brainwashed by Don to think he's Sam," Danny hisses in contempt as his eyes threaten to water; his heart racing so fast his chest actually hurt to breath.

"Oh my god," Jackie also states in shock as Danny's phone rings to life.

_"Danny what did you find?"_

"You won't like it."

_"Just tell me Danny."_

"Dad…Jamie um…well he was here," Danny answers with a small intake of air.

_"Was? What happened? Danny…tell me what the hell you found? Where is Jamie?"_

"Jamie…he's missing. But that's not all…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So do you think Danny and Jackie will find where Don is headed? What other clues will they find in Westchester? What about Roger? And when Danny tells Frank what else he found how to do you think Frank will fare? And where are Don and Jamie really headed? Hope you are still liking this story and please review – you know it makes us write faster. Thanks so much everyone and stay tuned for more!


	11. Danger Mounting

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 11 – ****Danger Mounting**

* * *

><p>"And what?" Frank asks eagerly as Erin and Henry hover around the crackling speaker phone on Frank's desk.<p>

_"Dad he um…"_

"Danny just tell me, no matter what you might think. What did you find?"

Frank waits for a few seconds only to hear some shuffling and then Jackie's voice crack to life.

_"There is an inscription here that says Sam Sommerfield was here and it was dated today."_

"That's bloody impossible!" Henry growls, prompting Frank to hold up his hand and his father stop his next words.

_"Danny went to check something else out but it seems that…well this is only Danny's theory but with Jamie possibly having amnesia…"_

_"That asshole kept my brother down in the small dark tomb only a few feet from where I was the other day – drugged!" Danny's voice half shouts over the phone. _

"Amnesia?" Frank queries.

_"Well I doubt that Jamie would write that on his own, even as a joke. And if Don did goad him into it, why not also put his own name? __Jackie and I are heading to talk to the neighbor to see what else they might know then to the police station and city hall. Dad how did Sam die?"_

"Car accident…or so Don said," Frank just shakes his head, his mind spiraling downward at Danny's latest revelation. "Tell me what you need."

_"Just to clear any roadblocks the local yahoo's up here might put in front of us. I'll call you later."_

"Danny…"

_"Yeah?"_

"Any signs of…"

_"Harm or…no. We found a spot that held a faint smell of chloroform so we both just assumed Jamie was drugged and the furniture was moved in front of the door when we were here which is why…"_

"You didn't find him. Danny you can't blame yourself for not knowing."

_"Yeah Jackie said the same thing. I'll call you soon."_

"Danny…damn it," Frank curses. And before he can say another word, the phone goes dead and Frank can only push the 'end call' button and lean back in his chair.

"Memory loss, would explain so much and would corroborate those things Danny found."

"Jamie has an accident..." Erin starts.

"Do we even know it was a damn accident?" Henry pipes up, forcing both Frank and Erin to look at him as he shrugs. "He lied about one thing, why not the accident too? Maybe he caused the accident thus giving Jamie amnesia."

"This was all premeditated?" Erin comments gravely.

"So it might seem," Frank's fist angrily lands on the table. "I had lunch with him and…"

"And all that garbage about the loan," Henry growls. "I want my turn with him after Danny."

"Pop you think if Don has gone through that much trouble to…" Frank's voice dies out as he shakes his head. "I hope Danny throws the book at him when he finds him."

"Which one?" Erin retorts wryly.

"Every damn one of them."

XXXXXXXX

"So do we have a map of where Canada is?" Jamie inquires as they drive through the countryside.

"I'll pull it out at the next gas station," Don answers Jamie.

That was his original plan but if Jamie's memory came back prematurely then he would have to use his backup plan and that didn't include crossing the northern country border. Don's mind quickly swirls with thoughts about his actions as of late; they were rash and would reward him with heavy consequences if he was caught. But his plan was to never get caught – no matter the cost. He glances over at Jamie and frowns; his mental sanity now locked in a no win battle between good and evil with Jamie Reagan's very future as the prize to be won. It wasn't something that he had planned spur of the moment, it had taken a few months careful planning and then waiting on the timing of course; the date had to be the same in his mind.

Jamie's eyes try to focus again; his sleepy frame still refusing to wake all the way up and his mind now wondering when the affects would wear off. _Has to be the juice, _he falsely reasons as he chants the name 'Danny' over and over again in his mind; praying for some small spark to come to fruition.

"Where did we live before this?" Jamie inquires as he uncomfortably shifts in the seat.

"We were down south a bit, Texas area. You liked it down there, close to the Mexico border. In fact… you know you always talked about going back. We could take a side trip there if you'd like."

"What was it like?"

"It was hot and dry."

"I think I'd like a dog," Jamie suddenly mentions. "I think I always liked dogs."

"Sam you are allergic remember?"

"To all dogs? Maybe we could try?"

"Sure a dog would be fine, but you really did like cats more," Don falsely corrects. "You said they were better lap animals and friends than dogs that would just lie outside."

"Did I ever have a cat?"

"No. Your mother and I did before you were born. It was called Roxy," Don smiles as he finally remembers one sliver of truth from his muddled past. "It was an orange tabby and your mother loved it."

"What happened to it?"

"Oh it um…it died. Old age I think," Don slightly frowns. "Yeah cats are good; keep the mice away."

"Mice?"

"Well barns attract mice right?"

"I don't like mice," Jamie shakes his head slowly, quickly stopping when he feels himself getting dizzy. "Still wish I could remember why I want to remember the names Sonny and Danny."

"Well sometimes people use the term 'Sonny' in referring to someone they don't know well. You know…such as how are you today Sonny, is your dad home? Stuff like that. It's more an affectionate term for young children. So that could be it."

"And Danny?"

"Probably something from your favorite TV show. If I can remember correctly…yeah that's gotta be it. You loved that show and said you always wanted to be like that character. But he's fake and you're real; just dwell on that and put that Danny character out of your head."

"Okay," Jamie replies slowly as he turns and looks back outside. But in his mind the he answered the Danny character and was now mixed up into wondering what was real and what was fake. A TV show? It sounded plausible and if it was his favorite character then maybe he was just wanting to make it real because he wanted to remember so badly. His modest breakfast was finally starting to wear off and now all that was left in his system was the powerful drugs that were pulling him back to sleep.

"Close your eyes Sam. Just rest now."

"Okay…father," Jamie mumbles as he closes his eyes and turns his head to the side; his mind sinking into black oblivion while his subconscious was still struggling to climb out of the dark mire of amnesia that it was swimming in. It was a slow climb, but it was steady and in the end it would succeed.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so just talked to the pilot and he said he can drop us right beside the police station as they have a heli-pad there," Jackie tells Danny after he had taken a few pictures with his phone and joined her in the main area.

"Good lets go. And I want to talk to that neighbor as well. Too bad there isn't another car there."

"We'll get into town and if I have to come back here I will…"

"Not alone. We don't know who we are dealing with," Danny warns as they hurry up the stairs.

"He's an old man."

"That old man has kidnapped my brother!" Danny hisses as Jackie can only agree as she follows after him. They had briefly checked the barn but there were no signs that other than the front area another human being had even stepped foot in the building and unlike the basement there were no hidden rooms or locked furniture.

"Commissioner Reagan called the county Sherriff and should have a car waiting for you both," the pilot tells Danny and Jackie just as the helicopter moves upward.

"Where could they be going?"

"I have no clue. But I want to know everything I can about Don Sommerfield and his family. Maybe he has a cabin or something around here," Danny's voice rattles on. "They already have at least an hour head start on us, which isn't much but if Jamie does have amnesia and is drugged then…"

"We'll find him," Jackie's hand rests on his arm and gives it a small reassuring squeeze. "Do the boys know?"

"No. Linda told them that Jamie is away for a few days out of town. Renzulli has been askin' but dad said that told him that Jamie had to take some personal leave and would be back as soon as he could. As much as I want to ask dad to put out a nationwide bulletin I sort of understand his reasoning for keepin' it quiet. He said that if Don thinks he's gotten away with this then he'll more likely stay in the open instead of going into hiding someplace."

"In the open?"

"Use a credit card, withdraw money…something. If Jamie's hurt maybe he'll um…you know need medication and that would…"

"Require going to a hospital and they have to log his name," Jackie finishes. "I agree but it's still a gamble."

"But if Don goes into hiding and then he could keep Jamie away and…"

"And you'd lose him for good. So what if Jamie gets his memory back?" Jackie asks just as the helicopter touches down.

"I don't even want to go there right now. Jamie would never stay…not…willingly…" Danny's voice is lost as he gets out and rushes for the front door of the small police station that was attached to the Westchester City Hall.

"I'll check with city records on Don Sommerfield," Jackie tells Danny before they once again part ways, Jackie veering to the left and Danny to the right; entering the small Sheriff's office with strong determination.

"You Detective Reagan?"

"Sheriff Witford?" Danny shakes the middle aged man's hand.

"So what's this all about with Don Sommerfield?"

"I want to know everything, starting with banking activity and…"

"What's he under suspicion for Detective?"

"Kidnapping an NYPD officer for starters. Now where is someone that can get me those recent bank records?"

XXXXXXXX

"Detective Curatola," Jackie flashes her badge to the city hall clerk. "I need the death records of a Clara and Sam Sommerfield."

"I know the Sommerfield's," an older woman's voice pipes up as she slowly pushes herself away from her desk and heads toward Jackie. "In fact someone called my husband early this morning asking about Don's place. Was that you?"

"Mrs. Jenkins?"

"Yes that's me."

"That was Manhattan Police Commissioner Reagan ma'am," Jackie answers with a small smile. "What can you tell me about them?"

"Very quiet and kept to themselves mostly. Don has a nasty temper at times. He used to be a doctor you know."

"A doctor? What kind?" Jackie asks in haste.

XXXXXXXX

The next time Jamie opens his eyes, the car was stopped but they weren't anywhere familiar. He lifts his head, his lips emitting a soft groan as his body tries to straighten back into shape. Even after his sleep, his limbs were still sluggish and refused to move the way he wanted.

"Damn this…" Jamie utters a muted curse as he looks around the rest stop area before them. The place was mostly desolated except for a family van that had a small boy a dog and two parents beside a picnic table finishing a mid-morning snack.

Jamie gives them a small smile as he slowly pushes himself out of the sedan and stretches his legs a bit more, trying to shake his head to wake himself up fully. He heads toward the men's bathroom stalls where he assumes his father is using the facilities. But just as he approaches he sees his father on the phone and stops, his attention being quickly diverted to the small dog and the little boy that runs after it.

"Jamie!" The mother calls out, forcing Don's head to snap in their direction and Jamie's own mind to do a double take. Don finishes his call to his neighbor, his blood now really boiling upon finding out that Frank had called asking questions; rendering Frank's plan nearly moot. If Frank was now at his place his original plan to cross the border into Canada could be futile. Now he was starting to panic as he heads toward Jamie who had rushed after the dog and the little boy with his own namesake to help.

"Hey Sam," Don emphasizes as he nears the family's table. Jamie hands the ball back to the little boy who runs back to his mother with the small dog in tow.

"What's your dog's name?" Jamie inquires.

"Rocky," the mother chuckles as she pets the pint sized terrier. "He's not much to look at but has the heart of a fighter in him. Saved Jamie here from a stray coyote a few weeks back."

"Hi Jamie," Jamie greets the small boy with the same namesake as he.

"Well we don't want to disturb you any longer. Come on _Sam_, we have a lot of miles to cover," Don mentions with a firm smile.

"Nice to meet you all. Take care of that dog Jamie," Jamie mentions once more before he slowly follows after his father into the bathroom. "Who was on the phone?"

"I was checking the road conditions," Don lies. "I heard there was a wash out a few miles from here so we might have to make a slight detour," Don explains. His mind was now racing with thoughts as to if they head south-west and cross over into Pennsylvania or maybe even east into Connecticut or even north to Massachusetts. But he needed a major medical center and needs a big city for that; he needs the mind altering drugs and fast. However, big cities have eyes and he had run out of friends. Or had he?

"Alright hurry up and I'll wait outside," Don tells Jamie as he washes his hands and heads back outside. He watches the family starting to pack up their van and then a few minutes later pull out just as Jamie exited the bathroom. Jamie looks at the van as it leaves, his mind still trying to digest the word 'Jamie' and why it now seemed so familiar to him.

"Sam you ready to go?"

"I would like to go back home," Jamie answers as he turns back from watching the van finally disappear.

"Come on Sam, you don't want to provoke me now do you?"

"But you said I have a say in our future right? I would like to go back home, get a dog and just…well live there until I remember everything and then go from there. I am thinking that maybe I'd like to…I don't know get a job or…or something."

Don looks at Jamie with a heavy frown; his sanity continuing to unravel. As soon as he had heard that woman call out the name 'Jamie' he had in that instant feared losing his grip on his still mystified captive. "Well I think those are good plans. But how about we travel a bit further and…"

"How much further?"

"Jamie I told you not to push me!" Don growls, his countenance quickly falling once again as his true personality starts to peak through once again.

"What?"

"I said…"

"What did you call me?"

"Sam!"

"You said Jamie!"

"That was that little boys name…that child…you are acting like a child right now. _Sam!_"

"Why don't I ever have a say?" Jamie argues back.

"Why do you intentionally provoke me?"

"I am just asking fair questions father! I want to go back home and if you won't take me then fine…I'll just hitchhike!" Jamie half shouts as he turns to leave. Don, however, not about to let that ever happen, grabs onto Jamie's arm and tries to pull him back. Despite the fact that his strength was mostly sapped, Jamie tries to yank himself free. Don counters, by tightening his grip and trying to pull Jamie back toward the waiting car.

"I don't…want to go…" Jamie stammers as he tries to pull himself free, not wanting to outright hit his father. He doubts that with his limbs for the most part not really cooperating that he'd do much damage but he wasn't about to get into a fist fight with his own parent. Or so he reasoned.

"You stubborn child!"

"I'm a grown man!"

"You are not acting like one!"

"You are not treating me like one!"

"You are coming with me…and that's final!" Don yells back as he yanks Jamie forward. But at the same time, Jamie's elbow comes up and catches Don in the cheek, snapping his head back to the right and causing Don's anger to instantly surge. His left fist comes up automatically and punches Jamie in the right side of his face, forcing Jamie's stance to falter and his own grip on Don's arm to loosen.

"Defiant boy. You'll learn your place!" Don growls as he looks at Jamie in contempt as the youngest Reagan now holds his throbbing cheek. "You are coming with me and I won't tell you again," Don grips his arm once more, thankful the morphine in Jamie's system is keeping his fighting stance at bay.

"I want to go home!"

"You're never going back there!" Don struggles to keep Jamie in his grasp. He knew that Jamie had boxed and trained in the gym on a regular basis so was happy that he was able to use a helper to keep his captive at least partially subdued.

"I can walk…on my own…" Jamie huffs as he tries to pull his left arm free.

"You aren't doing anything on your own anymore!" Don snaps as they reach the car. Then without warning, Don pushes Jamie up against the car and pulls his other arm behind his back.

"Hey…what are…" Jamie tries to pull himself free, cursing his lame limbs for not being able to pull away that easily. Don had pulled out the Jamie's own police issue handcuffs and had snapped one around his left wrist and was trying to trap the other.

"You need to learn!" Don replies as he pulls Jamie's right arm behind his back and holds it.

"All I said was…okay…stop this," Jamie just shakes his head as Don succeeds in capturing his other wrist behind his back. Don turns him around and just glares angrily at him.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you for the next few hours."

"But I…"

"If I do I swear I will gag you. Understood!"

"But…"

"Not…one more word!" Don warns once more as he pulls Jamie clear of the back door, opens it and then pushes him onto his side and slams the door shut.

"This isn't fair!" Jamie growls as he kicks at the side of the door. "Let me out!" He growls as Don opens the front door and glares at him in anger. "Why are you treating me like this?"

"Last warning Sam and I mean it NOW!" Don finishes with an angry shout. "You need to learn to listen to your father!"

Not wanting to push his luck any further, Jamie slightly leans back on his trapped wrists and just curses in futility as Don gets in and slams the door shut, uttering an angry curse before he starts the car back up. "And you better pray I'm in a better mood by lunch time or I'll be eating alone!"

Jamie feels his stomach tighten as the car starts up and slowly pulls away. He looks up at the back of his father's head and feels his eyes wanting to water; the right side of his face still warm and stinging from the hit. It wasn't an intentional hit and he was partially to blame for provoking his father but he was now troubled by the fact that his father's temper was able to surge so easily and that he wasn't able to really fight back. But why was he a few days ago feeling that he was getting better only to now the past day and today feel like he was getting worse? _Am I being drugged? _That thought was so preposterous but at the same time made him wonder if it was the truth. Was his father capable of keeping him drugged? And why? Why wouldn't he want him up to full strength? Doesn't he love me? He doesn't act like it.

Jamie shifts once again onto his side, staring blankly at the back seat of the car as it moved further and further away from anything that he knows or thinks he knows. _Where are we really going? And who was he talking to on the phone? _His father had slipped up again with the Ja thing this time calling him Jamie. But maybe it was just a coincidence that the name was the same? Maybe it wasn't? _Jamie…_I should know that name, he tells himself as his fingers try to test the handcuffs keeping his wrists firmly trapped behind his back.

_Jamie…Danny…_I should know that…what is the connection? Maybe Danny was my friend? I could sure use a friend right now. I don't want to be here anymore. Maybe I can try to escape? Maybe I can find Danny on my own and he can help me? But what if he wasn't my friend? Oh damn I wish I could remember!

XXXXXXXX

"Hold on Jamie, I will find you I swear," Danny mumble to himself as he nears Jackie. "Okay so Don cleaned out his bank account the day before Jamie went there to help him in the yard. The bank manager asked why and he said he was moving out of the country," Danny tells his partner as they meet up in the middle hallway between the police station and city hall. "Police said that Don was pretty quiet and kept to himself, no run in's with the law."

"Well it seems you gotta talk to one of the town's gossips," Jackie smirks. "Talked to Mrs. Jenkins the wife of the man your dad called to ask about Don's whereabouts. Did you know Don was a doctor?"

"Of what?"

"He was a psychology doctor that specialized in the mind manipulation of returning vets. He'd work with men who were so scarred and wanted to forget their battle horrors and help them recreate new lives and memories for themselves."

"Damn it!" Danny curses. "So if Jamie has amnesia then him trying to trick him into thinking he's Sam wouldn't be that hard to do for a guy who's job was to screw with people's heads. What else?"

"I also found a name of Don's best friend. Greta said that Roger…"

"Greta? You two fast friends now?"

"Yeah she invited us to knit together," Jackie rolls her eyes. "Anyways Roger…"

"Wallace?"

"Yeah you know him too?" Jackie queries.

"Sheriff Witford said that the only time Don had a problem with some hooligans a Roger Wallace came to his aid. I say we pay Roger a visit right now."

"Did you ask about Roger Wallace?"

"He was called away before I could. Why?"

"Because we have a problem with that," Jackie stops Danny, making him turn around to face her in expectation. "He's dead."

"What?" Danny asks in shock.

"Died in a fire last night."

"Come with me," Danny heads back into the police station side. "Sheriff Witford. Do you have an incident report on the death of a Roger Wallace? Apparently that detail was overlooked," Danny states in sarcasm.

"It's not final yet and sorry you didn't ask. He died last night in a fire at his place. The initial inspection looks to be a faulty wire in his gas stove. He's been talking about getting that damn thing fixed for months, looks like it might have had the last laugh," Witford sighs.

"Yeah maybe. Is his house still a crime scene?"

"You want to go there?"

"Right now," Danny nods and then looks at Jackie. "Maybe there is something there we can use to tell us where Don might have taken Jamie."

"Let's hope," Jackie agrees as they hurry after the Sheriff, Danny calling his father along the way to keep the rest of the family updated.

_"So Don killed Roger?"_

"Don't know that yet. So far the Arson Investigator thinks it was a gas leak, but I'll put the bug in his ear that it might be something more. Jackie and I are heading there now. Dad did you know what Don did for a living?"

_"He always told me he was a retired veterinarian."_

"He used to make his living telling people something that wasn't real. He was a mind doctor dad," Danny huffs as they head toward Roger Wallace's house which was now a crime scene.

_"Did you find anything else about Sam?"_

"What did you find out about Sam?" Danny looks at Jackie.

"Oh yeah Sam," Jackie takes the phone from Danny so that Danny doesn't have to re-translate. "I was able to confirm Clara's death. She did die in a car accident. Sam however," she pauses and looks at Danny. "Well here's the odd thing. There was no official birth certificate registered for Sam Sommerfield. I was able to confirm that Don and Clara moved to Westchester and bought their house and registered with the bank about twenty years back but Sam wasn't born there."

_"Where was he born?" Frank wonders._

"They didn't know; maybe he was adopted? Or born out of state? But in any case he wasn't registered and they weren't able to check with their limited system in a timely manner. I am hoping you can check on that."

_"As soon as we are done here. And his death?"_

"Yeah his death...what did Don tell you?"

_"Don said that he was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver the same as Clara," Frank's angry __voice is heard._

"Sam Sommerfield didn't die in a car accident," Jackie continues.

"What the hell? What did the form say was the cause of death then?" Danny buts in.

Jackie looks at Danny point blank and frowns as she says so that Danny and the Reagan's on speaker phone can hear, "Danny, Sam Sommerfield was beaten to death."

_"What?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so a little more Jamie peril b/c I know we all love that! hehe…so think Jamie will try to escape again? Will that really push Don over the edge? And will the slip up in the name have more of an effect on Jamie's memory returning? And will time run out for Danny to find his brother? Hopefully all the clues are falling into place and it's still making sense as Danny closes in (which won't be that much longer). Please review before you go and thanks for reading!

**PS:** Just updated my season 2 Blue Bloods forum with brand new spoilers about Frank's future – interesting! :D


	12. Closer to the Brink

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 12 – Closer**** to the Brink**

**A/N: **Once again a special thank you to Iris, manstopper, Kayleigh and Allison. I very much appreciate your amazing reviews and am sorry that I cannot thank you personally. I hope you'll all continue to review and like this update as well.

* * *

><p>Don hears Jamie grunting in the back and offers another whispered curse. At the rest stop while Jamie was still asleep he had called his neighbor Ted Jenkins who had told him that someone from New York had called looking for him and he of course told him that he had a guest; that pushing Don's growing paranoia closer to the edge. Now with Jamie getting more willful as each day passed he had to get those mind altering drugs and fast. The original idea to get phony passports and cross the Canadian border with Jamie's memory affected might now be moot if indeed Frank Reagan was running the show; he needed another plan.<p>

The second idea to drive out in a cabin in the mid-west would have to be postponed. As he hears Jamie's soft grunts in the back he knows his captive won't remain passive for too long. He needed the drugs before he could disappear and he needs them fast! Then the idea struck him – Boston! He had a friend that worked at the hospital there and would offer a large sum to get his hands on some of those drugs. The hospital was large enough to have such medication so without a second's hesitation, veers to the right, taking a different exit and heading in a new direction.

He picks up Jamie mumbling his own name and then his brother's and frowns, the young man was continuing to remember. Of course he knows that Jamie works out of station house number twelve but why all of a sudden that number? What triggered that memory? What had he found? And who was Sonny? Danny of course was his brother, but the other name was significant as well. Why?

Jamie watches the back of his father's head until his eyes were too weary to stay open. His body was still sluggish and his captive wrists and arms, especially the left side that he was forced to lie on was starting to hurt due to his weight pressing down for the last several hours. Sleeping on his stomach hurt his tender ribs and lying on his back put increasing pressure on his cuffed wrists, causing the thick steel to bite into his tender skin. He would flip onto his right side as best he could but then was forced to look at the back seat and that was worrisome since he couldn't see outside. He was trapped.

Finally when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, they closed; his mind whisking him back into a dark realm of untold nightmares and strange faces. A somewhat blurry face would appear; sometimes a tall, lanky man with dark hair and a grim face and other times a shorter man with a closed buzz cut hairstyle but a kind expression – one of almost worry. Was one Danny? Sonny? And what role did they play in his life if any? His head starts to throb and just as the car hits a bump he sees himself with the shorter man as the number twelve flashes. But the bump causes his eyes to open and his lips to utter a gasp.

"Sam?" Don asks in haste but Jamie doesn't fully awaken.

"Danny…" he whispers and Don's heart rate skips. _He can't remember…their bond was strong…have to make Jamie forget his brother._

"Jamie…" Jamie mumbles again, his eyes fluttering as his brain tries to force another dark image into the light.

"Sam!" Don snaps and Jamie's eyes quickly open just before the memory can come to fruition; a memory that would have been useful and comforting to the captive Reagan.

Jamie slightly struggles and then remembers he was cuffed and slumps back, his face flushed and brown wet. "Father…I didn't…don't gag me please."

"I know son I'm not mad. You sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I don't know…I heard the name Danny again. Why do I want to remember him so badly?"

"Well I might as well tell you the truth about Danny."

"So I know a Danny?" Jamie asks, telling himself he remembers the name Jamie because that was the name of the little boy he spoke to earlier.

"Yes but..."

"Why did you say I didn't?"

"I was trying to protect you. He was a mean kid in high school that picked on you and then no matter where you went in town tried to pick a fight. He is angry and mean and you want to try to forget that name. That's probably why you remember him, he threatened you a lot."

"H-he did? Danny?" Jamie frowns as he shifts onto his back, his wrists painfully beneath him.

"Yes. I had to keep him away from you on many occasions. Trust me son, he isn't your friend and only wants to hurt you. I'm your friend and will keep you away from him at any cost."

"What did he do?"

"He was a bully and never treated you well. You want to put that name out of your mind. I was hoping you'd never remember him but I can't blame you for remembering him after the things he tried."

"I'm sorry for earlier," Jamie frowns as he tries to search his mind for any further references on who Danny was and what he did to bully him. "I didn't want to run away."

"I know son. We'll stop up a head for some lunch and I'll take those off. But you have to promise that you won't try to run away."

Jamie looks at the roof of the car and sighs. If this Danny wasn't a friend then running away would prove futile. "I was just…angry earlier. I hate this not knowing. I really thought I remembered a Danny because he was my friend. So far it seems I have no friends."

"Well son we moved around a lot. But when we get to our new home I promise you'll be able to make lots of friends. So think on that and put Danny far out of your mind."

"Well then I must have had a good friend? Even one?"

"Zach."

"Zach? Who was that?"

"He was your best childhood friend and he..." Don tries to explain about the imaginary personality.

"And he liked me?"

"Yeah…very much. Think about Zach. Zach and your father and I'll never let you go again. I promise."

"Okay," Jamie agrees with some reluctance as he slowly shifts back onto his side. His wrists were throbbing and even if he was to run away from his father who could he call? His father was angry at times but he did provoke his father with a few arguments so tells himself that this was really his doing and if he didn't try to run away again maybe he'd never have to face this same type of punishment. But despite that false reasoning, the war in his mind wages on, one side yelling at him that this isn't where he belongs and the other side telling him that he was at least safe and had a place to belong and be taken care of.

_Zach doesn't sound familiar. But Jamie does. And so does Danny? Why? Why does Danny sound more than familiar than Zach? Are Danny and Jamie connected? In what way?__ Damn I wish I could remember!_

Jamie feels the car starting to slow and then struggles to sit up. His body was still rebelling and he hopes that maybe being away from the country home would help him get some of his strength back, telling himself that maybe he was allergic to the barn or something; not realizing that anything at all that he would ingest would be tainted with powerful drugs to keep his strength sapped and his fighting stance at bay. He wasn't safe – he was in fact, in grave danger.

The man he was with was a ticking time bomb – waiting to go off. And Jamie wouldn't have to wait much longer before his world would explode.

XXXXXXXX

"This can't be happening," Frank rests his hands in his face, Henry uttering a soft curse and Erin's hand on her father's shoulder.

"Don beat his son to death?" Erin whispers.

"Oh my god," Henry mutters as he looks at Frank in shock. "Danny you sure?"

_"Got a copy here," Danny's voice is heard on the phone instead of Jackie's. _

"Danny you have to find Jamie. If he starts to regain his memory then…"

_"__Yeah Jamie will want to leave and that will push Don`s anger and…"_

"We can't let Jamie be around Don if that happens. What else does the death certificate say?"

_"__Okay so just looking at the file here that Jackie got and apparently a few weeks before there was a car accident as Don had first told us, but only minor injuries and nothing became of it. The ME's autopsy report says that Sam had some old wounds that were um…well consistent with…"_

"Don't tell us…years of abuse?" Henry asks in anger. "Son of a…" he starts to curse under his breath.

_"That would be it. The night of Sam's death there were some reports that he fought with a home intruder but there was no one found that actually did the crime and the ME also said that __he suspected the father but the follow up police report said that Don was in such a distraught state that nothing was pressed and his death was closed without further investigation. His friend Roger, who is now dead was his alibi for that night."_

"How convenient," Frank groans. "And now he has Jamie."

"You find him Danny, you find this murdering bastard," Henry snaps.

_"__Will do. We are heading to Roger's place right now. We were told he was Don's best friend and we were hoping to get some answers but um…well he died in a house fire last night so not holding out hope that much will be found that we can use to help us find Jamie."_

"Don't tell me," Erin pipes up. "The cause is arson?"

_"The Sheriff said that the initial investigation was a faulty gas stove that he has been complaining about to folks around town.__ A whole bunch of convenient excuses all of a sudden allowing Don to kidnap Jamie and just disappear."_

"Damn it," Frank curses as he just shakes his head.

_"Maybe there is a computer or somethin' that we can find. I found a glass in Don's kitchen and we are getting that and a few other items dusted for prints and checked for DNA ri__ght now while we are at Roger's. And the ME Is also going to work on getting us a confirmed cause of death."_

"We'll check the DMV database for the VIN to Don's car and start tracking it if we can. Danny, I don't have to tell you it's now a race against time."

_"I know. He'll be okay dad. I swear to you we'll find him before __Don has a chance to do….well anything. At first I didn't agree with your reasoning not to go public, but if Don is capable of murder as we think he is, then him going into hiding would be…"_

"The end for Jamie," Frank whispers. "We can't let that happen. He needs that false hope that we don't know yet. Keep me posted," Frank states as he hangs up and then looks up at his father and daughter. "I almost can't believe it's real."

"Don…beat Sam to death?" Erin asks incredulously. "I still can't believe it."

"What can we do to help Francis? We have to find Jamie and fast."

"We have to check Sam's birth records and try to find Don's car."

"Okay so point me to a computer," Henry draws an arched brow from Erin. "Well it's better than pacing."

XXXXXXXX

Jackie glances down and notices Danny's fist so tight, his white knuckles about to crush the phone in two. Her fingers rests on his and his grip loosens.

"Have you talked to Linda today?"

"Briefly…the boys have a um…a prac…damn it Jackie he beat Sam to death!" Danny half chokes as he quickly looks out the window.

"We are going to find him Danny, you have to believe that."

"Yeah but what the hell is he enduring right now?" Danny snaps in an angry tone, drawing an inquisitive glance from the front seat, forcing him to lower his tone. "We need somethin'…Jackie he's tellin' Jamie he's Sam!"

"Okay but that's because his memory must be affected," Jackie tries to reason.

"He's got no memory and is being fed a bunch of damn lies by a murderer!" Danny groans as the police car comes to a stop in front of Roger Wallace's burnt out house. "And now this…another dead end – literally."

Jackie can only utter a heavy sigh as she watches his partner get out of the car and slam the back door shut so hard that it makes her actually jump.

"He okay?" The Sheriff asks from the front seat.

"He will be," Jackie replies as she gets out and follows after Danny, both of them now heading toward the charred remains of the house before them. Danny introduces himself and Jackie to an officer and is pointed in the direction of the investigator.

"So we think he might have been involved in the kidnapping of an NYPD officer," Danny concludes his explanation.

"Yeah Sherriff Witford told me. Boy I wish I could tell you more. You are welcome to look around Detective Reagan," the investigator tells them both. "Roger's body has been moved to the ME's office just to confirm the cause and time of death as per your request and I told them to rush it. So far my team has only focused on the cause of the fire, the rest of the house, what didn't burn is in tact. Take a look but if you find something you want to take to examine, I'll have to make a note."

"You got it," Danny nods before he gestures to Jackie to follow after him. Both of them carefully make their way to the front of the house, where the fire damage was the least. "So if Don is the smart guy we think he is then he'll probably have taken the computer."

"And what kind of guy was Roger? Enough to hide something we can use against Don?" Jackie asks rhetorically as the enter the charred house, both coughing as the stale air attacks their lungs. Danny lingers in the front room, looking at some pictures as Jackie heads toward the back kitchen were the arson investigation team was still working. She offers a few hellos before casting her gaze outside into Roger's back yard and notices something interesting.

"Danny," she calls out, bringing her partner to her within seconds. "Looks like some kind of garage out back."

"Let's go," Danny tells her as they both head back to the front door and outside, navigating the small cement path to the back yard that once they were past a tall wooden fence was littered with old car parts and other mechanical items.

"Detective Morris," Danny calls out to the man that had greeted them. "What did Roger Wallace do?"

"Well he was a mechanic by trade, but also ran hospital supplies and stripped cars of parts."

"Hospital supplies?" Danny looks at Jackie.

"I'm on it," she turns and pulls out her phone, wanting to find out which hospital Roger ran supplies for and if there was anything recently; her call would be fruitful.

"Do you know if he had anything to strip in the last few days?"

"Not sure but you can look around if you want."

"Thanks," Danny mumbles as he heads toward the garage where Roger Wallace's office would turn out to be. He enters the musty smelling room, instantly assaulted by the aroma's of grease and gasoline; neither of them very offensive. He tries to focus his mind on the task at hand instead of hearing Jamie's voice calling to him for help as Don beat him for wanting to leave. "Jamie I'm so sorry," Danny whispers in sorrow. "I will find you."

For the next ten minutes Danny had inspected nearly every inch of the small garage until he happened upon a small locked box in the back of the garage. Not caring about damaging the lock, he grabs a nearby sledge hammer and busts the lock open, taking the box to the table and slowly opening it up.

"A computer," Danny mentions as he pulls it out and immediately starts it up. He looks at the other papers below the laptop and starts to fish through them, before calling Jackie with the last date of pickup for hospital supplies. He then turns his attention to the computer, thankful that there wasn't a password to get in.

"Alright lets see what I can…"

"Danny, look, a VIN look up," Jackie points to a program the DMV uses. "How'd he get that?"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Danny growls as he starts up the program.

"Someone who supplied Don Sommerfield with a large supply of Chloroform."

"What?" Danny looks at her in shock at his stomach instantly cringes.

"Dr. Drake said that Roger's last pick up was a crate of Chloroform for the next county but that it never made it's final destination and the trail went cold with Roger Wallace last night.

"Naturally. Do I want to know the date?"

"The day before Jamie came up here."

"Damn it," Danny just shakes his head as the computer beeps to life. "And look at this. It's a towing log and look at the last stop."

"The washed out bridge. Roger is helpful after all," Jackie reads the area they had been at the day before; Danny's attention now diverted back to the computer which was showing the page where the last VIN number that Roger Wallace had looked up.

"Danny…"

"Yeah I see it. Roger Wallace had the VIN for my grandfather's car and looked it up the night he died, last night."

"He knew who's car it was Danny."

"And it cost him his life," Danny answers gravely as he pulls his phone to call his father with the latest. "Dad…"

XXXXXXXX

_Danny is not your friend…he's a bully who only wants to hurt you…you never liked him…he's a very bad man…_

Jamie's mind dances with those words from his father as he remains in the front seat, rubbing his chaffed wrists. In his mind he had thought Danny was a friend, one time even seeing him in a police officers uniform. But his father dismissed that image by saying that his favorite show was a cop show and was probably mixing up the images – Danny wasn't a cop and wasn't his friend.

_Danny only wants to hurt you…I'll protect you from him…no matter the cost._

"But why would he want to hurt me?" Jamie ponders softly as he looks around the front of the car. He spies the map tucked between the front seats and grabs at it. He sees the word 'Canada' and smiles, thinking it was their new destination. However, his eyes then drift to the right, to the eastern seaboard of the United States were another word was circled.

"Jamie…" Jamie lets his own slip past his lips. "Father had slipped up with the Ja…and then the jacket and then Jamie…was it just the boys name?"

He leans back and once again briefly closes his eyes, straining to remember but cursing softly when he opens his eyes and remembers nothing. The young boy named Jamie just pops into his mind when that name crosses his subliminal path, making him angrier.

"But that's still in the US," Jamie states as he looks up and notices his father existing the fast food restaurant. Jamie quickly folds the map back up and stuffs it between the seats and then gets out of the car. He heads for the small picnic table his father had placed the food down at and slowly eases himself down across the table. After the last incident that landed him handcuffed and nearly gagged at the hands of his father, his trust factor was starting to wane a little bit.

"So when will we get to Canada?" Jamie inquires as he takes a hearty bite of his burger.

Don looks at him and frowns. He wanted to get into hiding as soon as possible, especially after his neighbor told him that he was now under the radar of Frank Reagan. But the stop in Boston would be necessary in order to get the drugs to keep Jamie's memory at bay; one more day at the most and all he could do was pray that Jamie's amnesia would hold out until he was injected with the powerful mind-altering drugs. He had already contacted his friend in Boston and after offering a bribe was able to get some of the drugs put on hold, it was now a race against time. But as with breakfast, Don had taken the food into the bathroom, injected another half needle full of the morphine into Jamie's drink, wanting to keep the youngest Reagan under his control.

"Well Sam we have to make one small detour to visit a friend that lives not far from here. He's very sick and in the hospital and I got a text the other night that he might not last the week," Don relays his lie, ending it with a mock sigh.

"I'm sorry father," Jamie sighs as he quietly finishes his lunch. As anxious as he was to get to a new home and start a new life, he couldn't make trouble for his father for wanting to visit a friend who was near death. Jamie looks around after he finishes his meal, nothing was familiar and suddenly an odd feeling of abandonment started to cover him. What if he was out here all alone?

"What is it Sam?" Don is quick to ask, wanting to ensure that no other memories of Danny were resurfacing.

"Just thinking…well what if I had had my accident in a place where no one knew me?"

"Yeah to fall into the wrong hands would have been scary for sure my son," Don answers with mock concern. "But you are safe with me and I'm going to take good care of you."

"And for that I am thankful. I just wish my memory would hurry up and return."

"Did you um…see anything else today? Anymore flashbacks or images you want me to help you with?"

"I keep seeing the number twelve in gold."

"Probably something to do with your high school graduation. Maybe the gold letters on your yearbook?"

"Yeah maybe. Did I enjoy school?"

"You did and you did well at it," Don states proudly and Jamie's lips curl upward.

"Did I ever talk about what I wanted to do after I finished school?"

"You wanted to be a vet, always a vet."

"A vet?" Jamie ponders as his brow furrows. "But you said I was allergic to animals?"

"That's why you aren't one now," Don rattles in haste, hoping to overcome his mis-hap. "But you said you always wanted to be a teacher and work with children."

"A teacher," Jamie mouths the words slowly. "Really?"

"Yes why what kind of job do you think you want?" Don asks with some hesitancy, hoping and praying that nothing NYPD related.

"I um…" Jamie starts and then pauses. "Well I guess I want to help people in need."

"Well teachers help children to read and write…important things," Don answers in haste.

"Yeah maybe," Jamie shrugs as he finishes his drink with the drugs inside it.

"Alright so lets finish up here and get back on the road."

"So soon?"

"Sam," Don warns sharply.

"Sorry father," Jamie sighs. "Just don't like sitting in the car for so long. Maybe that's why I feel so tired all the time."

"That could be, but it was cheaper than flying. We should arrive there tomorrow and then you'll have lots of time to walk around, I promise," Don gives Jamie a false smile, having no intention of letting the youngest Reagan have free reign in the outside world.

The two of them pack up their lunch, clean off the outside picnic table and head back to the car, Jamie's eyes darting around to everything around him. Finally they settle on something that holds him in place longer than Don had hoped. The next car over had a jacket with an NYPD police crest and below that the number "35" in gold letters.

"Twelve," Jamie frowns before he utters a small gasp as Don's fingers latch onto his forearm and pulls him away.

"It's not nice to look into someone else's car Sam. They might think you want to steal."

"No father…that jacket…the crest, the NYPD crest…it looks…familiar."

"Well your favorite show is a cop show, my son. Now come let's go," Don gives Jamie a good yank and succeeds in tearing his gaze away from the fateful reminder and pulling him away toward his own car. But just before they get there, Jamie watches a man approach and suddenly pulls his arm away from Don's loosened gaze.

Don watches in horror as Jamie heads for the man and knows that he cannot make a scene, especially if this man was indeed a member of law enforcement.

"Excuse me Sir?" Jamie asks the strange man before him.

"Sam, it's okay."

"It's no trouble. What's up young man?"

"I just noticed your jacket. Is it yours? Are you from New York?"

"No. Belongs to a room mate. He used to live there."

"See there you go Sam. He likes cops."

"Well he has good taste, the NYPD is among the best in the country, or so my friend still brags," the stranger chuckles.

"Do you know if they have a crest that also has a twelve on it?"

"I'm not sure," the man frowns as he looks at his car and then at Don who merely shakes his head and tightens his fists at his sides; Jamie would pay for this for sure.

"Come on Sam, we really have to go."

"Okay sure," Jamie looks at Don and then back at the stranger. "Thanks anyways."

"Sure no problem," the man smiles as Don and Jamie turn and head back for their car.

Don remains silent until he pulls away from the parking lot, glancing over at Jamie, whose gaze was fixed on the stranger now getting into his own car and heading in the opposite direction. But Jamie's gaze quickly diverts back to his father as he watches the car come to a stop at the far end of the parking lot away from anyone or anything else. However, he didn't expect what happened next.

"Damn you boy!" Don's voice growls as his elbow lands hard in Jamie's stomach, forcing him to double forward and utter a gasp of pain, his arms immediately encircling his chest.

"Wha-t…" Jamie wheezes as he looks up at Don's furious gaze. "I just wanted…to know."

"I told you not to talk to strangers!" Don yells, his fist raising and Jamie's frame quickly recoiling.

"But the police…they are are friends right?" Jamie asks in haste, still slightly bent forward.

"You have a real problem listening don't you!"

"He was…polite father. I didn't mean…any harm," Jamie stammers as he takes another painful gasp of air, his head throbbing from the strain.

"I should just lock you in the damn trunk for the rest of the trip only there isn't enough room!" Don growls before he turns back to the steering column.

"No please…I don't want that. I'm sorry…I promise I won't talk to strangers again," Jamie pleads as he straightens back up, his eyes slightly watery.

"Well you have promised before and broke it. Next time you will be punished," Don warns as he starts up the car and continues on their way toward their next destination. However, what Jamie doesn't realize is that when the drugs finally assaulted his system all the way he'd be waking up in a different state then he was now. Don Sommerfield's anger was about to be unleashed.

Jamie looks out the window and then just closes his eyes as he feels his body lightly shaking with fearful anxiety. He was so mixed up emotionally that he now felt like throwing up. While it would have actually been beneficial to getting some of the drugs from his system, he swallows it back down, not wanting to anger his father further. But that crest was now emblazed on his mind and refused to fade away.

_How do I know the NYPD? _

XXXXXXXX

"Yeah we are heading to the ME's office right now," Danny tells his father. "That really sucks about Don's car."

_"No GPS to track, sorry__ car's too old," Frank sighs into the phone. "I am thinking of putting out an APB – officer missing just to the station houses and not the general public. At least let's get some other eyes and ears out there working for us."_

"That works," Danny's sigh matching his fathers as he pulls away from Jackie. "How you holdin' up?"

_"How would you be if __either Jack or Sean was missing?"_

"Sick to my stomach."

_"Well that about sums it up," Frank answers in truth. "I want him back Danny. I um…I never thought Don capable of…just find your brother Danny…bring my son home to us."_

"I will. I promise. Jackie and I are going to remain here until we get our next lead. I'll call Linda and let her know. Let's hope and pray that once we put out that APB we'll get a hit…something to at least point us in the right direction."

_"Call me when you get the ME's results."_

Danny agrees, hangs up and then heads back to Jackie who was waiting by the police car near the front of Roger Wallace's property.

"What did he say?"

"He's going to put out a station house only APB and hope that maybe some local law enforcement official has seen them. It's a bit of a long stretch but right now we'll take it. We just need a direction. And when I find them…" Danny's voice trails off in muted anger.

"Well let's hope there is a friend to Jamie out there for all our sakes," Jackie casts her gaze away from the car absently and then back to Danny and gives him a small frown. "You know if he needs hospital stuff it might not hurt to send out something to major hospital centers as well."

"Good idea," Danny nods as they get into the car and head back into town. Danny looks at the burnt house one last time before his stomach tightens. _Hang on Jamie…I'll find you soon…I swear I will._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You all ROCK! I have already added a bit more to this story thanks to your feedback and have extended it past where I wanted so am not going to quickly just end things but Danny is closing in so lots more to come. So will the man who talked to Jamie point Danny in the right direction? Will Don get to the hospital and get the mind altering drugs? And what kind of freedom will Jamie be given? Will Danny get there in time or will he lose his brother forever? Hope you are all still with me and please reveiw before you go (you know how fast it makes us write for you all and how much we love to hear from you and what you think)! :D THANK YOU!


	13. Running out of Time

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 13 – ****Running out of Time**

* * *

><p>Jamie hadn't even realized how tired he was, having drifted off thanks to the drugs in his system and the endless miles of road that he was traveling on. He had passed a sign that said New Haven but didn't have any frame of reference only that the miles seemed the same and so he told himself he'd just close his eyes and rest.<p>

However, when he opens them next something isn't right. He was no longer in the front seat and his world had changed completely. He was in the back, on his stomach with his wrists cuffed behind his back and a piece of tape over his mouth to keep him from calling out.

_Help me! _Jamie starts to thrash, trying to flip off the blanket that was keeping him concealed from the outside world. He manages to grab a handful of the blanket with his cuffed wrists and starts to slowly pull it backward, inching it down as panic races through him.

_Help me! _Jamie tries to call out again, the heavy tape gag keeping his words garbled and useless. He manages to pull the blanket off his head and twists himself onto his side, his nose taking in some of the musty odor from the blanket and his tender lungs coughing into the gag. It was still a bit light outside but he knows that night will be coming soon, what would that mean for him? I can't stay like this any longer. I don't like this! I have to leave!

_But w__here…help me! _Jamie kicks at the side of the car until he hears footsteps approaching and stops. Why had his father bound and gagged him like this? Without warning? Just because he talked to that stranger? _But he said he'd warn me before he punished me like this_, Jamie yells inside his frustrated mind as he slumps back down onto the seat, his brow damp and his face flushed.

His stomach felt sick and his body weak, his limbs were mostly useless to him if he wanted to fight back. He hears the keys jingling in the front door lock and waits for his father to get into the car and explain his actions.

"Ah awake I see?" Don smiles at Jamie as he pushes the blanket down a bit. "Well what did you expect from your last public display? Disturbing people like that?"

_I just asked a simple question! _Jamie tries to mumble. But all that escapes past his gagged mouth was soft garbles, forcing his frustration to rise and Don's smug smile to grow.

"Now you'll stay like that a bit longer until we reach a nice picnic spot. A place where there are no people for you to bother."

_No! I want to leave! _Jamie continues to struggle as the car pulls away from the small grocery parking lot. _Help me! _Jamie kicks at the side of the door, making Don slam on the breaks and Jamie's frame to slam into the back seats and then roll back in place.

"I swear to you Sam, you keep that up and I will take those boxes out of the trunk and put you in! Now I am not kidnapping you. I am your father and you didn't listen to me. This was just punishment and kept you from misbehaving like last time. Did you bring that on yourself by not listening? Yes! I told you Sam…you listen to me and all will go well with you. This has been your history right from birth! Never listening to me when I would give you a simple command to listen. I try to be fair and patient and this is what I am rewarded with! Now I know what's best for you and you will do as I say so that I can keep you safe. So just lie back and relax and we'll have dinner very soon."

Jamie utters a small curse but has no choice but to lie back and wait to be released from his cruel punishment. He hadn't meant to cause his father so much anxiety by talking to the stranger and it was just an innocent question. _You don't belong here! _His mind keeps yelling at him. But the other part of his mind was starting to be swayed by the lies that Don Sommerfield was feeding his muddled brain. He didn't listen and therefore did deserve this. _No! _His brain tries to insist and on the battle would wage until he would try to close his eyes and rest. His agitation, however, was also growing and escape was still on his mind.

However that wouldn't be easy, his strength was still sapped and his body felt sickly all over from poor nutrition, continued use of the drugs in their improper dosage and sleep that wasn't restful at all. _Father please…take this off! _Jamie mumbles once more. But all that results is Don turning up the radio do drown out his muffled pleas.

But not all was in vain from his last encounter. After seeing that crest, his subconscious kept flashing him the number twelve with the words: _Welcome to the NYPD. _Did I work for the NYPD? Why would my father lie to me? Cops help people, that's what I want to do? Did he lie to me? Jamie shakes his head at the thought. His father was trying to help and do his best, although his means were sometimes harsh and extreme he was safe and out of harms way.

Still, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to remain where he was. Maybe he could get back to New York and go to the NYPD, any station and see if there was a number twelve and if they had an officer Sam Sommerfield? He could never tell his father this, that would only anger him further. Why is he so protective of me? Surely he knows I'd never do him harm? Still something doesn't feel right about this, Jamie's mind continues to ponder as he gently squirms in his captive position. He huffs into the gag but his father doesn't even cock his head in his direction which further elevates his frustration. Jamie feels the car starting to slow but his heart rate starts to pick up the pace. He starts to sit up, only to receive a harsh reprimand and slump back down. His curious blue-grey eyes peer above the bottom rim of the window, gazing out into the empty landscape before him and feeling his isolation starting to rise once more.

_Proud of you kid…_his mind suddenly flashes, followed by an image of two men playing football on a field that looked like the one before him. Jamie closes his eyes, praying for his mind to replay the entire image so that he could get a face to the man playing football with him. The image was fuzzy but instantly fades as soon as his father's voice is heard.

"I'll take this off only after you nod that you'll not cause me trouble for the rest of the evening. "Do you promise?"

Jamie can only nod, wincing slightly as the tape is roughly yanked from his mouth and uttering a small thank you before his father gets out of the car and then heads around to his side, opening the door and fairly dragging him from the back seat.

"Now Sam," Don starts as he holds Jamie's captive frame tightly against him, his hot breath assaulting Jamie's tender ear. "Are you going to behave this time?"

"Yes father, I promise," Jamie agrees in haste as Don lingers with him in his captive state.

"You better make good on that promise Sam…or else," Don warns as he undoes the cuffs.

Jamie's body was a bit more sluggish than last time but credits his anxiety and frustration to the fact that he wasn't getting stronger. _Something isn't right, _his brain tries to convince him. _You have to make a break for it. _But where? The other side of his mind would aruge back. At least here I have food, clothing and an eventual home to look forward to and a new life to start.

"Alright Sam come with me now. Supper time," Don states as he shoves the handcuffs into his back pocket and gestures for Jamie to get the food bag.

Jamie grabs the bag and slowly follows his father, his eyes wanting to water at the sheer loneliness that he was now feeling. Both of them settle into dinner and Jamie's hopes of ever getting free were starting to fade. However, hope hadn't died just yet and a few minutes later both of them look up to see a large vehicle heading toward them.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey babe," Danny huffs as he slumps down into a single chair in the quiet lunch room of the small Westchester police station. "How are the boys?"

_"Missing uncle Jamie, as are we all. They still think he's away but miss him."_

"Yeah I know. Linds…Jackie and I are going to stay here a few more hours yet. The ME said that Roger died of manual asphyxiation and the fire was a cover up."

_"Did you call your father with all this?"_

"He knows. Just as he knows that the cup we found had only Jamie's DNA and traces of Chloroform mixed in with the orange juice. He's keeping him drugged," Danny winces as he relays the last few words. "Jackie's working with the hospitals and such that carry some drugs that Roger had a list of that we found but…but I don't know where to start to look. Linda what if..."

_"Babe, if anyone can find your brother it's you. I know you love Jamie and I know you have a strong bond even if you don't like to openly share it. He knows you are coming for him."_

"Oh hell Linds, he might not even know me," Danny groans as he leans back against the wall and closes his eyes briefly. "I guess all that we found…the real cause of Sam's death and…"

_"Did you find where Sam was born?"_

"Dad is still working on that. Seems that Don Sommerfield has lied about a lot of things. That is what makes him so dangerous. If Jamie still has amnesia what is he really telling him."

_"I think the fact that he's using drugs means that Jamie is resisting," Linda says softly. __"How are you holding up?"_

"Tired but I can't rest…not until we know…well something, anything. Everything so far has pointed to Don except we can't find the damn bastard! It's like he's disappeared," Danny curses and then lowers his tone.

_"Well he can't hide forever. You said he might need more drugs and if Jackie has given his name to hospitals then that might come up."_

"And if he knows someone like Roger? Linda, he could be anywhere."

_"But you said your dad sent his and Jamie's pictures to the border patrols right?"_

"Right, so he can't cross into Canada or Mexico or get on a plane. But we live in a big country with a lot of places to hide – forever."

_"You'll find him Danny. __I know you will."_

"Okay Dad's calling. I love you and I'll talk to you soon."

Danny hangs up with his wife and then watches as Jackie enters with a cup of coffee; his father's voice coming to life on the other end of the line. "Did you find Sam yet?"

_"Well we found…something but you might not like it."_

"At this point…bad news is all I'm gettin' so lay it on me," Danny looks at Jackie with a frown. "Sam Sommerfield came to this world from what Vulcan?" He smirks and Jackie just shakes her head.

_"__Not exactly but he wasn't born to Don and Clara Sommerfield either. Well not at least the Sam Sommerfield that died in the car accident ten years ago and was buried in Westchester. Fortunately the doctor that tended to Sam a few years before he died kept a DNA sample that was entered into the system and since you told me Don was a doctor his DNA was also logged in a blood donor clinic and we ran a match. Danny, Sam isn't their biological son."_

"What? Sam wasn't their son?" Danny straights up, his words instantly pulling Jackie's shocked expression to him. "Who the hell are these people? What's going on?"

_"Well after some digging and cross searching, Sam Sommerfield, the young man that died when that death certificate claims, was actually born Samuel Davidson. He was the son of Bruce and Amelia Davidson and was reported missing by them about five years __before Sam showed up in Westchester. He was missing for fifteen years."_

"Don kidnapped him also? Some kid?"

_"Danny, Amelia Davidson's maiden name was Sommerfield.__ He was her son."_

"Son of a bitch kidnapped his own nephew?" Danny's angry voice booms.

"What?" Jackie asks in utter shock.

"This can't be. He takes their son and…"

_"There is more," Frank interrupts. "There was a child born to Don and Clara __Sommerfield when they lived in El Paso Texas, a boy. He was registered with the name Sam. However, he died at six months. Cause of death? SBS or Shaken Baby Syndrome."_

"Oh god…he killed his own son and then his nephew and never looked back," Danny breaths in horror, looking at Jackie as she just stifles a horrified gasp.

_"And now he has my son."_

"How did Clara just allow Don to…"

_"Danny, __Clara Sommerfield, Sam's biological mother was killed shortly after he died as a baby. The cause of death was listed as a suicide. The woman that Don buried in Westchester wasn't Sam's mother. I just put through a court order to have her body exhumed and the ME to get us a DNA result ASAP."_

"Who are these people?" Danny asks in heated anger. "How did they manage to lie to all those people all those years?"

_"Erin is talking to Amelia __Davidson right now Danny to find out just what happened. We have to find Jamie. Don Sommerfield is a serial killer."_

Danny's world starts to slow as his father's voice continues to fill his head with added information about the real monster Don Sommerfield really is. The grasp on his phone starts to loosen and his partners voice starts to fade to an unrecognizable muffle; his father's voice now a distant echo. His stomach tightens and his head spins at the thought that he was now working the most important kidnapping case for his father and there was a good chance that he would fail his entire family - the brutal murder of his own beloved brother.

The phone finally slips, falling to the floor in a clatter just as Danny pushes himself up from the chair, heads for the exit with Jackie in tow, reaches the back alley just in time for his stomach to lurch and the last cup of coffee to come spewing out, spraying the lower part of the wall and the ground with dark bile filled liquid.

Jackie's hand rests on her partners back but she says nothing, having told Frank that Danny was okay and they'd call him back with some new information when it was received.

"Jackie…he…he killed his own son…kidnapped another and then…" Danny gasps as he pulls away and just stares absently at the buildings before him. Jackie comes and stands beside him, offering only a sympathetic frown and a heavy sigh. "How many others? I mean if he was…"

"He fooled everyone," Jackie frowns, forcing Danny to look at her sharply.

"And got away with it right?"

"I didn't say that."

"Damn it Jackie!"

"Damn it yourself!" She argues back in a softer tone. "You are not to blame for not seeing this; none of you are! He was your fathers so called friend and kept all that hidden away until today – from all of you…all of us. And the only reason it came to light is thanks to us looking deeper with the help of sophisticated technology. But we wouldn't have if…"

"He has Jamie!"

"And we'll find him before…"

"Before what? He gets his memory back and tries to run and all I find is a bloody corpse!" Danny yells and then turns away. "He killed his own son!"

"Detective Reagan?"

"What!" Danny answers loudly before he turns around to face the officer with a softer expression. "Sorry…what's up?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's your d…I mean Commissioner Reagan on the phone. He says they have a confirmed lead on your brother's heading."

"Thank god," Danny whispers as he pushes past them to one of the desks where the phone is and quickly picks it up. "What did you find?"

_"That station house APB worked Danny. Apparently earlier today __at a restaurant parking lot a local off duty police officer who rooms with a another local police officer went to drop of keys to his room mate and saw Jamie's picture said he talked to Jamie."_

"He talked to Jamie? What did he say?"

_"Said Jamie __saw a jacket in his car and was asking if there was an NYPD station with the number twelve."_

"So then…" Danny starts only to be interrupted by his father.

_"But the __off duty officer said the older man called him Sam and Jamie responded. Said the older man was gruff Danny but that Jamie didn't appear to be physically injured. Only weak looking, pale and um…well a dark bump on his forehead."_

"Damn it so he still has amnesia…or is coming out of it and remembering things which his going to set Don's temper even more in the red. I'm sure he wasn't happy with Jamie asking questions about the NYPD. Where are they heading dad?"

_"Well if we are thinking that Don would need drugs to keep Jamie's mind at bay he'll need a major medical center. From the looks of it, New Haven…maybe even Hartford if he can't get what he needs in New Haven."_

"Okay, Jackie and I will hop the chopper to New Haven. Just check those hospital records and let us know if Don's name pops up or if those drugs…which drugs?"

_"There are a few that can be used to create drug induced amnesia and we have those words and anything associated with them flagged. I doubt Don will use his real name but if any hospitals inventory suddenly drops in those, we'll find him Danny."_

"Let's hope we get to Jamie before Don gives him those drugs. I'll call when we get there. Tell Linda."

_"I will and Danny….be careful. We know what Don is capable of."_

"I know."

"New Haven?" Jackie queries as they both rush toward Sherriff Witford.

"I'll explain in the air." _Hold on Jamie, I'm coming._

XXXXXXXX

Both Jamie and Don watch the large semi trailer truck heading toward them and Don's lips automatically curse under his breath. His fingers grip Jamie's wrist and squeeze harshly.

"Now remember what we talked about Sam. Do you really want to embarrass yourself in front of him?"

"No father. I promise I won't talk to him," Jamie sighs as he looks down. But inside he wants to leave, something in his gut begging him to slip away when his father wasn't looking, maybe get into the back of the truck and at the next stop use a phone and call the NYPD. _Jamie…_ the name continues to swirl around and around in his head, familiarity now coming to the fore. _Is that really my name? But then why is my father calling me Sam?_

"Afternoon," the large truck driver greets them both with a small smile before he heads on to the bathrooms.

"Afternoon."

"Hi," Jamie answers meekly.

Both of them watch the driver disappear into the small building and Don knows they have to leave and fast. "Okay hurry up and finish," he tells Jamie gruffly. This time he had injected the drugs into the soft center of his donut, the murky liquid being camouflaged with sugar that Jamie happily gulped down first. Jamie wasn't that suspicious this time because Don didn't offer him something to drink; but the end result would be the same, Jamie's strength wasn't about to return just yet.

"I don't feel that well. Can't we stay a bit longer? I promise…" Jamie starts only to be stopped by Don's phone ringing.

"Stay right here," Don warns as he answers the call from his friend in Hartford, the one who was going to see if he could get the drugs and have them ready for Don to pick up the next day.

Jamie watches his father walk a few more feet, out of ear shot and then seizes the opportunity to head for the bathroom. He slowly enters and sees the man washing his hands. He nods before looking at the door and then back at the stranger.

"Son you okay?"

"No I um…my father…he…where are you heading?"

"Boston."

"Boston…where is that?"

"North east of here."

"Where is New York? I need to get to the NYPD," Jamie states in haste, nervously looking back at the door and then at the stranger. "Can you help me? Please?"

"You okay?"

"I um…I don't know. I have memory loss and can't remember…but I do some stuff and…right I just need to get to New York. Can you help me? I need to get away from my father."

"Tell you what, I have to make a stop in Hartford tomorrow. Why don't you come with me and then I'll put you on a bus and…"

"My son isn't going anywhere with you," Don's booming voice is heard. "Offering a ride to a strange young man? What kind of perv…"

"Hey man your kid came to me asking for a ride," the stranger quickly corrects. "But from the sounds of it, he doesn't want to stay with you. Can't say I blame him though."

"What the hell does that mean?" Don growls as his arm latches onto Jamie's. "Come on Sam, we are leaving here."

"Father I want to go to New York."

"Ingrate. Always something with you," Don huffs as he starts to drag Jamie's struggling frame back to the door to come in; the truck driver taking a step toward them.

"I'd let that boy go if I were you," the truck driver warns.

"Listen here. This boy is my son Sam and he's not himself. We are heading home and he…"

"I want to go to New York," Jamie insists with frustration.

"He has mental health issues," Don states in haste.

"Look I don't want to come between…"

"You're damn right you don't."

"But he really doesn't want to go with you," the truck driver finishes.

"Sam, wait outside."

"But…"

"Wait…outside!" Don's angry voice bellows.

"Fine!" Jamie growls in return as he storms out of the bathroom. But instead of heading toward his father's car, he hurries toward the big rig's side door and climbs inside. He looks at the steering setup and knows that with his lack of knowledge, he'd never be able to drive. He then turns his frantic gaze to the dash before him, looking for something he can use to call for help. He sees the trucks CB and picks it up.

"Hello?" Jamie asks in a shaky voice, not sure how to use the truck's CB radio. "Hello…anyone there? Please I need help."

_"Hello there…who am I talkin' to?" A scratchy voice comes to life._

"Um Sam…Sam Sommerfield."

_"Well Sam Sommerfield. What are you doing on this frequency?"_

"I need help. Please my father is going mad and wants to hurt me and…" Jamie's voice dies out as he sees Don exit the bathroom – alone. The look on his face is that of pure rage and hatred and Jamie instantly feels his anxiety skyrocket. "Please you have to help me get away from him."

_"Son you still there? Where are you?__ Who's truck is that?"_

"I don't know. A man…the one who drives this truck was going to help me get away but…I don't see him and…please help me. Please! I think my father might have hurt him."

_"Okay look above you. See a panel that says GPS number. What is it?"_

Jamie rattles off the number in time just as Don yanks the truck's side door open and grabs at his foot, causing Jamie to yelp in shock and grab onto the steering wheel and hold on.

"You are coming with me Sam. I warned you didn't I?"

"I want to go back to New York! Someone…please help me!" Jamie calls out, not realizing that the CB radio was still live. The trucker on the other end knew enough to quickly call in the location of the truck in trouble, not knowing that his fellow trucker lying bleeding to death inside the washroom vestibule; a consequence for crossing the evil anger of Don Sommerfield. But the police were now on their way – Don Sommerfield's world was starting to close in on him.

"Damn you Jamie!" Don curses.

But it was the use of his own name that once again forced Jamie to let his guard down and his grasp to loosen enough on the steering wheel for Don to give his legs a jerk and Jamie to slam to the floor. His teeth sink into his lower lip, causing the coppery sensation of his own blood to mix with his saliva and his throat wanting to constrict and throw it back up immediately. His fingers frantically scrawl at the floor as Don yanks him once more toward the opening.

"Now you will pay!"

"No! Someone…HELP ME!" Jamie shouts in terror as Don finally succeeds in dragging him from the cabin of the truck, causing Jamie's body to bounce off the step and land on the ground, slightly winding him. Jamie kicks back, catching Don in the knee and forcing the older man to step back and curse.

"You are coming with me Sam! I warned you didn't I?"

Panic forces Jamie to claw at the grass to try to get away but Don's hard boot land in his side and his body recoils. Jamie finally looks up and notices blood on his father's hands and the front of his white t-shirt and instantly his stomach lurches and his lunch, including some of the drugs comes back up, depositing onto the grassy surface.

"He…lp…me," Jamie wheezes as he tries to get to his knees and back up. Don lands a foot to his back and pushes him forward, Jamie stumbling forward once again.

"Now…you will have to be punished," Don stammers as he pulls out the cuffs and traps Jamie's wrists once more behind his back and tries to haul him upright.

"Wh-what happened…to that man?" Jamie pants as his head swims with dizzy spells and his vision blurs.

"That's none of…"

"WHERE IS HE!" Jamie shouts only to receive a backhand to the face, forcing his head to snap to the left and his eyes to water. Don continues to drag him toward the waiting car, his stomach on fire and his heart about to give out. "What did you do?" Jamie demands defiantly. "Did you kill him?"

"Boy you are really…"

"WHAT!"

"Same thing you'll get if you don't shut up and start listening to me!" Don shouts as they near the car.

"You called me Jamie! That's twice and there was no kid around."

"I should call you ingrate instead!"

"Is that my real name?"

"Your real name is Sam Sommerfield and you are my son! Get that through your thick head! You are not going anywhere – EVER AGAIN!"

"NO! HELP ME! Someone…please!"

"No one around but us Sam," Don offers a twisted smile. "Never gonna be anyone else but us from now on."

Jamie tries to pull himself free, but Don merely pushes him toward the pavement, making Jamie slightly stumble and lose his footing, thankfully landing on his knees on the grassy knoll beside the waiting car.

"HELP ME!" Jamie shouts again as he frantically looks back toward the small bathroom building, his eyes wet and his lungs gasping for air.

"Well I warned you!" Don yells as he heads for the car to get something else. Jamie wastes no time in pushing himself up to his knees and racing for the bathroom, wanting to see what his father had done.

"Hey! Come back here!" Don's booming voice is heard chasing after Jamie. He was sure that if Jamie was on the CB to anyone that the police would be on their way, panic and desperation were now setting in and serving jail time was the last thing on Don's mind.

Despite the fact that his head was pounding and his lungs burning, Jamie presses on, desperate to reach the bathroom to see just what his father was capable of. But just before he reaches the entrance, Don's thick hand rests on the back of his sweater and yanks him back, forcing Jamie's footing to trip and both of them to tumble to the ground; Jamie on his butt and Don on his knees.

"HE…" is all Jamie manages before Don shoves a thick cloth between his lips and then rips off a strip of tape, sealing the cloth inside and effectively drowning out any sounds that he might be making. Jamie tries to twist his head but it was in vain as Don succeeds in gagging him effectively. He clamps his hand down over Jamie's mouth as Jamie tries to use up whatever bit of fight he had left in him. But it would be to no avail; he was caught – he feared this time for good.

"That will cost you for sure!" Don's voice bellows as he pushes Jamie onto the ground face first and places a heavy knee I his back.

_HELP ME! _Jamie tries to call in vain, his lungs forced to inhale the musty fibers from the cloth between his lips, slightly choking him and making him offer muffled coughs.

"Just had to go and cause more trouble, didn't you! I am only trying to make a better life for us and this is what I get? You challenging me at every single damn turn! Well now you'll have to be taught another lesson. Once again it's all your fault!" Don hisses down at Jamie who was still trying to get himself free of Don's grasp.

Jamie twists his head around in time to see Don getting a needle ready with some cloudy contents and instantly terror grips him. He tries in vain to roll out of Don's grasp, his lungs trying to penetrate the gag in an effort to be heard. But it was in vain. Don's thick fingers wrap around Jamie's neck and lightly squeeze until Jamie's nostrils were flaring and his face was a deeper shade of red and he had no choice but to subside. Don injects the full contents of the hospital grade morphine into his captive and then pulls back and curses.

Jamie's sweaty head slumps down on the grass and he closes his eyes, his stomach wanting to throw back up, but his lungs forced to swallow down the bile. His heart was racing but his mind was now wondering what the truth really was and what kind of hell he'd wake up to. His body starts to slow, the drugs now assaulting him full force. He had nothing left to fight with – no strength to combat the next set of drugs; the doused cloth of Chloroform that was held over his nose and taped lips.

_Someone help me…_his mind begs in sorrow as his body finally goes limp in his captor's grasp.

Don slings Jamie's heavily drugged frame over his shoulder and carries him toward the car and then deposits him onto the backseat, Jamie's eyes closed and his frame unmoving. Don binds his feet with the tape and then covers him with the blanket before locking and slamming the door shut and getting into the front seat.

"Sam…" Don starts in a low angry tone. "You just lost your freedom – for good."

XXXXXXXX

Jackie looks over at Danny and frowns. He was blaming himself for all this and unjustifiably so. No one could have predicted this, much less guessed that Don Sommerfield was time bomb waiting to go off. But what was Jamie enduring right now? With the knowledge they had on Don's violent past she didn't blame Danny for being on edge, she too was worried for what the youngest Reagan was having to endure.

"Detective Reagan," the pilot pipes up, forcing both Danny and Jackie's attention to turn in his direction.

"Just got a call from a Sherriff Tilford just outside Meriden county. Apparently a call for help was placed from a truck stop. The caller's name was Sam Sommerfield. They were able to get a fix on the truck's GPS not long after the call."

"What? What did he say?"

"Just asked for help and said his father was going to hurt him. Just before the call went dead he heard S…Jamie calling for help. They were gone when the police arrived, but the deputy checked the bathroom and found the driver; he had been stabbed and beaten nearly to death. Here's a photo."

"Oh god no," Jackie utters in horror. "Don's gone into full blown panic and desperation mode."

"Did he say how Jamie was?"

"Sorry he was pretty out of it, Sherriff Tilford said. But he confirmed Jamie's and Don Sommerfield's ID before he lost consciousness. He's in the hospital in critical. They were heading north."

"What's north?"

"Hartford."

"Hartford has a bigger hospital facility than New Haven," Jackie tells Danny as he pulls his phone to call his father.

"And that is where we are heading. Dad…I might have a firm lead on Jamie's location."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay so sorry this chapter was so long, Alice got a bit carried away eeks! So the last stop in Hartford and the race is on. Will Don get the real mind altering drugs into Jamie before Danny gets there? And if not will Jamie get his memory back before Danny gets there? What danger still faces both brothers? Hope you are still liking this and stay tuned for more! please review before you go and Alice will get cracking! Hehe :D

**PS:** Remember to check out my forum. Some updated news about Jamie's new partner and a new friend for Erin. Don't forget to subscribe to get all the details :D


	14. Closer to Salvation? or the Edge?

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 14 – ****Closer to Salvation? or the Edge?**

* * *

><p>"I swear these people belong on a talk show or something," Erin groans as she slumps down in the chair before her father's desk.<p>

"Jerry Springer couldn't write stuff this good…" Henry just shakes his head, drawing an irate look from Frank. "Do we want to know what else you found out about these people?"

"Erin, what did Amelia tell you?"

"She confirmed that Don was suspected of killing Sam as a baby and that Clara did take her life. Said she had talked to Clara a few times after Sam's death and that Clara took it harder than anyone expected and blamed herself for bringing him into this world," Erin pauses with a heavy sigh before continuing. "Amelia said that Clara had complained a few times before Sam came into the world that Don's temper did scare her but she thought that having a baby, especially a son of his own would help. But it didn't. Don grew more frustrated and irritable, especially when he wasn't able to calm his own son. She said he never loved Sam."

"So in a fit of rage, he kills him," Henry mutters in a low tone.

"After that Amelia said Don wasn't the same and went back into the dating world a month later, only picking women that closely resembled Clara."

"Trying to soothe his guilty conscience," Frank adds.

"Most of them caught wind of his temper and left, none of them stayed," Erin continues to relay the information from Amelia. "But a few years later, things changed when they had Don over for dinner with a few others and their own son, Samuel was playing and someone said to Don that their son Sam looked like his son Sam when he was a boy. Amelia's, Sam was twelve at the time."

"I think I'll be afraid to hear the rest," Henry lightly warns.

"Don was still living in Texas at the time and them up in Denver. He talked to Amelia about Sam coming to stay with him for a few weeks to help him…get this…get his place ready for moving. The same line he handed Jamie."

"I want my hands on this guy!" Henry's voice growls.

"A few days later, Amelia said she got a call that there had been a car accident and that Sam was killed. But apparently he covered up the body in a fire and sent back a burnt corpse."

"And there was no autopsy done?" Frank inquires.

"The name on the autopsy report? Roger Wallace."

"What?" Both Frank and Henry ask at once.

"Apparently no one questioned it because it was a great forgery and Amelia said she even called and was put through to Roger and he confirmed it. They never pressed because…"

"They'd never suspect a family member of something that low or cruel," Frank's fist slams down hard on his desk. "I'm heading for Hartford," Frank tells Erin and Henry. "I want to put an end to this personally. Just let me know what the other Clara Sommerfield's DNA results come up with."

"I am almost afraid to know," Erin groans as she leans back and looks at her grandfather with a heavy frown, Frank already heading out the office door.

"Makes you wonder if that's all," Henry hisses.

"I am not sure I even want to know if there is more. I tihnk we all are going to have nightmares when this is finally over."

XXXXXXXX

The next time Jamie dares to open his eyes, his mind instantly knows that something is wrong. Panic and fear try to seize him and he would have been thrashing about. But he was unable; his limbs, although tightly bound refused to work. He was tired and sluggish and trapped in his own personal hell. Well hell couldn't be much worse.

The dark blanket was still over him, adding heat to his already lightly sweating frame. The cloth in his mouth was damp but he was unable to make saliva or swallow well. Worse, he couldn't push it out due to the few pieces of heavy tape sealing the cloth inside and keeping him effectively quiet and somewhat sick. His wrists were tightly cuffed behind his back but he could feel his shoes missing and his ankles bound with tape. Finally under the blanket but over his frame the middle seatbelt held him in place, making it impossible for him to move or even twist around and lie on his side or back; his stomach still throbbing from the pressure of his own weight and the few hits he had sustained earlier.

_Hey! _Jamie tries to mumble which only comes out sounding like, "hhmmmph!"

"Ah awake at last my son?" Don's snide voice is heard inside the quiet cabin of the steadily moving vehicle. "Enjoy your rest?"

Jamie's head rests on the left side of his face, but his eyes cannot see past the blanket so he's unable to tell if it was still light out or if it was darkness.

"I hope you slept well," Don mentions with a small sarcastic tone.

_Let me go! _Jamie tries once more, once again all that reaches Don's ears was a series of garbled sounds.

"No sorry Sam…that gag isn't coming off until we reach our destination and only then if I want to hear you answer a question. I am done listening to your whining and telling people lies."

_I'm not lying, _Jamie's brain sighs in frustration. He tries to move his arms…something…anything to prove to himself that he could still get some power over the man treating him this way, but his body refuses to work. He was trapped. Would he ever get free?

_Please! Father…please let me go…_ his mind begs, his sad whimpers dying out into a small sob as his eyes want to water. But as soon as they do he feels his nose getting stuffy and with the cloth wedged firmly in his mouth he knows his breathing will soon be labored. _I have to get away…somehow I have to get free and get away…_

"You know Sam if you had just accepted your new life and let me take care of you the way I wanted, you'd be up here with me right now instead of having to endure that punishment."

_I want to go! _

"Really now, you sound silly my boy. Just rest your lungs and we'll see about letting you talk when we reach our brief stopover. Just remember you brought this upon yourself. So just rest now and try to listen to me for once!"

Once again Jamie tries to strain with all his might against his cruel bonds but is unable and slumps back down under the blanket, his brow now dotted with small beads of sweat and his back and sides damp from frustrated perspiration. _What is wrong with me? What did he give me? I can hardly raise my head? If I don't get my strength back, I'll never be able to leave._

_Please…_Jamie tries to mumble once more.

"Fathers are supposed to take care of their sons, Sam and this is how I know how to take care of you. I thought I had gained your trust but you broke it and now you must reap the rewards until you learn the proper way to behave."

Jamie just allows his damp, dark blond lashes to rest against his flushed cheeks as his brain once again tries to beg his body to move, but his limbs refused, the full dosage of the hospital grade morphine still firmly clinging to his limbs and laughing at the unseen power it holds over the normally strong and healthy young man.

But fear forces Jamie's eyes to open once more. His heart was thudding in his chest and his head was still pounding. His father had slipped up and again called him _'Jamie'. _Was that his name? Why call him Sam? Did he actually belong here? Was the man who had to mercilessly bound and gagged him really his father? Or was he here against his will? But why then tell strangers that he was his son? What was the truth?

"Sam, stop making those sounds," Don snaps in irritation as Jamie once again tries to yell at his father to at least ungag him. Don brings the car to a stop beside the road and then twists around, roughly shoving the blanket away from Jamie's face and looking at him with a small frown. "Why can't you ever just rest? Do like your told for once, like a good boy?"

_Ungag me! _Jamie tries looking up at his father with a pleading expression. He watches as the man who calls himself his father pulls out a picture and then shows it to him. It was a picture of him as he is now, a grown man, beside his father both of them arm in arm and smiling; it was of course a complete forgery.

"See…this was us in happier times when you actually understood that I just want to take care of you. It can be like this again Sam."

_Who's Jamie! _Jamie tries again, his head slumping down on the seat when his father makes no attempt to remove the tape from off his mouth.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I just can't trust you right now. You said you'd behave at that earlier rest stop and you didn't and you ruined both our appetites," Don sighs, Jamie looking at him in shock. _Appetites? You might have killed someone!_

"So you stay quiet until we reach our destination for the night and we can eat with no one else around us. Then you can go about trying to earn my trust once again. With trust comes freedom Sam. Do you want that? Do you want freedom? Free of the gag and cuffs?"

_Yes! Please…free me now! _Jamie offers in a mumbled plea once more.

"Soon," Don's hand rests on Jamie's flushed cheek, the one that was now sporting a light bruise from where he had hit him earlier. "Sons need to learn to respect their father's Sam. You'll learn respect. Now we have a bit more to go before we reach our destination for the night and I want you to just close your eyes and rest. Are you feeling okay?"

_I'm tied up. No I'm not okay! _Jamie shakes his head no.

"Well maybe if you just rest some more you will feel better."

_No…wait! _Jamie tries only to have Don place the blanket over his head once more, him of course unable to do anything, especially with the seatbelt keeping him trapped in place.

"Soon my son…soon I'll get something to make everything better for you. Just close your eyes and rest."

Jamie offers one more sorrow filled, begging plea but it falls on deaf ears as Don merely turns the radio up to drown out his sad mumbles and heads back onto the highway. The sun had already started to set and it would be dark by the time they pulled into Hartford.

There was a small rooming hotel close to the hospital that would allow him to carry Jamie into the room and keep him secured there without too many prying eyes. Then he would make a visit to the hospital first thing in the morning, get the drugs and get them to Jamie, inject him and be back on the road in only a matter of hours. Don had told himself that Frank might have contacted the hospitals by now and even if he didn't know where they were going he still told his friend to use a phony name in the hospital system. But while Frank did have Don's name flagged, it was the drugs themselves that would alert the Reagan team to his presence.

"Soon my son…soon I'll get you something to make you feel much…much better."

Jamie closes his eyes and feels his stomach wanting to lurch, but all he can do is swallow back his fear and hope and pray that things will get better and he'll get the freedom his father is now promising. _I can only pray he's telling me the truth, _Jamie's mind resigns. But where are we?

XXXXXXXX

"So your dad is going to meet us in Hartford?" Jackie asks as the helicopter they were in nears the main helipad at Bradley International Airport in Hartford Connecticut.

"He's on his way right now," Danny sighs as he leans back against the wall of the helicopter, his eyes fixed straight ahead. "And you are down with the plan right?"

"As much as I would love to see you arrest Don on sight I know he'd probably lie and not tell us where Jamie is. But my question is, when you see him leaving the hospital, will you be able to wait just a bit longer so that he can lead us to Jamie without taking charge?"

"I have to right?" Danny retorts as the helicopter finally touches down and they step out into the cool night air. Danny looks ahead at the city as Jackie walks up to him and then looks in the same direction. Upon seeing nothing in particular she looks at her partner in question.

"He's out there…right now somewhere in that sea of lights…in what condition…" his voice trails off as her fingers rest on his shoulder. "With a serial killer...with no memory. Damn it Jackie, he's alone and...and we gotta get him tomorrow."

"We will. Come on…we got a hospital to stake out right?"

"Right," Danny quietly agrees as his gaze lingers a bit longer and then finally pulls away. He couldn't fault his father for wanting to fly out here and be involved in the rescue of his son and capture of his kidnapper; a man now also accused of murder. _Jamie…where are you? _Danny's mind calls out, getting only silent torment in return.

He was actually glad that he hadn't seen the photos of the trucker at the rest stop who had ID'd Don, fearing the condition he'd be finding his brother in. _Don has a history of violence…child abuse…beat his son to death…Jamie could be next..._Don Sommerfield wasn't just a harmless family friend, he was a cold-blooded, calculating killer with no remorse for anyone's life and that thought scared him. If the man was capable of killing his own flesh and those related to him, then what about Jamie who was ultimately an outsider?

Both of them getting into a waiting unmarked police SUV and after introducing themselves are whisked into the hart of downtown Hartford. The two plain clothes police escorts take them to a nearby diner, where they can just have a meal and relax; Frank was still en route.

_"Well I hope this lead works," Linda's tired voice is heard on the other end of the line._

"Yeah me too babe. I'll call you as soon as I have Jamie. Tell the boys I love them and I'll see you tomorrow…hopefully."

_"Just be careful Danny. I love you."_

"I love you too."

Danny hangs up with his wife and then heads back to the booth with Jackie and the other two detectives. The four of them talk about the case, Danny bringing them up to speed and when the food arrives the talk turns a bit lighter until they finish. Finally it's just Danny and Jackie left alone as the other two leave to take care of a few things and then move into place around the hospital.

"Talk to me," Jackie quietly urges Danny who is just staring absently at the menu, a tense expression adorning his face.

"Don was…"

"I don't want to hear about Don. Talk to me," she urges again. Danny looks up and notices the sincerity in his partner's expression and sags back into the booth.

"I remember after Jamie passed the bar and we all went out to celebrate. For most of the night he just sat quietly and smiled but I could tell that something was wrong…he should be bragging about his amazing pass but instead he just sat there. I took him aside later and asked him what's up and he said he wanted to know about some case I was workin' that day. I was surprised but I could tell…in that moment…in his tone that his heart just wasn't where it should be. He later confided in me that he felt he made a mistake but didn't want anyone to know. Yeah he was always worried about that," Danny finishes with a small smirk, Jackie's face creased into a tender smile.

"The day he was accepted into the police academy I was actually mad."

"Mad?"

"Figured there would be one more brother for me to worry about losing."

"Ever think on how he feels about you in that regard?" Jackie softly counters.

"Jackie I have been to war…Jamie…he's been…to a rowing club," Danny nervously chuckles. "He's got good instincts though. But um…"

"But what?"

"But what good are they now if Don is feeding him a bunch of damn lies?" Danny's voice goes gruff again.

"We are this close. Don will want those drugs to keep Jamie in check and we'll follow Don and get Jamie back. If he's getting the drugs that must mean Jamie is close to a full breakthrough."

"I don't know if I want to know what he's endured," Danny states with a visible wince.

"Trust me you won't let him falter once he's back where he belongs."

"I know but…" Danny starts only to have Jackie's phone go off.

"Detective Curatola. Right…and do you have a name? What's the relation? Okay thanks."

"What's that about?" Danny inquires as his partner hangs up.

"That was Dr. Layton from Westchester. They just got the DNA results from the body that was labeled Clara Sommerfield. Name was Annie Savoie and she's in the system with a few priors. Most notably attempted kidnapping of young boys. And how does she know Don Sommerfield? She was his half sister. Oh yeah and the cause of death upon further inspection is now deemed suspicious. I'm willing to bet she got tired of the whole game and he took her out before she could him."

"Damn this guy!" Danny's fist lands on the small diner's table, drawing a few curious glances from the lingering patrons. "I want him Jackie. I want him right now…on his knees, begging my forgiveness for all he's done before I…"

"Kick his ass?" She arches her brows.

"Just a few times," Danny nods in agreement just as the other two plain clothes detectives come back in.

"You two all set?"

"Lets do this," Danny huffs as he pushes himself out of the booth. "Thanks for the help guys."

The four of them head outside the diner, into the inky black of night, two in one car and two in the other, both of them regular civilian cars, heading to join the already planted two other vehicles; each of them covering the four hospital street exits. Frank was going to land at the airport and then head to the Hartford Police Headquarters to wait for the actual sighting.

It was going to be a long night…but the long wait wouldn't be in vain.

XXXXXXXX

Jamie feels the car starting to slow and then come to a dead stop, his heart now racing as to what he might expect from their new destination.

"Alright Sam, this is our stop for the night," Jamie hears Don talking to him before the blanket is pulled off. "And now you will behave for me right my son?"

_Yes! _Jamie weakly mumbles and nods. His face was still flushed, stomach sore, head dizzy and his body refusing to work the way he wanted but at least he'd be free for the night - or so he tells himself that. He listens as Don gets out of the car and then heads around to the back right passenger side and opens the door. Jamie feels cool air starting to assault his weary frame as Don cuts the tape that had bound his feet and undoes the seatbelt, tossing the blanket to the floor. He pulls Jamie by the feet toward the outside, thankfully catching him before he could tumble to his knees. However, he makes no move to undo the cuffs or remove the tight gag.

Jamie's watery eyes try to blink as his father takes him by the arm and despite the fact he didn't have his shoes on starts to drag him toward a door leading into a small hotel room. Jamie looks around, maybe thinking that someone would see him in his bound state and say something. But the area was dark and devoid of human life, forcing him to feel very alone and once again very scared that he might not get any help to get back to New York.

Don ushers Jamie inside the warm hotel room and then helps him down onto the bed.

_Ungag me father! _Jamie mumbles as he looks up at his father with a pleading expression.

Don walks up to him and looks down, studying the bruise on his pale flesh and then dark bump still lingering on his damp forehead. He notices the sluggish appearance on Jamie's face and knows the drugs are still working to keep him subdued. However, he would have to at least have one arm cuffed to the bed for the night; he wasn't about to take the chance and let Jamie sleep unhindered. He didn't trust him.

"Just let me order in some dinner first," Don mentions as he turns and heads for the phone.

_No…now please…_ Jamie offers a mumbled beg as he tries to stand up. Don sharply turns, places a hand on his chest and pushes him back down.

"I am in control here Sam, and I am going to order us dinner first. If you don't listen to your father, you will stay like that until I say so, maybe even until morning. Do you want that?" He asks meanly.

_NO! _Jamie shakes his head in haste.

"Good. Now just sit there like a good boy and let your father order in some dinner."

Don heads back for the phone and calls the nearest Chinese food place, giving a phony name and saying he'll pay by cash. He was sure that the trucker would have been discovered by now but falsely reasons that the man was dead and that no one would ever know anything; not realizing that Jamie had talked to another trucker and the other trucker he tried to kill had ID'd him just before he lost consciousness. Unbeknownst to him, his plan was unraveling without his consent.

Don finishes his call and then heads back to Jamie, pulling off the tape and then yanking the damp cloth from out of his mouth.

"Thank…you," Jamie coughs as his lungs finally take in some fresh air.

"Remember what I said Sam," Don remind him as he slowly stands Jamie up and undoes the cuffs.

"Use the bathroom and then come and join me for dinner. Hurry up now."

"Yes father," Jamie states slowly as he heads for the bathroom, his stomach wanting to hurl. He reaches inside and as suspected throws up watery bile into the toilet before closing the lid and just easing his uncooperative frame onto it and placing his warm head in his hands.

He slowly lifts his head and gazes at the tiny window; too small for him to escape. He slowly stands up and heads for the sink, hoping that maybe some cold water would help revive him. It doesn't work and he curses the fact that he feels so weak that he only wants to lie down and sleep. How could he escape if he couldn't even get to the front door?

Just before he heads outside, he offers a small prayer for help to escape his nightmare. Help was waiting but his deliverance wasn't going to be easy at all. He was with the devil and his takedown would be a fight to the death; for all parties invovled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So will Jamie's prayer be answered? Will Danny find his brother before he has to endure much more? will Jamie's rescue be smooth? Or what else is waiting to happen for our brotherly duo when they finally come face to face? So stay tuned and please review. Thanks so much!


	15. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 15 – ****Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

><p>Frank finally touches down in Hartford and wastes no time in heading for the police station, calling both Danny and then Erin on the way. He had gotten the updated autopsy DNA results about who the second deceased Clara Sommerfield really was and could only shake his head. <em>His whole life was a lie, <em>Frank's mind whirls around and around. Most of the officers were polite to him, understanding his concern over his missing officer who happened to be his son; a young man now in the evil clutches of a cunning serial killer.

Frank greets the Hartford police Chief and then heads for a central command room where he's put in direct contact with not only Danny's car but also the three others who were still staking out the quiet hospital area.

"We'll find him Commissioner," one of them tries to assure him.

However, as efficient as Frank knows this police department will be, his mind is trying to calm his nerves as to what condition his son will be in. _He was pale, weak looking, thin, had a dark bruise on his head…_were some of the things that he had others most recently describe his son as. Jamie did have paler skin than Danny but aside from that, he was vibrant, energetic, full of life and not thin or weak looking. The fact that Don was also mistreating his son in addition to the other things Jamie had to endure made his stomach just wrench. The photo's of what Don did to the truck was the straw that literally broke the back. For in that moment as soon as that bloody and grisly image flashed on the screen, he polietly excused himself, went into the bathroom and threw up and then slammed his fist into the side of the papertowel dispenser, vowing in that moment heated revenge again a so called family friend.

_'You take him alive Danny', _Frank had told his son before he left the airport back in New York.

_'Dad do you honestly think he'll give you or any of us the answers we want?'_

_'I want to be the one to tell him that I am taking his life from him Danny.' _He hears Danny's voice on the two-way radio which immediately snaps him from his morbid stupor.

_Hold on Jamie…you'll be safe very soon…just hold on my son._

XXXXXXXX

"I don't feel well," Jamie mentions somewhat listlessly as he heads for the small table and slumps down into a nearby chair. A modest meal of take out Chinese was now waiting for him.

"Maybe you just need to eat something."

"What was in that needle that you gave me?" Jamie asks with a heavy frown.

"Something to put you to sleep."

"No that was the other stuff…what was it?"

"Sam…"

"Father I want some answers," Jamie holds his ground.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd like you enjoy being…"

"You called me Jamie. Is that my real name?"

"Your real name is Sam. I guess I had that kid's name on my brain. Now are you purposely trying to get out of eating?"

"You gave me something to make me feel sick," Jamie insists. "What was in that needle?"

"Sam I swear you are just asking for it. Do you honestly like pain? Do you honestly like me treating you like that? Because it's all your doing. I don't enjoy it. But I'll make you a deal Sam. You behave the rest of the night and I promise you'll feel all better in the morning."

Jamie studies Don's face and frowns, not knowing what to believe or trust. His mind was so mixed up that it sometimes hurt to close his eyes and try to focus on figuring out names and faces. The words Danny and Jamie and Sonny kept dancing around in his head. Sometimes he'd hear the name Frank other times an Erin would be heard as well as Joe. But he didn't want to ask his father, he wanted to get to New York and get to station house twelve and get some answers on his own.

"Sam you should eat something."

Jamie eyes the food and frowns. He had seen the food arrive and his father open it up and nothing to his knowledge was injected into it. But he just wasn't hungry, his appetite was gone. _You must eat…you need to try to get some strength, _his mind would tell him. Jamie watches as Don puts some food onto a small plate but merely picks at it before he silently pushes himself up from the table, heads back to the bed and slumps down with his back to Don.

"Ingrate," Don mutters under his breath.

"I just want to go home," Jamie mutters in sorrow as his eyes finally water. He squeezes them closed and tries to think of what he can do get to a phone of some sorts. His father didn't have a cell phone that he could see but the hotel room had a phone and his father had to go to the bathroom sometime. Jamie hears Don shuffling around behind him and finally the TV is flipped on, the volume turned low. But his body was still sluggish and all he wanted to do was sleep, maybe he'd feel better in the morning.

Finally his eyes close and Jamie falls asleep in place, not caring that he was still fully dressed and in bad need of a shower, even a shave.

Don looks over to see Jamie sleeping and after waiting another half hour, slips toward him, cuffing his left wrist to the bedpost and then turning off the light.

"Goodnight Sam," Don states casually as he heads into the bathroom.

Jamie hears the bathroom door close and opens his sleepy eyes. He hears the shower start up and immediately tries to sit up. But the handcuff pulls him back and he quickly curses the fact that he's trapped once again. Despite the fact that he was only able to move what seemed to him to be slow motion, he flips onto his back and with his right hand stretches out and tries to turn on his bedside light. Once that was done he squints around to see where the phone was at. It was on the other night stand on his far left.

Jamie rolls onto his stomach and then tries to get back up, facing away from the wall, wanting to do anything to get to the phone. He spies it just within reach and strains his body to the furthest it will go, uselessly tugging on his firmly cuffed wrist to move just a bit more. His fingers just land on the base of the phone but that's all he can muster. Within seconds, his face was flushed and his brow damp, but he refused to give up.

"Come…on," Jamie groans as he tries again. He hears his father muttering himself and the water turn off and instantly his panic surges. He hops back onto the bed, rolls to the other side, not caring that his wrist was twisting and manages to turn off the light and close his eyes just as the bathroom door opens and his father walks back in.

He lies perfectly still, prying that his rapidly beating heart won't be heard in the quiet still of the room and he'd get himself into further trouble. The rouse works. Don merely flips off the bathroom light and heads around to his own small bed and slumps down. He turns off the light, bathing the room in total darkness for a few brief seconds. Jamie's eyes take a bit longer to adjust to the darkness but he looks at the outline of the window and soon the blackness engulfing him wasn't that scary.

_I don't like the dark, _his mind whispers to himself. He slowly turns over onto his other side as best he can, the heavy handcuff making a small rattling sound, but thankfully not drawing too much attention from the man holding him captive. However, what he doesn't realize is that in a few hours, when he's finally into a somewhat deep sleep, his "father" the man who had told him that he was going to take care of him, would get up in the middle of the night, take a needle and inject him with another half dosage of the drugs that were keeping him slow and a prisoner, unable to really fight back.

Don places the empty needle back into its special pouch, tucks that away in his bag and then gets back into bed, an evil grin of triumph displayed in the dimly lit room. _After tomorrow, Jamie Reagan will cease to exist – forever._

XXXXXXXX

"I hate waiting," Danny groans as he looks at the clock. It was nearly dawn. Both he and Jackie had taken turns watching and getting some light rest, drinking coffee or talking to the other officers also on shift.

"The waiting is almost over," Jackie slightly yawns as she looks over at Danny who was writing a text. "She up already?" She queries, referring to Danny's wife Linda.

"She probably got as much sleep last night as I did," Danny answers wryly as he hits the send button and then looks over at Jackie. "If the boys hear her talking they'll never let it go," he softly smirks. "They get that from her."

"Right becuase you never pull alnighters or worry," Jackie nods and gently rubs her eyes. "I need coffee."

"I need somethin' stronger."

"Yeah? Like what? Espresso?"

"Shot of scotch," he shoots back with a small laugh. "I still hate waiting."

"I keep wondering what kind of excuses and lies Don will tell us when he's finally caught?" Jackie ponders as she turns and gazes out the window.

"I doubt anything will ever be good enough for dad to hear. I mean how can he even try to defend all he did? Momentary acts of insanity? And the fact that he called Dad friend."

"Yeah that'll be the toughest to take for your father."

"I don't buy it and I doubt any jury will either."

"Think it will actually come to that?" Jackie arches her brows.

"Not if I can help it," Danny vows in an undertone, forcing Jackie to look back but say nothing. "I just want Jamie back where he belongs."

"So any…" Jackie starts only to stop just as Danny's phone buzzes.

"Hey dad what's up?"

_"Just__ got our first hit off two powerful drug names. Propofol and Scopolamine. Both are used to enable drug-induced amnesia. We also got a hit on Midazolam, it's milder but also very powerful. All three drugs have been requested for transport in rather large quantities along with a crate of hospital grade morphine and some more chloroform."_

"What's the name?"

_"__Dr. Roger Wallace, MD."_

"Son of a bitch," Danny curses.

_"We got a copy here of the drug re__q and it's the same forged handwriting that was used for Sam Davidson's death in Texas."_

"So it might not have been Roger behind that death, it was Don faking it and just using his name."

_"He was a certified doctor at one time Danny. He would have the means and this was his alibi."_

"Well it's about to end. What time is the pick up?"

_"Just over an hour from now__; as soon as the pharmacy opens for deliveries. Now remember, we have to let Don get those drugs and leave. I doubt he'll bring Jamie with him so we need him to lead us back to where he's keeping him."_

"I got it," Danny nods as he slightly grits his teeth. "I'll call you as soon as we are in pursuit."

_Hold on Jamie…you'll be with us very soon._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie awakes the next morning with a rather uncomfortable gnawing in his nearly empty stomach and his frame tense and his head still pounding. He had slept funny due to his left arm being cuffed, having been shown no mercy by his father during his sleeping hours. He was still having the flashbacks but because he was slowly believing some of the lies Don was telling him, he wasn't pressing as hard as he was before to remember who Danny and Sonny really where.

"Sam?"

"Yes father?" Jamie answers slowly as he tries to roll onto his side. "Can you undo this cuff?"

"Sam you have to learn that freedom and trust are earned. Have you earned my trust and your freedom these past few days?"

"No," Jamie answers sadly as his eyes want to water. "I just want…I guess to get home and start…well a new life with something to do."

"And that is coming, I promise you that. I am going to visit my dying friend in the hospital this morning and…"

"Can I come too?" Jamie asks eagerly.

"Really?" Don looks at him with a heavy frown. "Do you honestly think you have earned coming with me? Into another public place only to cause another useless ruckus?"

"But…"

"For some reason you have this silly notion of going to New York to be like some fantasy cop on TV. Those aren't real people Jamie, they are actors. Besides, you always told me you hate guns."

"I do?"

"Yes which is why you want to be a teacher. Now don't start an argument like this."

"So what will I do when you are visiting your sick friend?"

"You are going to stay here and sleep."

"But father…please no more…I could go to a library and read or something."

"Hardly," Don slightly snides as he stands up to stretch. "You certainly haven't earned that much freedom in a city this big. You'd probably tell me that and then wander away somewhere, causing me to worry and get upset."

"I promise I'll just…"

"The answer is no Sam. Now I am going to go in as soon as visiting hours are allowed. Do what I have to do and then come back and we'll be on our way."

"To Canada?"

"Yes Sam to Canada," Don continues his barrage of lies. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I wish I was though," Jamie flops onto his back, his expression still rather listless thanks to the drugs that his captor had slipped him in the middle of the night. "I just feel so tired. I thought walking around in the fresh air would be good."

"I promise as soon as we are home you can walk around outside as much as you want. Would you like that?"

"Can we get a dog?"

"Well we'll try a dog outside and see how your allergies go. How would that be?"

"That would be great," Jamie's face lights up for the first time in days.

"Okay so I am going to get ready and you just rest."

"And the cuff?"

"Sam…"

"Father I promise I won't try to leave," Jamie insists.

"Very well. For a few minutes I suppose," Don sighs as he reaches for the cuff and undoes it, allowing Jamie to finally pull his left arm to his body and rub his chaffed wrist. "Remember Sam, I am going to trust you to listen to me now."

"Yes father," Jamie nods as he tries to sit up. But he does so too quickly and soon realizes the folly of his ways as his head starts to swim and small dark circles form. He watches his father head into the bathroom and cradles his head in his hands for a few seconds. He looks around, his eyes finally resting on the door; his mind racing with anticipation. He was in a strange city and knew no one. If he ventured out where would he go? The thought of ending up in the wrong place frightened him and so he remains in place. His eyes then dart toward the phone. And he soon finds himself heading for it, picking it up and whispering hello before he realizes the line is dead; not knowing that his father had unplugged it in the middle of the night.

Another odd sense of worry and loneliness start to consume him as he lowers himself down on the edge of the bed and tries once more to remember his earlier life as a child, school…friends….anything he could to try to piece his life back together. As much as he wanted to convince himself that this is the life he belonged to, that small nagging voice in his mind was still shouting at him that this wasn't his life, he wasn't Sam Sommerfield and he did need to escape – his very future was in danger.

_But where would I go? _His brain ponders as he slowly stands up and heads for the table. He hates the fact that his limbs are still sluggish and his body refuses to cooperate the way he wants it to. Jamie opens a new bottle of water and takes a few sips before his raw stomach says enough and he puts the bottle back down.

_Why do I feel so…so lethargic? _Jamie whispers to himself in a sad tone as he looks around the bleak hotel room. He once again looks longingly at the door but makes no attempt at taking his own freedom, telling himself that he has no one out there that would want to help him and in reality he doesn't really know where to go. New York was a fantasy, he reasons. I guess I wanted to be like that cop. But if I hate guns then why go to New York?

"Damn I wish I could remember," Jamie mentions in an angry tone just as Don opens the bathroom door and sees Jamie standing by the table.

"You will my son. Are you hungry now?"

"Maybe when you get back. I still feel tired and a bit sick. I wish I felt all better and some energy."

"That will come. You were never good at travelling but sure bounced back when we were settled. You'll be okay once we get home."

"I really want to come with you."

"Sam are you deliberately trying to provoke an argument?"

"No father."

"Okay then hurry up and use the bathroom and then come back out."

"I don't want to go to sleep. Can I just watch some TV?"

"I will leave the TV on," Don offers Jamie a less than sincere smile.

Not really satisfied with the answer but knowing it will have to do, Jamie merely nods his head and goes into the bathroom to do his business and once again splash some cold water on his face, wanting to do anything to wake himself out of his current funk. Nothing worked, he was tired, sick, lethargic, frustrated and in need of real answers. He wouldn't tell his father this, but as soon as he was gone he was going to get out of this hotel room and head for the nearest bus station.

Jamie exits the bathroom to see his father waiting for him and instantly his agitation grows. "So um…"

"Just come and sit down here my son," Don entreats Jamie to a chair that is facing the TV. "Just watch some TV and relax until I get back."

"Really?"

"Really," Don once again smiles falsely. "Just sit here and relax."

But as soon as Jamie sits down, Don springs his trap, wrapping his left arm around Jamie's neck while his right hand brings a liberally doused cloth and firmly clamps down over his mouth and nose.

"Mmmmph!" Jamie tries to call out as his hands instantly go for Don's arm and try to pry it away from his neck, his mind racing with terror as the drugs start to greedily assault his system. But with no strength, even less than at the truck stop, sucummbing to his father's evil plot was easy.

"Just relax Sam. You still haven't earned my trust yet. Just go to sleep my son. It will be all better when I get back…I promise."

_No...hel...p...me._

Jamie's body buckles as he continues in vain to try to pull Don's arm away from his neck and his hand from off his mouth. His cries were muffled and no one in the sleepy and mostly vacant motel would ever know what he was enduring against his will.

"Just relax Sam," Don once again hisses in Jamie's ear.

_Help…m…e…_Jamie's struggling starts to slow as the drugs work their cruel magic and soon he's limp in his father's grasp.

"As if I'd leave you to your own devices Jamie Reagan," Don whispers evilly as he looks down at Jamie's slumped form with a slight sneer. "After today you'll never question me again…or else!" He sharply warns to the younger man's unconscious frame.

But Don wastes no time in securing his prisoner once more, grabbing the tape and using it to tightly bind his ankles first. Next he cuffs his wrists behind his back and then finishes by wrapping a few strands around his chest and the chair. Don stuffs the damp chloroformed cloth into Jamie's mouth and seals it inside with a few more strips of tape.

"At least I didn't lie when I said you could watch TV Jamie," Don snickers at his helpless captive.

Don checks his watch and then looks at Jamie's bound and gagged form once more before turning off the light and heading for the front door. He steps outside into the early morning light and takes a deep breath and offers a twisted smile, before locking the door, leaving Jamie helplessly trapped inside the dimly lit prison once more. His eyes dart nervously around as he heads for his car, telling himself that he was almost home free. However, what he didn't realize is that you could only taunt the devil for so long before he came to collect. Time was running out - for all of them. Three worlds were about to collide head on and the result would be chataclismic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Jamie is almost free…or is he? Hehe will they get to Don before he gets the drugs in Jamie? Will Danny get the showdown he wants with Don and Frank able to arrest his so called friend? Story isn't over yet and hope that's okay. So please review and let me know your thoughts and thanks so much!


	16. 13 seconds

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 16 – 13 seconds**

**A/N: **First off another huge and warm THANK YOU to Kayleigh, Daydreamer626, Iris and Allison. I do so appreciate your amazing feedback and time to read. Keep it up please. Also I really hadn't intende this story to go this long but thanks to all the reviews and suggestions I have extended it and hope you are all still enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Don gets into his car and starts it up, waiting a few seconds for it to warm up before nonchalantly pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the hospital as if it was no big deal that he had kidnapped a young man and had him confined against his will in the small hotel room.<p>

A small tune escapes Don's lips as he directs his car onto the quiet street and then heads toward a busier part of town. His entrance wasn't being monitored so much and he hadn't heard a peep on the streets about the fact that he was now a wanted man; wanted for kidnapping and a whole host of other obscenities. But the man about to steal some very expensive drugs under an assumed name didn't think about societal protocol, if he did he would have changed his ways long before his biological son met his ill demise as his father's hands. Don Sommerfield was a monster, but he was born that way.

The child of an abusive father and an uncaring alcoholic mother, he learned that no one around you loved you and that it was either kill or be killed. The day he met Clara Marshall, who later became Clara Sommerfield, his ideals about life changed; his temper softened and he for the first time in his life found something other than his own selfish interests to love and care about.

That is until the day she announced they were going to have a baby. Life changed once again. She became more preoccupied with their soon to be son, sometimes staying up all night reading the meanings behind baby names and checking out layouts for newborns rooms. The more her affection toward their child grew, the more his intolerance started to simmer so that by the time the real Sam Sommerfield came into the world, Don Sommerfield was a ticking time bomb. Her love for him had only pushed his violent anger beneath the surface, sadly it hadn't gotten rid of it for good.

Clara had warned him on many occasions not to be so harsh around Sam when he was crying.

_'It's your duty as father to protect your son at all costs, Don,' _she would remind him. _'You are in charge and you have to keep him safe, no matter what. He's crying becuase he's scared and needs your love. You have to show him love and protection.'_

But at times Sam would just cry and cry, begging for some attention from his unloving father when his doting mother wasn't at home or was preoccupied with other household duties. In truth, Don just didn't care about his son, that's how he was raised and that's what was ingrained into him; those traits now displayed toward his own son. He figured he turned out okay after years of harsh treatment and his son would be okay also.

_'Just hold him and rock him gently to sleep Don,' _Clara would instruct upon coming into his room and Sam was still crying and agitated.

_'Why doesn't he ever stop crying?' _Don would ask. But then Clara would pick up the screaming little boy, whispering soft words into his small ears and soon his tiny pink lips would stop their quivering and he would look up into the loving expression of his dedicated mother.

_'See…that's all he needs. Is your time, attention and love.' _

But it wasn't to be, Don Sommerfield didn't have that natural bond with his child; he had fooled his wife, the one person that had kept him sane up until one stormy night. One night when the bomb was about to explode for good.

_'I have to go out Don. Keep an eye on Sam. I'll be right back.'_

Things had already started to get a bit tense between them over the past few months and Don blamed Sam, resenting him for the fact that he was taking Clara's time and affection away from him. And while most fathers would be looking at their fleshly son as the object of their own loyalty and devotion, the only thing Don Sommerfield saw when he looked at the small crying baby was agitation and betrayal.

_'Stop crying Sam!' _He shouted that fateful night when it was just the two of them. _'You have to stop crying!' _But the helpless infant was feeding on the anger and frustration of his father and would not be comforted by harsh words and loud uncaring commands.

_'Sam…I can't take this. You have to listen to me. I am your father!' _Don continued his mad tirade. Yelling down into the crib as the helpless child looked up with fright, flailing it's small arms, begging for relief, wanting to be picked up and comforted.

_'I am warning you Sam. You stop crying or else!' _He had stupidly shouted down to the six month old baby. _'Why are you always crying? You were fed and changed! What more do you want from me?'_

Don paced the small nursery as the baby lay crying a few feet away, the thunder outside rocking the house as the rain continued to pelt against the single paned windows.

_'Sam! I am warning you!' _

But that would be the last words that young Sam Sommerfield ever heard from his father; never once hearing a tender I love you or I'll help you or I'll take care of you. Instead in a fit of rage and frustrated anger, Don Sommerfield grabbed his pleading son's young body in his harsh grasp and started to shake.

It didn't take long, only thirteen seconds before Sam Sommerfield's small blue eyes rolled back and he was instantly lifeless in his father's murderous grasp, his small brain telling his overworked heart to stop beating. He was dead.

_'Sam?' _Don had stopped shaking and just looked at the limp frame in his hands. _'Come on Sam wake up. You better not be fooling me here. Sam! … Sam?...sam…'_

Tears had formed but they weren't genuine tears of remorse as Don merely put Sam's now lifeless corpse back into his crib and walked into the living room, flipping on the TV and watching it like nothing wrong had been done. They were tears of frustration and anger. Clara came home and his life after that would never be the same.

_'How was Sam?'_

_'Fussed a bit but I think he's sleeping now.'_

Don listened as she left the living room and headed into the nursery. _'Sam?...sam…oh my god SAM!'_ Her cries sent her into an immediate hysterical panic attack. Her beloved son, Sam…was dead. She would go on to find out the real cause and all eyes turned to Don. But he simply said it was an accident from an inexperienced parent. Clara Sommerfield took her own life shortly after that.

Don sold the house and moved to another, never looked back. However, guilt did start to eat away at him and he finally convinced himself that he needed another chance to make things right with a son of his own. But after a few unsuccessful dating stints, he gave up on that and called in a favor from a distant family relative, his half sister - Annie. And why did she help, at first? She was almost as twisted as Don, at least at the start. A child of physical and sexual abuse and holding a grudge against the world. Plus Don offered to give her a better life in his home than her current one on the streets.

Together they plotted and would target boys named Samuel that would resemble his own fleshly son; fair haired and blue eyes. After a few decades of stealing children and then killing them in various ways when they would either become too rebellious or they would tire of them, Annie Savoie, Don's half sister's conscience finally kicked in and she confronted Don with that.

_'Don I am tired of this. I want a real family of my own not these rebellious brats who always want to run away. We keep stealing these drugs and someone is going to catch on. I helped you at first but nothing is working.'_

_'Sam is…'_

_'Rebelling more and more. He doesn't want to stay here any longer and I don't think I want to either.'_

_'Annie what are you saying?'_

_'I'm saying I want to take my money and get the hell out of here. Give that boy back to his family.'_

_'I can't and you know that! We are in this too deep.'_

_'I can't Don…not any more. I'm sorry.'_

_'Alright fine,' Don lied in that instant. 'I'll make arrangements to give him back in the next few weeks.'_

_'Do you promise?'_

_'I do.'_

But Don didn't live up to that promise, instead he arranged Annie's untimely car accident two weeks after she had told him she was leaving. No one suspected at thing at the time.

"This time will be better. Sam will like his new home," Don mutters to himself as his finally reaches the hospital. He had put on a small disguise and had his phony doctor's approval request and transport documentation already to go. He had paid off the man on the inside, but just incase his friend was called away, his paperwork would fool even the head hospital administrator.

Don heads inside, his hand casually shoved into his pocket, the other pressing the elevator button. _Soon Jamie…soon your old life will never exist again._

XXXXXXXX

Jamie's world finally starts to come back to him. His weary eyes struggle to get open and his whole body feels oddly immobile. His mind flashes images of him sitting down to watch TV and then his father coming up behind him and covering his mouth and nose with the same drugs that he had used on the farm and at the rest stop to put him to sleep.

But once his watery eyes open all the way, his anger and panic start to surge.

_HELP! _He tries to call out, his voice muffled by the damp drugged cloth inside his mouth cavity that was keeping him dizzy and the pieces of tape sealing it inside; the volume on the TV also helped to keep his sounds unrecognizable to anyone on the outside.

"Mmmmph!" Is all that Jamie could manage, thrashing about in his tight bonds. With his body still sluggish trying to break free of the tape around his chest and the chair would be a slow process.

_Have to earn my trust Sam and so far you haven't, _his father's stern warning sounds in his mind. He slumps back for a minute, wondering if maybe this is what he deserved for trying to run away and being so obstinate to a man that was only trying to help him the best he knew how.

But another voice was finally gaining strength. _Your name is Jamie and you don't belong with him! You need to get back to New York. That's where you belong._

With that mental determination, Jamie starts to slowly rock back and forth as best as his limited strength would allow, hoping to at least loosen the tape from around his chest so that he would be able to get free of the chair. His eyes frantically search the surrounding area for anything he can use to cut the tape with, and finally sees a small knife on the table that was used for supper the night before. But with his wrists cuffed behind his back and them pressed in between his body and the chair and taped in place it would be a slow effort.

_You can't give up. Jamie would never give up! Now get busy! You have to hurry! _His mind would command. Spurred on by renewed mental urgings, Jamie continues, not caring that he was working himself up into a sweat, his body rapidly tiring from having no food and only two powerful doses of drugs to keep his system occupied over the past ten hours.

He slumps back, breathing heavily into his nose, his damp forehead releasing small beads of sweat down his flushed face. The chloroform residue was bitter and was nipping at his stomach and lungs, making him cough but thanks to the tape he was unable to spit out the rag that was keeping him dizzy.

With another ragged but unsuccessful gasp for air, Jamie slumps back against the chair he was still loosely bound to and closes his eyes. His ears were ringing from the pounding in his head and chest, his stomach wanting to lurch and the lump on his head yelling at him to just take it easy. But as he ponders his current plight, he knows he can't give up. His stomach was churning, wanting to throw up, but adrenaline was now starting to grow, keeping the nausea at bay so that he could work.

Jamie feels the tape starting to loosen, thus fueling his determination to keep going. He didn't have the key to the handcuffs but figures that he could at least bring them up in front of his feet and cut himself loose and then go and find help.

His father would be mad but hopefully he'd understand his reasoning. _He's going to be mad and when he finds you which you know he will, you'll really be in trouble. Just stay put! _But the other part of his brain would grab the megaphone and continue its own tirade. _Keep going! You are almost loose. Get out and get free and then get to New York. _

Jamie pushes against the tape on his chest, placing his hands square on the back of the chair and trying to get his elbows on his back and push, hoping to strain the tape so he could wiggle free. _Keep…going…_his inner voice pants as Jamie slumps back, the strands of tape now loosened around his body, offering a glimmer of freedom for all his hard work so far.

He looks at the clock but has no frame of reference on when his father left, how long he'd been gone or when he was on his way back – all he knew was he had to hurry.

Finally the tape strains enough for him to be able to slide under, scraping his face and hands in the process and landing on the floor, breathing hard but still effectively bound. He wasn't safe yet – he still had a lot of work to do. But it was a start toward freedom.

XXXXXXXX

_"Okay we got Don Sommerfield entering the hospital. Small disguse but same eyes and cleft jaw."_

Don walks up to the counter and notices his friend was busy and so hangs back, not wanting to make a scene but also not wanting to deal with anyone other than the man he was about to pay off. Finally the other clerk takes his leave and Don walks up to the window with a smug smile on his face.

"Derek," Don greets quietly.

"Hey Josh, I'm takin' ten."

"Sure man," another voice calls out from the back.

Don waits for his friend to come out from around the security area and both of them head toward the bathroom where Don can make the payoff and then follow Derek to the drugs; both of them, however, unaware of the set of eyes watching them through the small ceiling security camera.

XXXXXXXX

"So any…" Jackie starts, only to be interrupted a second time by the CB buzzing to life and Danny giving her an amused expression.

"Detective Reagan," Danny answers.

_"This is officer Jenkins. I am here with hospital security and we just saw Don Sommerfield approach one of the pharmacy techs and they just entered the bathroom. We don't have a camera in there but if __he comes out without the drugs then we'll assume it was the payoff."_

"Okay if they go their separate ways, you can arrest the clerk but make sure that Don has left the building already. We got one chance at this and we gotta make it count."

_"Yes Detective."_

Danny clicks off the CB and looks at Jackie with a frown. "Damn we are so close."

"We'll get Jamie before Don gives him those drugs," she states, as if almost anticipating him asking out loud if they'd get there before his brother's mind was toyed with some more.

"We better," Danny mutters in a quiet tone. "But you know all it takes is a few seconds and then…"

_"Detective Reagan. Okay so both men just exited the bathroom. No drug crate but the tech is holding a package. We are going to wait until he's back at his post before we intercept. Don will be heading for the medical bay as that is where the drugs are waiting."_

"Remember no one is to make a move is that understood. He has to pick up the drugs and lead us to my br...to the kidnapped officer."

_"We understand."_

Danny hangs up with one and then gets on the phone with one of the Hartford police detectives. "Do we know the entrance he came in?"

"South east. What's your twenty?"

"We can be there in two. You have his car?" Danny asks, very well aware that through all the chatter, his father was listening intently at the Hartford Police Headquarters.

_"We do. It's a dark, __four door, 1990 Ford Taurus. Tinted windows. License_"_

Danny listens to the information being rattled off, his fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel, his mind racing with thoughts that something could yet go wrong and Jamie would be lost to them forever.

_"Okay Don has the two small crates of drugs in his possession and is now leaving the dispensary area. Standing by."_

"Hurry up you damn bastard," Danny curses, drawing a small glance from his understanding partner but nothing in the way of a verbal rebut or agreement. Time was the only factor now.

_"Don Sommerfield has left the hospital we are going to arrest the tech. He's all yours Detective Reagan. Happy hunting."_

"Thanks," Danny answers wryly as the other phone cracks to life and they are told that Don was now getting into his car and heading for the hotel. _Hold on Jamie, I'm almost there…you are almost free._

XXXXXXXX

At the same time Jamie had managed to slowly get himself upright and hop over to the table, eyeing the small plastic knife that he wanted to use to cut at least his feet free of the tape. Working his cuffed wrists over his feet was an arduous and painful task that drenched him with sweat and forced his already dizzy head to pound further. But as soon as his wrists had cleared his ankles, he ripped the tape from his mouth, spit out the damp cloth and coughed until he was too sore to open his mouth; lying on the floor with his watery eyes squeezed shut and a myriad of strange voices now dancing around inside his head.

"Help…me," Jamie tries to call out weakly, hating the taste of the coppery bloody residue mixed with the stinging taste of the bitter Chloroform. He had laid on his side on the floor, just trying to steady his breathing for what seemed like a small eternity before he told himself to get up and start on his feet.

With the start of many tired and frustrated grunts, Jamie was able to claw his way up to the chair and reach for the small knife, frantically cutting away at the heavy tape keeping his feet tightly bound – impeding his escape. His face was flushed and small dark circles would form the longer he was bent forward; lack of food and water in his weary system was laughing his progress, his eyes frantically blinking away anxious beads of sweat that would gather near his eyes.

Jamie leans back in the chair for a few more seconds praying for the pounding to stop; his dirty fingers clutching the small bent knife as if his very life depended on it and closes his tired eyes.

_'Jamie, I'm so proud of you today. Welcome to the NYPD.'_

_'Thank you father.'_

As soon as the warm assuring voice is heard, Jamie's eyes snap open and he frantically swivels his head to see if he was indeed still alone. The voice was an older mans but it wasn't his father. It was strong but also kind and loving at the same time; it comforted him like a warm blanket and made him feel safe. For a few brief seconds he could feel himself swelling with pride, but from what? Who's voice was that?

"Father?" Jamie mumbles as he looks around, not realizing that time was rapidly running out on him. He hears a honk in the distance and his remembrance stupor is snapped, forcing him to bend back over and finish his task of trying to get himself free.

The tape starts to cut, prompting his fingers to drop the knife and pull at the tape, trying to muster all the strength he could to pull off the rest. But he was unable. Fate was cutting him no breaks by any means.

"Break damn it," Jamie curses as his weak fingers are unable. He leans back for a few more seconds, his face red and his heart pounding. But his mind was determined to get free and so forces his fingers to pick up the small knife once more and continue eating away at the strands of thick duct tape keeping him hostage.

Cutting and cutting and cutting until…

Finally…they broke.

His feet were free.

"Yes!" Jamie shouts as he tosses away the knife and pulls the rest of the tape shards from around his ankles and then stands up. But in all his excitement his rapid movements cause his head to swim and he stumbles, missing the bed and falling back to his knees. He spies the ratty box on the floor and crawls toward it, praying he'll be able to find the handcuff key in time to get out.

He pulls at the lid of the box and stares at the item on the top; the blue jacket with the letter 'J' so prominently displayed.

_'It belonged to your brother…he'd want you to have it.'_

"Brother? Maybe Jamie is my brother," he falsely reasons as he sits back on his heels for a few seconds. "Maybe my name really is Sam and Jamie is my brother. That's why I remember his name. But…" his eyes search around in the box, looking at the other items but not recognizing anything until his fingers reach something they weren't supposed to – his own gun.

Jamie slowly pulls out his spare police issue revolver and looks at it in wonder. "Where did father get a gun from? Who does it belong to?" He ask himself, unaware that only a few feet from where the gun was, but buried under a few heavy articles of clothing was his own NYPD police badge, wallet and other pieces of ID that would have confirmed him as one Jamie Reagan; the innocent victim of one mad man's sick kidnapping scheme.

But not wanting to want for the answer, Jamie slowly stands up and as best he could with his cuffed wrists, shoves the gun into the front waistband of his jeans and then finally spies his runners. His stuffs his feet into them and then reaches for the jacket, wanting to use it to hide his cuffed wrists as he exits the hotel.

"I need a key," he tells himself as he looks toward the front door, not knowing that his captor was only minutes away. _Get to the police station and tell your story and they'll take you home to New York, _his brain commands. So with a firm nod, Jamie gathers the jacket to conceal the cuffs and heads for the door.

But just as he was about one foot away, the door handle starts to jiggle and his panic grips him like an invisible hand around his throat; forcing him to freeze in place. His fingers fumble for the gun just as Don pushes the door open.

Don glares at Jamie and instantly his anger surges. "What the hell are you doing Sam?"

"Father…I want to leave," Jamie states in a shaky voice as he aims the gun at Don.

"Okay, lets just…" Don starts only to have Jamie raise the gun a bit higher and Don stops in the middle of the doorway. He knows that Jamie is a trained police officer and that his aim was better than most if not all of his previous captives. He would have to be careful; even with his mind still in the dark, his aim wasn't.

"Where do you want to go Sam?"

"I want to go to New York."

"Okay fine. I just saw my friend and if you'll…"

"No. I want to go now!" Jamie demands as his eyes rapidly blink away a few particles of dust. "Right…now."

Don only needs a few seconds, he tells himself, a few seconds to distract Jamie and get the gun and get him restrained once more. Only a few seconds.

_13…_

"Sam you can put the gun down. You don't want to shoot your own father do you?" Don asks as he moves closer. "You are not a murderer my boy."

_12…_

"No...I'm not but...but I want to go. Please?"

_11…_

_"Detective Reagan, we are in discreet pursuit," stated one set of detectives. "I have a visual at the Sunrise Motel," came the voice of the other two._

_10…_

"No one make a move until I get there, is that understood?" Danny directs, his heart beating faster; almost painfully so.

_9…_

"I want to leave now…father please."

_8…_

"Okay Sam I promise. Right now. You give me the gun and you can go and wait in the car and we'll leave."

_7…_

"Remember guys we want him alive," Danny tells him.

_6…_

"Just come to me Sam…that's a good boy," Don smiles as he notices Jamie starting to lower the gun. "Put down the gun. You can call the shots now okay? Whatever you want to do right now, I promise we'll do."

_5…_

_"Anyone arrived yet?"_

_4…_

_"Got a visual. Suspect is standing in the door, appears to be talking. I can't see the other person."_

_3…_

"Damn it!" Danny curses as he pushes the gas pedal a bit lower, eyeing the strip motel in his vision. He was only seconds from securing his brother's freedom.

2…

"Do you promise father? I put down the gun and we'll go to New York right now?"

_1…_

"Sam, I give you my word. Thats good. Now...walk to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So the beginning was a bit more angsty and morose and sorry for that but I had to show the horrible fate of the real Sam Sommerfield and how those traits would carry on in Don's murderous mind. Hopefully you made the connection between the way he treated baby Sam and Jamie. I looked up SBS and it says that it's max 20 seconds but usually 5-10 seconds will kill an infant but I needed the number 13 so please don't flame if you don't agree it's still only fanfiction.

Okay sorry to leave it there but there but do you think it'll end just like that and Jamie will be rescued and Don arrested? Or does Alice have something else up her sleeve hehe (insert evil laugh here). Yes of course she does. So how will the final takedown go? and what else does both Danny and Jamie now have to face. Please review as I would love your thoughts on this and thanks so much!


	17. Duel of the Fates

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 17 – ****Duel of the Fates**

* * *

><p>Jamie merely lets the gun drop to his side, his arm having lost all strength to keep it up in the air, his mind wanting to believe his father but also wanting a chance to just head to the car and then make a break for it. "I found the jacket. Who's Jamie father? Is he my brother? I want the truth."<p>

"Your brother? Yes…yes he _was_ your brother. He died Sam. I didn't want to tell you right now because I wanted you to get better first and then remember the sad stuff. He was your brother and you two were very close and he died. You missed him and that's why his name is still on your mind."

"How'd he die?"

"Car accident," Don replies in haste. "Now come on Sam, you go and wait in the car and I'll pack up our few things and be right out. But I need that gun back."

"Where'd you get this gun from father?"

"Sam…."

"Where!"

"Sam everyone has a gun for protection and father's duty is to protect his son."

"Protect me from who?"

"Bad people Sam. Bad people who want to take you away from me. I won't let them. They'll hurt you. Now please Sam…please just come with me," Don tries to urge his now jittery captive to come a little bit closer; hoping the indecisive young man will buy his false sincerity. "Please Sam...you have to trust me. I will not hurt you."

"But you already have. I don't want to be drugged anymore."

"Okay Sam I promise. No more drugs. You give me the gun..._my gun_ and we'll get in the car and go to New York. You have been so patient in coming with me here now I will return the favor."

Jamie looks at Don, the inner battle waging, taking forever, but in reality only a few more seconds had passed. "Please Sam..."

"Okay…" Jamie slowly starts to give in.

_Just a little bit closer,_ Don's mind eagerly calls to his would be next victim. But just as Jamie nears his would be captor, destiny steps in to help out the frightened captive.

The rest of the events that followed Jamie's initial surrender seemed to happen in slow motion for everyone.

Don hears some tires coming to a halt just as Jamie nears him. Both he and Jamie look up to see two unmarked police sedans coming a stop, each separated by a few cars in between; motel room number 8 in the middle.

Don looks at the car with Danny in the front and curses as he narrows his eyes, instantly turning to Jamie and trying to wrestle for the gun. Jamie steps back, determined not to give the gun away, but losing the jacket in the process.

Danny looks at his brother, sees the cuffs and him involved in the struggle and can't exit his car fast enough; the other two officers closing in from the right; Jackie following close behind him.

One of the officers reach them and joins the fight, Danny now only seconds away from reaching the cement landing that would take him to his brother's side.

Don, however, driven on by pure hatred and rage, grabs the officer's gun and fires off a shot, sending Jamie in the opposite direction with his own gun and the rest of the ensuing officers ducking for cover. Jamie though doesn't wait for anyone to help him, not sure who to trust; pivots on his right foot and tears off down a small opening between the motel room blocks.

"Sam!" Don calls, making Danny's face automatically wince.

"Jamie!" Danny shouts as he pokes is head up to see both his brother and his captor gone. "Damn it. Jackie I'm after him."

"Sam!" Don shouts at Jamie.

"Shut up you damn bastard," Danny curses Don Sommerfield in anger. "Jamie!"

Without waiting for any other backup, Danny rushes toward the hotel room and then heads around the side opening between the buildings where both Jamie and Don have disappeared.

The other two Hartford officers, rally around their fallen comrade, one racing after Danny to give him backup, while Jackie heads into the hotel room to see what other things Don might have left behind. She picks up Joe's jacket and then calls Frank to give him an update.

_"What do you mean Jamie and Don got away?"_

"Danny's in pursuit now."

_"Wait there Jackie, I'm coming to you," Frank tells her firmly._

Jackie hears the two detectives talking to their partner who now lies bleeding on the cold pavement while the other calls for an ambulance and backup for the surrounding area, telling them that the suspect had escaped, a Detective was in pursuit and a young man wearing handcuffs and carrying a police issue weapon was actually one of the good guys.

And after seeing that all was taken care of at the motel, Jackie races off after her partner, praying he'll get to his brother before Don has the last laugh. Frank would have to wait, securing Jamie and arresting Don was their only priority now. _Hurry Danny._

"Jamie!" Danny's voice bellows again as he races after the man now racing after his brother, desperately praying that he'll get there in time. He watches as Jamie's cap of dirty blond hair disappears into a maze of dark buildings, his evil captor still in hot pursuit. Don turns and fires off a shot at Danny, forcing the eldest Reagan brother to duck for cover but quickly fire back.

"Damn him," Don curses as he watches Jamie a few feet ahead. "This isn't over Jamie. I will finish what I started. You will be sorry."

But just before Don reaches the maze, he banks to the right, knowing that with Danny in pursuit this part of the game was over. Danny would go for his brother and he would be free. However, he didn't see the cop that veered in the same direction as him, allowing Danny to head for his brother. Don darts behind a cement embankement and waits for the officer to approach before pouncing.

"Jamie!" Danny calls at his brother once more.

Jamie hears the name and the strange voice calling it but refuses to turn around and see who it is, the gun still firmly clenched in his grasp. _Jamie is your brother's name…he died…that's why you remember his name. _Was that the truth? Was anything his father told him the truth or merely words to pacify his tormented mind? But who was the man chasing him? Was he friend or foe? Who could he trust? Anyone?

"Jaime! Stop!" Danny calls once more as he notices his brother's frantic running. It was listless at the same time and his mind was racing that he would accidentally fall down a set of stairs or worse, run into traffic and be hit by a vehicle. He was so close and yet still so far. Would destiny help him at all? Or would fate be cruel?

Jamie notices an underground railway sign just up ahead and tells himself to get on the train and then get to New York. As long as he could get to New York he would be fine. _Don't stop…_one half of his brain kept urging. _Stop and let him help you! _The other part of his brain tried to reason. But this wasn't a working train station or the subway, it was an old underground train station that had been converted into a few small café's. There was no way to go; no way out.

"Gotta…keep going," Jamie pants as he feels his body starting to falter. He races for the stairs and starts to hurry down, only much to his and his brother's horror, feels his dizziness starting to take over and stumbles the last few steps, landing on his cuffed hands and knees, grunting and cursing as the gun clatters to the floor.

"Gun!" Someone shouts and soon Danny watches in horror as his brother is swarmed by people trying to flee the area.

Jamie's fingers scramble for the gun, his brain thankful when he gets it back in his possession. He pushes himself up to his knees and tries to fight the remnants of the crowd still pressing against him. Meanwhile Jackie had entered the top of the old railway tunnel, directing people to the outside to give Danny and Jamie whatever space they needed, disarming him wasn't going to be easy.

"Jamie stop! It's…Danny," Danny shouts just as Jamie disappears behind a large pillar, his gun cocked and ready, the last straggler racing up the top of the stairs; Jackie having it sealed off and the trains told not to move. He wasn't sure if his brother's memory was back or not, but him being scared was a given. He had to get through and get him to drop the gun.

"Jamie," Danny states in a softer tone, hearing only his voice and then finally the ragged breathing of his scared brother in the distance.

Jamie leans against the cold cement pillar and closes his eyes for a few seconds, mostly to stop the pounding in his head and hope his heart rate would slow so that he could take a few normal breaths. He taps the top of the gun against his damp brow, his heart racing and his mind in a panic that he'd be sent back to his father and drugged and restrained. He had to make sure that didn't happen - at any cost.

"Jamie please come out and at least look at me," Danny takes another step in his direction, his gun still poised and ready just in case. His heart was pounding so furiously at the silence that greeted him, his stomach tight and fingers clenched so tightly he was surprised his brain was working properly.

"Jamie…please," Danny begs once more. "Look okay...so maybe you don't know who I am right now or maybe your cap...Don told you lies about me and you and...and whatever. But I am a police officer and I want to help you. So please just come out and tell me what you want. Anything and I promise."

_I promise.._.his father had always told him that and lied, would this man be different? _Danny...you know that name, _his brain tries to reason.

"Jamie. I want to help."

It felt like an entire eternity had passed before a few small tormented words were spoken, words that shattered his big brother's heart in a second.

"I…don't want to go back to him. He'll hurt me."

"I give you my word you won't go back to him. You have to believe me." Danny offers a curse as he takes a step forward, stopping when he hears some shuffling. "Jamie? Please come out and let's talk."

"My name…is…Sam."

"Okay fine. But please…just come out and let's…talk," Danny tries nearing the cement pillar even more.

Silence.

The stale air seemed to cling to them, making it hard for either to take a step in any direction or react the way either of them wanted. Both had racing hearts for different reasons and both were trying to think of a way to outsmart the other. Jamie to get past this stranger and Danny had to disarm his brother and bring him safely to their father.

"Please?" Danny tries once more, his arms slightly lowering. "I just want to talk. You can keep the gun if it makes you feel safer, but please just come out and let's talk. That's it...just talk."

He watches Jamie poke his head out and feels himself relax a bit. But as soon as Jamie steps into his view, things change once again.

"Oh my god," Danny winces softly as he sees his beloved brother's apperance. Dirty, tired, unsure, sunken...not the same vibrant, confidant, full of life brother he had known only a week earlier. Don Sommerfield's work was coming to the fore. "Jamie I'm so sorry."

Not knowing what the strange man before him meant by the apology, Jamie raises the gun and cocks it, forcing Danny's reflex actions to do the same.

"You lied!" Jamie shouts in anger.

"About what?" Danny asks in confusion.

"Why'd you just say sorry?"

"I'm sorry for what he did to you. Now Jamie…just lower that gun."

"No," Jamie insists, shaking his head as his eyes start to water slightly. "I'm going to New York."

"Jamie, listen to me. I'm Danny and I'm your…"

"I know who you are. My father told me all about you!"

"Don Sommerfield isn't your father. He's a sadistic serial killer who kidnapped you and has been taking advantage of your amnesia by telling you lies."

"No!" Jamie shouts. "That's not…true," his voice slightly falters at the end.

"I can…" Danny takes a step forward, forcing Jamie to raise his gun once more and Danny to freeze in place. "Okay...okay you call the shots."

"You hate me."

Danny looks at Jamie as a deep frown creases his face, his expression the same as that of his confused partner who was waiting around the corner, now with Frank at her side; both out of sight as Danny tried to calmly talk the gun out of his beloved brother's grasp. _Come on Danny, _Frank's mind urges, _bring Jamie back to us._

"Jamie I'm your brother."

"My name is Sam and my brother is Jamie. He died. My father…"

"Don Sommerfield isn't your father. Jamie we know about the car accident and we know about the trucker at the rest stop."

"The…" Jamie starts and then stops. "He said you used to bully me in high school…that you hated me and that my brother Jamie died in a car accident."

"Those were lies he told you. Jamie please just lower your gun and I'll explain everything as best I can."

"No. This is all I have to keep myself safe…look I just want to leave."

"Okay where do you want to go?"

"New York."

"What's in New York?" Danny asks slowly.

"Please just let me leave," Jamie begs sadly, his eyes furiously blinking away oncoming tears and small dark circles. Lack of food and sleep; depleting adrenaline were finally taking their toll on the youngest Reagan, he was about to collapse from sheer mental, emotional and physical exhaustion.

"I can't do that Jamie," Danny shakes his head and looks at Jamie in remorse.

"Why not! Please I don't want to go back to my father…he'll hurt me."

"Never...he'll never hurt you again," Danny's voice cracks before it gains strength again. "I give you my word, I swear that I won't let him near you. How about you lower that gun and I can at least take those handcuffs off."

Jamie looks at the man before him, a face he had seen in his mind's eye in his darkest moments alone with Don. But Don's lies had now confused him and although he was closer to a permanent breakthrough from the amnesia, his mind was still fragile and playing tricks on him.

"I only want to help you."

"You want to hurt me."

"Nev…never," Danny's voice breaks once more. "Oh god I'll never hurt you, I swear." Having not seen his brother in almost a week and now seeing him in such an abused condition was taking its toll on his usually stoic exterior. In war he had seen many atrocities, but this was his little brother and his abuse wasn't warranted at all, not even in the name of war or politics. He couldn't imagine the terror and fright and sheer indecision that was waging a war in his brother's muddled mind. He had to break through before both of them lost it.

"Jamie, you are my brother and I love you. I swear I'll never hurt you. Now just lower the gun and let me at least show you something…"

"You put your gun down first."

"Alright…alright fine," Danny agrees as he slowly bends to the floor and places his weapon on the ground at his feet and he kicks it away a few feet. "It's down and I'm just going to reach into..." His hands reach into his jacket only to have Jamie step back and his hands quickly retreat. "Jamie I have to reach into my pocket okay?"

"That's where my father hid his knife. He hurt that man at the truck stop right?"

"Yes he did. He nearly killed him."

"Nearly?"

"Your call saved his life Jamie. That's what you do as a cop. You save lives."

"A cop?" Jamie asks in shock, shaking his head and then quickly stopping as it was only adding to his mental misery. "You're lying."

"No...I swear I am not lying. Please…let me show you something."

Jamie finally nods and allows Danny to reach into his pocket and pull out his wallet.

"Your name is Jamie Reagan. You are a police officer out of Station House number 12 in Manhattan. I am your older brother Danny Reagan and this…" Danny pauses as he takes another step closer and holds up the picture of him and Jamie at Jamie's graduation. "This was taken at your graduation ceremony. Just after you took the NYPD oath to…"

"No that's a lie…my father said I hated guns and was going to be a teacher."

"That was a lie," Danny retorts, his brain sharply reminding his tongue to keep his agitation and frustration down. He couldn't fault his youngest brother for mistrusting him, Don Sommerfield's work was effect until he got his memory back. This wasn't going to be an easy or quick resolution.

"You are a cop and this picture is real. Please just listen to me. That's why you want to go to New York and are remembering number 12. That was the police precinct you were assigned to."

"But…"

"No Jamie. This picture is real. I am your brother. Please look at the picture."

Jamie eyes the picture of himself and feels his eyes wanting to water further. It was him and the man in the other police uniform was the man before him. Is this my brother? Is he telling the truth? Was my father lying to me? Was he my father? What is the truth?

"But my father…"

"Your father is Frank Reagan. The man who claimed to be your father for the past week was Don Sommerfield, a murderer."

"He was mean…"

"Jaime, I swear to you right now he'll never hurt you again. You have to trust me. You have to lower that gun and trust me."

"I can't. I can't trust you…maybe you're lying and he was right."

Danny looks at his brother's expression and sighs but know that he can't just rush him for fear the gun will go off and either one of them will be seriously injured.

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

Jamie looks at the picture still in his brother's grasp and then at his tender expression and feels his own arms starting to falter.

"I just…want to go home," Jamie slightly whimpers as a tear finally escapes and slowly streaks a clear salty path down his dirty face.

"I..." Danny pauses as he watches the tear fall, his fists tight at his sides. "I will take you there myself," he whispers.

"How do I…" Jamie starts only to have Danny drop the picture and then reach into his pockets once more. "What are you doing?" He asks in a panic.

"Getting you further proof of my intent to help you."

Jamie watches the man before him pull out a small key and hold it up.

"You want out of those?"

"My father made false promises and then when I lowered my defenses he…"

"I swear right now…Jamie all I have is my word and I get that you don't trust that right now because you aren't back to being you yet. For the past week a monster fed you lies and hurt you and you don't know who to trust. I get that. But I want to help you. Your wrists look like hell and I can't imagine you wanting them on any longer."

"He hurt me," Jamie's soft voice tears through the silence, forcing Frank to wipe a few more tears and even Jackie to swallow down a rising lump of emotion. Frank hears the tormented tone in his youngest son's voice and feels his heart shatter for the thousandth time. But Danny was close and he had to wait, as much as it pained him to the very deepest part of his soul, he had to wait. Interferring now would only undermine Danny's progress and force Jamie's defenses to go back up. Waiting wasn't easy. He hated waiting.

"But I won't."

Jamie looks at the small key and then at his slightly trembling fingers and then the gun still being held as best it can in his shaky grasp.

"Do you promise?"

"What?"

"Not to hurt me or beat me or tie me up and then drug me?"

Danny's brain in that instant vowed a private one on one session with Don Sommerfield, but in mere seconds he found himself answering in the affirmative without hesitation.

"I give you my word, no one will hurt you again. Please at least let me take the cuffs off. You keep the gun but let me take those off okay? That's it just the cuffs, nothing more. You are in control here."

Danny waits with bated breath until his brother slowly lowers the gun as best he can and holds out his chaffed and cuffed wrists; his mind anxiously awaiting freedom. Danny nears his brother and slightly raises his hand only to watch his brother flinch and his own face wince. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Okay."

"But when I do remove the cuffs it might hurt, I promise it's not intentional, okay?"

"Okay," Jamie nods as Danny nears him. He studies the familiar face before him, begging his memory to show him happy images of him and his brother as his man has so claimed. But only fuzzy images surrounded this familiar face, no confirmed settings to validate his story. Those were coming shortly.

Jamie's lips offer a soft "ow" as Danny finally removes the handcuffs and stuffs them into his pocket and then steps back, the gun still in Jamie's fingers.

"Jamie we should get you someplace safe and warm. At least get you cleaned up and…"

"No. I want…" he starts with a small gasp as the dark circles start to form once more. "I want to go home," he whispers as few more tears form.

"We will kid, I promise."

_'Hey kid…'_

That term and the tone that was spoken struck a cord in Jamie's mind, making him slightly cock his head and look at the man before him. The term was spoken in affection rather than harshly or in annoyance. Was this man really his brother? Was he telling him the truth? Was his father a murderer that had kidnapped him and told him lies?

"I want to…go home," his voice dies out as he notices the eyes water of the man before him. "Please?"

"We will. You lower that gun and we'll get you home where you'll be surrounded by your real family and people who love you and will give you ever answer you need. But first you need to give me that gun before you do something you'll regret."

Danny holds out his hand for the gun, watching as Jamie slowly raises his hand and extends it, using his last bit of strength to surrender his very life into the hand of someone that loved and wanted to help him.

"Please Jamie."

And that was it. That soft begging tone in his face and eyes finally won out. As soon as the gun leaves Jamie's fingers, his body instantly rebels and throws up the chloroform residue that had been teasing his already tormented stomach. Jamie's eyes immediately see dark circles and the room starts to spin out of control and Danny had to act fast as Jamie's body finally surrenders itself into his waiting arms.

"I got you…" Danny whispers as he holds his brother's body and they slowly sag to the floor, Jamie in an almost unconscious heap; his father and partner rushing to his side. "You're safe Jamie...I promise you're safe."

"Jamie…thank god," Frank offers softly as his fingers at the same time wipe his tears and then touch his son's face. "Oh thank god."

Jamie feels the fingers on his face and slowly opens his eyes to look up into the smiling face of an older but familiar man; his warm voice calling him from his dizzy stupor. But before he can ask another confused question, Frank's hands rest on his cold ones, offering immediate warmth; followed by his coat to cover his shivering son's weak frame.

"Just rest now Jamie. You are safe," Frank assures his precious son, uttering a silent prayer to God that his son was found safe and alive. "We need an ambulance stat."

Jackie calls for an ambulance to transport Jamie to the hospital while all three look up to see the other officer stagger toward them with an anxious expression. However, as the officer nears they instantly see the bloody knife wound that he was trying to conceal. His arm comes away and the three of them gasp. "I got his gun...but he...had a knife."

"Where is he Officer Benson?"

"Sir…Don Sommerfield has escaped," he answers before he too collapses on the ground at their feet, a small pool of blood starting to adorn the harsh cement floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so you all knew Don wouldn't go down that easily right? How did you like the brotherly reunion? How will it go for Jamie now in the hospital when he doesn't remember anyone yet? Will it be easy for him? And where is Don and when will he strike again? More to come so stay tuned and thanks again!


	18. A Grim Warning

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 18 – A Grim Warning**

* * *

><p><em>Your safe son, <em>Jamie's mind keeps hearing. But unlike the false words that belonged to the man holding him captive the past week, this voice was familiar and comforting. Still when he opens his eyes once more and looks up the face isn't familiar and he starts to panic and lightly thrash about once more.

"Jamie, it's okay," Danny's firm voice whispers in his brother's ear. "Just calm down a bit okay?"

"Close your eyes son and just rest."

Being too tired to fight the command Jamie closes his eyes, sounds around bombarding his fragile senses, the pounding in his head starting to increase.

"Okay it's time Commissioner," another strange voice is heard. "Detective Carter is on his way to the hospital and we have another ambulance waiting for your son."

"Danny."

"Okay Jamie, it's time to go."

Jamie feels the strong arms holding him and hushed voices buzzing around his ears but his fuzzy brain refuses to fully understand what exactly is happening. His watery eyes blink open a few times, but his heart starts to beat faster as he feels himself being raised into the air and then being strapped down.

"No!" Jamie tries to fight, his eyes snapping open and his brain showing him Don's face, looking down with a mean snarl.

_'You'll never be free of me Sam. Never!'_

"No…let me…go…" Jamie tries to struggle, just working himself into a further useless sweat.

"Jamie hold on," Danny's kind and reassuring voice is finally heard. Jamie's frantic gaze instantly twists toward the familiar voice and his flailing arms start to subside.

"Can't be…tied down," Jamie grunts as he tries to hit one of the paramedics.

"Shall we sedate him?"

"No…no more drugs, my son has had enough," Frank's commanding voice directs the medic.

"Jamie, we are taking you to the hospital. You aren't being tied down."

"Can't be tied down…" Jamie continues to fight, his stomach on fire and wanting to throw up again. And it does. He quickly turns his head to the right and spews up a bit more liquidy bile and some food from the morning; nothing of substance.

"Hey it's okay," Danny's warm hand rests on Jamie's clammy cheek, tenderly stroking it. "I promise I'll be right here with you all the way okay. They'll um…they'll just strap down your waist so you don't fall off okay."

"But…"

"Jamie if you roll off the stretcher during transport…"

"Sir we have to take him up a flight of stairs," one of the medics tells Danny. "We have to strap down his arms and legs."

"Elevator?"

"We thought of that for the other fellow," the medic answers, referring to the injured Detective that had already been cleared from the scene. As much as Frank had wanted to give Jamie first priority, the other Detective's wounds were far more substantial and his very life was in danger; he was taken first and the second paramedic team arrived to tend to Jamie.

But during that waiting time, watching Danny holding his little brother while his youngest son looked at all of them with a blank stare was gut wrenching. _Don…you will pay for all this, _Frank's mind had vowed in that moment.

"Sir?" The medic's soft tone snaps Frank's mind back to the present.

"Danny, you have to make him understand. But no more drugs, he's had enough."

"Right," Danny frowns as he looks back down at Jamie. But as he does, he notices that his brother's pale eyelids had finally closed and now it was time to take advantage of his sleepy state. So wasting no time, the medics tuck the blanket around Jamie's shivering frame and apply the upper chest, waist and leg straps so that Jamie is ready for transport.

"I'll head back to the hotel and see what else is found there," Jackie pipes up after giving Danny a reassuring hug and telling him she knew he'd save his brother. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thank you Jackie," Frank gives her a terse smile before he pulls his phone and calls his father. "Pop…good news. Well somewhat."

_"You found Jamie?" Henry looks up from Frank's desk where both Erin and Linda were hovered around. _

"We got him, he's safe. We're heading to the hospital now. Don he uh…he escaped."

_"Damn bastard," Henry curses as his fists lay heavily upon the table._

"He won't hurt Jamie again," Frank's deep voice promises the rest of his family. "Jamie still has no memory and it was a few tough moments for him and Danny. I'll call a bit later."

_"Well the boys have been asking," Linda pipes up. "I am stalling but at least I can say he's okay and they'll see him in a few days."_

"Let's hope that everything will be back to normal by then."

_"And Don?"_

"We'll deal with that later."

Frank hangs up and then gets into the police car with the other Detective, following right behind the ambulance his two sons were in. The rest of the Hartford force was now put on alert for Don Sommerfield. Frank had told them that he could also pose as a doctor so he would alert hospital staff just in case. But their goal was to get Jamie ready for travel back home, it's where he wanted to go and where they knew the best place for him to fully recover. But the road after that wasn't short – it was long…and uphill. Recovery wouldn't be easy.

Jamie's mind flashes him images of his father coming up behind him, covering his mouth with the damp rag and then holding it over his mouth and nose until he faded into darkness.

"No…" Jamie shouts hoarsely. His tired eyes open in a panic but when he realizes he can't move his body as much as he wants, his anxiety skyrockets. The oxygen mask over his mouth only serves to heighten his fear, as well as the straps holding him snugly on the stretcher.

"Hey hold on a sec," Danny tries to soothe as he lifts the oxygen mask off his brother's face, much to the chagrin of the attending medic. "Just for a bit," he tells the medic firmly and then looks back down at his struggling brother. "Hey you are okay…you are in the ambulance…"

"You promise…you said I wouldn't….be tied down," Jamie lightly sobs as his already puffy eyes water further.

"No one is hurting you okay? But this is medical procedure and for your and their benefit. The oxygen mask was standard as well because your breathing was kinda labored during transport."

"I don't…want to go back."

Danny's soft fingers gently flick away a stray tear as he offers his little brother a small frown. "I think the nurses are gonna like having you as a patient."

"What?" Jamie asks in confusion, his body easing in its struggling.

"You always said you liked nurses," Danny continues, hoping that any kind of change in conversation, will distract Jamie's mind long enough for him to calm down a bit more. "You know there is a cute nurse at Gramercy in…"

"Why did he say you hated me?" Jamie asks in sorrow.

Danny's lips purse as they offer a heavy sigh and he rubs his weary face before looking back down. "He couldn't let you remember me Jamie. He knows that if you did…you'd hold onto that hope that I would find you."

"You did."

"I did," Danny echoes with a faint smile. "I was worried though."

"Are we close?"

"Yeah…we are," Danny tells him with a small smile, adding in this mind that maybe in the past not as close as they should be, but from now on that would change. "He was afraid of our bond Jamie. It was all a lie. I'd never hurt you – ever."

"He was mean and hurt me a lot."

"I uh…yeah I know," Danny answers with a twisting knot in his stomach. "But he'll never hurt you again."

"Where is he?"

"He's away…from here," Danny replies, not wanting to tell his brother that the man who had kidnapped and tormented him for a week was still at large and that he indeed was possibly still in danger. "But I promise you, he'll never hurt you again."

"I feel sick," Jamie states point blank.

"I'll bet," Danny agrees. "But we are almost at the hospital and there they'll just look you over and you can rest if you can. Do you want to throw up?"

"No," Jamie answers in a small tone. He looks away as his eyes water again, not really wanting to appear so weak to the strong man on his right; the man who had in the past week offered so much kindness in so little time. _Danny…_I know that name, his mind tries to fully register. _My brother…._

"Okay we're here. So they're just gonna take you into the ER and check you over a little."

"No please…no more strangers," Jamie pleads as the ambulance comes to a stop and he looks around frantically, unable to move his arms or legs. "Please…undo these…" he puffs as his face flushes once more. But as soon as Danny's warm touch rests gently on his forehead his struggles ease once again.

"Jamie, I'm gonna be with you every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"Course I do kid," he smiles down at his brother before he slowly gets out of the ambulance, watching their father pull up in the dark unmarked police car and the walk toward him; Jamie being brought out of the ambulance and then taken into the warmth of the ER.

"I called home and told them," Frank tells his eldest with a blank stare as they follow the medical entourage into the ER triage area. "Danny go with him."

"Don't you want to?" Danny asks in shock as both of them watch Jamie starting to fuss the further he's taken from their view.

"You gained his trust Danny and have to keep that until he knows who we both are. I know it's going to be a long night ahead and once he's in his room, I'll take the first watch. They'll probably want to keep him overnight and then airlift tomorrow. But go now, please?"

Knowing he was unable to deny his father's request, Danny merely nods and then heads into the ER examining area, flashing his badge and saying that he had to stay with the young man just brought in.

"I'll take him into a private room to examine him."

"I don't want to go," Jamie moans in sorrow.

"Can I um…come with him?" Danny asks as he gently takes the doctor by the arm. "Dr…"

"Sheridan," the older an answers in kind.

"Please Dr. Sheridan, he's my brother and been through hell. I won't interfere but I want to be there for him."

"And do you promise to remain objective no matter what he confesses?"

"What do you mean Doc?"

"I mean I have to ask some tough and personal questions and your presence might hinder him telling me the truth."

"I'll just stand in the corner."

"Very well."

With some reluctance, Dr. Sheridan motions for Jamie to be wheeled into a larger examining room, Danny following; Frank in the ER waiting room, waiting for Jackie.

Jamie's eyes dart around nervously at the strange man and then back at Danny. But as the strange man nears, his panic goes into overload once again. "Don't touch me!"

"He won't hurt you Jamie. But he has to undo the straps and examine your chest okay? He's a doctor and it's going to be okay. I'll be here just to make sure okay?"

"Promise…you won't leave," Jamie manages through sniffles.

"Course," Danny smirks. The small facial expression, once again triggers something inside Jamie's foggy memory and his mind tries to settle the rest of his tense frame. It was a slow and somewhat arduous process but the doctor finally managed to get Jamie unstrapped from the stretcher bed and onto a proper examining table. Once the stretcher was taken out, the doctor calmly walked Jamie through everything he was going to do, carefully lifting the dirty sweater and then finally removing his damp t-shirt.

That was the moment Danny lost it once more. His brother's smooth and pale skin was marred with black marks and one bulging area, probably a few cracked ribs. He couldn't imagine the horror that his brother had faced when he tried to escape, which he knew the beatings must have been a result from. And if not…if Jamie was just beaten for no reason, then that was even worse, an unspeakable evil that his mind didn't want to ponder right now.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" Dr. Sheridan asks gently as he touches a tender, dark spot on Jamie's chest.

"Yes," Jamie replies almost mutely, looking at Danny with a wide pleading expression. "Sorry."

"No need," is all Danny can muster in return a small lump of emotion still unable to slide down his throat. "It's not your fault, none of it was."

"Maybe…maybe if I listened more," Jamie frowns, his head looking toward the door. Danny quickly sees his eyes head for the door and knows he has to act fast.

"Jamie, you did nothing wrong. So why not turn back to me and just let Dr. Sheridan finish up okay. Is he hurting you?"

"No," Jamie turns back to Danny with a small frown.

"How do you feel Jamie?"

"Tired…cold…sick," Jamie answers absently. "Can I go now?"

"Just a bit more. Where else were you hurt Jamie?"

Jamie pauses for a moment before his shaky hand gestures to the remaining bump on his head.

"Is it okay if we take you for a test to see how that bump is doing?"

"Doc?"

"I want to run a cat scan to see how much neural swelling still remains," Dr. Sheridan answers Danny frankly. "The bump is still there but thankfully the bruising has subsided and the swelling is going down. But your father said that he has amnesia and was given possibly memory-hindering drugs. We will use a gentle saline flush for his system but I have to see what we are dealing with inside his brain."

"Will it hurt?" Jamie asks in concern, drawing both Dr. Sheridan and Danny's gaze back to him.

"Not at all. But it will let me see your progress and once the scan is done I can tell you what you still have to face until you get your full memory back."

"Will I be able to remember everything when it returns?" Jamie wonders in haste.

"You will," Dr. Sheridan assures him. "Is that okay, will you let me Jamie?"

Jamie looks up at Danny who nods and then looks up at the doctor and nods as well. "Can I throw up again?"

"As many times as you need," Dr. Sheridan answers as he quickly hands Jamie a disposable tray and allows the young man in his grasp to throw up. Danny's hand strokes his brother's tense back until he's done.

"Jamie you are severely dehydrated and a bit undernourished. So when you are in your room for the night, I'm going to get a hydration solution set up. It'll also help to flush your system a bit more."

"He might have ingested chloroform," Danny pipes up, drawing a frown to Dr. Sheridan's expression.

"Okay, I'll work on something when he's in for the chest x-ray and CAT scan. Danny if you want to go with him, I'll work on getting a private room set up."

"Much appreciated."

Jamie's tense frame starts to ease a bit more after his brain kindly reassures him that he's safe and in good hands, the people tending to him were treating him with care and only wanted to help. Danny, true to his word was at his side all the way and that gave him a sense of security, that he wouldn't let any harm come to him no matter what. The x-ray and CAT scan were scary at first, but his body was tired and all he really wants to do, is find a bed and just sleep – unfettered.

"Thanks Jackie," Frank take's Joe's jacket and the box with a few other of Jamie's personal items, leaving the rest for her to sort through and figure out who and where they belonged. Jackie knew that Jamie was now in good hands and didn't mind being the point for Frank and the Hartford police Chief while his city hunted for Don Sommerfield.

Frank nervously paces outside Jamie's private room, waiting for his sons to come up and his youngest son to finally have some peace and quiet. He had only been given some snippets from Danny about Jamie's condition while he waited for Jamie's tests to be completed and what he Danny told him made his stomach sick. How could Don inflict that much ugliness on his beloved son? But the thought about the other scared boys of various ages, made him angry, vowing revenge at any cost.

Frank continues his pacing, wondering how Don had managed to hide his murderous ways for so long from so many. But in truth, he wasn't Frank's closest friend and did live several hours away. A true loner, a small town and a nearly secluded farm, all worked to ensure that Don Sommerfield's true identity was kept hidden away from the rest of the real world. But he had danced with the devil for long enough, now it was time to be brought to justice.

Frank hears the elevator door's finally ding and twists his head to the left to watch the heavy muted silver doors open and his two beloved son's emerge flanked by Dr. Sheridan and two nurses aides.

"Dr. Sheridan thank you for all your help," Frank takes him aside, wanting to get his son's final diagnosis while Danny helps Jamie get set up for the night. "How is he?"

"From all that your son Danny and yourself has told me Jamie has endured, he's only sustained some minor physical wounds besides the bump to his head. He has some cracked ribs, bruising and is suffering from severe dehydration and malnourishment. The CAT scan indicates there is still some concentrated swelling that is hindering full memory recovery. I can't give him anything medically to bring the swelling down, I want time to do that. He's trying to remember but he's endured a lot. He's scared and unsure of who he is and who all of you are. He wants to come back and is trying to do that. It won't be easy if he's been with someone who has potentially been brainwashing him for the past week. Jamie needs your love and most of all your patience."

"Dr. Sheridan, he'll get that and more, I can assure you," Frank answers in a warm but firm tone as his eyes wander over the doctor's shoulder and rest on Danny who is trying to get Jamie to rest in his bed.

Jamie tries to settle into the small, warm bed, but his head was dizzy and his whole body ached. "I need a shower."

"Yeah you do kinda smell," Danny smirks, giving his brother's right ear lobe a small pinch and finally drawing a tiny glimmer of a smile from his brother's face. "Just rest okay? You can shower in the morning. You need sleep and this watery stuff."

"The doctor said it would help."

"Yeah it will."

"Please don't cuff me."

"What?"

"To the bed," Jamie looks at the rails and then down at his freshly wrapped wrists. "I promise I'll just sleep and not try to walk around."

"Did your captor do that?"

"Yes," Jamie answers in a small voice.

"You won't be cuffed to the bed, I promise. You can sleep, well almost unhindered," Danny frowns at the fresh saline tubing coming into Jamie's arm. "If you have to get up you can get up, just remember this stuff here. I'll be here all night. So just close your eyes kid, okay?"

Not being able to fight sleep for a moment, longer, Jamie nods and closes his weary eyes, letting his brother pull the soft blanket up a bit higher, almost to hide the red marks around his pale neck. _Damn bastard, _Danny curses the obviously absent Don Sommerfield. _You will pay for this…I swear it._

Danny pulls back just as Frank enters. "How is he?" Frank's hand rests on his son's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze.

"I think he's gonna have some pretty wicked nightmares tonight."

"I think we all will," Frank acknowledges in truth. "Thanks Danny."

"I can't imagine. I mean when he took his t-shirt off…god dad…what that monster did."

"But he's alive Danny and those scars will heal," Frank assures his eldest son. "Now go and call Linda and then get some sleep. I want Jamie to rest as much as he can before his transport home tomorrow. I'll take the first watch."

"Dad you sure?"

"Watching over my sons is what I do Danny," Frank smiles. "I'm sure. Get some rest; you can take second watch. That's an order Detective," Frank teases.

"Yes Sir," Danny smirks as he turns to leave. But he pauses in the doorway and then turns back to his father with a grim expression. "Where do you think Don is?"

"At this moment? He could be anywhere," Frank answers with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah but do you think he'd be stupid enough to try something else? You know finish what he started?"

"Danny...the only thing I know for sure is Don Sommerfield is capable of anything."

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you very much," Don silently snickers as he pulls the bloody knife from the neck of the now dead orderly. He drags the body into the abandoned supply closet and heads for the staff washroom. He looks at his twisted reflection in the mirror before he fixes the red haired wig and mustache and then stands back; supplies he had stolen from the cancer recovery supply closet.

With that Don Sommerfield disappears back into the waiting area of the hospital, brazenly walking past two officers, displaying his medical badge on his stolen white coat and heading for the stairs; the disguise working. To make it look good he stops and asks a friendly question to an orderly, addressing him by name and then moving on – no one the wiser. Any onlookers wouldn't know this was now the state's most wanted man.

"Always finish what you started," he whispers as he nears Jamie's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I am not a doctor but have done some Google research to make it sound at least a bit 'technical'. However, if it's not please don't flame, it's only fiction. I hope you liked this chapter and what do you think Don will do? How will Jamie and Frank fare during the first watch. Please review and let me know. More to come so stay tuned and thanks in advance!


	19. Nightmares

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 19 – Nightmares**

* * *

><p>The mental and emotional anguish from the past few hours were finally starting to take their toll on Frank's overall being. He had argued with himself inside as to whether to push Danny aside and just take over the intense showdown with Jamie and then again when they had first arrived at the hospital. But Danny had won the showdown and gained Jamie's fragile trust and as much as he wanted to exercise his parental rights, the loving side of his brain said that Danny was also doing what was best and he'd have all night to be with his son.<p>

He watches Jamie asleep in his bed from a few feet away, almost afraid to near him for fear that Jamie would get even more agitated by another stranger tending to him. His mind replays all the horrors that both Danny and Dr. Sheridan had told him and he feels his eyes water; his mind insisting that Jamie had been calling to him for help his entire ordeal. Danny was right, all of them would be forced to endure nightmares during the course of the next few days.

Frank hears Danny talking to Linda in a low tone as he breaks away from his fixed position and gently pulls a chair up to his son's beside. He hovers for a moment, studying Jamie's somewhat placid expression but feels his eyes water as he sees the faint trace of a black eye, some dried blood mixed with dirt and then allows his eyes to travel upward to the source of all their woes – the bump on his head.

Frank finally eases himself down into the chair and feels his whole body sagging from exhaustion. However, his concern for his son was still high as Don Sommerfield was still at large. Jackie had found Joe's jacket and brought it and then texted Danny to say that a few items belonged to the other missing boys – kept as either sordid trophies or haunting reminders. In either case, the items were in the process of being marked for evidence, calls to their respective families but that was all; it was federal evidence in a growing case file box.

"No…" Jamie's flushed lips offer a small gasp, forcing his father's gaze to snap from his sleepy stupor and look in his direction. He leans in a bit closer, unable to imagine the horrific nightmares that were now feeding his son's fragile mind.

"Jamie I'm so sorry my son," Frank's warm voice nearly whispers in his ear. "You are safe."

As soon as the voice is heard, Jamie's frame stops to move and his fists uncurl; it was the soothing familiar voice in his head now doing the trick. Frank watches a few staff members walking past the room door in the hallway and slightly narrows his gaze. _Where are you Don? Would you really try something in here?_

But as much as he does hope Don Sommerfield will try to make a play for his son, mostly so that he can have his own showdown; his mind reasons that Don is probably headed as far away from Hartford as possible. He hadn't been caught up until now, would he risk it just for one final act of revenge? Possibly, it would all depend on his current state of mind. In any case, Don was a dangerous threat and would be considered as such until he was brought to justice. Frank's mind once again is pulled from it's contemplative stupor at Jamie's beckoning gasp.

_'Sam you didn't listen to me…now you'll pay…you'll stay like that – forever.'_

"No…father…please no…" Jamie's lips stutter but his eyes don't open.

_'This is what happens to sons who don't obey their father's…' Don laughs as he wraps strand up on strand of heavy tape around Jamie's mouth, nearly suffocating him._

"Please…no more…don't hurt me…"

Frank hears the begging torment in his son's voice and grips the bars of the bed so hard, his knuckles instantly turn white. _Damn you Don._

_'Now you'll stay quiet and do what I say!'_

"NO!" Jamie's eyes snap open just before the image of his father in his mind can fatally stab his own restrained image. Jamie starts to thrash around in the bed, bringing Danny into the doorway in haste. Frank's hands rest on each of Jamie's shoulders and gently hold him down.

"Jamie, you're okay. Please my son, open your eyes and look at me."

"Father… no please don't hurt me," Jamie huffs as he squints into face partially marred by the overhead light. "Get away...from me!"

"Jamie, listen to my voice," Frank tries once more as he chokes back a small sob.

"Dad?"

"I got this Danny. Jamie…you are safe. Open your eyes and look at me."

The voice was familiar. It was a voice he had heard in the hotel room; it was warm and comforting and different than the voice of the man that had called himself his father; the cruel man that had lied to him. Jamie listens to the voice once more, feeling the hands leaving his shoulders and allowing his watery eyes to shift to the left, trying to focus on the man watching him intently.

"Who…are you?" Jamie asks Frank weakly. In that instant, Frank's heart shatters as he looks down at his beloved son who looks up with fear and wonder. But as he sees the conflict in his son's warm blue eyes, he knows that Jamie was indeed struggling to remember but still unsure of who to trust. He couldn't be faulted for that.

"I'm…Jamie I'm your father."

"No…you're…"

"Yes I am," Frank tells him in a kind but firm tone. "You know the sound of my voice don't you?"

"You…I uh…I think so but…can't remember…I'm sorry," Jamie admits sadly, bringing a few tears to his father's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Frank gives his beloved son a small nod as he tenderly wipes the few escaping tears away. "The doctor said you are on the road to recovery and that as soon as all the swelling is gone you'll get all your memories back."

"Will it hurt?"

"No," Frank answers calmly; not wanting to alarm his son that while getting his memories back all at once might feel like a bad headache, but that the real mental pain would come from when he started to realize what he had really been through and come to terms with it, the healing process hadn't even started yet.

"What will it feel like?" Jamie wonders with a small yawn.

"Like a bad headache and a bright smile," Frank answers and Jamie just frowns. Frank's lips offer a small chuckle as he pulls his phone. "Here…let me show you a few of these…might help with the process."

Jamie watches as the older man beside him produces a phone and then starts to show him a few pictures of himself with the older man, his father, then one of him with the same man plus one that was older than both (it was Henry) and then one of him with an attractive woman with dark hair (Erin) and the man that was with him earlier (Danny). He knew the name Danny, Erin and Henry were familiar but he couldn't place them.

_Sister…grandfather…nephew's…__whole family._

"Am I really a cop?"

"Yes much like myself and your grandfather and your brother. But just close your eyes and rest now, you'll see more tomorrow. You need sleep."

"Am I safe?"

"You are safe. Okay so let me tell you about the day you become a cop."

But it was the soothing warm sound of Frank's comforting voice as he tells the story, which works to get Jamie's eyes to close once more, drifting back into the tormented realm of sleep. Frank leans back in his chair and just watches his son. For the past week, and especially after learning what Don had done in the past and did to the trucker, he feared he might never be able to see Jamie again. Now that he was back, he had to warn himself not to get to overly protective and smother him with too much with worry and concern.

Frank feels his eyelids starting to get heavy but had told himself that Danny needed to sleep first so very carefully pushes himself up right and stifles a small yawn. He turns and heads for the front entrance, watching a few orderlies in the hallway near the quiet nursing station. But no one was out of order, so if Don was lurking nearby, he wasn't making himself known just yet. A few uniformed police offers were at either end of the hallway but not enough to alarm people needlessly. If Don was around, Jamie would be the only target, the rest of the public, he surmised was safe.

Frank turns and nods to one of the officers and knows that he needs some coffee to keep himself awake. Just as he motions for an officer to come over, a young orderly walks up to them.

"Evening," the orderly tells them.

Frank gives him a nod and then lets him pass into his son's room while he turns to the officer. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. No one else is allowed to enter."

"Understood Sir."

The staff lounge for the floor was only a few feet away, but it would be enough time for Don Sommerfield to make his point. Frank gets his coffee and then heads back, hovering in the doorway as the orderly tends to Jamie but doesn't enter, choosing instead to allow only minor distractions around his son as he talks to the officer.

The orderly exits the room and heads back to the nursing station as Danny walks up to his father.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping again," Frank sighs as both of them look into the room, not really noticing anything out of order. "How are you?"

"I woke up seeing Jamie's face on that trucker's body," Danny groans as he rubs his eyes. "Jackie texted me about the um stuff that she collected that Don had. Seriously, he is one sick bastard."

"But those memento's fit the profile of a serial killer," Frank replies with a heavy frown.

"Did you…I mean ever suspect anything?" Danny dares to question his father.

"A man has a bit of a temper over things that agitate him but don't we all? If we were to suspect everyone that gets angry of being a murderer we'd be even more of a paranoid society than we are now. But I never pressed, never really wanted to delve beneath the surface. Maybe if I had pried more but then Don never did either; I figured it was just mutual respect."

Jamie's mind in the meantime was once again serving up a healthy dosage of nightmarish visions.

_'Sam I told you…not to talk to strangers…'_

"Father…no," Jamie whispers in torment, his eyes fluttering to open and his body temperature rising.

_'You didn't listen…you earned that hit…'_

"No…more," he swallows, his eyes squeezing shut as a few tears want to escape. He feels his father hit him and his body instinctively jerks in unseen response.

_'Now you'll stay like that all day…I warned you!'_

"No!" Jamie shouts as his eyes snap open. But once again, his brain quickly registers that something was very wrong. He tries to pull his arms up but finds he's unable, he's been restrained.

"Hey! Help me…" Jamie struggles in vain as he thrashes about, instantly drawing his father and brother to his side.

"Why the hell is he strapped down?" Danny growls as he tries to get Jamie's hand to stop for a few moments so he can undo the heavy wrist restraints. "Jamie hold on…"

"You lied to me!" Jamie shouts as he refuses to cooperate; his arms trying to thrash about in the air.

"I am trying to free you. Now hold on a sec," Danny huffs as he steps back and gives Jamie a few seconds to calm down, Frank instantly calling for the officer to bring in the orderly that restrained his son. Danny manages to get Jamie's left wrist undone, but when he bends in a bit closer, sustains a small hit to the jaw from his brother.

Jamie's eyes widen as he pulls back and looks up at Danny in fear, slightly recoiling when Danny leans in once more.

"Damn it kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to free you from these things. Now hold on a sec."

"You lied to me. You all did," Jamie gasps for some fresh breaths of air as his brain tries to calm his heaving chest.

"Why did you restrain my son?" Frank demands of the orderly.

"I uh…was told do Sir."

"What? By who?" Danny asks in haste.

"His…doctor?" The orderly replies with genuine confusion in his eyes.

"Dr. Sheridan said for him to be restrained. I don't buy that. Do you have the order for that?"

"Uh yeah hold on a sec," the orderly disappears with one of the officers in tow.

"There okay you are free now. It was a mistake," Danny tries to calm his brother who now jerks away from his touch.

"Leave me alone! You lied to me…all of you. You wanted me asleep so you could tie me down."

"No it was…ah damn it," Danny curses as the orderly comes back in. "Was it Dr. Sheridan?"

"No it was…Dr. Frank Reagan," the orderly reads the form.

"What?" Both Frank and Danny ask in shock.

"What did this man look like?"

"Where did you talk to him?"

"On the um main floor, he had red hair and a red mustache and…" is all the orderly gets out before Danny bolts for the door, gesturing for the other officer in the hallway to follow.

"What did he say?"

"He gave me this form and said that Jamie Reagan was to be restrained," the orderly shrugs. "Sorry, what's going on?"

"That man…" Frank starts and then stops, realizing that the orderly was just taking the order, a means to Don's end. Don had gotten one last laugh in before he was gone and that made Frank angrier than before. "Okay thanks, just give your statement to this officer here before you leave."

"Am I in trouble? Because I was just…"

"Everything is okay. The man that gave you that order was an imposter," Frank replies in a calmer tone. He watches the orderly leave with the officer and then turns back to Jamie who was curled on his side with his back to Frank.

"Don't touch me!" Jamie growls when Frank's hand rests on his back, wanting to turn his son back to facing him. "You lied to me."

"It was a mistake Jamie," Frank tries to explain as he goes about slowly untangling some of the tubing that Jamie was now about to pull out.

"I don't want to be tied down."

"Son, I'm sorry," Frank sighs as he steps back, wanting Jamie to be able to turn back on his own. "There was a mix-up with patient orders but we have dealt with it."

"Can I be alone?"

"Jamie..."

"I want to be alone."

The request was made with such fear and torment that Frank's eyes instantly watered. _No you'll never be alone again, _his brain wanted his lips to shout. But once again he had to push that overprotective fatherly notion aside and listen to his son.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes," Jamie replies with a soft whisper, his head pounding once again.

"Okay but I'll be right by the door okay. If you need anything…"

"I need this nightmare to be over," Jamie's lips utter in sorrow. "I want to remember…good things. All I see are bad."

"I know and I want that for you also," Frank responds in truth as he touches his son's flushed face. "No one else will come into this room except myself or Danny okay?"

Jamie doesn't answer, only gives a small shrug but doesn't turn around, his eyes fixed firmly on the wall before him. He didn't care that the odd sleeping angle was putting undue pressure on his chest, he wanted to be in control and have whatever freedom he was allowed.

Frank slowly heads back for the door just as Danny reappears.

"Damn bastard got away on us. I have a unit sweeping the hospital for anything that…" Danny pauses as his phone buzzes to life. "Detective Reagan. You did, where? Okay…yeah thanks."

"What?"

"Two officers just found the body of a slain orderly in the first floor locker rooms. Throat slit and it looks like his ID was taken also. Don probably either got the disguise down there or had it with him. How is he?" Danny gestures with his head toward his brother.

"Scared and lacking trust once again."

"I want him dad…I want that damn son of bitch on his knees before me right now!" Danny hisses before he takes a deep breath and then just shakes his head. "What now? Seriously…if he's that bold…"

"I think that's the last stunt he'll try now that he knows as long as Jamie is here every entrance is going to be watched and orders checked a bit more carefully."

"So now we're back at square one? Good planning."

"Well Don Sommerfield is anything but stupid."

"He's getting more brazen and that means he could slip up," Danny remarks with a hopeful note in his voice. "But since I'm up why don't you get some sleep and I'll take the next watch."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just got a text from Jackie. She's in the car and on the way back with the evidence so we're all flying home tomorrow. I promise I'll wake you in a few hours."

Frank pats Danny on the shoulder and then heads for the staff lounge to use the sleeping bed that Danny had occupied for a few hours earlier. But just before heading into Jamie's room, Danny heads for the nurses station and makes one small request.

Jamie hears only silence and then dares to take a chance to look around, glancing over his shoulder. But when he sees that he's all alone, suddenly his request fills him with sorrow and he turns back to the wall in gloom. Maybe the restraints were a mistake? Before that everyone was nice. Unless they thought he was a threat?

"I see your punching skills still work," Danny quips. "Jamie?"

"Go away," Jamie huffs as he hears Danny nearing him. "I want to be alone."

"Actually…" Danny pauses as he slumps down into the chair his father had used earlier. "You don't."

"What?"

"Well yeah you sometimes say that but inside I know you don't want to be alone. And that's okay because I don't really want to be alone in this place either."

"I don't want to be tied down. You promised."

"Right well the orderly that did that got his stuff mixed up. But if you are scared…" Danny leans forward and places into Jamie's hands a small blue teddy bear. "This might help."

Jamie looks at the small teddy bear with a frown. "I'm too old for…"

"Really? Because that is still your favorite stuffie, even as an adult. He's seen you through everything. He came all the way from New York to see you."

Jamie's lips form into a half smirk as he slowly turns back to face his brother, offering a small wince when his wrapped ribs connect oddly with the firm mattress. "What's his name?"

"Yoda. Yeah don't ask, you wer…are a star wars nut and despite the fact that he's…well not green, there was no changing your mind," Danny explains with a small smile. "Yeah he's seen you through a lot of stuff."

"As a kid."

"Well as a kid and as an adult," Danny shrugs. "Whatever right."

"Please no more restraints. I wasn't going to go anywhere."

"No more. You can walk around as much as you want...if you want," Danny nods firmly. "I will make sure that nothing else happens. Okay?"

"Where is um…my father?...well the man that was here earlier."

"_Our_ father is sleeping," Danny replies in truth. "Which is what you should be doing. Now don't make Yoda use the force to make you sleep," Danny winks, drawing another small smirk from his brother's pale lips. "When you get up, you'll have a shower, a fresh change of clothes and then a special plane ride back home."

"I can go home tomorrow? To New York?"

"Yes that I can guarantee. So get some rest okay?"

"Okay," Jamie finally agrees, the small blue bear clutched firmly in his grasp. He wasn't sure if the story Danny told him was true but for some reason, holding the small stuffie in his grasp was giving him an odd feeling of comfort. He closes his eyes, desperately searching his memory recess for anything related to the small blue bear.

And finally…in the back corners of his mind…he sees an image of himself holding the bear and smiling - as an adult. That image worked – at least for a few hours until the next onslaught of nightmares would take over.

XXXXXXXX

Frank's eyes refuse to close despite the fact that every fiber in his being was more than tired. Don had successfully managed to send Jamie back to the fearful beginning and he could only hope that Danny would once again be able to gain his brother's trust long enough for Jamie to get some essential sleep. But just as he closes his eyes, a text appears on his phone from one of the local Detective's on the case:

_'Found __Don Sommerfield's car and the disguise he must have used. He's no where to be found…he's now on the run.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So how do you think Jamie's first time greeting all the family will be? And where has Don gotten to? Hope you are still liking the story and please review with your thoughts, you know it makes us write faster. Thanks in advance!


	20. Happy Homecoming?

**Title: ****Sins of a Fathe  
><strong>**Chapter 20 – Happy Homecoming?**

**A/N: **Thanks again everyone for the great reviews. Daydreamer626 since I can't answer you personally remember they are in Hartford so the orderly didn't know who Frank Reagan is. Thanks for the review! Also special thanks to Iris and Kayleigh as you also don't have accounts but I do appreciate your amazing reviews and time to read. And of course the rest of my readers who take the time to review – this story is still going strong because of you all, so THANK YOU :D

* * *

><p>Jamie slowly opens his weary eyes a few hours later and looks over at Danny who was asleep in the chair a few feet away. True to his word, Danny hadn't tried to restrain him again so maybe it was just a mistake; that was something he could live with.<p>

He lies in bed for a few moments, trying to force his mind to remember the people in the photograph's that his father had shown him. _My father, _Jamie's mind mulls over a few more seconds, begging his brain to remember. One of the pictures was familiar, that was the one of him with his father of his supposed graduation from the police academy. It was very similar to the picture his brother had shown him as he was dressed the exact same.

Jamie looks down at the small blue bear beside him and smiles. The little stuffie had brought him a measure of comfort during the night and was actually glad his brother had given it to him and told him the story, it helped to rejog his memory. _I'll never let him hurt you again, I swear, _his brother's voice now sounds in his mind.

But being tired of lying down and wanting more than anything to get have a shower, Jamie very slowly sits up and then looks at the tubing and frowns. It was only water right? So it should be okay if he pulled them out – which he does.

Not caring about drawing attention to himself, and certainly not wanting any help, Jamie carefully slips from the bed and then looks for the showers. He spies the bag of clean clothes that Danny had brought and told him about and heads for it. He bends over and then stands up to fast, quickly cursing as the room starts to spin and he stumbles into the wall, uttering a small grunt and forcing his brother awake instantly.

"Ja…" Danny groans as he rapidly blinks to wake up. "Jamie?"

"I'm fine," Jamie states in haste as he regathers the bag and then heads for the door, Danny quickly standing up to block his path.

"Um where are you going?"

"To have a shower – alone," Jamie answers pointedly.

"Nice try."

"I'm a grown man and I don't want company."

"Well I won't be _in there_ with you, but I am coming – so there," Danny teases, finally drawing a small smile from his brother. "Besides do you even know where it is?"

"No."

"Oh right…I'll bet you were just gonna wander the halls lookin' lost and hope that some poor cute nurse would take pity on you."

"I was not," Jamie tries to defend himself. But his smile gives it away, he wasn't angry; just the opposite. The friendly teasing banter felt better than what he had been through the past tormented week.

"Come on before you wander into the wrong room and we'll both get into trouble." Danny wanted to include himself in that to assure Jamie that he was at his side no matter what. They enter the hall just as Frank appears, giving both his sons a warm good morning smile. It was hard for him to watch Jamie look up and offer only a small smile but nothing more. This was something he never experienced and it was driving him mentally insane. He was helpless to help speed up Jamie's recovery process and that was beyond frustrating. Frank gives Jamie a hug thankful that his son's body wasn't as stiff in his grasp as the night before.

"Hungry?" Frank asks tenderly.

"Yeah a little. But my stomach is still a bit sore."

"Well you have some color today so I know the fluids overnight helped. Have your shower and then we'll get something to eat before we fly home," Frank tells his sons. He nods to one of the officers to follow discretely as he goes in search of Dr. Sheridan to see if they can have Jamie released. As much as he hated to send the officer and feed Jamie's paranoia, Frank isn't sure where Don Sommerfield actually is. He tells himself that he got one last laugh in at their expense and was now heading as far away from them as possible. At least that's what Frank hopes his mind will believe. Inside his heart he knows that Don won't give up that easily and they haven't seen or perhaps heard the last of him. _I'll never let you hurt my family again Don, _Frank's mind vows in that instant.

"Okay here we go…they have an area for your clothes and then the shower, but um…don't lock the door."

"Danny I'll be fine."

"Look, dad was right, you have some color so that's great. But you still look a bit weak and if you pass out from the steam there will be hell to pay. I promise I won't come in unless I have to."

Jamie looks at the determined expression on his brother's face and can only nod before he mutely turns and heads inside, closing the door but not locking it. He flips on the light and slowly remove his upper garment and for the first time in days, is able to really look at himself in the mirror.

"Damn," he curses softly as he looks at the physical markings that Don Sommerfield had left him with. But as he turns to look at the shower stall, his mind flashes him images of him talking to the trucker and then his father coming after him with blood on his hands.

"Why me?" Jamie ponders sadly as he feels his eyes water. But as he does, his head starts to lightly pound and he knows if he has a breakdown he'll never be in any kind of shape to travel. Today he was supposed to meet the rest of his family. That thought now worried him. He saw pictures and some of them looked familiar but he hadn't quite made the full connection and now wonders how that will go over.

Are we a close family? I am told we are but is that the truth or just something my father and brother told me? Will they treat me differently now?

Jamie finishes stripping and then steps into the cool shower basin and turns on the hot water. The streams jolt him fully alert and he steps back as the stinging starts to painfully tease his tender skin in certain areas. His ribs were sore as was his stomach, but he was determined to push through the pain as he wanted to try to wash away as much of the ordeal as possible.

Jamie finishes his shower and then leans against the tiles, hoping the small dark circles that were forming from the heat and his lack of energy would soon subside and he wouldn't have to ask for help from his brother. It bothered him that he was in such a weakened condition, but thankfully Danny wasn't making fun of that or making him feel less about it.

"Hey you okay in there?" Danny's warm voice breaks his thoughts. On the contrary, he was perhaps a bit too protective.

"Yeah…fine," Jamie answers as he hurries to dry off and get dressed. Without any real food in his system he soon tires and so just as he's putting his runners back on, Danny pulls open the door and looks at him on the bench inside the somewhat steamy room.

"Just checkin'."

"I said I was fine," Jamie replies with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Alright," Danny pulls back with a small frown. He watches Jamie slowly stand up but has to force himself to hold back as Jamie slightly sways and has to quickly grab the bars for some added stability. He wants to offer help and protection but knows that if it were him, he'd be as angry and frustrated with all the mollycoddling being offered and still to come. _Oh man, wait until Erin has him in her sights…poor guy._

"Okay ready to go?"

"Yes," Jamie merely nods as he stuffs his hospital pajamas into the nearby laundry bin and then follows after his brother to go and meet their father.

"We'll eat in here," Frank directs his son into the small staff room where a table was already set up with some breakfast offerings. "Not sure how hungry you are but Dr. Sheridan said you should eat something."

"Can I go home today?"

"As soon as you have something to eat."

Jamie looks at the orange juice and then up at Frank with a frown. "I don't want that."

"It's fresh and you'll love it."

"Is it drugged?" Jamie asks point blank.

Frank looks at Jamie and then frowns, his mind instantly taken aback once again by the lack of trust from his beloved son.

"No son, it's not."

"He always put the drugs in the orange juice."

"I can assure you it was poured from a jug just like the other two glasses," Frank explains with a kind tone.

"Can I just have water?"

"Sure," Frank agrees, not wanting to argue a minor point.

There would probably be many more disturbing details they'd just have to endure the more Jamie slowly confessed his ordeal. He didn't want to force him to relive every painful detail, he could gather most of it from Jamie's outbursts and nightmare explanations. However, Frank also knows that to keep that much pain and terror inside wasn't good either. Jamie had to talk about it to get it out of his system and get peace of mind and if he wasn't going to do that on his own then Frank would make sure he did, it was for his own good.

The rest of the breakfast was spent just quietly answering Jamie's questions about the trip back to New York, what his home is like there and what he can expect at first.

"So I um…live alone…like on my own? Really?"

"Yeah you have a loft apartment, it's very you," Danny answers with a small smile. "But you'll see that all soon enough. You ready to go?"

Jamie looks around the cold walls of the hospital and then back at his brother's warm gaze and slowly nods. "I hate this place."

"Yeah I'm not fond of it myself."

Jamie suddenly feels a small bout of panic taking hold at the thought of actually going home. In truth he had wanted that but now that it was happening he was actually afraid. What would he say to those people? Sorry I know I'm related but I don't know any of you? Maybe it would be just his mother…

"Will mom be there too? You haven't mentioned her. My fa…Don…that man that kidnapped me said that my mother had died in a car accident but I don't know anymore what was truth or a lie from him."

"Your mother, Mary Reagan died from cancer five years ago," Frank answers softly, his heart strings tugging instantly.

"Oh," Jamie turns away in sorrow with a small nod.

"Come on, lets get you home," Frank hands Jamie, Joe's jacket as they head for the elevators, Frank already having completed all the necessary paperwork for his son. They were given a local police escort to the airport and then the three of them board a police helicopter and the flight to New York starts.

For the most part, Jamie would just stare silently out the window, wanting to anxiously get home and see if he could remember anything at all without having to be told what something is and what significance it has in his life. About half hour into the flight, Jamie's tired eyes close, his head leaning against the side body of the plane.

"I just got a text from Linda, she said she's tried to explain to the boys what amnesia means and why uncle Jamie might act differently when he gets home."

"What did they say?" Frank wonders.

"They asked if it was contagious," Danny rolls his eyes. "Trust me if feel sorrier for Jamie than I do for them two," Danny smirks as he looks at his brother. "I guess we'll have to tell Renzulli right?"

"Yes," Frank nods. "And he'll be put on sick leave thanks to Dr. Sheridan's paperwork. Right now I'm more worried about Don and what he's thinking."

"That bastard better not be thinking of doing anything else," Danny growls.

"Danny do you honestly think he'll give up just like that?"

"Seriously I want him to be home waiting for me when I get there so I can kick his ass from here until Sunday," Danny states as he leans back against his seat. "But I know that won't happen. Wherever he is, I know he's planning revenge."

"Well until Don is arrested, Jamie will have someone on him at all times, especially until his memory comes back."

"Yeah he's gonna love that. He hated how overprotective we were before all this."

"He'll just have to deal with it for now. Besides, I am his boss as well as his father," Frank smiles. But that smile quickly disappears when both he and Danny are forced to quickly turn to Jamie who awakes with a small gasp from another nightmare.

"Sorry," Jamie frowns as he tries to straighten up in his chair. He offers both interested onlookers a sideways glance before he turns and looks out the window. "Where are we?"

"We'll be landing shortly," Frank informs his son.

"And then home."

_Home. _

That word had an odd meaning for him as all he keeps picturing is the quiet farmhouse and his small tomb like room in the basement. But he was told he lived on his own and that thought made him happy. He had wanted to feel some independence in the past week, but his cruel captor ensured that he didn't get anything but captive frustration.

Without the thought of meeting the family he was anxious and excited to see what his old life was really about.

"Who's Sonny?" Jamie suddenly asks.

"Sonny? What do you remember Jamie?" Frank asks in haste after he and Danny had exchanged inquiring glances.

"I think I remember a Sonny. Tall, kinda skinny, dark hair. I only remember an angry face. Who is he?"

"He was a crooked Detective on a case you were a part of."

"Was?" Jamie looks back at his father in suspect.

"He died, killed himself."

"Was I to blame?"

"No, I was," Frank answers firmly. "He uh…was responsible for killing your brother Joe."

"My…what?" Jamie looks over at Danny.

"You're wearing his jacket."

Jamie looks down at the J and then frowns. His mother was dead, his brother…this man killed himself. "Do I have any happy memories?"

"You have many any they will come and when they do you'll, push back all the sad ones. Yes your mother's and brother's deaths were sad but you have lots of happy memories about them as well and yes they will come," Frank assures his son just as the three of them were told the helicopter was about to land to prepare for it.

Jamie feels small butterflies in his stomach as the helicopter lands but it's nothing compared to the nervous anxiety he faces when he steps off the plane atop the NYPD precinct in downtown Manhattan. He quickly looks around at al the would-be familiar landmarks, begging his brain so desperately to remember something.

"Come on…we'll come back here tomorrow," Danny tells his brother as he taps him on the shoulder.

Jamie nods and then follows after his brother and father toward the door that would take them to the elevator and then down to the basement were a car was waiting. An unmarked police cruiser was already waiting outside the Reagan home where Jamie would be staying until his memory was back. Frank could only pray that they caught Don before then because once Jamie got his memory back then he'd want a bit more freedom and rightfully so.

Jamie can only nod as they walk past a few officers that offer them nods and hellos on their way to the elevator and then in the parking lot. But the ride to his father's house was what now worries him.

"I um…can we go to my place first?"

"Erin, your sister brought…"

"I would just like to…"

"Jamie there's nothin' to be afraid of," Danny speaks in haste.

"I'm not afraid!" Jamie snaps angrily.

"Kay…sorry, wrong choice of words. There's nothin' to worry about."

"I just want to."

"Jamie I know this is a lot to take in after what you have been through but you need to rest and you need family with you to give you good memories to help combat the bad ones you have inside. Being alone on your own would do you no good. We'll go to your apartment tomorrow, I promise."

There was jus something about the sound of his father's voice that made Jamie unable to argue in return. So he mere nods in agreement and keeps his firm expression fixed back out the window, not wanting either man to see the fear he was trying to keep at bay.

Frank brings the dark SUV to a stop in front of his home and Jamie quickly focuses his attention on a memory. A blue car parked in front of the house…that was the same car he had seen in another memory about a car accident.

"Is my car blue?"

"Yeah it is," Danny replies in truth.

"I uh…was it in an accident?"

"Yeah…it was. Some front end damage after the breaks failed. It was in the shop but is back at your place right now."

"So I can drive it?"

"When you remember where you're going," Danny winks and Jamie's face relaxes somewhat. The three of them get out of the SUV and slowly head for the front door, Jamie's heart racing faster with each step he takes.

"Jamie welcome home!" Henry greets his grandson with a warm hug. He feels the younger man's body stiffen in his and pulls back with a small smile. Frank had told his family that Jamie still didn't remember them but and it would be frustrating at first.

Jamie merely nods as he steps into the house and then looks over at his sister who rushes up to him with a teary-eyed smile of her own.

"So glad you're home safe," she whispers in his ear. Linda was next, telling him that his nephew's would be there after school.

"Okay lets get Jamie settled," Frank tells his family as he puts his hand on Jamie's back and gently leads him from the small crowd.

"Okay I gotta get back to work," Danny mentions after a warm hug and kiss from his wife. "I'll um check in with Jackie and then pick the boys up and come here."

"They'll like that," Linda smiles at her husband.

"I feel bad that I don't remember them," Jamie tells Frank as they enter the small room that used to be Jamie's and that would be his once again until his memory returned.

"Don't. They love you and understand. Are you hungry?"

"No. But I am tired."

"Just rest and come out when you want. I have a few things to do and then we'll spend the rest of the day looking at pictures and trying to bring your memory back with loving help okay?"

"Sure," Jamie answers with a small smile as Frank turns to leave. "Uh…dad?"

"Yeah?" Frank turns back in haste.

"Thanks," Jamie mumbles with a frown.

"Come here," Frank entreats holding his arms open and just holding his son tightly in his warm embrace. "I love you Jamie you are going to be just fine. We'll get through this together okay?" He asks softly as he hears Jamie offer up a small sniffle.

"Okay," Jamie answers sadly, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay.

After a few minutes, Frank pulls back and lets Jamie have some privacy as he heads back into the living room to rejoin the others.

"He looks so thin," Erin comments as she gives her father a hug.

"He looks better than he did yesterday."

"Where is the sick bastard?" Henry growls.

"We don't know pop but I'm sure that's what Danny is going to check right now," Frank explains in a low tone. "I told him to keep Don's whereabouts on the down low right now as Jamie has enough worry to deal with. If he knew that Don was still out there possibly targeting him, he might revert back into a frightened shell and I won't allow that to happen."

"I still can't believe he had to endure all that," Erin laments.

"What Jamie needs right now is to be in control for himself, within reason."

"What does that mean?" Linda wonders.

"It means no walks alone without his full memory back," Frank explains warmly. "Dr. Sheridan in Hartford said that Jamie's making good progress and even on the way here he was remembering more and more, I doubt it will be long now. But from the um…well some of the things Jamie told us Don did to him…he just needs to feel that he is control of himself."

"Within reason," Linda adds kindly.

"How can you expect us not to worry all the time?" Erin moans.

"Because we have to do what's best for _him_."

"And you mean to tell me that I'm the only one you think will mother hen him?" Erin counters as she looks from Frank to Henry.

"What about Nikki?"

"I told her and she said she'd keep Sean and Jack in line," Erin smiles over at Linda before she looks back at her father.

"What else did he say?" Henry wonders.

"He said things that no parent should ever have to hear their child endured," Frank tells them gravely. "We'll leave it at that for now."

Erin nods at her father and then joins Linda in the kitchen to get lunch started.

"Francis…talk to me…tell me what happened," Henry insists. "Where's Don?"

"Pop we don't know, honestly. He pulled one stunt at the hospital and now is on the run."

"What did he do?"

"He forged an order in my name and got an orderly to restrain Jamie. Course that was just after Danny had promised Jamie he wouldn't be tied down for the night. As I said pop…things no parent should hear."

"Damn him," Henry curses softly as he looks toward the hallway were Jamie's room was and then back at his son. "I hate feeling this helpless."

"How do you think I felt when I found him and he asked who I was?" Frank counters as his voice cracks. "To look at my son and he looks right past me."

"Francis…I'm sorry," Henry frowns. "You go take care of what you have to, I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks pop, I'll be back in a bit."

Henry watches Frank head for his home office and feels his fists instantly curl into tight angry balls. He nears the hallway entrance and hears Jamie's voice and softly heads in that direction. He peers into the room only to see Jamie looking back up at him with a tired expression.

"Can't sleep," Jamie laments sadly, prompting Henry to enter and sit at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah hard to sleep during the day with all the light and stuff. Does the window bother you? Because there is room in the bas…"

"NO!" Jamie shouts instantly, bringing his sister running in his direction.

"What happened?" Erin asks in haste.

"Erin, I got this," Henry tells her. "It's okay, just a nightmare."

Jamie looks at Erin and then slumps his weary head back down on the small soft pillow. "I don't want to go the basement. Please don't make me go down there," Jamie begs sadly, forcing his grandfather's and sister's eyes to water instantly.

"Hey it's okay, no basement then," Henry states firmly, as Erin quietly takes her leave once more, her and Linda heading back into the kitchen.

Henry looks at Jamie and feels his heart shatter. _What he endured…things no parent should have to hear…_ he looks down to see Jamie watching him silently and offers only a tender smile. "You know I always remember what helped you sleep when you couldn't sleep."

"Danny gave me Yoda," Jamie produces the small blue bear.

"Ha…he did. Well you and that bear were inseparable at times. Like once you…."

Jamie listens to his grandfather go on to relate a story and much like his father's soothing tone it wasn't long before his eyes close once more and he's taken back into sleep. Unable to leave his side, Henry settles back at the foot of the bed to sit watch until Jamie would wake up next.

Much like Danny and Frank had to earlier, it was now his turn to listen to Jamie's lips offer tormented pleas to his captor to stop hurting him. But after about half hour, Jamie's outcries seem to subside a little, allowing Henry to rejoin the others in the kitchen.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Finally," Henry frowns as he looks up at Frank.

"Tough to take right?"

"I want to get my hands on that bastard Francis."

"We all want that," Frank replies. "Just talked to Danny and they don't have any leads on Don's whereabouts. He hasn't tried to cross the border at any point so far, at least no _legal _checkpoint, nor has he tried to board a plane."

"I think he's coming after Jamie," Henry states gruffly.

"Does he really want to die? Because surely he knows he'll get him alone again right?" Erin ponders.

"Don Sommerfield had control and now lost it. Jamie was the only one of his "_sons_" that got away," Frank explains. "He'll want that final revenge and when he gets desperate enough he'll try."

"You want that don't you?" Erin asks her father point blank. "You even said that nothing Don says will satisfy your wondering why he did all that?"

"I know," Frank only replies with a nod. "Smells good."

"Nice way to change the subject," Erin chides her father. The four of them enjoy a light lunch while Jamie's mind told him to keep sleeping as long as he could, he more than needed it. The next time Jamie slowly opens his eyes, the sun was starting to fall and he could hear new voices in the other room.

After tenderly rubbing his tired face Jamie slowly pushes himself out of the bed and heads for the living room.

"Uncle Jamie!" Both Sean and Jack call out at once as they charge for their uncle, quickly encircling him with warm hugs. Danny hurries after his boys but holds himself back a few feet, wanting to intervene only if necessary. Jamie looks down with a tense smile, unsure of who was who and feeling instantly guilty for not remembering.

"Okay Jack…Sean…" Henry points to the opposite.

"I'm Jack," Jack insists.

"And I'm Sean, grampa," Sean rolls his eyes.

"I know," Henry smiles.

"Are you okay uncle Jamie? Mom said whatever you had we can't catch," Jack pipes up.

"He knows that stupid," Sean slaps his brother's arm.

"Hey now," Linda quickly intervenes. "Let's let uncle Jamie catch his breath okay?"

"I'm uh…I'm fine."

"We were so worried," Nikki comes up and offers him a warm hug. "I'm Nikki, your neice."

Jamie only nods and then looks up at Danny with a pleading glance; to which his brother acts promptly upon.

"Okay so Nik, why not take the two rug rats here to wash up and then it's dinner," Danny states in haste and the bright teen is quick to catch on, ushering the two anxious boys away from their nervous uncle. Jamie nods a small thank you to Danny before he follows him into the dining room and then looks at the table before him.

"Come on son…dinner time awaits – just like we normally do."

"We do this on a regular basis?"

"Every Sunday if possible. But tonight we'll make an exception," Frank answers warmly as the rest of the family comes in and takes their places.

Jamie sits down, unable to do anything but smile as each of his nephew's races for a spot on either side of him. His mind quickly races to connect a memory to the family gathering but as soon as they all sit down and his father says it's time to say grace, a warm feeling of contentment starts to wash over him. Each of the boys takes a hand of his and gives it a squeeze, forcing his eyes to nearly water with happy tears.

_I really am home now. I'll never have to endure what I did before. Never._

XXXXXXXX

Don's lips twist into an angry sneer as he watches through his binoculars as the entire Reagan family sits down to dinner; all happy smiles and loving remarks. He looks at Jamie in the middle, smiling and lightly curses.

"You'll be with me very soon Sam…just you and me…like it was before."

Don shifts his gaze to the left a little and spies the unmarked car and frowns. He still had a few things to take care of before his final act of revenge against Frank Reagan was complete.

"Soon Sam…very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I'm sure you all knew Don was close by and he's now plotting his next move as Jamie works on getting better. We all knew the reunion would be tense but Jamie will face a bit more yet as his family starts to become a bit too overprotective. So hope you are all still with me and please review and thanks so much!


	21. Frustrations Run High

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 21 – ****Frustrations Run High**

* * *

><p>Frank finishes with the clean up and then slowly wanders toward the living room and hovers in the doorway watching his three grandchildren on either side of his youngest son, excitedly chattering away about things. He looks at Jamie's uneasy smile and knows that he is holding back his frustration at hearing all the little chatter but not being able to answer accordingly. Finally he looks up, his soft blue eyes begging his father's for a small break.<p>

"Okay you three why not give uncle Jamie a small break by giving your grandfather a break and helping with the rest of the cleanup."

"Alright, come on squirts," Nikki quickly clues into her grandfathers request and takes each of her younger male cousins by the arm and pulls them away.

"You looked…stressed."

"You could tell?"

"After knowing you this long I think I should," Frank answers with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but um…"

"But what? Jamie you can tell me."

"I wanted this."

"What?"

"This…to be with people that are um…kind and to feel safe," he looks up with a teary expression. "All I ever got from my fa…captor," he quickly corrects as Frank clears his throat. "Sorry."

"Jamie, it's okay. You were with him at a very vulnerable time, it's understandable that you'd still have that, especially until your memory comes fully back."

"All I ever got from him were fear and hatred," Jamie explains; Danny and Henry now hovering in the doorway quietly listening.

"That's what he wanted you to feel. But that's all in the past."

"I wish I could remember them all. They are all so happy and loving," Jamie utters as he looks up, past his father and at the rest of his family now watching. "I feel like I have let everyone down in some way."

"The only person that should feel any guilt is your captor," Frank tenderly reminds his son. "But you know you have had a long day tomorrow and look like you need sleep."

"I am tired."

"Alright. You'll see everyone in the morning."

"Can I go to my apartment?"

"Yeah I'll take you," Danny pipes up.

"I don't mind going alone."

"Not yet, okay?" Frank responds in a kind tone before Danny can jump into the answer. Noticing a slight flinch in his son's stance, Frank can only frown and nod. "I know this must be frustrating for you, but Jamie you can't just go on your own to a place that is still unfamiliar to you right now," Frank explains. As much as he wanted to tell Jamie that he wasn't safe and that Don was still out there, possibly waiting for him, he holds back. The last thing he wants is for Jamie to feel more fear and anxiety than he knows he already does; that would delay his healing process.

"Okay," Jamie agrees with a tight lipped nod as he slowly stands up. He offers some goodnight hugs to the rest of the family before slowly turning and heading toward his bedroom and closing the door.

"He's frustrated, over tired, anxious and stressed," Frank huffs. "He'll be fine in a few days once he settles into a routine."

"And Don? That damn bastard is still out there," Danny groans.

"There is nothing we can do except keep Jamie in our sights at all times until Don makes his move."

"You are convinced he's coming for him aren't you?" Henry asks his son directly.

"I am," Frank nods. "He'll want to finish the job. That is why we have to be diligent and ready. He could be disguised as anyone so Jamie stays with us at all times. I know he'll hate being on a short leash right now but until his memory comes back and we can fully explain the danger he's still in, he'll have to get used to it."

"You said I was safe now," Jamie's voice pipes up, forcing all the Reagan men to turn and look at him in haste.

"Damn it!" Danny curses as he watches Jamie darting for the front door. "Hold it," he states firmly as he rushes toward the front door and leans in front of it.

"You lied to me again," Jamie lightly growls.

"Yes I did, to keep you from doing this," Danny states pointedly, Frank and Henry holding back.

"Doing what?" Jamie counters.

"Going off by yourself and getting yourself killed again. Did we lie? Yes…was it for your own good? Yes. Now that you know I'll bet you'll just stay up stressing about it all night, right?"

"No…I won't," Jamie tries to protest.

"Well if you do you let him win," Danny states in exasperation, drawing a small frown from his brother's weary expression. "This time you have to trust me…us…instead of yourself. That's what being part of a family is all about. You wandering around in the dark by yourself is only going to get you killed."

"Where is he?"

"Jamie…"

"WHERE!" Jamie shouts.

"We don't know son," Frank replies in truth.

"I hate feeling like this…being kept in the dark so much."

"We want you to focus on getting better, dwelling on only happy memories not more fear," Frank slowly walks up to Jamie, resting his warm hand upon his shoulder. "Today you showed remarkable signs of improvement and I want that to continue. The decision was mine Jamie, not to tell you - not Danny's. You want to blame someone, blame me. Was it selfish of me to keep things from you? Yes, but I am your father Jamie and I will do what's best despite your input. Any father would."

Jamie looks at Danny who only nods and shrugs.

"We care, okay?" He smirks and Jamie's frown lessens a bit.

"Okay," Jamie reluctantly agrees as he turns and slowly heads back to his bedroom and closes the door.

"He knows but we still stick to the same plan, hopefully tomorrow he'll be so busy with his outings he'll forget Don and just try to concentrate on remembering his home and…"

"What about the station?"

"Not yet, that would be way too much. Call Renzulli and ask him to meet you for lunch. You told him right?"

"The basics, yeah," Danny answers in truth. They talk a bit longer before all going their separate ways, Danny home, Henry upstairs and Frank to check on Jamie before he turns in. He would sleep in the smaller room down the hall instead of upstairs where he normally would, just so that if Jamie did need him in the middle of the night he would be there at a moment's notice.

He peers through the partially opened door and can't help but feel his heart warm as he sees Jamie in bed with the small blue bear clutched firmly in his grasp, his eyes closed and his body in the throws of sleep; something it was desperate for for the past few hours.

"Goodnight my son," Frank whispers as he turns and heads for the small guest bedroom, leaving the night light on as Jamie had done.

A few hours later, Jamie is awoken from another horrific nightmare depicting his death, his body covered with a light film of sweat. He quickly flips on the light and looks around, his brain quickly reminding him that he was still in his childhood home and was safe. He remembers hearing that his captor was still on the loose and could possibly be coming for him but that his family would keep him safe.

With a small groan, Jamie pushes himself out of bed and very quietly enters the hallway and then into the main living room area. He turns on a small light and then slowly starts to look around, begging his cloudy brain to remember anything that would seem familiar that he could remember without prodding. He spies a shelf full of picture albums and heads for them, carefully plucking a few from their spots and heading for the couch. After wrapping a nearby blanket around his frame, he starts to open it, wanting to leisurely browse on his own.

He looks at the first few pictures and recognizes a woman with light brown hair. "Mom," he whispers as he remembered that his father told him that was her earlier. He gazes upon the picture of himself in her grasp and starts to feel his eyes water. Jamie slowly turns the page and then looks at another face that should seem familiar.

"Joe," he mumbles to himself as he looks at the car that was now his. The memory of him crashing into the cement bulk head comes into his mind and he can only frown and then move on. He looks at another picture of himself and his two brothers and smiles. But as he flips the page and sees the three of them a bit younger and playing baseball, his mind quickly conjures up an image of the three of them playing ball, him laughing as he tries to swing at the pitch and then misses, his other brother ruffling his hair in good fun.

Jamie looks up and spies the door. He had wanted to leave the night before but realizes it was a rash action. Out there was only danger and despair and in here was love and security. He did feel safe, at least somewhat for the first time in days. He wasn't handcuffed to the bed as his captor had done most nights, wasn't offered drugs to make him sick at dinner time and didn't have to flinch whenever he raised his voice – even to his brother.

"I'm home," he softly acknowledges in sleepy tone as he feels fatigue setting up on him again. But instead of wandering back to his bedroom, he merely places the albums on the floor and curls up on the couch for the remainder of the night.

Frank awakes early the next morning and goes in search of his son, wanting to know how he slept since there wasn't the disturbances the night before. At least if there was, he wasn't aware. But upon getting to Jamie's bedroom and finding it empty, his panic starts to build as his mind thinks that maybe he did leave and was now on his own – lost and the potential target of a vengeful killer.

He reaches the living room and stops in his tracks, there on the couch, surrounded by family photo albums was his youngest, still asleep. Frank hears some soft footsteps and then turns around to watch his father near him.

"Thank god he's still here," Henry states with a sigh of relief.

"I don't think he wants to leave pop, I think last night he was frustrated and just wants to remember."

"I'll start the coffee."

Knowing that he'd have to go into work today, Frank nods at his father and then gives his sleeping son one last glance before heading upstairs to shower and get his day also officially started. He'd leave Jamie with his father until Danny was able to come and get Jamie and can only hope that wherever Don was, he would know that any move he would make toward kidnapping Jamie again would be his last.

Jamie's senses smell the coffee and he quickly opens his eyes and then stretches. His stomach gently grumbles but that was a good sign.

"Morning," Henry greets his youngest grandson with a warm smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. It's um…such a relief to wake up not sick from drugs or weak…with no energy," Jamie admits in truth.

"Well your strength is going to continue to return with a regular schedule of good meals and regular sleep."

"Do you really think I'll be allowed to go to see my own apartment today?" Jaime asks with some uncertainty. Henry feels his brow furrow but bites back his frustration in Don's name and nods.

"Of course Jamie, no one is stopping you from doing anything, we just don't want you…"

"Yeah I know alone. Guess that's good since I don't even know where I live," Jamie retorts with a slight smirk as he stands up.

"Okay so go and have a shower and then come down for the best home made omelet," Henry tells Jamie with a warm smile. "Coffee is already on."

"Okay. I won't be long."

Jamie puts the photo albums away and then heads for his bedroom. The anger about hearing his evil captor was still at large the night before had subsided and was replaced with anxious anticipation about getting his day started. He was anxious to see where he lived and what kinds of things he likes in his home, also wanting to pack a few of his own items instead of having his family do everything for him.

But in truth he was longing for the day when he would get his memory back and not need a babysitter. After his shower, he heads toward the kitchen where his father and grandfather were already talking about the day ahead.

"Morning," Frank greets Jamie with a warm smile. "Sleep well?"

"For the most part. I came to look at some pictures and…who's the girl with dark hair that was in some of the more recent pictures with me? I think we were close right?" Jamie wonders, his back to the other two men as he pours himself some coffee.

Frank and Henry exchanges frustrated expressions before Frank replies.

"Her name was Sydney and she was your fiancé."

"My fiancé?" Jamie asks with a smile as he turns to face them. "Where is she?"

"Was Jamie…she moved away. She got a very good job offer in another country and took it."

"Oh….we um…really? A job?"

"It didn't work out Jamie, but you didn't part on bad terms."

"So we're friends then?"

"Well…not really."

"Oh and uh…she broke it off right?"

"Jamie…"

"I mean it happened right?" He gently shrugs as he turns around to add some cream to his coffee. "Just one more thing I have to deal with."

"You remembered her then?"

"I think it must have been at my big police graduation you told me about because I was all dressed up…well in my uniform."

"The more you allow your mind to dwell on your past, the more memories will come back. The doctor said it could be any day now."

"I don't care if it hurts, I just want it all to come back right now," Jamie sighs, eliciting a few small chuckles from the other two men. But it was time to eat and so a few minutes later, breakfast is served and the conversation is a bit lighter. They all linger around the table as Frank tells Jamie the plan for the day and then Danny arrives.

"Alright kid ready to go?" Danny asks as he hands Jamie his phone and wallet.

"Yep," Jamie answers as he zips up his black jacket and then looks at Frank and Danny. "What?"

"Nothin'. My partner Jackie and your partner Tony Renzulli will meet us for lunch."

"My…partner?" Jamie asks in a small panic.

"He's a good man Jamie and will only try to help, okay?" Frank assures his son.

Jamie only looks at his father and nods, today was going to be taxing for sure; two more people asking a million questions, he surmises, not realizing that Jackie knows as much as Danny and Renzulli knew the basic facts. Danny and Jamie head outside into the warm morning air, neither of them suspecting that now their very actions were being watched closely by a madman.

_"Ah there you are my son…" Don hisses as he watches from his hidden vantage point across the street. _The house was for the most part deserted, it was for sale and so far he had gotten lucky. He was in disguise and told a nosey neighbor the day before that he was the realtor. But as he watches them leave, his eyes narrow at Danny. _"I will get him away from you big brother. I will have my final act of vengeance."_

Jamie gets into Danny's car, his eyes constantly darting around in hopes his brain will focus upon something that he will remember. The drive toward his apartment was filled with him asking location questions and Danny calmly answering them. Finally they stop and after a few moments of silence Danny looks over at his brother in wonder.

"Cat got your tongue?" Danny breaks the silence.

"I feel kinda stupid asking questions about things I should know – like the city I live in."

"Don't worry about it, honestly it's okay. I'd probably be worse so you are not that tough to take."

"I just want my memory to come back."

"Yeah me too," Danny sighs as his police radio cracks to life. It was a call and he was in the neighborhood. But knowing he couldn't just leave Jamie and take the detour he would have to decline and pass to another officer.

"I would have waited."

"It's okay, I had already booked the morning off."

"And in the afternoon? I don't want a babysitter all day," Jamie moans.

"Ouch," Danny playfully punches his brother's arm, forcing his younger sibling to lightly laugh. "Don't make me go all dad on you and lecture you about safety."

"Fine," Jamie resigns as they pull up to his apartment. He gets out and feels an odd feeling of déjà vu starting to cover him as they near the front door. His mind flashes rather vague and somewhat fuzzy images of himself opening the door and walking inside.

"Why am I nervous?" Jamie asks suddenly, prompting Danny to stop in his actions of opening the door and offering his brother a small smile. But he doesn't answer as in truth he wasn't even sure of what to say and then heads inside.

Jamie slowly enters and then stops in the entrance and looks around the very modern style loft. Large open windows, high ceilings, modern furniture and everything in place.

"I'm very neat…" Jamie mentions, evoking a laugh from his brother. "Is that bad?"

"Nope…but it's just you and that's a good thing," Danny pats his brother on the back. "Okay so look around, pack some stuff and I'll call Jackie."

Jamie nods and then slowly wanders toward the area of his bedroom and peers inside, begging his brain to remember something…anything useful. He spies the blue bear in the corner of his bed and smiles. That small familiar face instantly puts his mind at ease as he enters.

_"Is he okay?" Jackie wonders._

"Ah he's frustrated and that's tiring but we all expected that so it's not really his fault," Danny sighs as he stands before the large window and looks down at the busy street below. "Still on for lunch?"

_"Is he okay with me bringing Renzulli along?"_

"He'll have to be okay with it," Danny smirks. "He's gettin' tired of all the fussing and us not allowing him anywhere on his own but that's par for the course right? Any word on Don?"

_"No," Jackie sighs. "I think I'm getting your sick feeling that he's close by though...quiet is always a bad thing in a case like this."_

"You're feeding off my paranoia," Danny turns around just as Jamie opens the door to leave. "Jack, I'll call you back," Danny states in haste as he hangs up and rushes for his brother. "Where are you going?"

"I just opened the door," Jamie groans as he pulls back. "Am I not allowed to do that?"

"For what reason?"

"To explore. This is my home right?"

"In here yes…not out there. Now you ready to go?"

"Not yet," Jamie turns around as Danny just shakes his head.

_It's going to be a long day, _Danny's mind sighs as he looks at his watch. But at least Erin would be the afternoon babysitter and then he could toss some of his brother's trying actions onto his sister. After Jamie had packed a few more things it was time to leave and head for lunch.

_"Ah there you are Sam," Don's twisted words are heard from his vantage point across the street from Jamie's building. __"Enjoy your freedom while you have it, because it won't last long."_

Jamie gets into Danny's car and feels his fatigue starting to slowly creep upon him. It was lunch and they were heading to meet his own partner and Danny's for lunch and then in the afternoon he'd wait at his sister's office before his father or brother came to take him home.

"Okay so they're not here yet and I gotta use…you're comin' with me."

"Into the bathroom? Hardly, I'll just wait here."

"Jamie…"

"Danny, I promise I won't go anywhere. I don't even know where we are."

"And don't talk to strangers," Danny warns with a frown.

"Yes dad," Jamie retorts and Danny's frowns turns into a small smile.

"Smart ass," Danny tosses at his brother with a smile before he turns and heads into the men's washroom – alone. Jamie stands near the back and looks around. The place was strange, not familiar at all and gave him no comforting feelings like his own apartment did. He watches a few people enter but pays them no heed, not recognizing them but also not realizing that danger was only a few feet away now.

Don carefully makes his way toward Jamie near the back of the restaurant. He had watched Danny enter the men's washroom and wasted little time in moving toward his target. He heads straight for Jamie, laughing inwardly at the young man's unsuspecting as he nears. Don takes advantage of the two people in front of him and slightly bumps into Jamie, as he heads for the back, mumbling a very insincere _'I'm sorry' _before he disappears and Danny reemerges.

"Ready?"

"Sure," Jamie agrees not even thinking about the man that just bumped into him; a stranger who looked nothing like the man that had held him captive for a week. Only the soulless dark orbs would have given it away to the youngest Reagan but Don made sure that eye contact was never sustained.

Jamie eases himself into the small booth just as he looks up to see Danny greeting a rather attractive woman with dark hair and guy dressed in full NYPD gear. The two partners.

"Hey Jamie…you're back," Renzulli greets him with a happy pat on the back before he sits down across from Jamie, letting Jackie sit down across from Danny. "I'll forgive you right now for not rememberin'," Renzulli teases with a smile.

"He's Tony and I'm Jackie, your brother's partner," Jackie interrupts, giving Renzulli a small elbow.

"I'm allowed to tease my own partner," Renzulli just shakes his head at Jackie before he turns back to Jamie. "So kid…how's things?"

With Jackie now talking to Danny, Jamie looks at his partner and offers only an uneasy smile. The man seemed friendly enough but much like his family, just sitting quietly across from two people he should know and not knowing anything was starting to grate on his nerves. He listens to his partner prattle on about stuff about their duties, his eyes nervously glancing between his partner's jovial expression and the door. Today was starting to take its toll.

Finally the food arrives and the banter dies down, Jamie's mind able to relish in the slow speed for the first time in about fifteen minutes. He knew his partner meant well, but sadly all the things Renzulli was telling him wasn't registering at the moment and it was taking all he could before he just shouted to stop talking let me think.

"Okay Renzulli I gotta take this call, can you take Jamie to see Erin?"

"Yeah sure. The kid's safe with me," Renzulli teases as he slaps Jamie on the back. Jamie looks at Danny in a small panic. It wasn't that he didn't trust his partner, he didn't remember what kind of partnership they had or friendship if any.

"Danny?"

Danny nods to Jackie and Renzulli who take the hint and slowly head outside. "You have your phone right? My number is always first," he smirks. "Just call if you need help and by help I mean you can't take it just wanna go home."

"I can take a cab home right now. I just give them…"

"Renzulli is a good man and you can trust him because I trust him. He'll take you to Erin, you'll sit around her boring office for an hour or so and then I'll come and get you okay? I just gotta do this. You'll be fine."

Not wanting to seem like he was more worried than he was feeling inside, Jamie swallows back his nervous anxiety and then nods before he follows his brother outside to the two people waiting for them.

"So does this old beast seem familiar?" Renzulli asks as they near their squad car. Jamie looks at the car as his brain quickly searches for a familiar memory. And then he finds it…seeing a rather fuzzy image of himself standing beside the car, dressed in his uniform laughing about something.

"Sort of."

"It'll come back. Come on let's go," Renzulli gently urges Jamie as they both get into the car and head for city hall. "Your brother told me a bit about what um…what happened and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Jamie answers slowly. "I'm sorry I don't remember you…um that well. I see images…pictures of us I think," he frowns as he turns and looks out the window and then looks back.

"I'm not mad," Renzulli smiles. "Today goin' okay for you so far?"

"Am tired of being watched all the time. I get it…but it's still frustrating. I feel like…nothing."

"Like what?"

"My captor never let me…it's just frustrating."

"Well your family is just concerned is all."

"I know but I would like to just try to do something on my own. I have my home address here in the phone but…"

"Give it a few days, okay? Then you'll be back to drivin' me crazy like normal," Renzulli laughs and Jamie's face relaxes. They reach Erin's office building and once again Jamie's anxiety starts to kick in. The whole day had been an uninvited roller coaster ride of emotions, playing with his fragile emotional state and laughing at his helpless memory loss.

"Alright kid lets go."

"I don't need an escort," Jamie grumbles.

"Your brother said not to let you outta my sight and I'm gonna listen. 'sides I'm not that bad right?" Renzulli elbows Jamie in the side. But when he doesn't respond in kind Renzulli just lets it slide as they head into the large building. Jamie looks around, once again trying to place his surroundings with something he should know. Fuzzy images would start to make themselves manifest but nothing would come clearly into focus. His memories were trying, they were on the verge, they just needed that one final push.

Jamie slowly pushes the door to his sister's office open and offers her a timid smile as he enters. "I'll see you later," Renzulli whispers so as not to disturb Erin while on the phone. He nods goodbye to his partner and then heads for the small leather chair to wait. Jamie's eyes start to carefully examine her office, resting on pictures on her desk of her daughter, his niece, their father, some friends he assumes since he's never seen them before in other pictures at home and then one of the three and then one of the four of them (Joe in the last one).

"Sorry," Erin huffs as she hangs up and then hurries to sit down by Jamie. "How are you?"

"Fine. You know I can just take a cab home and…"

"Dad will be here in a few hours and you can…"

"Erin, I hate this. I don't want to just sit around and have everyone feel sorry for me. I feel trapped all over again."

Erin takes her brother's hand in hers and offers him a sympathetic smile. "I can't imagine what you are feeling right now," Erin starts with a heavy sigh. "Must be hard to see everyone you know and love but don't know them. But you aren't completely safe just yet."

"I know," Jamie sighs as he looks at her with a small frown. "I don't like feeling this helpless…like I'm a burden or something."

"Nonsense," Erin quickly dismisses that thought. "But can you really fault us for being a bit overprotective right now?"

"I would just like to do something on my own to prove that I'm not a prisoner."

"Jamie, I can't allow you to go home alone. Not yet."

"I'm not a child!" Jamie growls as he pulls his hand away and stands up. "I have the address and will just get into a cab and tell him to go straight there and not stop. Doesn't anyone trust me?"

"Trust isn't the issue Jamie. Father said this guy Don…Jamie if he gets you alone again he'll probably just outright kill you. None of us can take that chance. So we'd rather have you mad at us then do something to get yourself into a tight spot again."

"But I'm not a baby," Jamie insists.

"Sorry if you feel that way," Erin frowns as her phone rings. "Okay hold on a sec," she goes to answer the phone at the same time her assistant comes in with a stack of files.

"These have to be delivered to…" her voice rattles off as Erin tries to juggle the phone and the files. "I'll get you the rest but I'll need a hand to take them Dean's office."

"I can do that," Jamie quickly volunteers, wanting to do something…anything but just sit and feel sorry for himself. "Please Erin? It's just down the hall."

While trying to listen to her caller, Erin looks at Jamie and just shakes her head. He wasn't a child, he was a grown man and Dean's office was just down at the end of the hall. "Okay but come right back," Erin insists, drawing a small smile from her assistant and a frown from her brother.

Jamie takes the arm load of files and follows after the assistant to the end of the hall and then leaves the files, accepting her thank you before venturing back into the hallway. However, he didn't take notice of her room number or how far they had walked. _It's on the same floor so I should be okay, _his mind reasons as he slowly pokes his head into one office door to check, not realizing Erin's name was on the front of hers.

But just as he reaches the middle of the hallway he stops just as someone touches his arm and he turns around to face – Don Sommerfield. In disguise of course.

"You look lost. I work here…can I help you?"

"Uh yeah…" Jamie looks at the man with the well planned disguise; Don had managed to even toss on a fake accent to fool the young man. "I'm looking for the office of Erin Reagan, but uh…I think it's just down the hall."

"Yes Erin Reagan is on this floor and Frank Reagan is one floor up."

"Fra…my father is in this building?" Jamie inquires in haste forcing Don's fists to instantly tighten at his sides and his teeth to grit.

"Yes…can I um take you there right now if you'd like."

Jamie looks past the man to Erin's office and frowns but then shrugs. If his father was there maybe he could just ask to leave early and get home; he was tired of just feeling like a third wheel. "Sure."

"Excellent."

But just as Don manages to usher Jamie toward the elevators in the opposite direction of Erin's office, his paranoid sister pokes her head into the hallway and looks for her brother. She finally spies his dark blond hair and frowns but doesn't see anyone around him other than just regular people and a janitor. _Don could be disguised as anyone…_her father's voice starts to ring a warning bell in her head.

"Jamie!" Erin calls, forcing Don to quickly step back and give Jamie a nod as Erin catches up. "What is going on here?"

"I couldn't find your office and he um…pointed it out."

"Right well thank you. Come with me," Erin replies with a frown as she leads Jamie back to her office. "Jamie…"

"Erin you just made me feel like a child in front of the janitor," Jamie groans as he looks at her with a heavy frown. "I am sick of this! I don't want a babysitter or to feel like I am being scolded for every single thing I do."

"You're right…" Erin sighs as she just takes a step back. "You were gone…and I panicked."

"There are cops everywhere," Jamie tries to explain. "I think I'm safe in here," he huffs as he goes back and slumps down on the couch.

Don hovers outside Erin's office door, peering at Jamie through the crack and inwardly laughs. _You'll never be safe from me Sam, _his twisted mind starts to reason. _You'll get fed up and do something stupid and when you do…I'll be waiting. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I had to cap here b/c it's almost 10 pages! Lol the final showdown is coming but I didn't want to rush it. So which family member's overprotectiveness will be the catalyst for Jamie wanting to get away from all the mothering? Stay tuned and please review and let me know your thoughts on this and thanks so much!


	22. Panic!

**Title: ****Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 22 – Panic!**

* * *

><p>Jamie hears people talking outside and feels his frustration continuing to boil, it wasn't just the fact that he felt embarrassed in front of the stranger, it was that he now feels that he's traded one prison for another. And while he understands his family's reasoning, it didn't help to lessen the sting of his prolonged mental captivity.<p>

"Jamie…"

"It's okay. Can I go home now?"

"I can…hold on I'll call Danny and see if he can…"

"Damn it Erin I can take a cab, I am quite capable."

"I can call Renzulli."

"He's on shift. Erin I need to do this."

"Jamie it's not about trust you know that right? I mean for all we know Don could even intercept the cab on the way to pick you up and kill you."

"Fine," Jamie shakes his head in exasperation as Erin dials Danny.

"He'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Fine," Jamie answers again with a growing frown.

"Jamie…"

"Erin please…can we just drop it?"

"Fine," Erin answers with a sigh, bringing a small smile to Jamie's lips but nothing more. He watches her head back around her desk and slump down into the chair and start working on her next court document.

"It's frustrating for us to to see you like this," Erin softly mentions.

"I just want him gone..."

"Yeah...us to."

Jamie glances at the door, for another second contemplating making a break for it. But at least Danny was on his way over to take him home and once there he was just going to lock himself in his room and pray his memory would return by the time it was dinner.

"Hey kid you ready to go?" Danny asks as he finally arrives about twenty-five minutes later.

"Yeah," Jamie huffs as he pushes himself up and offers Erin a small save. Erin just looks at Danny and shrugs before giving him a sympathetic glance but that was all.

"Fun afternoon?"

"Danny…don't start okay? I'm sick of all this."

"Yeah I would be too, but we'll take it right now. I hafta make one last stop back at the shop for a sec okay?"

"Is that the one I work out of?"

"It sure is," Danny nods in agreement. "Maybe it'll help jog the old noggin," he smiles, watching Jamie's face untense for a few seconds. He couldn't blame his little brother for feeling the way he was. Don had kept him prisoner and told him what he could and couldn't do and now they were doing the same but for better reasons. Sure Jamie said he believed it when they said they were doing this for his own good, but he knows inside his brother wants his freedom – one hundred percent. It was coming, but could he last that long without doing something rash?

"Alright here we are."

Jamie looks at the building before him with a small perplexed glance as he gets out slowly. He stops and stands by Danny's car just as his mind flashes an image of him standing outside and the tall dark haired man walking up to him.

"Sonny."

"What's that?" Danny asks in haste.

"Sonny…I see him approaching me…here on the street. Did that happen?"

"Could be," Danny shrugs, forcing Jamie to look at him in wonder. "Well you are your own man…most of the time. There are bound to be things you remember without any of us in the picture. Come on…let's get inside."

Jamie nods as he follows after Danny, his eyes darting around, looking for anything that would seem familiar. However, what his eyes failed to pick up was the one person that was still a threat to him…Don Sommerfield who was right behind him - waiting to pounce.

With a small but smug expression, Don casually enters the number twelve police precinct a few people behind Danny and Jamie, quietly slipping into one of the locker rooms and grabbing a police jacket and pulling it on. He watches Danny head for his desk but his eyes were always on Jamie. _Finish what you started, _his mind would remind him over and over again.

"Okay this won't take long."

"I don't mind…can I at least just look around here?"

"Yeah just don't go too far okay?"

"Right," Jamie nods as he looks around and sees Jackie talking to another person. He slowly leaves Danny's desk area and starts to look around at all the items on the wall, his brain trying to process anything that might seem familiar. He glances back and notices Danny on the phone and decides to wander a bit further. Jamie spies the opening to the locker room and heads there, wanting to see if he could pick out his own locker without any help.

Don watches Jamie, his fists tightening and untightening at his sides as he slowly wanders toward him.

"Hey Jamie," someone slaps Jamie on the back, forcing Don to stop and just casually hover in place.

"Oh...hey," Jamie replies with a small tight lipped smile as he continues on his way toward the locker room; not wanting to stop to talk to too many and save himself some embarassment. But just as he rounds the corner to enter, a firm hand grips his forearm, causing him to utter a small gasp as he turns to see who's caught him.

"Damn it Danny," Jamie curses.

"Seriously you have a hard time listening don't you!" Danny lightly growls as he releases his brother's arm, drawing a few obvious stares.

"Can you guys stop embrassing me in public!" Jamie huffs. "This is the locker room Danny," Jamie pulls back. "I think its okay to go in here. We are surrounded by cops!" He hisses as he moves in a bit closer. "I think I'm safe!" He states, not realizing that his arrogant captor was only a few meters away watching with growing delight.

_Not long now Jamie…you'll grow tired of this and then I will move in and finish this for good._

"I wanted to see if I could remember my locker on my own."

"Yours is the other side of the building genius," Danny snaps before he just shakes his head and turns around slightly.

"I was going to look and then come back and…and why am I always justifying myself to everyone?" Jamie asks in frustration as he turns around. "I only wanted to see."

"I have to make one call and then I'll take you around there and you'll see if you can find your way there on your own okay?"

"Without a babysitter?"

"Think of me as a guardian angel," Danny smirks. But when Jamie's face only rewards him with a wry expression he rubs his face and then nods.

"A little ways without a babysitter."

"All the way?"

"Don't push your luck kid," Danny half smiles and Jamie nods. "Okay let's go. And change of plans, Jackie and I gotta take a call so dad's on his way here so just hang tight a bit longer."

"I can..."

"Cab is out of the question," Danny quickly interupts.

"Of course it is," Jamie groans.

Jamie reluctantly follows after Danny, watching a few officers looking at him with frowns but then quickly turning away when the eldest Reagan would even glance in their direction. Jamie slumps himself down into the bench against the wall and closes his eyes for a few seconds. But as soon as he did, his mind starts to fill with images of himself in uniform talking to either Danny or his partner. They were fuzzy at first and he wasn't able to fully remember the dates or the reasons but it was a start. Another he sees Danny handing him something and another he was talking to his sister.

Jamie opens his eyes and then looks for Danny; however, Danny had gotten up and was in the corner having a rather heated discussion with Jackie and another officer. But just before he was about to get up, a hand gently taps his shoulder and he looks up to see the last person he ever expected.

Only when Jamie looks into the cunning expression of Don Sommerfield he doesn't recognize him right away. All he sees is an NYPD jacket being worn by a middle aged man with jet black hair and a small mustache and glasses; an opposite image of his captor. _Hello Sam, _Don's twisted mind states.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Your uh father is here. He's at the front desk and sent me to get you," Don utters not knowing that in reality Frank Reagan was only five minutes away.

_"He's getting sick of being watched every second pop," Frank pauses just outside the precinct before entering, finishing up __a discussion with his father. _

_"Well we can't blame him at all. How's he holding up?"_

_"Surprised he hasn't run away yet," Frank sighs as he pauses for a few seconds. "I want this to be over for his sake. I want him to know he's really free, that Don is dead and that he can finally get a good night's sleep in real peace."_

_"And no one has any idea where this wily bastard is?" Henry asks angrily._

_"He's not far and I'm guessing that whatever he's planning it'll be his final act."_

_"And that's a bad thing?" Henry retorts._

_"Just because he doesn't have anything left to live for, doesn't mean I don't," Frank admits in an anguished tone. "I'll never let him hurt Jamie again. Okay I'm gonna pick him up and we'll be home soon."_

"He's here now?" Jamie asks in haste.

"Yeah. Can you come for a moment?"

Jamie looks over at Danny who wasn't paying him much heed and then back at the man relaying the message. _Dad is on his way over, _he recalls Danny's earlier words. His father was here and sent for him, that he could trust right?

"Sure," Jamie agrees as he stands up, ready to follow.

"Right his way," Don says in a low tone, praying his disguised tone will fool Jamie long enough for him to get the unsuspecting Reagan to the back where his car was waiting. Anxious to see his father, Jamie's mind doesn't register the danger until he sees them heading for the exit.

"Where is…"

"Sam I have a gun, you make a sudden move and I will shoot you right here," Don hisses in Jamie's ear as his finger cocks the trigger.

Jamie hears the gun cock and feels his stomach sicken at the same time as the weapon is pushed further into his side; Don's grip strengthening around his arm.

"Please don't do this," Jamie begs as they near the back. _Pull away…do something…_his brain begs frantically. _You can't let him take you...he'll kill you. RUN!_

"Come Sam…time to go _home_."

Jamie feels his adrenaline finally starting to kick in just as they reach the back exit door and uses a janitorial distraction to push Don backward and bust through the doors into the lonely back alley. His eyes frantically scan both directions before veering to the right just as Don comes through the door in hot pursuit.

"Danny…" Jamie gasps as he looks at all the building surrounding him, nothing offering the fleeing young man a safe haven. Don takes advantage of Jamie's tardy escape, his fingers wrapping around the edge of his jacket and pulling back.

Jamie's lips utter a small gasp, but his mind had vowed to never be taken again, so he kicks back, sending Don stumbling backward and him escaping once more. His fingers finally reach his phone and frantically dial Danny just as Don starts to pick up speed once more.

"You're coming back with me Sam!" Don shouts as Jamie finally connects with Danny.

Danny watches Jackie lead the suspect to the holding cell just as his phone rings; his fingers reaching for it without thinking. "Reagan," Danny answers just as Frank enters the building.

_"Danny…" _he hears Jamie gasping. _"Help me."_

"Whe…" Danny starts as he frantically looks around the room. "Jamie! Where the hell are you?" Danny angrily demands.

_"Alley…" _Jamie starts, prompting Danny to head for the back, not realizing that he had instantly caught the attention of his father who hurries after him. _"Danny…he's after me," _Jamie huffs just as he races into an empty building to dodge an oncoming truck.

"Who's after you?" Danny busts through the door just as Frank catches up.

"Danny what's going on? Where's Jaime?"

_"My captor."_

"Sam!" Both Frank and Danny hear at once.

"Oh god no…where is he?"

"Jamie where ar…" Danny asks just to hear the backing up beeping sound of a truck to right at the far end of the alley. Without waiting to call for backup, Danny pulls his gun and races for the truck; Frank in pursuit, calling for backup. "Okay I think you're in the building the truck is backing up into?"

_"Opp…dan…"_

"Got you Sam!"

"Danny!"

"Jamie...no!" Danny shouts, forcing Frank to also draw his gun and the two of them to pick up the pace.

Jamie in the meantime fakes a fall, making Don slightly trip forward and Jamie to sidestep his attack and veer up a flight of stairs into the second floor of the abandoned building. With his heart racing so fast and head starting to pound and of course being unarmed, Jamie can only hope and pray that Danny gets there before his captor makes good on his threat and kills him.

"Sam…"

"I'm not…Sam!" Jamie pants as let out a small gasp just as Don reaches out and grabs the bottom hem of his jeans, forcing Jamie to trip and fall onto his hands and knees just as he reaches the landing of the stairs.

"You're coming home with me Sam!"

"Like hell he is you bastard!" Danny shouts as he enters the building and hears Don's angry threat. "This place is surrounded Don, you can't escape!"

"Don't listen…"

"Danny!" Jamie shouts as he kicks back at Don and then tries to roll to safety. Jamie spies the gun in Don's grasp and tries to wrestle it away. Don, counters with a small punch to Jamie's tender ribs, forcing Jamie to falter and his grip on Don's gun to loosen. But before Don can get a good hold on Jamie, he hears Danny's voice getting closer and knows he has to get Jamie in his grasp.

Jamie manages to get himself back on his feet and charges down a dimly lit hallway, trying every doorway to see if he could get into the room, lock it and allow Danny to take down his would be captor as he was utterly defenseless.

"Nowhere to run Sam…nowhere to hide!"

Jamie hears other footsteps hurrying in their direction and hears the sirens outside and takes a few seconds comfort in that. However, Don was still gaining and he was tiring fast. He reaches a door, pausing as he finds it open which allows Don to sadly catch up.

"Sam!" Don growls. But instead of being greeted by a scared young man, Don watches as Jamie turns to him and punches him right in the face, sending him backward and causing his lip to bust open. "Damn brat!" He growls as he counters and lunges at Jamie, tackling him in his mid-section and making both of them stumble into the empty office room. Both of them land on the floor just as Danny reaches the hallway and charges for the open office, Frank heading up the stairs after them. Jamie lands a few punches but with Don having both weight and strength on his side, the fight was mostly one sided.

Danny hears Jamie's labored call for help and feels his anxiety skyrocket, his brain forcing super charged adrenaline into his veins. He enters the room and pounces, pulling Don off Jamie and allowing his younger brother to not only come free but also grab Don's gun in the process.

Jamie doesn't hesitate to turn and watch but with his hands trembling so much he knows that to fire off a shot in any direction but above might injure his brother and that wasn't a chance he was willing to take.

"Jamie…run…find dad," Danny huffs as he punches Don in the face once more, breaking his nose and forcing the older man to cry out in pain. But Don doesn't give up, out of the corner of his eye he watches Jamie take his leave, his mind vowing death to the youngest Reagan at any cost.

Don knees Danny in the groin, forcing Danny's lips to utter a painful gasp and release his grasp on Don. Don kicks at Danny once more, twisting out of his grasp and charging after Jamie.

"Dad…that way," Danny gestures as he tries to find his gun that he had dropped when Don's body tangled with his in the scuffle. "I'm okay," he tries to assure his father as he passes by in pursuit of their brother's kidnapper and would be killer.

Jamie reaches the end of the hallway and stops, it was a dead end, nowhere to go. He hears footsteps heading in his direction and frantically looks around for a place to hide. He had glanced outside and saw the police cruisers but was unable to find a set of stairs on the outside that he could use to garner his escape to freedom. _HIDE! _His brain commands, his body stuffing itself into a small alcove just as Don rounds the corner, seeing only a long hallway before him but not the object of his revenge.

"Sam…you can't hide from me boy," Don growls as he slowly makes his way toward Jamie with Danny's gun clutched firmly in his grasp. Don had no intention of running forever and wanted to make Frank pay for good by killing Jamie and then forcing Frank to kill him; he'd have his last bit of revenge in death; something he no longer feared.

"I will find you Sam...and when I do...we can die together!"

Jamie closes his eyes and prays for Danny to arrive very soon as he was sure his rapidly beating heart was going to lead his kidnapper right to him. The nightmare needs to end…he longs for his freedom and as he feels the gun in his fingers he knows what he has to do. But just before he reveals himself everything goes quiet.

Don hears the click behind him and turns to see Frank pointing his gun at him, his gun also pointed at Frank.

"I have only one question Don, why?" Frank asks firmly.

"Frank I…"

"WHY JAMIE, DAMN YOU!" Frank shouts in anger, Danny coming up behind him but not interfering unless necessary. "Why?"

"Why? Because I wanted to be you! All I ever heard from you is what an amazing family you ever had and all I ever heard from them was what an amazing father and husband you were. My boy died because of me…after that my wife killed herself; my family shunned me and so did most of society at large. You sure you want to ask me WHY!" Don shouts back in anger.

"Jamie only ever wanted to help you and you put him through hell."

"Him or you?" Don counters.

"Sick bastard. What happened Don? Why didn't you ever come to me for help?" Frank asks with a small imploring tone.

"I wanted to…I…I tried. But each time I was there it ripped my heart out seeing your sons so doting on you and knowing that everyone I knew and cared for blamed me for the death of my own."

"You were cleared of that and given a second chance, why didn't you ever take it?" Frank begs in frustration.

"I did," Don answers dryly. "For a time I had Sam back."

"THAT WASN'T…" Frank starts and then quickly lowers his voice. "That wasn't the second chance you had been given. You could have moved, you and Clara, gotten away from there and started a new life."

"She died!"

"Don..."

"I tried to make a new start Frank!"

"Kidnapping and then murdering other people's children isn't the second chance I was referring to," Frank tries to reason.

"What do you want Frank? You want me to say I'm sorry? It won't happen," Don huffs as his free hand slowly rips the fake mustache off his face and then yanks the black wig free, revealing his cap of salt and pepper hair. "I'm not sorry…I wanted you to suffer like I did and I know for a time you did and for that I am happy!"

"I only ever tried to help you and this is how you repay me? By kidnapping my youngest son and…"

"Save it Frank, I don't care."

"Well fine then. It's over. You are surrounded. Put down your weapon and..." Frank starts.

"You'll rot in hell beside me and all your praying won't do you one damn bit of good. ANY OF YOU!" Don yells as he fires off a shot, forcing Frank and Danny to duck while he dashes off down the hallway in Jamie's direction. But just as he rounds the corner, he comes face to face with the youngest Reagan, holding the gun in the grasp of his hands.

Don quickly raises his gun and smiles; it was the showdown he had wanted.

"We finally reach the end Sam."

"Just p-put your gun down," Jamie demands as both Frank and Danny rush toward the standoff, each flanking the doorway entrance to see Jamie and Don facing off with their guns pointed and cocked.

"You really wanna kill me? Murder me in cold blood?"

"Jamie we got this. Don lower your weapon you are surrounded," Danny demands firmly.

"Well do you Sam?" Don asks Jamie, ignoring Frank and Danny.

"I'm not…"

"Do you really think you could live with yourself if you just outright murdered me in cold blood?"

"Jamie don't listen to him," Frank tells his son, cursing the fact that Don was hidden behind a large beam making it impossible for a sniper outside to take the kill shot.

"Don, you can't win this," Danny tries.

"He'll be dead before I am," Don smiles at Jamie.

"Put your gun down," Jamie tries again in a firmer tone.

"You hate me, but if you kill me you become just like me," Don smiles at Jamie, not caring about the others watching.

"No…" Jamie shakes his head trying to get Don's chilling words from earlier out of his brain. _I'll always be with you Sam._

"You pull that trigger and we'll always be together…in hell."

"Jamie don't listen to him, he's surrounded and…"

"You rush me Frank and he's dead," Don warns, his eyes kept fixed on Jamie.

"It's over Don," Frank counters in haste as he and Danny take a step closer.

"Sam…time to come home."

"Put down..." Jamie tries once more.

"Son..."

"My name is Jamie Reagan and I'm not your son!" Jamie growls angrily as he prepares to fire.

But it wasn't just his gun that fate allows to be fired in that instant. The silence was shattered by more than one bullet.

***bang***

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well I wasn't sure how much longer I wanted to drag out Don's hide and seek games with Jamie so hope you all liked this final showdown. Yes that means this story is coming to an end with only a few more chappies to go but that also means new stories are waiting and with a new season looming you know Alice is gonna be busy for you all once again like last season. So please review and let me know what you thought and thanks so much in advance!


	23. Aftermath

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 23 – Aftermath**

**A/N: **Once again a special thank you to those that don't have accounts: Iris, Kayleigh, Allison, Abby, Superjendean, for your great reviews. I do appreciate your time to read and leave feedback. A heartfelt thanks to everyone else as well who reviews (you should have all gotten direct replies from me). Hope you all like this update.

* * *

><p>Time seems to slow for Jamie as he watches Don wink at him and feels his anger and terror starting to surge. His captor was completely surrounded and yet his body language still suggested that he didn't think he'd be caught – ever. But it was his use of the word <em>'son' <em>that forced Jamie's hatred to overflow, triggering his actions as his finger pulls back on the trigger; not wanting to wait until Don had a chance to do him more physical harm.

_Can't let him take me again…never take me again._

Frank and Danny, knowing that Jamie's shot wouldn't be a kill shot with the outwardly visible sign of his shaking hands also fire at the same time the three bullets enter the body of Don Sommerfield and killing him instantly. But Don was able to get a shot off, however his aim was sent off course thanks to Danny's bullet striking him purposely in the arm, forcing the bullet to only graze Jamie's shoulder instead of embedding itself into his heart. The Reagan's would have the last laugh after all.

"Damn…you…Jamie…" Don curses, finally addressing Jamie by his name, seconds before Frank's expert kill shot ends his life.

Two other uniformed NYPD officers rush in just as Don's body crumples to the floor – it was now finally over – for good.

"Oh…god…" Jamie lightly curses as he nearly collapses, he weak knees wanting to buckle. Frank and Danny each rush in and take an arm and help Jamie over to a waiting chair, Danny waiting with Jamie while Frank heads back to the small gathering of officers to take care of Don's corpse.

"Hey kid…you okay?" Danny asks gently, forcing Jamie's watery gaze to shift away from the man he just shot to his brother's remorse-filled expression. "Can I see that arm?"

"It's um…its okay…is he dead? Did I kill him?"

"You took back your life Jamie," Danny's hand gently pats his thigh. "Come on…let's get you…"

"Danny I have to know…"

"Jamie he's gone I swear."

"I have…to…" Jamie pushes himself up and storms toward Don. "I just hafta know for sure," Jamie whispers as he nudges Don's unmoving body with his foot, forcing his father and brother to exchange anguished but knowing expressions. Jamie had lived in fear of Don Sommerfield since he escaped so it was more than understandable that he would still be paranoid.

"He's dead Jamie…come on, lets get that arm looked at and then head home," Danny mentions softly.

"It's over son," Frank's warm voice, causes Jamie to look up at him with a small frown. "You are truly free now. Go with Danny and I'll see you at home. I'll take care of all of this."

"Will I get into trouble? I just wanted…I wasn't going to go with him…never again," Jamie laments as his eyes water further.

Frank pulls his youngest into his embrace and holds his trembling frame close as Jamie expels some fluid emotion. "You are not in trouble, I promise Jamie," Frank assures his son as he holds him a bit longer. "Go get that arm looked after and I'll see you very soon."

"I got this," Jackie tells Danny.

"Come on Jamie, let's go."

"Okay," Jamie finally agrees as he looks down at Don's lifeless expression once more, before finally allowing Danny to pry him away and lead him back to the stairs. Jamie feels his adrenaline starting to leave but wanted to walk out without the help of his brother. But as soon as he crests the back alley, he heads for the nearest wall and throws up; his eyes shutting tight and his chest gently heaving. "Its finally over," he whispers a few times in tormented relief.

Danny's hand rests protectively on his brother's back but he doesn't try to hurry him along, as he could understand Jamie's anxiety and nerves being all scrambled, especially after all that. But it was over now; Don was gone for good and the rest would be an uphill battle – one with a light at the end.

"Thanks," Jamie says with a small cough as they head toward Danny's car. Jamie only stares silently out the window on the way to the hospital, his mind replaying those last few seconds over and over again as he pulls the trigger and watches Don's body fall to the ground – he was truly free.

"How did you all find me?"

"What?"

"I know you mentioned the trucker but…was that it?" Jamie looks over at Danny in wonder.

"Well it started when we found you writing Sam's name and the current date in that basement bedroom."

"At Don's, you went there?"

"Jamie after you didn't come home the next day we started to look."

"You did?" Jamie asks weakly, his eyes wanting to water.

"None of us slept for days," Danny recalls in truth. "How could we? We know that monster had you and we had to act. I'm only sorry we didn't get there sooner," Danny confesses in a soft tone, adding a small smile before he turns away.

"I wish you had too," Jamie groans.

"Well he'll never hurt you again, you know that now."

"Think his death was my fault?" Jamie suddenly asks, prompting Danny to look over in surprise.

"What? Hardly. Jamie, he was twisted and evil years ago, when he killed his very own flesh and blood. The only one to blame for his death is Don himself. Besides, I think dad had the kill shot," Danny winks, making Jamie's face lightly soften. "But I know it's a shot he'd take over again in a heartbeat if it meant your life or that losers," Danny finishes with a hint of contempt. "I'm not sorry he's dead."

"Me…either," Jamie agrees in a quiet tone as they near the ER. The trip this time wasn't as arduous as the first since it was mostly a surface wound and only needed some cleaning and a few stitches. After that it was time to head for home and Jamie couldn't get there fast enough. He wanted nothing more than to shower and just wrap himself in a blanket and be surrounded by his family.

"Jamie," Henry greets his grandson with a warm hug, him and Erin having gotten all the details from Frank just after it had happened.

"Alright, I gotta pick up the boys and I'll see you tomorrow and…"

"You're not staying?" Jamie suddenly asks, a sudden feeling of abandonment starting to consume him.

"Trust me kid, you're in good hands. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Jamie replies with an uneasy tone as he watches Danny leave. Henry looks at Jamie and smiles. This whole ordeal had forced them closer than they had ever been and for that small thing, Henry was actually thankful for in all this nightmare. Danny turns back and looks at Jamie's lost expression and frowns. But he did have to get back and write up his part of the paperwork and then spend dinner with his family; his brother he'd see the following day. _You are gonna be just fine kid…I promise._

"Hungry?" Henry asks Jamie as they head inside, the door being closed.

"I just want a shower and to rest," Jamie answers in truth; his body now feeling the cooling effects of the loss of adrenaline.

"Take your time. I'll make whatever you want for supper," Henry suggests.

"Mac and Cheese?"

Henry looks at Jamie in surprise but knows he'll comply no matter what. "Tell you what how about I put in some bacon and then bake it a little like your grandmother used to do."

"Sounds great," Jamie responds with a smile. "And for dessert?"

"Dessert?" Henry chuckles. "Well that might be a bit of a stretch."

"Can you make some of that great apple crisp like Gramma Betty used to make?" Jamie asks referring to a childhood memory and calling his grandmother by her first name. The memories were coming back.

"I can try," Henry wraps his arm around Jamie's shoulder and gives them a small squeeze, mindful of his fresh wound. "Come and join me in the kitchen when you're done."

Jamie gives him a nod and smile before he heads for his small bedroom and then into the bathroom. He merely falls onto the bed, his body instantly succumbing to sheer mental and physical exhaustion, whisking him away into a deep sleep. Henry comes to check on him about ten minutes after not hearing the water turn on, covers him with a blanket and then heads back into the kitchen to work on supper; waiting for Frank to return home.

"How is he?"

"Asleep," Henry answers Frank as Frank enters the savory smelling abode.

"Apple crisp?"

"Direct request based upon a childhood memory," Henry answers with a grin. "Hard to turn that down."

"I suppose that's true," Frank huffs as he takes off his coat and slides into a nearby chair, Henry sitting down at the table opposite him.

"What happened in there Francis? Did you ask Don why he did what he did?"

"I did pop and you were right. I couldn't forgive his actions because I couldn't and never will understand them. His answer wasn't good enough. He never apologized and in the end…I honestly don't think he cared who he was hurting or whose life he was destroying. Part of me feels guilty for just shooting him but the other part knows that Don wanted that end. Either way it was a tragedy right from the start."

"But at least those families can have peace now," Henry adds with a small frown. "How was Jamie after that?"

"Danny called on the way here and said he threw up outside, understandably so but was a real trooper in the hospital. I know he'll have a few more nightmares for the next few days but now he won't have to worry about Don anymore. He's safe and that's all that counts."

"Wish I had been there."

"I think you would have been as outraged as me to hear this smug and unrepentant tone. He just didn't care and that's a dangerous attitude to have and why…why he had to die. It was him or Jamie…pop there was no choice."

"Nope…no choice at all," Henry sighs as he leans back in his chair. But just before another conversation can ensue, both of them hear Jamie's soft cries and exchange worried glances.

"I got this," Frank tells his father as he gets out of his chair and heads for the spare room Jamie is staying in.

_'I think you'll like your new home Jamie…no windows…no friends…no one BUT ME!'_

"No…please don't…" Jamie's lips utter as his eyes squeeze shut. Frank looks into the room from the doorway but knows that Jamie has to work through them.

_'Hope you like being like this…you earned these cuffs and this gag. Now SHUT UP!'_

"No…no more," Jamie begs in anguish, forcing Frank's throat to form a small lump of emotion. "Don't hurt me…no more…NO!" Jamie shouts before his watery eyes are forced open and he frantically looks around.

"It was a nightmare Jamie," Frank warmly assures his son as he comes and sits down on the edge of the bed. His fingers touch Jamie's flushed forehead; warm as expected.

"Am I sick?"

"How do you feel?"

"Warm."

"You're just a bit heated from the nightmares and the days events. To be expected. How are you feeling?"

"Angry," Jamie frowns as he sits upright. "I wanted to ask him why…why me."

"Jamie he was twisted and as I learned today, it wouldn't have mattered what he would have told you, no answer would have given you peace of mind or would have been the answer you wanted. You wanted his real motivation; I don't know if even Don knew that toward the end as he was so blinded by hatred and revenge."

"On you?"

"On me…on himself…on life in general," Frank answers as his hand tenderly rub's Jamie's clammy back. "The important thing is he's now at rest and you are free. Now you can really concentrate on those memories…"

"I remember Gramma Betty making apple crisp."

"Ah so that's what your grandfather is burning in the kitchen," Frank chuckles.

"I heard that!" Henry calls out, making Frank and Jamie to exchange smiles.

"Come on, have that shower and then join us."

"Okay," Jamie smiles as he stands up and then heads into the bathroom. His body was sore and still tired from his fitful nap but he didn't care; his former captor and tormentor was dead, really dead and he was free. Now his frustration would be in trying to get his memory back sooner rather than later so that he wouldn't have to worry about having a baby sitter all the time.

Jamie enters the kitchen just as Henry pulls dinner out of the oven and heads for the table, sitting down and just looking around.

"Hungry?" Henry queries as he puts the steaming casserole dish in the middle of the table. Erin had to work late but after being assured that Jamie was okay, said she see him the next day but was more than relieved.

"A little yes. But my stomach is still a bit sore," Jamie frowns.

"Anxiety will do that to you so it's understandable and not a problem at all," Henry answers as he spoons some of the contents onto Jamie's plate. "Just eat what you can. This is even better the second day."

"Flavor sets in," Frank pipes up the same time as his father, making Jamie smile at their combined statement.

"Have I said that before Francis?" Henry directly asks his son.

"Not today pop," Frank retorts and Henry just shakes his head.

Not wanting the dinnertime conversation to revolve around the trying days events, Frank makes sure to talk about anything but; sports, the weather even some old cooking tips from Jamie's deceased mother and grandmother. By the end of dinner Frank notices that Jamie's frame had really started to relax and his grip around the dessert spoon wasn't a white knuckled as it was when picked up his fork some time earlier.

After dinner, the three of them retired to the living room, Jamie getting his wish by wrapping himself in a warm blanket to keep the nerve-driven shivers away, flanked on either side by a loving family member and flipping through another photo album as the TV provides useless but non confrontational chatter in the background.

His mind wasn't going to forget Don Sommerfield that easily nor the days terrifying events but for the moment the anguished thoughts were kept at bay by happy offerings.

"I think I remember this…did Erin wear a yellow dress?" Jamie looks up from a picture.

"She did," Frank smiles. "You and Danny never let her forget it; you both took turns teasing her all day by calling her big bird…from sesame street."

"We did? Was she mad?"

"Erin likes to live by the adage, don't get mad – get even," Henry chimes in for the last two words. "And she did."

"She um…what did she do?"

"Well with the help of some willing participants, she employed the old bucket full of water over the door trick and…"

"And we got soaked," Jamie smirks.

"Your mother wasn't impressed but of course sided with Erin and you and Danny had to suffer in those damp suits for about an hour before she made you both go change."

"And Joe? He was there right?"

"He was…he wisely was helping your mother with something else at the time," Frank answers with a small chuckle as he recalls the rest of the memory to mind. "Do you remember what the occasion was?"

Jamie leans back on the couch, once again desperately trying to reach into the back of his mind to find the correct answer.

"I um…no," he shakes his head in disappointment. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it will come," Frank assures his son.

"Was it in a park?"

"It was close to a park," Frank smiles. "It was an outdoor anniversary party at some friends of your mothers and the park was just outside their home in upstate New York. It'll come."

"So now that Don is um gone…what do I do?"

"Well you can't be cleared for duty until you fully get your memory back, you know that right? It would be a liability for sure to yourself and to the department. I know it's gonna be hard to be with one of us but now at least you'll know it's not for safety sake…well at least not in a life threatening way."

"I really wanna do something on my own," Jamie lightly laments.

"I know and I understand. Give it one more day Jamie. You had lot of excitement the past few days and who know maybe tomorrow if you take the whole day to just rest, your memory will return sooner than expected. The doctor said stress can slow the healing."

"Stress…right," Jamie huffs as he looks back down at the pictures. "This was at the zoo right?"

"Show off," Henry winks at his grandson, causing Jamie's smile to brighten.

They talk a bit longer about the photographs so that by the time Jamie was saying goodnight, his mind was more at ease and for the first time in days he wasn't dreading going to sleep. It wasn't overly late but Jamie was tired and so knew that to push himself would only to more harem than good, he needed his rest.

"Goodnight dad," Jamie states with affection.

"Goodnight son," Frank tells Jamie as he gives him a small hug before letting him head into his room. Frank heads back to the living room where him and Henry talk for another half hour before both turn in as well.

But as suspected, the night ahead wasn't to be without painful reminders and once again Jamie sees himself being bound and gagged while Don calls him Sam and laughs at his helpless predicament.

"Damn it," Jamie curses as he opens his eyes, trying to adjust them to the dimly lit surroundings. He folds his arms under his head and remains awake; his mind thinking back to Don finding him in the car the night of the accident. His memory serves a few fuzzy images of him working with Don earlier in the day but he still can't quite recall the exact reason he was at Don's house in the first place.

His eyes start to water as he sees himself being locked in the small basement room, feeling sick and his captor not caring at all. He sees himself being drugged by the cloth over his mouth and nose while his captor laughed in his ear. He then sees the tormented road trip; taking him away from his family and those that loved and were searching for him.

Danny had told him that they found the writing he had put on the wall and looking back now was thankful that he actually did that; wondering if at the time it was just something silly and inconsequential.

He sees them outside the fast food restaurant where Danny asked about the NYPD jacket. Maybe the guy called it in as well? Danny hadn't given him all the details and now he was more than curious. He looks over at the clock and frowns – it was too late to call, it would have to wait until morning.

Jamie next sees the fight at the truck stop and Don emerging from the bathroom with fresh blood on his hands and shirt; he feels his stomach tighten as he watches himself racing for the truck only to be pulled back out and then subdued. His mind next shows him his stay in the small hotel room, freeing himself, his showdown with Don and then the one in the tunnel with Danny before he finally surrender.

_'Wish it happened sooner,' _he recalls the conversation he had with Danny earlier. But hearing that Danny and the rest of the family were that worried that they didn't even care about sleep brings him a measure of comfort in knowing that all that time he wasn't forgotten as he had so wanted and was told to believe.

_'No one cares about you but me Sam…no one!'_

"I'm glad you're dead," Jamie hisses angrily as he rolls onto his side in the dark and curls up slightly. His shoulder starts to gently throb but unlike the night before his stomach and chest don't hurt as much; he was getting stronger and his energy was gaining. The shoulder injury was fresh but the older wounds were healing – that thought was comforting.

So telling himself that he'd be on the mend now, he closes his eyes once more and prays for some solid rest. Solid rest is granted for a few hours before Jamie's mind once again serves up some more painful memories at his captive expense forcing his sleep to be disturbed and him to toss and turn until he is too tired to do anything but fall asleep once again.

A few hours later, Jamie opens his eyes and looks at the clock, it was early morning and he know that falling back asleep would be near impossible. So he decides to get dressed and venture out – wanting to go somewhere all on his own. He quietly walks into the kitchen and leaves a note for his father and then grabs his jacket and steps outside.

He calls a cab on the way, knowing that now with Don dead he could go with a stranger and not worry as much as he did when Don was on the loose.

"Where to?" The cabbie gruffly demands.

"Um here…" Jamie shows him the address on his phone, checking his wallet to see if he had money or at least a credit card to use. As the car pulls away from the curb, Jamie leans back on the seat, watching the scenery pass by and wondering if his father would be mad. _I hafta try at least once on my own right? _He tries to reason.

Jamie looks around, noticing some things that look familiar and huffing in frustration as his brain fails to recognize the others. He hopes that he'll be able to go back to the precinct or at leas his home, maybe do some shopping for groceries and things that are normal; having been denied anything normal by his captor and then his family for the past few weeks.

The cab comes to a stop outside Danny's beige colored home and Jamie looks at it with some hint of familiarity. He then pays the cabbie and gets out, slowly heading up the stairs and pausing before he knocks. _Will Danny be mad? Probably…_

But he was there already and wasn't about to turn back. Jamie knocks softly and then waits, nervously shuffling from one foot to another until he hears footsteps approaching and the door being opened.

"Jamie…what the hell?" Danny asks in shock as he looks past his brother to the empty street behind him. "How did you get here?"

"Cab," Jamie mentions matter-of-factly. "Are you mad?"

Danny looks at Jamie and frowns, his first instinct wanting to yell at his brother _yes I'm pissed you never listen! _But he couldn't for if the situation was reversed, he woulda done the exact same thing. Jamie was safe, just didn't have all his memory back yet. But being under even parental lock and key was tough for any kid – any age, Jamie was no exception.

"I want to me," Danny groans as his fingers latch onto the sleeve of Jamie's jacket and pulls him inside, closing the door; his arm playfully wrapping around his neck while his free hand ruffles his brother's hair. "But I probably woulda done the same thing."

"Think dad will be mad?"

"Think he should give you a good spanking," Danny winks as he leads Jamie into the kitchen; happy that Jamie only smiles in return instead of scowls. "I'll start coffee and you call him."

"I had to do it Danny…just for me."

"I know and I get that. But for the rest of the day…"

"Yeah yeah…I'll do as I'm told and stay with someone I know. I get that," Jamie smirks, his tone not as glum as the day before. Danny smiles at his brother as he places the call to their father.

_"Jamie…where are you?" Frank's anxious voice asks. _

"I'm at Danny's and he's making me waffles for breakfast," Jamie smiles at his brother who only shakes his head and goes back to the coffee, muttering something about 'eggos' under his breath.

As Danny listens to Jamie talking to their father about what he wanted to do for the day, normally he'd never be happy about taking a life as he had seen enough lives lost in war to appreciate how precious and valuable life really is. But seeing Jamie bouncing back to being his old self and knowing the pain he had inflicted on not only their family but also others, he was happy that Don was dead. Maybe in death he'd find the peace he never found in life. Jamie was free and although he'd have a bit more experience than he did before all this, things would soon be back to normal.

"Okay you said waffles right…I got whole wheat or chocolate chip," Danny pulls out two boxes from the freezer. "Your choice."

Jamie points to the right and grins. Today was a new start for all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** yay so Don is finally dead. Jamie is on the road to recovery! Please review before you go and thanks so much for the continued support – thanks to you all Alice has made this story come this far :D a bit more to come so stay tuned.


	24. Starting Over

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 24 – Starting Over**

* * *

><p>"Uncle Jamie!" Sean exclaims as he comes into the kitchen and breaks into the friendly banter between the two brothers. After the call to his father and seeing that neither his father or brother were overly mad, Jamie's anxiety starts to lessen. Despite the fact that it wasn't far to Danny's he had to do it alone to prove to himself he had the nerve and that Don wasn't going to have a hold on him, even an invisible one as he had so threatened before he died. Going to his apartment alone would have only served to anger his family, but now that they knew he was okay, things were better.<p>

Don had tried to instill into his fragile mind that he couldn't go anywhere alone, do anything on his own or survive without his help; so his trip to Danny's was to prove those lies as well lies and to himself that he could do it. It was almost silly and that is why he didn't tell Danny the real reason other than he was getting tired of being under lock and key.

"Morning Jamie," Linda greets him with a warm smile before she heads to Danny and lovingly accepts a hug and kiss; reciprocating in kind. Jamie watches them close talking about something and suddenly feels a twinge in his stomach.

_'Her name was Sydney and you were engaged…she left for a job in London…wasn't meant to be…'_

Jamie offers Linda a weak smile as she heads to another part of the kitchen to get the boys lunches for school. Jamie and Danny finish their breakfast and soon it was time to head out the door; time to get the day started.

"Okay so since Don is dead can I try a few other things on my own?"

"Such as?" Danny queries as they near the precinct.

"Going to dad's or to Erin's or home…something…anything."

"We'll see," Danny answers.

"It's not fair Don…" Jamie blurts out and then looks over at his brother in horror, his warm blue eyes widening at his very obvious verbal faux pas. "Danny I um…I'm sorry I didn't mean…you're not like him…he was and you're…"

"Hey kid slow down," Danny tries to calm his brother, his fingers resting on his arm. "You were with someone that kept you under their thumb and it's still fresh. I get that and I'm sure it's frustrating. Yes you did great on your own this morning and…" Danny stops and then looks ahead at the building before him with a heavy sigh. "Let's play it by ear okay?"

"Sure," Jaime resigns not wanting to push the argument any further. "Danny..."

"It's okay. We're good," Danny looks over with a small smile. They enter into the precinct and Jamie immediately spies Renzulli in the corner and gestures to Danny that he's going to talk to his partner.

"Okay but…"

"I'll come right back _dad_," Jamie mocks and Danny playfully punches him on his good shoulder.

"Hey rookie Reagan," Renzulli teases Jamie with a big smile as he pats him on the back. "I see the chains have come off huh," he smirks. Jamie's face slightly frowns as his mind quickly thinks back to his time with Don but since Danny told him that Renzulli wouldn't have been given all the details so the comment about the chains, he couldn't fault Renzulli for not knowing it would sting.

"Yeah I guess so," Jamie answers with an uneasy smile, prompting Renzulli to look at him with a small frown.

"You know if I'm outta line on anything you'll tell me right? Cuz um…I mean I don't know everything you had to endure. Unless of course you wanna talk about it?"

"No it's okay…I uh…it was hell," Jamie answers in truth.

"Yeah sorry about that," Renzulli huffs. "I heard about the takedown yesterday. Glad he's gone."

"Me too," Jamie agrees. "So what are you doing today?"

"Got a sub to ride with until you get your full noggin back to normal," Renzulli winks and Jamie's face finally relaxes. "So do you know where your locker is?"

"Didn't get there yesterday," Jamie replies with a small uneasy feeling as his mind flashes back to Don's attempted kidnapping right in the middle of the police precinct.

"Well come on then, let me show you," Renzulli turns Jamie around by his shoulders to lead him to the other side of the building. "Or maybe you can show me," Renzulli teases.

Jamie catches Danny's eye and after getting a small nod of approval proceeds to go with his partner, delightfully listening as Renzulli tries to tell him all the stuff he's missed since he's been missing in action. They near the locker area and Jamie's mind projects an almost ghostlike image of himself, leaving the locker room and heading down a hallway to the left.

"Roll call," Jamie mutters, drawing an immediate wondering glance from his partner.

"What?"

"Roll call is that way right?"

"You sure you're not just playin' us to get some sympathy?" Renzulli chuckles as he slaps Jamie on the back a bit harder. "Maybe from the cute nurses?"

Jamie can't help but laugh either but just shakes his head and shrugs as they enter the locker room. Renzulli hangs back, allowing Jamie to try to make it to his locker on his own – which he does. "Yeah that's yours. Now can you remember the combo?" Renzulli lightly challenges.

Jamie looks down at the metal object in his fingers and frowns, his mind searching into the lightening haze for the three important numbers. "Joe," he whispers as he looks back down at the lock and then slowly starts to turn the dial, holding his breath a few seconds before he pulls on the lock and it miraculously opens. "I remembered."

"That's it, you're back on duty today," Renzulli teases Jamie as he walks up to his rookie partner and looks at his surprised expression. "Hey kid I was only kiddin'," he frowns.

"No it's just…I remember," Jamie whispers as he looks back down at the lock in his fingers. "This lock belonged to my brother Joe. It was his high school locker and the numbers…" he stops and looks back up. "Are a secret," he smirks and Renzulli's frown fades. "I sort of remember the time he gave it to me."

"Hey uh…everything okay in here?" Danny interrupts them as he looks at Jamie's strained expression.

"I remember Joe giving me this lock. It was his…"

"In high school. That's right," Danny agrees with a small smile. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jamie quickly closes the locker, not really needing anything in there. He says bye to his partner and then hurries after his brother. "Where are we going?"

"Jackie and I got a call to take but um…call dad and see what he has planned. His office isn't too far and…"

"Really I can go on my own? Please Danny?" Jamie softly begs.

Danny studies the frustration in his brothers eyes and finds himself wanting to give in. The small slip up in Jamie calling him 'Don' earlier was enough to remind him that the more they kept Jamie under their watch the longer Don's invisible grip would remain tight. They would have to push aside their paranoia and allow the healing process of nature to take it's course. It was what's best for Jamie now that mattered, not their own peace of mind.

"I'll go straight there, I promise."

"Just don't go down any dark alley's alone yet okay?"

"Why not? You would," Jamie smirks.

"I see some things are coming back faster than ever," Danny gently groans as he shoves a small piece of paper into Jamie's hands. "Okay tell you what..."

"Danny you don't have to drive me," Jamie insists.

"No I got a better idea."

"Really?"

"Here."

"What's this?" Jamie looks down at the list of groceries with a frown.

"This was the list you made before you um…well left last week," Danny tells him.

"I don't remember making it," Jamie sighs as he folds the paper and puts it into his pocket.

"Well you did and maybe you guys can stop for some stuff on the way back to dad's."

Jamie just agrees as they head back to Danny's desk, Jamie offering Jackie a smile before he watches the two of them leave and then picks up the phone to call his father. It was Danny's idea for him to take either a cab or the subway to his father's office which wasn't that far, or he could walk if he so chose.

Jaime sits in his brother's chair and just looks around, getting a few sympathetic gazes from those passing by that had finally been given some of the details of the youngest Reagan's abduction in light of the deadly showdown that happened the day before.

_"Hey Jamie…how's the day so far?" Frank asks after Jamie had finally picked up the phone to call him._

"I remembered Joe giving me my lock," Jamie answers proudly. "Otherwise okay I guess. Danny gave me a list of groceries to buy but other than that I um…"

_"What is it Jamie?" Frank inquires tenderly._

"I just feel useless," Jamie confesses in a low undertone. "Just sitting around. Dad I need something to do. I know I can go on my shift and stuff but um…something other than just sitting around and doing…well nothing. Is there anything I can do that won't make you mad?"

_"Jamie…" Frank's voice starts out with a heavy sigh. "I am not mad that you want to be on your own again, I would be the same way. But while you are on the road to recovery you aren't there yet. You can't blame me for not worrying right?"_

"I know…anything?"

_"Okay tell you what. You need groceries right?"_

"Yes. Why?"

_"Today I'll have lunch with my son. So why don't you pick up those groceries, head home…do you know the address?"_

"Yes Sir…I mean dad," Jamie answers in haste, bringing a smile to Jamie's lips upon hearing his father's warm bout of laughter. "What um…do you want for lunch?"

_"Oh it really doesn't matter," Frank assures his son. "But you must promise me that if you get lost or run into trouble…"_

"I'll call…I promise," Jamie replies with a firm tone.

_"Okay I'll see you in two hours."_

Jamie hangs up and then feels his elation starting to rise and his anxiety lessen. This was the task that he needed to prove to himself that he could just go about normal things on his own without worrying about looking over one shoulder and seeing a babysitter or the other and seeing a murderer. But as he thinks about his father's request, his smile fades and a frown appears. _What does my dad like to eat? Do we have lunch together and I make him something special?_

Jamie doesn't waste any time in placing another call to another helpful source. "Are you sure you don't mind helping me?"

_"Not at all…I'll meet you there in ten minutes."_

Jamie hangs up and then looks at the time, gathers the two pieces of paper Danny had left for him and then heads outside. The air was crisp but he didn't care; he was free and on his own and it was the best feeling in the world. His head was still lightly pounding but the doctor did say that as his mind started to remember things more fully and finish up with the healing process it would feel like a headache for a few days; but that was normal and not to worry about it.

Jamie reaches the large grocery store and waits outside as he had promised his sister, watching her finally exiting a cab and heading toward him with a warm smile; the anxious look she had worn around him two days ago was thankfully gone.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Erin huffs as she greets Jamie with a hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Happy to be out and about on my own…at least for a bit."

"Just glad Don is gone and all that is over. Danny told me a few pieces of what happened yesterday. Are you okay?" Erin gently asks as they head into the large supermarket.

"Shoulder is sore but um…yeah I'm glad he's gone," Jamie answers with a frown. Erin looks over at her brother, reading the tone in his voice that he was uncertain of something.

"But…" Erin lightly prods.

"But um…well when I was in that warehouse with him…and even though Danny and dad were there…I uh…I thought he might actually win. I mean for a few seconds. I know it's kinda stupid but…"

"Not stupid," Erin stops him and looks at him in concern. "He made quite the impact on you in such a short time; it's natural to have wondered that. Anyone would have."

"Even with a Detective, police commissioner and a sniper all with their guns on him in addition to your own?" Jamie counters.

"Even then," Erin assures him with a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay. You look a bit tired though."

"Nightmares," Jamie huffs as they both pick up a basket and head into the store.

"Those will continue a few more days but now that you know he's gone they should lessen in no time. And the memories?"

"Coming back fast and furious," Jaime smiles back. "So um…what does dad normally have for lunch?"

"An all bran bar," Erin groans, making Jamie laugh.

"No seriously what does he like? I don't um…remember. Do I make lunch for him often?"

"No and it doesn't matter…"

"Erin…"

"No Jamie," Erin stops them walking and looks at him with a small smile. "You two are usually both working at the same time and you never get the chance to make him lunch. He doesn't care; he just wants you to do something that you'll both enjoy and that he doesn't have to stress out about too much," she explains. "You could warm soup from a can or make a microwave dinner…"

"That stuff's gross," Jamie screws up his face, making Erin giggle.

"Come on…this place has an amazing deli."

As they slowly wander the aisle's picking out a few things for lunch and then the other items on Jamie's list, Jamie feels his mind starting to ease more and more and his stomach knots from the morning untighten almost all the way. His mind offers small snippets of different memories as he picks up an item that had some meaning from the past or the present.

"Okay so you sure you're gonna be okay getting all this back to your place and…"

"Erin, I'll be fine. I have the address and cab money," Jamie answers with a smile. "I can do this."

"I know. I'm a mother…you can't fault instinct," she just shakes her head at her own line of reasoning. "See you for family dinner in a few days."

Jamie says goodbye to his sister and then waits for the cab and gets inside and heads for his apartment. The cab drives by a restaurant that holds another key memory and for a few seconds he sees himself down one knee proposing to Sydney and her saying yes. For a few more brief seconds he smiles in spite of the fact that that dream never came to fruition but there was nothing he could do in reality, Sydney was gone; it was time to start over.

The cab slows outside his apartment and Jamie at first curses himself for not instantly recognizing which building it was without having to look at the piece of paper carefully tucked into his palm. He gathers up his groceries and hurries toward the door, thanking an older man who was holding it open for him. Jamie gets into the elevator and frowns as he feels his nervousness starting to grow. _This is my home…why am I nervous?_

Jamie slowly puts the groceries down on the floor and then starts to fish for the keys, his fingers pulling back as his brain makes a sickening realization.

"I don't have the keys," he groans as he lightly slaps his forehead, angry at himself for forgetting something to essential. He looks down at the groceries and then at his watch. The last thing he wanted was to call for help and knew he'd be having dinner and probably spending one more night at his fathers, in which time he'd get his keys. But he didn't want his father to arrive only to find him sitting in the hallway, pathetically asking for help; or worse, picking the lock and someone calling the police when he was only breaking into his own apartment.

"The super…" Jamie utters to himself as he quickly gathers up his groceries and heads back to the elevator and downstairs.

"Sure Jamie…anything for a great tenant," the super smiles as he follows Jamie toward the elevator. Jamie mostly listens to the older man prattle away, smiling and nodding in agreement but feeling a bit silly that he wasn't able to contribute as much to the conversation as he would have wanted.

"Thanks again," Jamie offers as he enters his quiet apartment. He closes the door and then walks toward the table, setting down the groceries and listening to the silence. He turns toward his bed and pictures Sydney watching him and then sees her giving the ring back and suddenly his throat constricts.

_'She just wasn't the right one son…'_

He lets his father's voice linger in his head a bit longer before he quickly turns away and heads for the kitchen, slowly putting the groceries away and getting familiar once again with the lay of his apartment. The last time he was here with Danny, the mood was tense and he was agitated and stressed; rightfully so. Today was different – he was at peace and his mind allowed to remember happier times.

Jamie looks at his table and sees his two nephews playing cards with him and smiles. Must have been a babysitting night. Another memory flashes up into his mind and he sees himself and his grandfather doing something on the computer. Another was him and Erin in the kitchen.

"I remember," Jamie states with a small teary smile, literally thanking God that his life was going to return to normal very soon.

But his trip down memory lane is short lived when he hears a knock at the door and hurries to open it.

"I think you had forgotten these," his father greets him with a big smile and a warm hug.

"I did…" Jamie sheepishly answers. "I had to break the lock to get in."

"Ah so that's the urgent call that called me from my meeting, my son the break and enter artist," Frank smiles.

"I'm kidding."

"I know," Frank answers in truth. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…I am remembering more and more. I have had a small constant headache all morning but it was more of a dull thud than anything."

"And shopping?"

"I know this might sound silly but um…well I liked doing that…was just normal, you know?"

"I know son. I can see by the expression on your face and how relaxed you are compared to this time yesterday that you finally believe you are at peace."

"Seeing Don die was uh…well it was terrible but seeing him actually die for myself…it um…did I ever kill anyone on the job?"

"No. You have fired at a few people though," Frank replies. "How was it in the precinct this morning?"

"I remembered my locker combo and that I got if from Joe," Jamie states in triumph before turning around to put something way. "I miss Joe," he suddenly adds, his back still to his father.

"I know you do son."

"Where um…" Jamie turns around to face his father once more. "Where we closer than Danny and I?"

"Yes and mostly because it's an age and family thing. Joe, much like yourself wasn't married and Danny was busy with those responsibilities. It wasn't that you weren't close…but you weren't as close as I think you are now and will be after this."

"He was worried huh," Jamie mentions softly.

"More than I have seen him in a good while. After Joe was killed he was nervous about you joining the force. Said it was now up to him to look after you on the street."

"But why?"

"He's a father," Frank retorts. "When you're one you'll know and have the same feeling toward your niece if she decides to follow the same course as us."

"Nikki wants to be a cop? That's great," Jamie smiles. "Is Erin happy about that also?"

"That's a whole other discussion," Frank chuckles. "Okay so lunch?"

"Right…meetings," Jamie teases his father. "Speaking of Erin, she got me this stuff…" Jamie rattles away as he pulls out the small containers of various items from the deli and places them on the table for the two of them to enjoy. The lunch time conversation is pleasant and upbuilding and as each minute passes, Jamie feels his anxiety starting to fade into almost nothingness.

They talked about various things, plans they had made as a family and Frank telling Jamie of plans he had made on his own and only told his family about. Jamie hears those things he made on his own and smiles, the feeling of independence starting to strengthen his inner courage and forge past Don's ugly words that had been keeping him mentally and emotionally captive since he escaped.

"I'll see you tonight. You gonna be okay getting home on your own?" Frank asks with a small frown. "Old habits," he quickly adds when Jamie looks up with a small hint of frustration.

"I'll be okay," Jamie assures him. "Thanks for the keys."

"You're welcome. See you tonight."

Jamie watches his father leave and then locks the door, heading back into the kitchen to clean up, flipping on the TV in the process. After that it was time to do some laundry and so heading downstairs with a basket and a book and his phone.

_"Hey kid what's up?" Danny asks as he calls Jamie about half hour later._

"Laundry," Jamie remarks dryly. "About ten minutes to go and then I'm heading back to dads. You gonna be there tonight?"

_"Think we can drop by later. You still babysitting the two rugrats on the weekend?"_

"Uh…sure?" Jamie answers slowly.

_"Was nothin' major so don't stress," Danny smirks. "Jackie's givin' me the evil eye for teasing you," Danny adds with a muffled 'ow' as he endures a friendly hit from his partner. "How was lunch?"_

"It was good. I um…forgot my keys so had to ask the super."

_"Shoulda broken in and got me called there to arrest you," Danny teases, making Jamie laugh in the process. "Its um…its good to hear you laugh."_

"Yeah I guess it's been awhile," Jamie sighs. "Sorry."

_"Tell you what I will arrest you for…sayin' sorry again for no reason," Danny gently warns with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I was just stating a fact. Okay get back to your laundry…laundry, thought you had everything drycleaned?"_

"Too expensive. Still paying off those dang student loans," Jamie groans as his mind flashes another memory.

_"Yeah I guess. Okay see you tonight."_

Jamie hangs up and leans back in the small wooden chair with a smile. Talking to Danny about regular stuff felt good and made him feel like the bond between him and his brother was growing stronger. His father had confided earlier that things between him and Danny before this were a bit strained, Danny always being concerned but keeping his affection at bay as he always did; always allowing Joe to fill the void for brotherly affection with their youngest sibling.

_'Did Danny not like me when I was younger? Was I just a nuisance to him? An irritation?' _He had asked his father.

_'Trust me son, nearly losing someone you love makes you realize that time with them is short and to make the best of it while you can. Things will be different now between you and Danny, but only for the best.'_

And that was more than comforting. Jamie finishes up his laundry and then heads back upstairs, puts the items away and then starts to get ready to head out the door. As much as he loves spending time with his family he couldn't wait for his memories to all return and for his regular routine to resume; work and all.

He grabs his jacket and keys and heads out the door, saying an automatic hello to another tenant, calling them by name for the first time in days. Jamie gets into the cab and then looks out the window, his head still throbbing but another memory flashing to the fore. With a warm smile he quickly dials his father to relay the good news.

_"Jamie…everything okay?"_

"Yes. Remember that party where Erin wore that yellow dress."

_"Yes why?"_

"It was for Robert and Elaine Gardner and Erin bought them a yellow Tupperware set right?" Jamie asks eagerly.

_"That's…right," Frank replies with a smile that could be seen over the phone. "What else do you remember?" Frank asks hopefully._

"Everything," Jamie replies with a wide grin. "So what do I have to do to be cleared for duty?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay guys so didn't want to drag out his healing process as I think I have given enough glimpses into his nightmares and memories and overcoming them for it to be okay. AT least I hope it's okay lol So just a brief epilogue up next so stay tuned and YAY for the new season starting on Friday…lots more stories and one shots to come so please leave a review before you go and thanks so much!


	25. A Brand New Day Epilogue

**Title: Sins of a Father  
><strong>**Chapter 25 – A Brand New Day (Epilogue)**

**A/N 1: **Wow can't believe this story lasted this long and you all liked it this much but it's all thanks to you my dear readers for your support and amazing reviews that kept Alice writing for you. I so appreciated your time to read and leave your feedback (some I even used in the story) so thanks so much.

**A/N 2: A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR THEIR REGULAR REVIEWS (sorry I only had time to go back a few chaps) : StellaBonaseraTaylor; blackrose538; Iris; Runner043; KittykatMC; Allison; Wolfeylady; jerseybelle; Kayleigh; redrose7856; iheartlife; beautifulfghtr; gymkidz2000; Justicerocks; accounting professional; PrettyReckless09; fozrulz/ conche; rocksmacked; Superjendean; MarkandLexiefan; Abby; montogma; JCassie241 and others. To those that stopped after the first or second chapter and didn't review after that, then I am sorry you didn't come back (hmm guess they'll never see this lol)**

* * *

><p><em>'You'll have to go through a few physical tests and spend at least an hour at the gun range and we'll need a doctor to clear you medically…' <em>his father's voice still rings clear in his mind as he sits in the small spare bed in his father's home for probably the last night for at least some time.

As soon as Jamie knew he could remember everything it didn't take long before the family jumped on the memory band wagon, pressing him for the right answers from everything from family gathering's to work related details. His father and Danny of course spent the most time making sure he actually knew all the ins and outs of his current job; his father and sister worked on the family stuff. But despite the fact that by the end of the night his head actually hurt more than in the past few days, he was fully back and happy about that.

The night ahead still plagued him as he knows as soon as he closes his eyes he'll see Don's haunting face looking at him with an evil smile, trying to control his thoughts and actions; wanting to prove that his hold on the youngest Regan was still very much in tact. To that Jamie would offer many whispered '_go to hell's_' and then force his mind to feed on happy memories which successfully pushes the bad thoughts far away.

His thoughts drift to Joe, Sonny Malvesky, the whole Blue Templar fiasco, his sisters divorce, Sydney leaving him, offering to babysit his two nephews, a party he was still going to two weeks from now and of course tense duty calls with his partner Renzulli.

"I'm back," Jamie states triumphantly as he lies awake in the small darkened room. He was tired, his whole body and mind were drenched in emotional fatigue but he was too excited about the next day. He would see the doctor first thing in the morning and was sure he'd get his walking papers. Then it would be off to the shoot range, the precinct and then to spend time in the gym getting himself back into physical shape. His stomach was a bit tight but he was so close to reclaiming his old life, he didn't care about the anxiety as he knows Don no longer has a hold on him and now it was just a matter of process and formality.

Jamie closes his eyes and as suspected a few hours later, his mind wants to show Don tying him up and laughing as he sticks a needle full of drugs into his neck and he blacks out. But once again he's able to force a happy memory, this time of him and Danny's family doing some ice skating the year before and the ugliness starts to fade. So that the next morning he wakes a bit more rested than the previous nights; the future was looking better indeed.

"Morning sunshine," Henry greets his youngest grandchild with a happy smile. "I take it you slept better?"

"Much thank you," Jamie answers with a smile. "Go ahead ask me anything," he teases his grandfather.

"Oh no…I don't want to let the genius out of the box," Henry retorts before he pulls Jamie into his grasp for a warm hug. "Welcome back kiddo," he states affectionately.

"Think I'll be cleared for duty today?"

"Don't see why not," Frank pipes up as he makes himself known. "Good morning."

"Morning dad," Jamie greets his father also with a warm hug. "And can I um…stay at my place tonight? Like on my own?"

"You don't have to ask. But we will miss having you here," Frank answers in truth. "What time are you going to see Dr. Tremblay?"

"Nine," Jamie responds as he pours himself a cup of black coffee. "And then on to target practice," he grins.

"Just go easy on yourself okay," Frank kindly reminds.

"Meaning?" Jamie wonders.

"Meaning, if you feel tired or not ready to be back on the beat just yet you say so. Jamie you survived hell for the past few weeks. No one is going to think less of you or think you're weak because you need more time," Frank explains.

"I'll be okay. I'm tired of sitting at home and doing nothing," he lightly moans sliding into a nearby chair.

"Nothing?" Henry questions, making Jamie slightly smirk.

"Resting after a traumatic ordeal might seem like nothing, but its not putting yourself and others at risk prematurely," Frank tries to reason.

"I'll be okay," Jamie insists.

"See how today goes."

After that the breakfast was spent talking about the family dinner for Sunday and what other things the three of them would be doing on the upcoming weekend; it was light, upbeat and actually upbuilding. Don had failed in keeping Jamie under his thumb even in death. For each day that would now pass, would cement the loving bond between Frank and his sons and Jamie and his siblings, especially Danny who had showed so much of himself to Jamie in the past few weeks.

Frank notices Jamie tuning out after breakfast and reaches over, brushing his hand with his and forcing his youngest's warm blue eyes to lock with his.

"Talk to me Jamie."

"Before it was um…I mean the past few days it was nightmares about what Don had done but um…but maybe I'm not really ready for today," Jamie quickly pushes himself up from the table and hurries out of the room, prompting Frank and Henry to exchange worried glances before Frank gets up and goes after Jamie.

Frank peers around the corner and sees Jamie sitting on the bed holding the brass number '12' pin in his hand.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You sounded so sure an hour ago. What happened?"

"My thoughts, they um…now they focus on the reason. I see myself after the accident…in that small room…Don um…saying I was Sam…how can I do my job when my mind wants to understand why he didn't want to let me go…told me all those lies."

"You can't reason on that but you know I can recommend…"

"I don't need therapy," Jamie moans as he tosses his hands up in the air. "Maybe I'm okay."

"You can tell yourself you're fine and that you'll just push past this and everything will be fine, but take it from me son, you won't. After your mother…after Joe…I had to do my job, help my family and keep myself sane. Talking to a confidential, non-judgmental third party isn't anything to be ashamed of; it's a sign of strength."

"I just want to know why," Jamie sighs sadly as he slumps down onto the bed, Frank sitting down beside him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah…me to," Frank huffs. "But I doubt anything he would tell you right now would make you feel better. So now you just have to find a way to deal with what you can't control so that you can regain control."

"Huh?" Jamie looks over at Frank who just smiles.

"If there comes a time and there will when you might have a relapse or a momentary setback, don't get mad or angry at yourself. Just pull yourself from the task at hand and take a moment; those with you, your family or your partner will understand. Trust me Jamie we want you to get past this and you will."

"Will I ever forget?"

Frank looks at his son, wishing more than anything that he could say yes, maybe even lie to his son to take away his mental anguish and promise him a future free of any lingering nightmares. But lying was never his protocol and never encouraged that with anyone under his command much less his family. It would be hard, but he couldn't lie.

"Jamie I wish I could say yes. But I can't because there will be times…when someone will say something, maybe a date or even a moment of weakness and a nightmare reappears and you'll experience a setback. But at least you now have the knowledge and that will make sure you move past those memories at that moment and come out stronger for it. What's that proverb Danny always likes to quote?"

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," Jamie looks down at his folded hands and smiles.

"That's the one," Frank sighs. "And I am thankful that you are here with me. You'll now also be better able to sympathize with those that have suffered serious emotional trauma. It all adds to your life experience Jamie."

"So you really think I'm gonna be okay?"

"Jamie, you are gonna be just fine. That I promise."

XXXXXXXX

"Well am I okay to go back on duty?" Jamie asks Dr. Tremblay an hour later. After his discussion with his father, Jamie had taken the number for the employee confidential assistance program, booking one session just to vent all the things he didn't tell his father or Danny that Don had said or done to him. Just the knowledge that he had the session booked seemed to make things easier in his mind and the day was then able to progress.

"I would suggest taking it easy a few more days but doubt you'd listen," Dr. Tremblay replies with a smile. "I know your father too well and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, no matter how steep the hill," he chuckles. "I am clearing you for duty with some standard medical provisions. That's the best I can do; in a few days, which will be Monday, you should be back to your full regular schedule."

"Thanks doc," Jamie thanks the doctor and heads outside. The small provisions were not to drive at night if he was on any pain medication and not to be firing his weapon if he experienced anything that affected his vision or motor control. Since he was very well aware of the sacredness of life, Jamie had no problem agreeing to all of that; it was the fact that he was back on the mend that made this trip worthwhile.

"Hey rookie Reagan," Renzulli greets him with another officer at his side. "You ready to shoot some paper baddies?"

"You bet," Jamie replies with a firm smile. "Do I hafta change?"

"You better believe it, this ain't no play date," Renzulli winks.

Jamie just shakes his head but hurries to his locker to change and then get to the shooting range and get himself back in working condition. Renzulli had told him that tomorrow, since it was Friday, would be an easier day and then it would be back to the full beat on Monday. He could hardly wait.

"A hole in one!" Renzulli shouts as he pats Jamie on the back about another hour later after he had fired off his final shot. "A few misses but I was lookin' the other way," Renzulli smiles. "How ya feelin'?"

"Tired," Jamie offers in truth. "I hate to say this but I might actually need a nap."

"We'll go easy on you tomorrow okay. Only old folks homes and bowling alley's," Renzulli slaps Jamie on the back, evoking a small chuckle from the youngest Reagan.

"I'll be okay."

"I think you should rest if you need it," Renzulli tells him in truth. "We got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks," Jamie smiles. "See you tomorrow."

Jamie heads back to the locker room to change and then goes in search of his brother.

"Now here is a real menace to society," Danny teases Jamie as his youngest sibling approaches. "How ya feelin' kid?"

"Fine," Jamie answers as he slumps down into a nearby chair.

"Ah so you've been asked that a thousand times in the last ten minutes and are now mad at me for askin' again?" Danny smirks getting a nod from Jamie. "Right well…how about we go for lunch."

"Lunch?" Jamie looks up in surprise.

"Take advantage of it while I'm offering," Danny winks as Jackie joins them.

"Hey Jamie. You back on the beat tomorrow?"

"Can't wait," Jamie answers with an eager grin.

"But right now he's takin' me out for a beer."

"A beer?" Jackie arches her brows. "You're on the clock Reagan," she mocks in a motherly tone.

"Yeah yeah," Danny nods at his partner and then looks at his brother. "Come on kid…your happy meal is on me," he looks at Jackie. "And I'll have the Grandpa burger."

"Just stay out of the playroom with your guns," Jackie calls after them.

Danny offers a mock wave as he turns and ushers Jamie out of the main room, heading outside into the car. As much as he wants to ask how his younger brother is doing, he can tell that he's conflicted between uncertainly about returning to work and taking a few more days. But Jamie is a Reagan and that means pushing aside personal discomfort for loyalty to duty and their father.

But things were different now; his concern would be two fold. At first he had only worried about Jamie on the beat, taking shots and being shot at, facing tense situations and heartless enemies. But now he also worries about Jamie's emotional well being. Would he be hampered if he faced a similar situation to what he did? Would he be able to remain impartial on an arrest on anyone that reminded him of Don Sommerfield? Would he ever be able to excise those demons? The answers were only uncertainty and all he could do right now was silently vow to himself to make sure that his bond with Jamie continues to grow and that he pays more attention to his youngest sibling, perhaps fostering another avenue for Jamie to come and confide in. He had just gotten his brother fully back and wasn't about to lose him now.

"Danny?"

"Yeah…I'm good," Danny looks over at Jamie with a smile. "We good?"

"Yeah…we are," Jamie smiles back as they head for the restaurant.

The lunch hour was spent with two brothers, laughing and joking over burgers and pop, talking about the weekend and when Jamie was make good on his deal to take the boys to a baseball game so that Danny and Linda could have some time to themselves.

"You back on the beat tomorrow?"

"I'm tired but…but yeah I want that," Jamie answers with a smile as they linger outside Jamie's apartment.

"Remember you can call me anytime. I mean it Jamie, you wanna talk, cry, scream, whatever…you know it stays with me right?"

"Thanks," Jaime replies softly.

"Come here," Danny pulls his brother into his arms for a hug. "I'm not gonna lose you again," Danny whispers before he pulls back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Jamie watches his brother take his leave and then heads into his apartment – alone for the first time in days. His mind was at peace and his heart was elated that he and Danny were closer than when this whole incident had happened. That is the one small blessing that he finds comfort in out of all the nightmares that are lurking – that him and his brother had the growing closer relationship that he had always wanted with Danny and had lost when Joe was killed.

He flips on the TV and then calls his grandfather just because he said he would. Then he sets about making dinner for himself and doing things to just get himself ready for the next day. Finally after a long day, and a bit earlier than most his age in the rest of the city, Jamie climbs into his bed and turns off the light.

At first the silence starts to plague him and he reaches for the light, wanting to turn it on, get dressed and head back to his fathers. But he couldn't; he had to do this – to prove to himself that he was okay and Don's hold was gone for good. So he settles back in, closes his eyes and tells himself that he's taking back his life and this was the first step.

_'Remember kid, Don might have taken a few things but he never took what mattered,' Danny had told him. 'In the end family is what really matters and you have that in spades. I love you kid, never forget that.'_

And those few small words of comfort force Jamie's lips to slightly curl upward in the dark and his mind to settle so that for the first time in days he was able to sleep the majority of the night unhindered.

The next morning the alarm goes off as it regularly did a few weeks back and he looks at it and frowns before offering a yawn and getting up. Jamie goes about his regular morning routine, having a shower, making breakfast and then finally grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

He steps outside into the busy street and smiles.

"A new day," he whispers to himself as he heads for Joe's car with a smile. The day would be strained but welcomed; the weekend routine but enjoyed and the future – open but secure.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well we reached the ending of this journey and I want to again THANK YOU all so much for the amazing reviews. I hope you'll leave one last one for this chappy that kinda sums up this story and I hope has a happy ending but wasn't to much on sappy overkill lol please also let me know in your review if you'd like more Jamie centric stories.

**And yay for a NEW SEASON TONIGHT! Enjoy bluebloods fans and stay tuned for more! **


End file.
